Of Durmstrang Rewrite
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: Sirius Black never took Harry to Dumbledore in the first book and instead raised him as his own son knowing that everyone in the wizard world thinks he told Voldemort where the Potters lived, he fled the country with Harry, bigger summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, we all know who does own it.

Summary: Sirius Black never took Harry to Dumbledore in the first book and instead raised him as his own son knowing that everyone in the wizard world thinks he told Voldemort where the Potters lived, he fled the country with Harry. Now the Tri-Wizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts the Durmstrang school has a champion most wizards thought had died years ago.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione, ?/?, ?/?,

A/N:Wow it's been a long time since I updated this story, longer still since I looked at it or even thought about it and honestly it was probably the story that made me want to stop writing altogether, but here's the re-write like I promised. For people that read the story the before the re-write it'll be obvious to you what I've changed in it but for people who never read it, mostly because what the pairing used to be this will be more for them. This story was originally a Harry/Cho fic when it was started as that was the pairing which caught my attention at first, fairly or unfairly over time I lost interest in her character as a romantic interest for someone anyway despite being one of those blank templates were you could do nearly anything with her. I found it harder to see her as anything more then what the fifth book showed her as in the end. There are still some talented Harry/Cho writers still out there but the pairing isn't for me anymore.

Like some people know on here who I've spoken to when they've reviewed some of my newer stories, I've become more of a fan of Harry/Hermione and that's the way the story will be going, for people who will likely claim that he sees her as a sister, you know from reading this story earlier and as the summary says Harry never went to Hogwarts before the Tri-wizard tournament. Also Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna will all be a year older in this story as well as Krum being in his sixth year.

Finally Harry knows what happened to his parents, all other points will be answered either in reviews or in later chapters once they've been re-wrote.

I was originally going to wait until all my chapters were re-written before reposting this story, but I was unsure as to how new readers would take to a 18-19 chapter story randomly popping up, so I decided to post the chapters which were already finished on my computer while I work on the others ones. I hope you all enjoy :)

~~~###~~~

The Great Hall was abuzz with noise as Albus Dumbledore stood in front of his podium waiting for the excitement of his students to die down. He didn't truly expect for it to happen straight away due to the fact that rumours of a tournament had been circulating around Hogwarts since they had all returned earlier in the week, as was typical of a school full of teenagers there hadn't been a person who wasn't aware of the tournament by the end of the day; whether everyone believed it was another story. Looking around the Hall, blue eyes twinkling in mirth, Dumbledore did nothing to stop his students from talking even if his professors thought his laidback approach allowed certain members to show what they felt was a level of disrespect to the Headmaster, much like they were doing so now.

"I'm glad to hear that none of you were aware of this event," there was nothing he could do to stop the amusement from lacing his tone, truthfully even if he could have he wouldn't have wanted to stop it, the gossip mill of Hogwarts was legendary and it was showing itself once again. Some students laughed with Dumbledore after he spoke whilst others blushed at being caught knowing something they weren't meant to, "I tell you know that the Tri-Wizard Tournament is not for the faint hearted, as such there are restrictions as to who will be allowed to participate." smiling slightly out at the crowd as he finished his statement, he knew they would not be happy.

The comment was met with groans from all fours houses, as smiles turned into glares at hearing not all of them would be allowed to try and win, after all how often was it that you were given the chance to win something this big?

"Due to the dangers of the competition only students who are aged fifteen and over will be allowed to submit their name into the Goblet of Fire." A hush fell over the Great Hall as Dumbledore indicated to the golden cup that Filch brought in and position in front of the elderly mage, "due to the rules of the tournament, Hogwarts has been given the prestigious offer of hosting the Tri-Wizard-Tournament as well as play host to both the witches from the Beauxbatons academy as well as the wizards of Durmstrang. Our guests will arrive later this week and I trust I won't need to remind any student here to treat them with the respect and honour they deserve." With a final look directed at both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables Dumbledore slowly moved away from the podium, something that many of the students took to be a signal for them to once again start talking, this time with more enthusiasm amongst the older students as their eyes followed the goblet which was being taken away from the Great Hall by the same bitter man who had brought it in.

Sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor table as she ignored the commotion that was taking place around her, Hermione Granger shot an annoyed look towards three red headed students who were telling everyone who happened to be in the vicinity about how they would put their name in the Goblet and bring glory back to Gryffindor house; the forth red headed member of their family was grumbling about how it was unfair she wasn't old enough to try and take part. Turning away from the students who had somehow managed to manipulate her own house against her, even more surprisingly in her first year as well, it was no secret that Hermione knew who to blame for it, one Ronald Weasley. From their first meeting aboard the Hogwarts Express the pair hadn't hit it off on the best of terms, scoffing to herself she knew that was an understatement, however things had gotten worse for her during the first two months at the school; something which finally accumulated at Halloween in their first year when he had put her in tears after she had only tried to help him with a spell.

That wasn't to say that formerly bushy haired girl was friendless at the school. Her isolation and studious behaviour had caught the eye of her head of house, and whilst Minerva McGonagall couldn't force the other Gryffindor's to talk to one of their own, even when she knew just why they were ignoring her, the Transfiguration master introduced Hermione to members of the other houses, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil had become the friends she didn't have before Hogwarts.

"Does he really think he'd stand a chance in any type of tournament?" Hermione's dismissive comment hadn't been as quiet as she had thought and drew a glare from Lavender Brown before the blonde slid further away from her on the bench, hoping to listen to how Fred and George were planning on getting their names in the Goblet of Fire, of course part of their plan involved asking the other Gryffindor's not to but their own names in. Those who were aware that this was less of a request, and more of the twins telling them that they shouldn't put their names in the goblet simply glared at them in reply as did the older students, the odds of them refusing to put their names forward for the competition simply because the Weasley's wanted to have the glory for themselves were slim to none, even Ron shot his older brothers an annoyed look as he had every intention of placing his name in when the time came.

Blue eyes met brown and a glare was sent from the youngest male Weasley only to be given one in return from someone who got under his skin just as much as Draco Malfoy. _Granger_ even in his mind her name came out in annoyance, the girl had taken every opportunity to make him look like a fool in their classes, either answering questions that confused him; or like the year before when she disarmed him with ease in their DADA lesson causing everyone to laugh at him for losing a duel to a girl. He had of course paid her back in return each year, loudly agreeing with professor Snape in the safety of the Gryffindor common room that she enjoyed being a know it all, stating that she had no friends apart from the other bookworms, even at certain points going as far as hinting no boy would go near her in fear of being struck by one of the heavy books she carried around.

Prefect badge firmly fixed to her robes Hermione stood from the table more than happy to leave the sorting feast before they were told to by Dumbledore, over the years it had been no secret that the Headmaster had become more lax with students leaving the feast at the start of the year as long as they were back in their common room in time for the curfew. Her departure was met with clever head movements from two of the remaining tables and total avoidance by the third as the Slytherin's would rather sacrifice one of their own before admitting they had the slightest interest in a member of another house, which was shown by the fact that when their older students dated it was rarely out of house; as such they would have no interest in what a mudblood did. With a satisfied smirk that he had managed to remove Hermione from the Great Hall without speaking so much of a word, Ron turned back to his brothers, his thoughts on what he could do with the prize money and fame that came from winning the Tri-Wizard-Tournament, the respect that he felt he deserved for being eternally overshadowed by his brothers would be the first thing that came to mind. Then of course he would get a girlfriend, but not one of the girls that would want him to change, after all they would be dating a champion, he wouldn't need to change for anyone. It was with these thoughts that he turned back to his plate of food, oblivious to the looks he was receiving from all the girls in the vicinity as mash potato and gravy found his robes and cheeks with the speed he was shovelling it into his mouth.

"Does he really think that he'll have his name picked let alone win?" uncaring if people thought her ranting was down to _repressed sexual tension_ she had for Ron, the thought of her having anything other than anger for the fifteen year old made her feel sick to her stomach, his eating habits were disgusting, his world revolved around himself, Quidditch and playing chess against anyone that he could all the while gloating if he won. "I heard from _Draco_," the name was spat from Hermione's mouth with the same annoyance she spoke of any of the Weasley's at the school, "that they're really going all out on the tournament this year. It was meant to be a secret so _naturally_ Fudge told his father." Cho and Padma merely nodded in amusement as they watched their friend pace angrily, neither of them would tell Hermione that she had a crush on Ron Weasley, no matter how much people would suggest that she was acting like a girl with a crush who didn't know how to act around the boy she liked. For one they weren't sure if that was the truth of the situation, and two they didn't want to get on the girls bad side; despite the fact that they were the Ravenclaws and meant to be the studious house of the school they had quickly discovered that Hermione Granger was a quick learner then it came to spells. And well the least said about the tremulous relationships she had with Draco Malfoy was for the better, whilst the two hated each other for the simple fact that the Slytherin prince thought she was a horrible mudblood who had no right breathing the same air as someone like him, and Hermione often stated that he was a pathetic bigot with the intelligence of some of the creatures Hagrid made them look after; they found some sort of middle ground in their mutual disgust for the Weasley's and the shared insults they fired at them.

"You know Hermione," the comment wasn't going to be a good one, Cho didn't need to look at Padma to know the Indian girl was wearing a mischievous smile which would only serve to anger the brown eyed girl who was still pacing around their table in the library, "I think you need to get all your aggression out." The giggle that the statement drew was more reminiscent of her twin sister then the female it came from, however the next words which were spoken proved that it was contagious, "get yourself a boyfriend and let it out in a physical way." There was nothing two of the three could do to stop the laughter that erupted from them seeing the shocked look that formed on their friend's face at the suggestion, even the librarian hissing at them wasn't enough for the laughter to die down.

For her part Hermione tried her best to fight down the blush that was colouring her cheeks, she knew that she had unintentionally developed a reputation as a prude at Hogwarts due to the fact that she would rather spend time with her books then the drooling masses which represented more than fifty percent of the hormonal boys who were looking for girls to date. Despite what Ron and his two best friends Seamus and Dean tried to tell her, Hermione's friends had worked hard and long to convince her that she wasn't as unattractive as she believed she was, the bushy untameable hair had been tamed the year prior thanks to the collection of products and potions Cho had used on her, after Luna stunned the girl to make sure she wouldn't try and escape from the chair; the other thing she had hated herself had been fixed under her own instructions subsequent to being caught by a stray curse from Malfoy's wand, which had changed her slightly wonky teeth into something which looked like it belonged on a beaver

"You know she might have a point," the Asian beauty couldn't keep the treacherous smile from her mouth as she looked at both of her stunned friends, whilst she wasn't one for setting people up, or rather she wasn't one to be caught for setting people up, Cho wouldn't let this opportunity to at least embarrass her friend pass her by. "A little bit of makeup, maybe some different clothes we could set her up with Rodger Davis or maybe really get under their skin and get Cedric to go on a date to Hogsmeade with you." The devious smile was in full force as Cho grinned at Hermione knowing full well that the blushing girl wouldn't go on a date with either of the boys that she had suggested, whilst their work had brought her confidence up from what it was she still had self images issues as did many girls their age at Hogwarts, of course if a fifteen year old girl wasn't comparing herself to every other female around then society would crumble in shock. "I'm not saying you have to do anything with them," the two Ravenclaws were once again laughing at the look they were still on the receiving end of, "just let your hair down for the day, have fun like every other fifteen year old is doing." The insinuation that she didn't enjoy herself wasn't lost on Hermione, who was ready once again to offer a rebuttal that she did have fun in her spare time; it was just that her idea of fun wasn't getting dolled up and acting like a brainless bint; otherwise known as Lavender Brown. "Who knows if you start pretending to enjoy yourself you might actually have fun." The tongue in cheek comment was taken the way that it was meant to have been and was met with a slight smile from Hermione who rolled her eyes at her friends before laughing with them.

"I didn't think you'd want anyone to try and steal your boyfriend." Now taking her chance to tease the Ravenclaw there was a hint of disappointment when the same results weren't shown, as Cho didn't so much as bat an eye at the idea she was dating Cedric Diggory, the fact that they'd been seen in Hogsmeade together for the last month of the year before as well as walking to all their classes together was enough for the rumour mill to start up once again. So much so that the idea the pair weren't dating was met with ridicule as the witch or wizard who suggested that was often looked upon as if they just didn't understand the dynamics of a teenage romance. Of course it could have been true that many of the people who said the pair weren't dating didn't understand a teenage romance, the near missable looks when they thought the other wasn't watching them, the subtle handholding which was quickly dropped when they were met with friends or even people they didn't like, and the nervousness of asking the other if they wanted to spend the day at the small village their school was connected to during one of the days they were allowed to go to it. "Anyone could think that you were trying to set me up with Cedric so you two could encourage some sort of three-way relationship," giving Cho an appraising look with her typical half smile half smirk, Hermione nodded as if she had just figured out an equation. "It's always the smart ones."

Sitting in the Slytherin common room next to his two lackey's, or rather friends as other people liked to call them, Draco Malfoy stared into the fire wondering just how he could convince his father to make sure that blood traitor Weasley was drawn into the competition. Yes they had been told that you couldn't tamper with the Goblet of Fire but he was willing to bet the money that was in his trust vault that he never actually touched, Fudge could somehow be convinced to make sure the right thing happened, even if it was only for his amusement to watch the red head flail as he tried to win the tournament.

"Draco," the mumbled voice which sounded like it came from someone who was only just learning how to speak caught the blonde's attention was he looked at Goyle from his position on the black leather couch, a position that he managed to make sure other students knew was his and his alone as he stretched out taking up as much room as he could. "Are you going to put your name in?" the question was simple enough as the Slytherin's were more than happy to go along with what the fifth year wanted, unlike with the Gryffindor's who only did it when it suited them and based on whether or not the Weasley twins would try and prank them until they got their own way; the snakes of the school had more of a respect for their unofficial leader. Respect and fear for what his father would do to them or their family if Draco contacted him to saying something had gone wrong and it was because of one of his fellow Slytherin's, "I was thinking that you'd have the best chance out of everyone, your dad has probably shown you a thing or two." It was quite possibly the longest and most articulate sentence anyone had heard from Goyle during his five years at Hogwarts.

"I told you during the summer Goyle," rolling his eyes in annoyance at having to repeat himself to his friend, _subordinate_ his mind quickly corrected, "father told me there would be no point in me putting my name in the cup. Despite having more than the thousand Galleons in my trust fund, the name Malfoy carries more cachet then any tournament could." Sneering down his nose at what he felt were the lesser students of even his own house, Draco continued to stretch on the couch as another student walked over hoping to get a seat closest to the green fire which was causing the otherwise cold dungeons to be pleasantly warm. "And despite the fact that I would walk through the competition without so much as a scratch, mother said that due to the fact the Tri-Wizard-Tournament hasn't been held in so long the events are going to be more dangerous than before, let one of these other fools put their names in for it; someone like Nott would love to be famous and actually have a girl look at him twice." Laughing at the thought of the Quidditch captain having a date, the seventh year looked like he had been smacked in the face one too many times by a bludger and had the personality to match, uncaring on whether the other boy was offended by the comments Draco didn't notice that it took a minute or two for the other Slytherin's around him to start laughing as well; what mattered was the fact was that they knew their places and that was behind him.

Whilst he couldn't deny that the thought of being Tri-Wizard-Champion appealed to him, the Malfoy heir also knew that there would be enough trouble for him in the form of his family if they caught wind that he put his name in the cup, not only that but he had the suspicion that Snape was keeping his eyes on him to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.

~#~#

Leaning against the side of the derelict looking ship as it seamlessly submerged only seconds after leaving Durmstrang behind for the year, Harry Potter looked around his moderately sized quarters for the journey and possibly for the duration of the event. A small mirror hung in the corner of the room and helpfully or was that happily tossed out insults to him in the voice of his Godfather, smiling as he looked down at the floor wondering if Sirius was once again getting drunk while harassing Karkaroff at the front of this ship, he had truly been confused by the inclusion of the only remaining member of the Black family who wasn't in Azkaban and yet whenever he had asked either his guardian or Headmaster they had simply changed the topic and told him he would find out soon enough, that was of course in between telling him to be safe when they got to Hogwarts. Scoffing to himself the Boy-Who-Lived turned to look at the mirror as he once again ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look scruffier then it already did, as he silently cursed Sirius from going to it with a chainsaw like spell, he liked his longer hair, even if it annoyed the older male when he stole one of the rubber bands which littered their home and forced it back into a ponytail often stating that was how proper wizards wore their hair, with a smirk on his face.

"You looked like a bloody girl with your hair like that, which is fine if you were hoping to attract Krum or Styx." The mocking voice of Sirius came from the mirror causing Harry to roll his eyes in annoyance as he once again ran his hand through his hair thankful that the few strands that dropped down the front of his face didn't fall into his eyes, not for the first time appreciative for the magical contact lenses he had been given four years ago for Christmas. They only needed to be washed twice a year and after some alterations to them had a small reflective charm placed on them in case any spells were cast at that area of his body. "You should really be thanking me," Sirius' voice continued pouring from the mirror, "without my help you wouldn't look anywhere near as rakish as you do right now. In fact give it twenty or so years and there might be some competition for my title as 'Seriously Sexy wizard'." Giving the mirror a one finger salute Harry turned away from it knowing that if he allowed the charmed object to, it would blissfully hold an hour long conversation talking about how good looking and charming the buyer was, he knew this because it had happened before and not only with this mirror but also the ones at their home.

Letting the door to his room close with a slight bang, Harry walked through narrow corridors wondering just where his two friends were, after all they had agreed to meet up and drink the bottle of fire whiskey he had stolen from Sirius earlier in the day. Smirking once again as he thought of the stolen alcohol sitting under his bed, the teenager greeted the other wizards who walked passed him with a slight nod of his head and smile. Whilst it was something that wouldn't make sense to many witches and wizards, and he himself had been stunned at first when he and his Godfather arrived in Norway by the lack of attention the pair had received, especially when he was old enough to know the story behind his scar and why he had no parents; or rather no biological parents.

_'You're more famous in Britain Harry, Voldemort never set his gaze on the rest of Europe, so while everyone knows what you did and they're grateful for it they were never under threat of being killed.'_ The words he had been told when he was eleven and asked Sirius as to why if there were books written about him did people continue to act like he was just another wizard, it was something that he had become truly thankful for over the years, the lack of having everyone pointing and gawking at him when he went out or was at school was all that prevented him from becoming a social recluse. This was coupled with the fact that Viktor Krum was also at Durmstrang and only one year ahead of him, the international Quidditch star had, at first, attempted to use Harry's own fame as a buffer to lose the crowds that followed him around the school; that had only lasted as long as it took to figure out that for them, Quidditch had more appeal then the Boy-Who-Lived even if he had arrived in suspicious circumstances.

"You know when people offer you illegally acquired alcohol you're not meant to ignore the invitation." Grinning as he pushed the door open, Harry's stomach dropped to his feet at seeing both of his friends sitting on the double bed that was given to their star pupil, however that wasn't what caused the sense of fear or his eyes to widen, it was seeing his Godfather and Headmaster sitting on the opposite side of the room looking at him with a knowing smirk and raised eyebrow respectively. "Ahh o..of course when I said illegally acquired alcohol what I meant to say was...was totally innocent water?" stuttering as he tried to backtrack, Harry wasn't aware that he ended his statement as a question, which only caused the smirk to grow on Sirius' face as Krum and Styx were shaking their heads at him rapidly as they knew the longer he spoke the chances of them getting drunk would get slimmer by the second. "And by totally innocent water I mean I'm going to go now," grinning innocently as he slowly tried to back out of the room knowing full well that he had ruined their plans, plans that had been one long painstakingly thought out plan and lesson in self control to not drink the bottle before they left the school.

"Harry sit down," the heavily accented voice of Igor Karkaroff left no room for him to get out of whatever punishment he had unwittingly thrown the three of them into, trying as hard as he could to ignore the looks he was receiving from the other two teens on the bed as he sat himself on the edge of the mattress, none of them seeing the knowing grin that passed between Sirius and the Headmaster. "You three know about the tournament being held at Hogwarts and the need to make sure that Durmstrang come out winners in it." Nodding as one, the rivalry between the three schools taking part in the competition had been drummed into every fifth, sixth and seventh year who agreed to board the ship and in their attempt to take part, "I will not lose to Albus Dumbledore and listen to his prattle about the 'greater good' nor will I lose to a group of girls from France." This time it was Sirius who nodded in agreement, being English the thought of being beaten by the French to anything made him feel sick to his stomach, something that he had tried to show Harry and yet the teenager had simply looked at him in his usual manner of 'did you eat something rotten when you were running around as a dog?' "As such you three will be entering your names into the Goblet of Fire, I know one of you had aspired to placing your name in anyway," a quick glance towards Viktor Krum who knew that he didn't truly have much of a choice in the mater, as the star pupil many people believed that he _should_ put his name forward. "I expect you two to also enter your names." That was it, no questions to be asked or chances to say that maybe they didn't want to go into the Tri-Wizard-Tournament, all that was given was one final glare directed to each of the three students before Karkaroff slowly stood from his chair, indicating that Sirius should leave with him, "come, I believe there's fire whiskey in Harry's room which requires to be drunk."

Scowling at his Godfather who only offered a teasing smirk in reply as he mimed a glass being poured before it was drank as he left the room with a wink, Sirius closed the door behind them knowing full well that there was going to be trouble for the teenager left in his care, laughing to himself silently as he corrected, the teenager he had spent the past fourteen years corrupting to his way of thinking. It was at times like this he truly missed two of his former best friends, even if he knew Harry hated being told it, he was acting like James more and more as the time passed by, the mannerisms and uncharacteristic need to get himself and his friends into trouble was something that the Marauder had often enjoyed doing during their time at school; then there was his eyes. Emerald green eyes that stared into you, much like Lily's had done so, daring you to lie to them, only half paying attention as he summoned the bottle of alcohol from his Godson's room and continued to follow Karkaroff towards his own cabin.

Sirius' mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as he wondered if the two deceased Potter's would be brought of the man their son was becoming, would they be proud of him for what he had done that night when he stole Harry away to make sure he wouldn't live with a Muggle family who would hate him. In the harsh light of day he told himself he made the right decisions all those years ago, he loved the boy like the son he never had, and Harry looked at him like a father as well as a big brother and best friend, a combination of which used to break the older man's heart when they first fled England. As with all memories and thoughts however they were offset by the knowledge that Lily Potter had often spoken about the hatred her own family had for her as well as James, Harry and their world; there had been no way Sirius could subject him to living in those kind of environments.

"So this is Hogwarts," Harry's comment was directed to no one and everyone at the same time as the Durmstrang students had quickly moved topside once their ship emerged from the Black Lake, like many witches and wizards they had only seen one magical school and it was the one they attended. Due to the charms placed on the castles even if they were vacationing in another country they would be unable to locate another unless they had permission to be on the grounds. Green eyes flicked from one position to the other as he stood in between Krum and Styx, the three friends taking up a position near the mast as they could see shadows moving nearer the castle, no doubt the students had been told to greet them outside which was an odd thing indeed, because as far as Harry could remember Karkaroff had told them that they were be demonstrating some of the things they were taught in the Great Hall after they were announced by Dumbledore. Turning his attention to the glimmer sticks that they all held in their hands and the thick red coats they were required to wear as part of their _official_ uniform when greeting or being greeted by people from another country.

"Look at that!" as the Durmstrang ship settled against the bank, the gasps from the Hogwarts students drew everyone's attention skywards, towards what was undoubtedly the Beauxbatons school making their own impressive entrance as their carriages were being pulled through the air by flying horses. _'Pegasus' maybe?' _watching as the school draped in long black robes all rushed to back away from the carriage and the groundskeeper who didn't exactly inspire confidence with the way he was trying to signal for them to stop their descent and slow down. "Wow that's what you call an entrance." Again one of the Hogwarts students spoke as they watched the Beauxbatons students leave their carriages, as from what could be seen due to his position on the ship; Harry assumed Karkaroff was right in the fact that the entire contingent for their school was female in a contrast to them only bringing males students along for the event. Some would claim sexism and perhaps they would be right in that guess, however none of the Durmstrang students questioned the decision as they knew there was only a set number of places for the upper three years, and Harry seriously doubted the witches dressed in light blue coats and hats questioned the mammoth of a woman who led them into the castle either.

"It would appear that the allure of young attractive witches has made us surplus to requirements." Pushing to the front of his students as he watched the majority of the gathered crowd follow the Beauxbatons students back inside the castle with an air of annoyance, Karkaroff pointed his wand at to the side of his ship and watched with a satisfied smile as the ladder emerged for them to make their way towards the other two schools. "Do not forget Viktor, you are to enter the Great Hall last alongside me," gesturing for his students to lead him towards Hogwarts, any sense of warmth from the Headmaster gone as a cold mask fell across his face, a mixture of both having to be back in the country and just who he was going to come face to face with. It made perfect sense after all one, of those people were the reason he had been caught all those years ago and he had attempted to have the other thrown in Azkaban himself. Instinctively his hand covered his left forearm in an effort to hide what would be considered a tattoo even though his sleeve was already doing that job for him.

It was with a bored expression on their faces that Harry and Styx poked and proved the ground with their glimmer sticks on their journey towards the Hogwarts castle, Sirius had already told the former all about the school as he had been there during his own education, whilst the latter was unimpressed by the castle. Although not ignorant of other magical institutions he had no desire to swap schools and as such didn't feel the need to be taken by the ancient castle in the manner that some of his classmates were.

The oohs and ahhs which trailed down the hallways from the Beauxbatons students were enough to make sure they knew the path to take, as they walked through one of the archways, not taking the direct route in the darkness, although at the same time not receiving any directions from Karkaroff who was too busy making sure there were no homicidal professors or Auror's ready to jump out of the shadows and attack him. Unlike their counterparts who were dressed in light blue and seemed to glide around the corners, pointing to the paintings adorning the walls, as well as avoiding the ghosts which happily glided from the rooms they walked past, the Durmstrang delegation moved in a way more akin to an army; two lines of students led by seventh years, each step falling in line with one another's gaze held firmly in front of them it would have been impressive if it were not for the slightly robotic and emotionless movements they made.

"First may I introduce the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons academy of magic," Dumbledore's strong voice echoed throughout the Great Hall forcing each and every Hogwarts student to stop what they were doing and turn as one as the doors opened on his silent command. Even though they had managed a brief glance of the fifteen to seventeen year olds outside the castle, nearly every teenage wizard and even some witches pushed their way past their friends in an attempt to work themselves closer to the edge of the benches they were sitting on as they fell into a trance like state watching the females walking past, to the chagrin of Hogwarts' own female party who either glared at their boyfriends or wizards they were interested in. Smiling in recognition of what was happening, Albus Dumbledore placed a mask of muted shock on his face as he watched the display of wandless magic take place before him, knowing full well that this was a time for both visiting schools to try and impress; and from the expressions on certain faces impress they did, if not for the reasons the Beauxbatons Headmistress would have liked. The powerful wizard allowed himself to be charmed as he watched the witches in front of him summon small birds from their sleeves as they periodically stopped in front of each row and waved their arm across the near drooling wizards with a smile and a sigh, "Madame Maxime, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Large sections of the Great Hall broke into laughter as they watched the witches continue to stand until their Headmistress took her own seat next to Dumbledore, for her part Hermione looked across to the Ravenclaw table and rolled her eyes in annoyance once she found Padma's gaze, indicating to Ron who was leaning over her shoulder in an effort to keep his eyes on the rear ends of the females who were still in the process of finding seats.

"And now our brothers from Durmstrang!" once again all eyes turned back to the front of the hall wanting to see just what the seconds arrival of wizards would do to entertain them. Both schools watched as once again the Great Hall was filled with new bodies, this time all male students wearing thick red fur cloaks. Their display was just as extravagant as the Beauxbatons students in their own way, the sticks were held out in front of them and tossed with ease from hand to hand, an apparition like version copied the movement a second later causing younger eyes to widen in surprise at what they had seen, with a slight smirk Harry flicked his gaze over towards his friend seeing a similar expression tugging at his mouth as their four and a half feet long pieces of wood were held in front of their bodies before being spun around in a mock parody of martial arts. The movements caused the apparitions to appear slower, looking more drawn out as the magic contain in the sticks were unable to keep up with the speed they were presently being moved about, the display came to a sudden stop as Karkaroff followed his back flipping aide down the Great Hall, coming to a stop in front of the Hogwarts Headmaster as he conjured a flaming dragon to fly around the older man.

~~~###~~~

The story will be more upbeat then my other Harry Potter ones which I'm currently working on, with probable Ron/Ginny bashing as well as a manipulative Dumbledore


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, we all know who does own it.

A/n: For the people who have picked this up from whatever alerts, it'll be best for you to re-read chapter one as it explains some of the changes at the start.

~~~###~~~

The day following the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools, the students of Hogwarts were running up and down the corridors trying to catch a glimpse of either set of students who had politely denied Dumbledore's offer of staying inside the castle with them during the course of the year. The colossal Madame Maxime had smiled whilst informing the school that they had more than enough room in their carriages to sleep there during the nights; they would however take up the offer to eat their meal in the Great Hall with everyone else. To the Ravenclaws who had been close enough to one Beauxbatons' student the night prior it seemed an odd thing to do, as they had all heard what seemed to be the lead student loudly complaining about the state of English food, before she had pushed the plates away from herself in repugnance and went on a search to find _proper_ food. Karkaroff hadn't shown the same manners in his rejection of the offer to stay in the Slytherin common room with students, who seemed all too happy to have guests, especially a famous guest like Viktor Krum. Instead the former Death Eater had simply informed Dumbledore that he would not allow his students to run the risk of being sabotaged before the Tri-Wizard-Tournament began; before he too agreed that the Durmstrang students would eat with both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. This was an effort to improve cooperation between countries and schools after all.

As it were, it was due to those events which led to cries of _'is that Viktor Krum? The Bulgarian international?'_ every time the Quidditch star so much as left the vessel, whilst he was more than happy to entertain the crowds who swarmed around him, truly seeing no reason why he shouldn't, there was nothing worse than a celebratory who was big headed and ignored those around him. For Harry and Styx the constant gathering of students on the grass shore was becoming more of an annoyance even if they had only been there less than a day, the fact the trio had snuck out of the Durmstrang ship earlier in the day and were currently walking around the grounds of Hogwarts was immaterial, because of the simple fact they wouldn't be able to get back _to_ the ship without navigating the crowds of fan girls.

"Well this is nice, nothing like having to hide out from a group of stalkers when you're on vacation." Styx's comment was followed with a pointed glare at Krum, who could do nothing, or rather would do nothing to wipe the smile from his face and whilst they had all suffered through their friends fame before and the endless crowds that it would draw whenever they tried to go out; things seemed to be already be bordering on insane at Hogwarts. "Don't get me wrong Viktor, I like you, I do. In fact there are times when I think you're pleasant to be around," Harry snorted at his friend's comment and the way he was avoiding the words that he enjoyed being Krum's friend, "but the amount of times I've had to listen to these freaks talk about handling your broom I'm going to bloody kill you." Laughter from the three of them spilled out at the threat, even though it mightn't have been as empty as they all wanted to believe, after all there was only so many times you could walk past a group of giggling girls talking about wands and brooms before they all burst out laughing; and they had the nerve to say it was only men who thought about sex. It was downright hypocritical. "So if we're agreed," tossing his arm around Harry's shoulders as the fifteen year old stared at his blonde friend as if to say _'I haven't agreed to anything you crazy twat'_ "that you." Poking Krum in the chest this time to make sure he knew exactly who they were talking about, "should hook up with one of these fine lady specimens to drive the rest of them aw.."

"Krum!" as one the trio of friends turned to watch a red haired boy who looked their age sprinting over the grass to get to them, he was followed by five other teens, one of which a girl who had the same coloured hair as he male who had screamed rather effeminately at them. "I'm your biggest fan." Blushing brightly as he was unable to control himself from screaming at the Quidditch star who was now only standing feet away from him, this was coupled with the fact that his voice had suddenly decided he was going through puberty if you took the high pitched noise he made into consideration. Glaring or was that closer to a snarling at the two wizards who were standing next to his idol, this was something that Ronald Bilius Weasley wasn't going to pass up, here he was talking, actually talking to the _Viktor Krum_, he couldn't be happier if there was food being served outside. "I'm a Quidditch player myself," there it was again from those two, the derisive snort but it was easy to ignore people who were of no consequence to the conversation, "I was thinking that if you brought your Fire bolt we could show each other our moves." Puffing his chest out now, Ron knew that there was no way his request would be denied, sure Krum was a full international but _he_ was Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, that was just as big an honour, now if only he could find a way to stop those two prats from laughing at him.

However any more thoughts about just how he could impress the sixteen year old, as well as induct him into his circle of friends was cut short as several Beauxbatons students walked past, cutting his train of thought off,

"I love to watch them walk, did you know that?" the question went unanswered as Ron watched the girls walk away with a glazed over expression on his face and his head cocked to the side much like a curious dog would do so. A confused Krum as well as a hysterical Harry and Styx took this opportunity to make a quick exit, truly unsure as to just who the red headed teen had been, whereas the Quidditch star hadn't found the situation funny his two friends seemed to think he had brought them Christmas early.

"Fuck, they told us there was going to be fan girls here, but no one said anything about guys who looked like they were going to ask to take a ride on your broom." The innuendo wasn't lost on any of them as Harry slapped his friend on the back, although Styx laughed along with him, Krum took the opportunity to simply glare at his friends and remove the hand from his hand. "Did you see him? I'm a Quidditch player myself; if he knows how to stop a Quaffle then I'm the prince of bloody Persia." Shaking his head half in disgust and half in amusement Harry briefly wondered just what the Hogwarts student had been expecting to happen when he spoke to them, besides the fact that there hadn't been so much as introduction, the red head had seemed to think that practically shouting in their faces all the while looking like you were going to wet yourself due to excitement was an acceptable social norm.

"It's sickening, have you seen the way that he acts?" the trio were going to voice their agreement before realising two things, the first was that the voice was female and second there was no female in their group, if they thought about it too long it would worry them enough to quickly disappear in different directions for the rest of the day. "First he draped himself over me so he could look at some girls arse," pausing in annoyance as her friends laughed at one of the few swearwords Hermione would say, and even then only when someone had gotten under her skin, something it was safe to say one Ron Weasley managed to do on a daily basis, "and then he has the nerve to say it was my fault he couldn't see properly. Oh but that's not the best, do you want to hear the best?" Cho, Padma and Luna simply nodded to their friend encouraging her to continue with the rant she had started on, thoughts of _'not sexual tension indeed'_ filled their heads but it wasn't something that any of them would voice in the vicinity of Hermione. "He spent all night in the common room talking about how he was going to get Viktor Krum to join his circle of friends, if he is as famous as they say." Five snorts filled the air as they continued to watch and listen to the brunette complain, the three Ravenclaws knew that she had no knowledge of Quidditch even though she occasionally went to the games to cheer on Cho, Harry and Styx stared at their friend each mouthing the words _'if he's that famous'. _

Caught up in her rant Hermione was unaware that she and her friends were heading towards possibly the only other person who managed to spark her ire as much as her own housemate, if she had then there wasn't a chance in hell she would of continued her path towards on Draco Malfoy and his sneering rabble of friends who had been listening in to the conversation, that wasn't to say however that he wouldn't of found them at some point during the day. Much like he did with Ron Weasley, his day never seemed complete unless he insulted what he considered to be the biggest family of blood traitors as well as that know it all mud blood, to Malfoy there was nothing better than reminding people just who their betters were and that they should do anything to make sure they stayed on the good side of them.

"_Granger_ I hope you weren't thinking of breathing the same air as someone like Viktor Krum," spitting Hermione's name out instead of the insult that had been on the type of his tongue, Draco's pale blue eyes flicked to the prefects badge that she was wearing, to him it was an insult that she had even been given it, proof that Dumbledore and McGonagall were truly losing their touch if they looked over pure blooded wizards for awards. "At least the weasel for his disgusting attempts at being a wizard knows that someone from Durmstrang wouldn't look twice at someone who's a mu..._Muggle born." _ Catching himself once again, this time as Cho and Padma fingered the wands they were holding at their sides as well as the look the Gryffindor prefect was giving him, his hands clenched unconsciously as he remembered two years ago when Hermione had punched him in the face for his insults.

The fractured nose had been fixed within seconds once he arrived at the infirmary wing, but the humiliation of being stuck by her had never faded, of course his father had never let him forget it either, never failing to mention the shame he brought on their family by being stuck by a Muggle born witch. "I heard in Durmstrang they don't even admit them into their school, instead all the Muggle borns are used as target practise, maybe if that old fossil finally figured something out he'd follow suit." Malfoy's mocking laughter filled the air as he walked away from Hermione and her group of bookworms as he liked to call them, the fact that Cho and Padma came from prominent families in their own countries was of little concern to him, the disgust he held for them due to their lineage only moved them up one step from where he viewed Hermione, placing them at common whore.

Shaking in anger even though she knew that she shouldn't let him get to her in the way that he always managed to, Hermione wanted to scream or better yet drag Draco back there and smack him like she had done two years ago. For reasons she hadn't known at the time, and only found out later on from Padma, the sole reason that he hadn't returned the favour and punched her back was because physical violence was looked down upon by the majority of pure bloods, to them it was only something Muggle born students would lower themselves to do as they couldn't control their magic enough to settle their dispute in a more civilised manner. Of course when she had been told that, it had simply set the brunette off once again, ranting and raving about how the wizarding world continued to look down on anyone who they didn't consider to be a pure blooded witch or wizard, and even though her friends didn't agree with what the Malfoy's thought or even how other students viewed her; they at the time had been the most available target for her anger.

The altercation had kept Harry, Krum and Styx's attention as they waited to see just how the insults would end, neither ready to get involved nor willing to just walk away from seeing how people at Hogwarts would act to each other if there was known bad blood. In the end they had been slightly disappointed, due to the fact that someone had insulted another person at Durmstrang in the manner they had witnessed then there would have been no other result then a duel between the two, to them the two people were entirely too forgiving to each other; something that didn't make any sense if their body language was anything to go by.

Turning away from the sight which had just taken place in front of them, Harry's eyebrow raised at the sight of a large shaggy dog standing ten feet away simply staring back at him, whilst he was no fool and was able to recognize his Godfather's Animagus form without a second glance it was the fact that he was using it which confused him. It was rare for the older wizard to want to hide himself from anyone, well hide himself anymore at least; on the contrary as he had grown up Sirius' showman side had simply been shown more and more to the point where he was happy to boost his magical prowess. Even more so when he dabbled in aging potions for Harry when he decided the pair needed to go out for a drink during the holidays, mind you being the responsible adult that he was, Sirius never let his Godson get too drunk around him; just enough so he could properly embarrass himself in front of any women which might have been around at the point in time.

"I'll see you two later, I've gotta go." Not waiting to hear any type of response from either of his friends, Harry was more than happy to watch to dog bound back over to the Durmstrang ship, turning from the black dog to the human form of his guardian without so much as a blink of the eye as he made his way up the ladder. Confusion was etched on his face as he followed the path Sirius had taken, not bothering to look around to make sure none of the Hogwarts students milling around had seen the transformation. "Sirius?" tilting his head as he watched the older man stare out towards the castle from the front of the ship, Harry had an idea of the thoughts that might have been flowing around his head; this head been his school once upon a time along with his parents and their other friends Lupin and the traitor Pettigrew. "How is it? Seeing Hogwarts again?" he knew that it probably wasn't the way that he had ever thought about seeing the old castle, if Sirius had actually ever thought he would be back on the grounds, but truthfully Harry needed to know just how his Godfather was going to be; returning for the first time in fourteen years. Whilst the older man was normally a source of laughter and pranks even he had his mood brought down occasionally and when it was, it was usually with the worst of results; week long benders which ended with pieces of their house blown apart with the need to either replace them or spend hours magically repairing the damage he had caused, the most common cause for it was Halloween; were in-between sobs he often said he failed Lily and James that night.

"When you were first born we always thought you'd be coming here, not have to go to Durmstrang." Not looking at Harry as he spoke, the haunted look in Sirius' eyes making him look older then he was and giving him the image of someone who had been forced to relive their worse memories over and over for years on end. "Take up your dad's mantle of Marauder of the school, find a girl when you could take advantage of prefect privileges." Turning slightly now to look at the fifteen year old from over his shoulder, a bitter smile on his face as he continued talking, "sometimes I wonder what would of happened that night if I hadn't managed to find you first in the ruins of Godric's Hollow. Where you would have gone, who would have come for you." The unspoken statement that he wouldn't have been living with his Godfather if events unfolded differently had been broached years ago, when Harry was old enough to know just why Sirius couldn't answer him when he was asked where his mummy and daddy where, how he had managed to convince the Potter's to swap secret keeper days before their death; something he regretted to this day. In their darkest days there had been many screaming matches between the two, with Harry blaming his Godfather for the loss of his parents, telling him that if it weren't for him they would still be alive.

"Is this your way of telling me you want me to try and abuse some girls prefect privileges while I'm here?" the comment had the desired effect as Sirius grinned at him, eyes twinkling briefly as he made his way towards Harry, wrapping his arm across his shoulder and pulling him closer with a squeeze.

"You know me, it doesn't matter if she's a prefect or not my boy," letting his own humour take place of the sombre attitude he had only seconds before, the pair of them looked towards Hogwarts once again from the centre of the ship; safely away from any prying eyes that might have been trying to see just who was up there and why there had clearly been an Animagus aboard the vessel. "If you can find a girl who's more than happy to sneak you into the castle at night, or sneak out and come here then you've got yourself a keeper. What I don't want you finding is a girl who'll refuse to break any rules for you. I've had that kind and trust me you don't need them." Shuddering as he pretended to remember something horrible that had happened to him whilst he had been a teen himself, the smirk on Sirius' face gave away the thoughts of what he had done when he had been old enough at the school. "Anyway can you really compete with Krum for any of them here?" his arm fell from Harry's shoulders as he turned to look at his Godson, batting his eyes at him. "Have you _seen_ the way he controls his broom and wand, I _wish_ he'd let me do that for him." A poor imitation of a high pitched giggle left the older man's mouth as he continued to stare at the fifteen year old with wide eyes.

"That's disgusting you know that, truly disgusting," shoving Sirius away from him as he tried not to laugh at what he was doing, Harry shook his head as he formed a mock glare and continued to swat his Godfather's hand away as he tried to draw him closer again; "I don't even want to know where you learnt to make your voice go that high pitched." Green eyes lifted as he turned towards the ladder in bewilderment hearing voices coming from below it but not having seen anyone making their way towards the ship, his first thought was that it was simply Hogwarts or one of the few Beauxbatons students who were equally taken in by the legend that was Quidditch sensation Krum. That lasted as long as it took for said Quidditch player to stick his head over the side of the ship, grinning widely at the two of them, "Krum you do know that it's usually girls that spy on conversations between two men and we usually listen to theirs?" the dry question was met by Sirius coughing back a laugh at the insinuation to what many papers have called the Bulgarian bonbon batted for the other team so to speak.

"And yet you're the one who spends their time with an old man?" the mocking question drew an irritated glare from the oldest person present for the insinuation that he was too old to be around people their age, or that he was too old to attract a woman and thus had to spend time around his nephew. "Anyway I'm here to steal you away from your Godfather for awhile, some girls have asked us to watch them train on the pitch," asked him to watch more like but Harry didn't need to know that, and truthfully it didn't matter either as Styx had already rushed over to the Quidditch pitch as he left to steal away the remaining part of their trio to join in. The fact that neither of his two friends were as interested in Quidditch as he, was of little consequence, girls practising it usually meant them going to shower afterwards with hopefully an invitation for one international player. "So if you don't mind," indicating over his shoulder for Harry to join them, Krum was more than pleased when Sirius gave him a shove towards the ladder, after all they knew the comments made about the older wizard meant nothing; the two remaining friends viewed him as a giant child who helped them plan out their trouble.

Rolling his eyes in mock annoyance as he followed his best friend towards the pitch knowing full well the reason as to why he wanted to watch so much, his mind was transparent to everyone who spoke to him for more than five minutes; but there wasn't much blame that could be held on Krum, ten months a year for the past five years they'd been at an all male wizarding school, now that they were finally in a mixed one meant they would naturally gravitate towards the female students. Lifting his head to watch the small dots flying overhead, only slowing as the pair of them drew closer, Harry smirked, his attention flicking between them and his famous friend, some things were just too obvious even for a wizard who had the I.Q. as a tin of paint. The pair made their way to the grinning Styx who was doing nothing to hide the fact that he was trying his best to ogle the flying witches from his position in the stands.

"You can enjoy your would be harem." Leaving his friend behind with nothing more than a shake of his head, knowing full well that he would have taken the seat closest to the edge of the stand as possible, Harry banged his other friend on the shoulder as he continued his path over the seats moving himself nearer the to the back where he wouldn't have to listen to each and every move that was preformed. Vaguely aware that the girls darting about the sky kept shooting the occasional glance towards them weren't wearing the same coloured robes, and only half aware that he had noticed different coloured badges on their black robes the night before and earlier today. Harry slipped the piece of information to the back of his mind where it would sit until he felt it was actually important for him to know. "Look at me, I can fly in fancy circles really really fast." Raising his eyebrow in admiration despite his words as one of the girls arched her body back on the broom, clearly designed to draw attention to herself as opposed to the other girls flying around, he was unaware that someone else took a seat on the bench as he stretched himself out.

"I take it you're not a Quidditch buff either?" the question snapped him out of his thoughts as he jumped slightly at the intrusion, turning to stare at a girl who was watching him now with a half smile half smirk tugging at her lips; something in the back of his mind told him that he should have recognised the brunette that was sitting next to him. "I won't say how odd it is that a friend of Viktor Krum isn't interested in the sport he plays," trying once again as she got no answer to her first question, Hermione arched her own eyebrow at the wizard who was still staring at her, "you can stare all you want, I'm not going to move." This drew a laugh from Harry as he simply shook his head at the statement, from the robes she was wearing it was her school, he wasn't ignorant to think she would move seats.

"Before," taking a breath as he tried to figure out how to tell her she looked like she was going to kick the blonde boy's ass when as far as he knew she had been unaware the altercation had drawn something of a crowd. "You looked like you were about to start swinging." Smirking now at the slightly embarrassed look his comment drew as well as the blush that followed it, Harry let his gaze flick back up to the girls flying in the air before finding his talking partner once again, "and no, Quidditch isn't really my thing. I like to fly but that's it." He didn't need to add that being friends with Viktor Krum meant it wouldn't have mattered how much he enjoyed the sport, if he did, the world famous Quidditch star would always draw the spotlights whenever the game came up so it was for the best that he only had a passing interest for it. "What about you, Quidditch fan, or," the rest of his sentence went unspoken as green eyes flicked down to the sixteen year out with a buzz cut who was more than a little entranced by what he was watching.

"No!" laughing now, Hermione quickly shook her head knowing full well that he was asking, if she was looking to be a Krum groupie, she had her plans for a career that didn't involve following Quidditch stars around and sharing him with a group of women. "One of my friends," pointing to the sky now as she tried to pick out Cho Chang in between the Gryffindor chasers which was harder to do then she thought since they weren't actually practising the game as much, "she plays for her house team and I watch her." A slight nod was the only answer she got as she watched the boy's eyes flick to roughly where she was pointing, before his gaze dropped down to his own friends making sure they were still there, it was only a second or two later before she found herself the focus of two green eyes. "I don't actually find trying to knock other people out of the sky with balls all that entertaining," unable to stop herself from joining in the laugh that came from Harry, wondering just why she found the comment all that funny as it wasn't something she would normally laugh at as it was simply just how she felt.

"And before?" smiling as he noticed the self satisfied smirk tug at her mouth, Harry's gaze lifted as his eyebrows fell watching the boy that they were talking to, not so much as walk but rather strut over to them, flanked either side by two what could be called people for lack of a better term, who if he would hazard a guess only source of entertainment was figuring out how much food they could shove into their bulbous mouths. "Speak of the devil," the muttered comment drew Hermione's attention as she looked over her shoulder to see what he was talking about, her mood plummeting as Draco Malfoy looked down at her with a sneer which she was only too happy to return. Taking in the situation around him, Harry cunningly slide his hand towards where he kept his wand just in case he needed to get involved in anything that was going to happen, his gaze once again flicking towards Styx and Krum. "Is there a problem here?" his comment reminded the two people glaring at each other as well the as two gormless statues, that there had been a conversation taking place, it was also a comment that drew Malfoy's attention away from Hermione and towards him. There was no mistaking the split second appraisal in the blue eyes of the Slytherin as he calculated whether he should answer the question.

"I just thought I reminded Granger that she really shouldn't bother her betters," pulling himself up to his full height as he turned away from the girl, a self satisfied smile on his face as he focused his sole attention on Harry. "People like Viktor Krum don't need to be bothered by her kind after all." A familiarity that had no right to be there laced the Slytherin's tone, under the mirage that he knew the person he was talking about even though it was more to do with the fact that the Bulgarian was everything he wanted to be.

"Her kind?" playing ignorant as he tried to keep his attention from the brown eyed girl who looked like she was ready to erupt any second now, he didn't move from his place on the Quidditch benches as he waited for the answer he knew would be coming if he allowed what many would consider a smarmy looking ponce the chance to talk again. "I suppose you consider yourself someone who's right to be talking to Krum then?" Speaking before Malfoy had the chance to answer the first question, Harry let a high pitched whistle out drawing the attention of his two friends who looked up at him in confusion. "Too much hair gel, looks like you're wearing a bit of makeup around the eyes there as well," Sirius had told him about their kind long ago, full of themselves and thinking that the world should be full of them as well, luckily he had also told him how to deal with them without so much as lifting his wand. Make suggestions about their sexuality and then marginalize them. "Looking to get his attention in all the wrong ways, hoping he'll take you for a ride?" the taunting smirk that formed on Harry's face had the desired effect, Draco was nearly glowing in a mixture of embarrassment and rage under the innuendo that he preferred male company, whilst Hermione was trying and failing to stop the laughter bubbling from her.

"And _that_ is the type of company you think Krum should keep?" spitting his words out now, any sense of decorum Malfoy had was long gone and he was unable to keep the words from spewing from his mouth, "disgusting mudblood's and mudblood lovers." The movement was nearly too quick for anyone to catch it. Hermione sprung from her seat, her hand in full flow before the Slytherin prince had a chance to react as it connected with his nose once again. "You bitch, you'll pay for that!" his hand instantly went towards his wand like he had wanted to do two years ago, then it had only been the fact she had three other witches with her which had stopped him from taking any measure of revenge. However this time she was alone, or that was what he thought anyway. No sooner had he pointed his wand at Hermione, did he find three separate ones pointed at him, each coming from the Durmstrang Harry had happily baited the wizard to see just what would happen, and upon getting the reaction was more than ready to put a stop to anything before it happened despite the fact he hadn't expected the girl next to him to throw the punch as quickly as she had done. Meanwhile Krum and Styx were unaware as to what had been taking place when they heard their friend's whistle, but at the same time they were more than ready to back him up. "My father will be hearing about this!"

If you asked her what just happened Hermione would have been at a loss, one minute she had been talking to one of the Durmstrang students just like Dumbledore had wanted them to do in the aim of building friendships and the next she was punching Malfoy and wands were drawn, if she really thought about it then she might have thought it was a set up as soon as the snake had turned up but her mind was still moving at a mile a minute; not staying on one idea long enough to fully comprehend it. She knew that this time Snape and possibly Lucius Malfoy would try and have some punishment placed on her for striking Draco, and the odds of McGonagall being able to override it this time were slim to nonexistent, if she was confused by what just happened the it said nothing to the way Styx and Krum were looking at Harry. Shock and bemused covering every inch of their faces as they waited for some type of explanation from him, whilst it wasn't rare of him to draw his wand on someone in anger it had never happened to someone they didn't know, if only for the simple fact that being friends with Viktor Krum meant most people didn't risk attacking him.

"Harry?" flicking his gaze from his friend to the girl who was still standing next to him Styx quickly took her in, long brown hair, brown eyes, a few inches smaller then his friend, lightly tanned, her robes hid any body shape from their view but from what he could tell Harry's type. "You wanna share why we drew our wands on someone who looks like they avoid all type of sunlight?" the slight insult to Draco's complexion drew a snort from the girl in their group who was unwilling to tell strangers just what had been said to her, like most pure blood witches and wizards she knew what the requirements to attend Durmstrang were and thus was aware the chances were the bulk of the students who did go there wouldn't mind what had been said to her.

"Just someone looking to put things inside Krum that's all," catching Hermione's gaze from the corner of his eye Harry shot her a small wink and received a thankful smile in return as he turned to look at his friends, the sceptical looks that they gave him were enough to wordlessly say that the answer wasn't going to wash especially since they had witnessed the brunette punching the other boy. "Anyway don't we have somewhere to be?" asked less as an excuse to leave the Gryffindor prefect to her own friends who had stopped their flying once they noticed all attention had fallen from them, and more to indicated that they needed to put their names in the Goblet of Fire, typical of fifteen year old males who at times were as close to clueless as you could truly get, Styx could only let out a subdued laugh not aware of who Harry was talking about as he nudged Krum. "I'm talking to you, you stupid prat," smirking as he knocked past his two friends before stopping and turning around as he gave Hermione a low bow to the amusement of three people. "Milady it was an honour." Turning on his heel as he walked away, unsure as to why he had even stopped to address the girl he only knew the surname to, there was one thing he did know however and it was that Sirius was going to get a good laugh when he found out what happened.

Inside the Great Hall Hermione took the chance to slide in between the other Ravenclaws as she sat alongside Cho and Padma with Luna taking her customary place on the opposite side of the table as they ate. Whilst it wasn't unusual for students to sit on another house's table whether it was to be with their friends or boyfriend or girlfriend depending on who it was; there was still a number of confused and shocked faces as they looked at the Gryffindor who had never made to the journey to eat her meal with them. Of course as well as sitting with her friends who quickly questioned her on just what had happened when Cho had been flying around, it came with the added bonus of escaping Ron and Ginny Weasley who were telling anyone who would listen about their encounter with Viktor Krum, however what they were telling people what had happened and what had actually happened were two different stories.

According to them, the Quidditch player had only been seconds away from agreeing to play a game with them, which of course meant that he was only seconds away from becoming their closest and best friend; Ginny happily pushed the story along with stating who he Bulgarian hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her, something which drew an annoyed glance from her ex boyfriend Dean Thomas who promptly shifted further down the bench in irritation. In what appeared to be a trained effort as they were being spoken about, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and not for the first time caused a few people to wonder what kind of spell was placed on them because it was rare to see anyone actually push or pull them.

Harry, Krum and Styx walked into the hall with Karkaroff following them, having dismissed the idea of placing their name in the goblet an hour ago as stupid, the idea behind not letting them do it was that both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts needed to see that the three best students he had were entering themselves into the competition even if it was only one of them that were known, for now that was anyway. Much like when one of their own had been witnessed to throw the scrap of parchment into the cup, the hall fell silent at the sight of Krum walking towards the age line as everyone waited with baited breath wondering if there would be a repeat of what happened to the Weasley twins, however any cause for concern was misplaced the blue flames which swallowed the Seeker's name simply died down without the blast of magic to catapult him backwards and out of the age line Dumbledore drew. It was with a fanatical cheer that the sixteen year old stepped back across the age line, his Headmaster clapping both hands on his shoulders before he signalled to Harry that it was his turn to put his name in the goblet next, his own scribbled name being accepted by the same blue flames was met by raised eyebrows from the Hogwarts student as they were unable to grasp why someone who seemed to be Krum's friend would also enter their name in the tournament. With a smirk as he caught Hermione's eye who offered him the same polite clap she had given the Quidditch superstar if only for the fact that she had spoken to him earlier in the day, Harry wanted to laugh at the lack of subtly his friends showed as Styx jerked his thumb towards her in question

"What's that all about?" Padma happily lent towards her Gryffindor friend hoping that she would be the first of the twins to know something, unlike her sister who seemingly lived in the gossip circles at the school, of course the transparent actions of the Durmstrang student had caught the attention of many people in the Great Hall, whilst some of them didn't know just who he was indicating to Padma's action caused a flurry of whispers as pointed stared moved towards the talking pair. "Did something happen with you and Krum?" the excited whisper tore from the girl as she thought about the implications of bookish but attractive Hermione Granger dating the good looking but quite possibly retarded Viktor Krum, it would certainly serve to shut up the Gryffindor's whose behaviour to one of their own was often deplorable. Not liking or even wanting the implications that she was dating the Quidditch star, the brunette settled for glaring at the last person from Durmstrang who entered their name into the cup for the fact that they were still laughing along with their friends.

"Nothing happened, and you know I wouldn't tell you even if it did Padma." Rolling her eyes good naturedly at the Indian girl who took the time to pout before sliding away from Hermione, knowing that she hadn't lied and if something had happened then she would be the last person to be spreading it around the school for everyone to know. A third and once again quieter applause went up from the crowds as they watched the third member of the Durmstrang delegation enter their name into the Goblet of Fire, however unlike his two friends who simply walked back towards Karkaroff, Styx took the opportunity to turn his back on the trio and moonwalk out of the age line to the delight of the Muggle born students who were watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 re-write**

It was with that maddening twinkle in his blue eyes that Albus Dumbledore watched the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin shoot each other dirty looks, whilst at the same time try to voice their opinion of what had happened and what should be done about it, the elderly mage wasn't ready to tell them that he had already come to his decision on what would happened involving the latest altercation between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Preferential treatment had been accused last time the Gryffindor prefect struck the Slytherin two years ago and nothing had been done to the girl, after all could he really punish the girl for her actions upon being on the receiving end of the bigoted commented from the young Malfoy? Well he could, but at that point in time he had decided that Hermione had been vindicated in what she had done, and simply advised his Potions master to keep a tighter leash on his house as next time there was a chance there would be spells thrown between the two, it would seem however that the pair were once again at each other's throats.

"Albus you know as well as I do Miss Granger wouldn't strike Malfoy unless he provoked her," Minerva McGonagall cut in once again as she moved closer to Dumbledore's desk, aware of all the trinkets he had littered on it, she wasn't sure if any of them actually had any use however he seemed more than happy to keep them around. "I've already spoken to her and she claims Miss Chang and Patil are more than happy to back up her claims that Draco once again baited her on two separate occasions. Out on the grounds he told her that there was no reason trying to associate with the students of Durmstrang because she's a Muggle born, and then in the Quidditch stand he once again called her a mudblood." Firing a glare at Snape who was merely standing impassively as he waited the chance to defend his own student, "perhaps we should look at giving Mr Malfoy a punishment this time to show his bigoted comments can't be allowed to continue inside these school walls."

"Of course Headmaster," the oily voice of Severus Snape jumped into the conversation as he found the point he wanted to make, "we should also look at the image that Hogwarts is projecting at this point in time." Moving forward as he now stood alongside the Transfiguration professor, neither of the two looking at each other. "Are we really a school who wants people to think that our students are incapable of resolving their differences without resorting to acting like barbaric Muggle's and punching each other?" a smirk formed on Snape's face knowing that image was the most important thing to Albus Dumbledore and that if he was viewed to be doing something then it didn't matter so much to him if he was _actually _doing it. "I have of course spoken to Draco and he has informed me after this latest assault he is sending an owl to his father, I assure you Lucius will not be pleased to discover that his son has been assaulted twice with no punishment given to the perpetrator." The comment as expected drew the fractious scoff from McGonagall who couldn't believe what she was hearing, her gaze flicking between the two men who were simply staring at each other.

"Are you really telling me that we'll punish a student based on what Lucius Malfoy wants done?" stepping in front of her fellow tutor as she made sure the sole focus was on her, "do I need to remind you Albus, that it was Lucius who attempted to pass on one of You-Know-Who's school possessions, it was only the fact that you were aware of what was happening that no one was hurt. He's not the sort of man we should be basing the decisions on what we should do in our school." Irritated at the idea that _man_ would hold sway in a school he was no longer on the board of Governors, for passing off the Dark Lord's school objects which had somehow attempted to possess one of their students had been enough to have him tossed off three years ago.

"I am more than aware of what Lucius has done Minerva, despite my age I haven't lost my memory yet." Smiling as he spoke Albus looked between the two, knowing that he would have two enraged professors leaving his office once his decision was spoken, he was however more than ready to let them continue their blustering, the games young people played never ceased to amuse him. "We cannot however, ignore the fact that when this case was brought to my office two years ago we let Miss Granger walk away without any punishment while Severus was allowed to privately select young Mr Malfoy's." The looks he was receiving from McGonagall was enough to tell him that they both knew the only thing Snape would have said to his student was that it was idiotic he had been punched by Hermione and he had done nothing in return.

"Indeed Headmaster," adopting the most innocent look that he could, the Potions master held his arms out slightly in question, "might I suggest that Miss Granger be stripped of her prefect badge and also have one of her Hogsmeade visits revoked?" smirking to himself as he heard the stuttering of the woman next to him, he knew that it would take a few minutes for her to be able to articulate the thoughts which were swimming around her head. "Yes Minerva, her prefect's badge." Snape knew full well that at least one of the punishments he had but forth wouldn't be taken as well as the fact that if situations were reversed then he would quite possibly threaten resignation if it had been said about Draco, "trust me when I tell you if there was any house competitions this year she would have lost enough points that it would take her the next two years to make them back up." Unable to stop the malicious smile from forming on his face any longer, his bias to his own house and hatred of everything Gryffindor was no secret, of course he reasoned that if you had to tolerate four Weasley children then anyone would be unable to hide their anger.

"Thank you Severus, but I will be choosing the appropriated punishments for both students," looking between each of them as he spoke, his comment having the desired effect as two jaws dropped slightly at hearing neither student would be walking free like they had tried to happen for their own house. "Whilst Miss Granger should not have struck Mr Malfoy once again, violence of any kind inside Hogwarts is deplorable, I cannot ignore the fact that once again she was baited with what many would consider and racist and bigoted comment. As such both will be serving detention with people who either hold views opposite to them, or rather in the company of people who are against everything they stand for." Confusion formed on the faces of Snape and McGonagall as they tried to understand the punishments which were being handed out, they sounded nigh on the same and yet from the way that Dumbledore was staring at them; smile on his face and twinkle in full force they knew something wasn't as it seemed. "Mr Malfoy who believes in pure blood superiority will be serving as Beauxbatons student Fleur Delacour's guide around Hogwarts, were at the end of the day I will request a full report from her to make sure there are no comments similar to the ones his is known to make."

"Headmaster?" the perplexed tone of Severus echoed around the room.

"The seventeen year old witch is one quarter Veela I believe," turning to look at the other man, the Hogwarts Headmaster smiling innocently "I trust you will advise him on what he should and shouldn't say Severus." The final comment was enough to cause the Potions master to spin on the spot, his typical exit from the room came fully equipped with his robes billowing out around him, something that whilst no one would admit it they were all sure it was a highly practised art. "Minerva, as Miss Granger is well known to be against any idea that Muggle born students are inadequate compared to pure blooded witches and wizards, she will be spending a day or night aboard the Durmstrang vessel, Karkaroff will be warned about what will happen if she comes to any harm." Turning away to state that the conversation was over, Dumbledore pretended that he was unaware to the dismayed look which was fired his way before professor McGonagall too left the office, without her robes flying around her.

More than aware that her Slytherin counterpart would put off handing the punishment out to his prized student, Minerva McGonagall's mouth was set in a thin line as she brusquely walked towards the Gryffindor common room to inform her own favourite student about what was happening. Even though she would never agree with what Dumbledore was doing, part of her was screaming that he was probably in the right. She wasn't happy herself when it came to students, let alone one of her own physically lashing out at another Hogwarts student, even if it was Draco Malfoy, she had been more then prepared to plead ignorance on Hermione's behalf; that had been until Snape had found her in her classroom and informed her they needed to speak with the Headmaster, it had been at that point she was more than aware of just what was going to be said in the office.

The powers of being head of house showed themselves as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open automatically for her as her approach was watched, not even stopping to give her customary thanks for the entrance as she fixed her best aloof look on her face, the old witch stepped through the entrance way. Appearing like they had been trained since they first arrived at Hogwarts, and there was a good chance that they were, the Gryffindor common room fell silent at seeing her standing there, it wasn't uncustomary to see the somewhat cold look on the Transfiguration professor's face when it didn't come to her house winning the Quidditch or house cups, as such the students laying around weren't too worried about her appearance, just yet anyway.

"Granger, walk with me." Not so much as closing the distance between herself and the fifteen year old who had her head in the middle of a book, befuddled looks passed across the faces of everyone present as they looked from Hermione and back to the other woman who wasted no time in leaving the room as quickly as she had arrived. Not understanding what was happening as she tried to keep up with the older woman, Hermione let her book fall back into the common room before breaking out into a light sprint as McGonagall was already half way down the moving staircase before she addressed the teenager, "I'm sure you're unaware but professor Snape and myself have been in professor Dumbledore's office discussing the latest altercation between yourself and Malfoy," that comment caused the fifteen year old witch to open her mouth, but a stern look was enough for it to snap shut once again. "Trust me when I tell you we are already aware of the comments he once again made about you, however this time I was unable to prevent the Headmaster from handing out a punishment to you. At a time of your choosing you are to spend either a morning or night aboard the Durmstrang vessel to see how pure blooded wizards act."

"Professor, we know how they'll treat me if rumours about Durmstrang are true." There was no mistaking the slight fear in Hermione's voice as she spoke, everyone knew that the school was something Draco Malfoy had wet dreams about, for the simple fact that it believed pure blooded witches and wizards were superior in every single way. "What's to stop them being anything like Malfoy over there? And if I make any effort to defend myself..." the rest of the comment went unspoken, if she made any effort to defend herself then she knew they would take that as a direct insult to their beliefs, and despite the fact that they were in England the Durmstrang ship much like the Beauxbatons carriages had every chance to be a law unto themselves.

"Trust that your concerns are noted, and it's because of the same worry that Igor Karkaroff has already been warned if anything happens to you aboard their ship," pausing as she tried to think of the best way to dispel the fear that was coming off the teen next to her, McGonagall found herself unable to say anything other than the obvious. "Then the anger of Albus Dumbledore will fall upon their ship and school." Turning way as she was ready to head back to her office and think over what was going to happen, both to the girl walking alongside her and Draco Malfoy, who she had a good idea would be unable to prevent himself from saying anything to the quarter Veela which would be insulting. "Granger I'd suggest going aboard the vessel tonight before any more people catch wind of what has happened." Nodding towards the doors which would lead out of the castle, Minerva McGonagall turned away without so much as another look as she walked away from the brightest witch in her year.

Taking a deep breath as she walked through the double doors, Hermione's confidence faded from her with each and every step she made down the cobbled path and towards the main archway, she wasn't an idiot to know that when she had punched Malfoy once again would probably land her in trouble, but to be forced to go aboard a ship of quite possibly the most closed minded and bigoted magical school she had heard of was surely pushing it a little bit far. Vaguely conscious of the fact she had long since taken off her Hogwarts robes, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to offer some sort of protection against anyone who was watching her make the long and slowly journey across the grounds and towards the ship that looked more ominous now that she was heading towards it on her own. Of course that was working on the assumption that she had been anywhere near the ship to begin with, and if you discounted the first day the Durmstrang students arrived; then the teenaged Gryffindor had been one of the few who was quite happily not to line up outside it, hoping to catch a glimpse of Viktor Krum.

Sitting in his accustomed position on the hull of the ship, back firmly pressed against the central mast as he stared out towards the Hogwarts castle looming in the background, glass of fire whiskey firmly in hand and smile on his face as memories of the pranks he had created at the school, Sirius was left baffled by the sounds of someone climbing up the ladder. All of the students had once again returned to the vessel as had the Beauxbatons students returned to their carriages, neither school fully comfortable to allow their pupils to spend any more time then what was needed inside the castle just yet, yes it was probably preventing any foundations for friendships being made which was the overall point of the competition, or so they were told. As such it was with a confused look and a raised eyebrow on his face that he watched the teenage witch fling her legs over the side of the ship, something which turned into a smirk as the blush forming on the girl's face at someone watching her.

"You know when they said girls sneak aboard the ship they're usually with the wizard thats bringing them here," smirking wider as Hermione's blush deepened, Sirius knew the chances are he would regret what he was doing, but it wasn't often that he was allowed to tease a random witch who was young enough to be his daughter; added to the fact that he truly didn't know why she had just climbed up the ship it was a chance that he wouldn't miss. "I know that they're usually in an all male school but even I didn't expect them to work this fast, of course if I was their age then I wouldn't have talked you into bringing a friend or two along, a couple of reinvigoration potions and it'd be a party." Whilst he knew that it was wrong to embarrass the girl in the manner that he was, Sirius found he couldn't stop as the redness on her face just got deeper and deeper with the innuendo he was making, it was nearly cute that she was able to be embarrassed as easily as she was.

"I'...I was told to come here, as pa...part of a punishment." Stuttering as she spoke, Hermione tried to control her breathing, she had been worried that as soon as she stepped aboard the ship it would be 'mudblood this' and 'mudblood that' but instead it was insinuation that she was there to snog one of the students, she wasn't sure right now which one would have been worse. "I was told Headmaster Karkaroff was expecting me," attempting to be professional about the situation she had found herself in, something that if the way the older wizard was looking at her wasn't going to happen, she was ready to ask just where the Headmaster was when a door opened and a slightly familiar face appear. Staring at his Godfather and then to the girl he had spoken to a few hours earlier, then back to Sirius who was still sporting a mischievous smirk coupled with the fact that the much younger witch was looking like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, Harry put two and two together only to end up with one hundred and thirty seven.

"You do know that's she probably jailbait right?" the innocent comment caused the Marauder to burst out laughing at the implication of what his Godson thought was taking place, as well as having the same effect that his own comments had done on the witch who was once again blushing brightly. "Even for you Sirius, she's a bit young." Grinning himself not as he was the victim of a glare from Hermione, Harry was more than ready to turn away and let whatever the two to do whatever it was they were going to do without so much as a comment; there would be time to call his Godfather a cradle snatcher and make sure nothing _too_ illegal had happened between them when they were alone.

"You bloody sick prat!" stomping her foot in a mixture of anger and embarrassment as she found she was unable as of yet to stop herself from blushing, something she knew would have been easier if they had stopped with the innuendo that she was neither used to or even able to counter, whilst Cho and Padma would often tease each other and her it had never been as blatant as to what she was encountering. "I've been told that I have to spend the night on the ship," that comment was met with raised eyebrows and knowing smiles as the two males looked to one another, nodding in what they thought the other had set up, it was of course a subtle male gesture that women had no clue as to what it meant, in the same vein of the coded comments of 'would you?' which was often answered with 'I would'. Of course subtly wasn't something that men were strong on in these situations, and neither were their codes as strong as they thought they were, as such Hermione was quick to figure out what the looks meant.

"It's a detention I got for smacking Malfoy early you perverts!" shouting once again, she was more than ready to pull her wand out and start threatening them if they continued on the same path they had quickly gone down, it was only then did Hermione recognise the other wizard as he had done her. "Harry right?" smiling more pleasantly as she received a nod from the fifteen year old who had been unable to remove the smirk from his face, "in light of you and...and him," pointing over her shoulder at Sirius who was watching the situation unfold, "you've been designated my chaperone while I'm on the ship as well as looking for your Headmaster."

Shaking his head with a genuinely amused smile on his face as he watched his Godson being dragged back through the doorway from the brunette, he had been more then shocked by what he could only take an educated guess was a Hogwarts student, the name Malfoy had put the pieces together for him. Naturally he had quickly come to the conclusion that the girl had been there for less than innocent reasons, and he wasn't sure that he could be blamed for that either, a somewhat attractive girl climbing aboard their ship when they were in a different country; there was no one who could blame him because his mind didn't instantly settle on 'she was there for some type of detention', another smirk tugged on his mouth. Detention, he had used that excuse many times in his youth.

Having found a familiar face and someone she could talk to, Hermione's mind was a blank as to what she could actually say as they walked through the corridors of the ship. It didn't help that she only knew the first name of her companion or the fact that he still had that damn annoying smirk etched on his face, how she would love to smack it right off of his face. Jailbait indeed. Firstly there was no way she would have sexual relations with a male as old as the one who had been outside, secondly she grew up with morals and wasn't climbing the side of the ship to sleep with Viktor damn it Krum, and thirdly, well she only had point one and two but they were two very good points. The silence that was between the two didn't bring about an unpleasant atmosphere, as Hermione was more than happy with a silence amongst people she didn't know all too well, and for Harry. He had only caught her last name earlier in the day; or what he assumed was her last name, having been raised by self styled 'ladies man' Sirius Black, and not having the I.Q. of a slug he knew while there was nothing wrong with calling other males by their surnames even if they were friends, it wasn't the done thing when you were talking to a woman. Pushing the door open to Karkaroff's somewhat small office aboard the ship, of course it didn't help that the Durmstrang Headmaster had tried to bring as many things with him from his own school's castle, knowing they would be in England for close to a year.

"Ahh Her-min-inny Granger," looking up from the silvery dragon which faded from view as the pair walked into his office, Igor assumed the typical 'evil professor' look as he stroked his beard briefly as he smiled somewhat coldly at the Hogwarts student, he wasn't happy about having a mudblood on his ship but had acquiesced to Dumbledore's requests that she be allowed the ship as some sort of punishment, as well as the fact that no harm could come to her. "It would be at this point I would demand one of my own student's guide you around our vessel but it appears Po...Harry," catching himself just in time, Karkaroff knew that at the present moment in time no one was aware of the identity of the boy next to her, not yet anyway. Whilst he knew both he and Sirius could have made sure he didn't put his name in the tournament, there was also the risk that Albus Dumbledore would find out who he was before the year was over, so what better way to get one over the name then having the chance to unveil it on his own terms. "Harry will be your guide and protection when you're aboard my ship tonight, whilst my students are unaware to your status at the present moment in time. I advise you do not go around telling them either." Much like with Dumbledore, Karkaroff was able to tell them the conversation with a look, or maybe it was the way his black eyes flicked towards the door before his gaze turned back to whatever he had been looking back before they had come into his office.

"Her-min-inny," biting his tongue to stop himself from laughing as he looked at the visitor, there was nothing to mask the annoyance on her face.

"Hermione. It's Hermione." Correcting her name with no small amount of anger as she spoke, her mind was screaming 'it's not a fucking hard name to say!' it was no harder than Bilius, or Severus, Cho, frowning to herself as she tried to come up with other examples of names that should have just been as hard for people to say and yet found they could pronounce them perfectly whilst they butchered her own. "I was told by the head of my house that I have to see how 'pure blooded wizards act because...because.." frowning in exasperation as she didn't want to say it, she was sick of the closed minded views people with Muggle parents or if one of their parents were Muggle's then they couldn't be as a good a witch or wizard.

"Because you're a Muggle born." It was a statement more than a question that came from Harry, without a hint of distain that witches and wizards usually carried when trying to avoid being called a bigot when they said it, he had been there for the insult on the Quidditch pitch earlier, and his own mum had been a Muggle born herself, even though the principles of his school would say otherwise. He truly wasn't bothered or interested in the debate in the magical world. "If you can do the spells and charms then it doesn't matter," not looking at her as he spoke, Harry was trying to come up with somewhere he could take the girl at his side, whilst he had no reason to believe Karkaroff would inform the students of her heredity, if the result from earlier was anything to go by then there was no reason to risk an altercation without cause.

"Thank you." Smiling in authentic happiness since the first time she had been told where she would be serving her detention, Hermione stepped closer to Harry as they moved around a group of Durmstrang students who watched the pair with interest, while they knew of the green eyed wizard's fame, they much like everyone else always thought it would be Krum to be the first to bring a witch aboard the vessel. "Errm Harry, where are we going?" it was more then a fair question as they had walked past numerous doors since leaving Karkaroff's office, and the noises which had come from them had been loud enough for her to know that there were numerous wizards inside each and as of yet her escort seemed quite content to ignore each of them in his single minded desire to walk through the ship. "Any of those rooms would have been good enough for me to see how other wizards act around one another." Looking over her shoulder as they finally came to a stop, the Durmstrang student holding a door open for her with a slight smirk on his face, she didn't want to say that it made him look attractive because it didn't, but the it was different to the ugly scowls on the faces of the students who they had passed on their way to the room.

"Do you really want to have people point and stare at you?" giving Hermione a gentle push on her back to force her into the room, Harry couldn't do anything other than shake his head, smirk firmly glued in place on his face. The punishment was more than just a little cruel to him, and they really expected him to lead her around the ship where people would get off on calling her a mudblood or some variation of, and that was besides the point after all; hadn't Karkaroff told him that he was her protection during her _visit _to the ship. "Porn away boys, there's a lady in the room." Kicking Krum's feet off of the chair in the Seeker's larger room, complete with a double bed as well as a single against the opposite wall. The price for being star of the school. Harry took a seat on the bed opposite his two friends who looked at him in confusion before they turned to the girl who followed him into the room, the girl who couldn't have looked more out of place if she tried as she followed him to the bed; sitting on the edge so she could leave quickly if she had to, whilst at the same time as close to Harry without appearing more familiar with him then what she was. "I'm sure you've heard of Viktor Krum," indicating to the face most of the wizarding world would recognise if they followed Quidditch even remotely, "and that's Styx, he's a prat who just follows us around on a daily basis, we tried to get rid of him once by laying a trail of wizard porn into the mountains but later in the day he found his way back like lost puppy." Receiving a one finger salute in response to his comment, Harry simply returned the gesture, "She's Hermione." Indicating to the witch next to him, the Boy-Who-Had-No-Idea-Of-His-Title laid back on the bed.

"Styx?" unsure if that was his actual name or a bizarre nickname that they had come up for their friend, Hermione's face was once again etched in confusion as she looked from boy to boy.

"Sergei Taras Yakov." Grinning at her in return as he could see the wheels turning behind the brown eyes that were staring back at him,

"We just added the 'x' at the end of his name because Sty sounds like he grew up on a farm." Taking up his friend's position, Krum leant back against the wall, his long legs stretching out on the spare bed in his quarters as he looked from the two Durmstrang wizards to the Hogwarts witch, like Harry he could place her face from earlier in the day when they had copied their younger friend and drew their wands. "What lie did this one tell you to get you here?" nodding towards the black haired male who seemed quite at ease to be stretched out on the plush bed, appearing to the world that he wasn't going to take part in the conversation around him.

"She's here to tell us about the harem the students of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons are making for us during the year," flicking his gaze over to Krum with a small grin on his face, Harry cut Hermione off before she had the chance to even come up with a lie to tell them. "Beauxbatons is an all girl's school and rumours have it that the _boys_ here aren't fully equipped." Not for the first time she was shot a small wink and smile from him and could do nothing but smile gratefully in return, it wasn't that she was bad liar but coming up with things on short notice had never been one of her strengths. The comment had the desired result as Krum and Styx started laughing along with Harry, Hermione for her part could only offer them a small smile in reply.

"Well we know it must be hard on those cold nights at your school," trying to project a confidence into her words as she attempted to channel her inner Cho, Padma or even Lavender, her hand slid up the leg of the teenager who was laying behind her. Any nervousness she felt was offset by the amused laughter that continued to fill the room, she was shocked at not only the fact that her hand was still on Harry's leg, in her estimation far too high up his thigh but also at the fact that he hadn't pulled away and that his friends had simply laughed.

"My father will hear about this, being used as some common servant for a half breed. Did you even try to get me out of this punishment?" face set in this emotionless mask as Severus Snape did his best to ignore the complaints of the fifteen year old blonde wizard behind him, he was close to hexing the self proclaimed prince of Slytherin and leave him in the infirmary wing for the next week. "That mudblood whore struck me in the face again, and I'm the one who's being punished. I think she nearly broke my nose this time. I'm telling you the next time she even comes close to me my father will make her wish that she was never born." Draco Malfoy was too caught in his complaints to notice the patience of the Potions master had long worn out and the way he was carrying on was doing nothing to help Snape's already sour mood.

"Yes Draco," pausing as he knocked on the carriage door with three sharp rasps, "I'm sure your father would love to hear how you would have been bested in a fight once again by a Muggle born student." A cold sneer formed on his face as he knew just what point the male next to him was going to bring up, "and do not assume you would have beat Granger in a duel either, the fact they call her the brightest student of her year is no secret. There is no question you would have immediately gone to whatever dark spells you know of and found yourself expelled from the school." Turning away once again, Snape knocked on the door louder, annoyed both with his charge whilst the Malfoy heir was at the school and the fact that whoever was on the other side of the door was taking far too long to answer him. Cold eyes glared at the head of Slytherin's back, Draco couldn't believe the insult that he wouldn't be able to defeat Granger in a duel, the next time she annoyed him by simply breathing he would draw his wand on her.

"Oui?" Looking out at the man who had the appearance that there was something foul under his name and judging by his companion who was looking anywhere but at the carriage, Fleur had an idea as to just who the pair were. Madame Maxime had informed her that she would be receiving a tour around Hogwarts from one of their students, the reasons for which hadn't been explained to her but by the look on her Headmistresses face it was not simply to be friend, it was a punishment for someone and the Veela wondered if it was her.

Occulmency shields firmly in place and far too developed to be effected by the girl's aura, Severus was as pleased as he could have been that the person to open the door had been the girl or rather woman they were there to see, it would serve to remove himself from Draco's whining for the time being at least as well as make sure he wasn't standing in the cold any longer then required. No, he would rather be in his dungeons, hunched over a new potion he was designing all the while cackling like an evil genius.

"Miss Delacour I presume?" bowing slightly to the witch as she nodded in confirmation that it was indeed her he was speaking to, "I am sure the master of your school has informed you about the situation we find ourselves in this evening." Continuing even if the words were hard to come by for Snape, politeness was something that he knew he needed to show here, but he had rarely shown it to a student or even his equals; preferring to settle on cold indifference when talking to them. "I've brought Draco Malfoy to you, as a show of friendship from Hogwarts school to guide you around our castle in the hopes it will make your stay more enjoyable." Speaking the words like he had been practising them in the front of a mirror, there was a very good chance that he had been, Severus grabbed the Slytherin back his robes before giving him a firm shove towards the carriages as he finally turned and left the pair to their own devices. He knew the chances of the boy not insulting the girl were slim to none, after all just like a Weasley he found himself compelled to insult all of those around him, and whilst the comparison would no doubt be met with a screaming match from all those involved, at that point in time he couldn't find a more fitting match.

Looking down at the boy who was slowly developing a glazed over look in his eyes much to her annoyance, Fleur walked down the small steps from the carriages with an delicately arched eyebrow, whilst she could turn her Veela allure up when she so chose to do so; there was little she could do to lower it from what it currently was. Waiting for him to say something, anything, whilst his name was useless since she had already been given it, manners were still important, and yet he was continuing to stare like a buffoon.

#~#~

"I heard she spent the night on the Durmstrang ship."

"Really? One of the Durmstrang students said something about her sleeping in Krum's quarters."

"Someone told me his two friends were there as well."

"No way! Granger's too much of a bookworm to do anything like that."

"Are you really surprised? It's probably the only way she'd get any male attention."

Trying to hide herself in the throngs of students who were filling the Great Hall once again, Hermione found herself surrounded on all sides by mocking and questioning glares as the house tables were removed, benches more suited to the Quidditch stadium were lining the two far walls of each side of the hall for them to sit on, whilst they awaited Dumbledore to announce just who would be Tri-Wizard-Champions for each school. It wasn't unusual for her to be on the receiving end of comments or looks from her own house, but it was a new experience for her to be suffering them from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, like most people she mostly ignored the Slytherin's apart from when it came to the taunts from Draco Malfoy, however he too looked like something had happened to him; and not at all pleasant. The entrances of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang did nothing to quell the whispers which were taking place, instead many students lifted themselves from their seats to see if any of the Durmstrang students who were being involved in as of now simple rumours were going to talk to the isolated Gryffindor, however the lightly dressed witches in blue and their opposite number who were still wearing the thick red fur coats simply found an empty place in the Great Hall, neither set of students looking around.

"Now that both the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students have arrived we can see just who will be representing the three schools," Albus Dumbledore's soft voice rang out around the hall, but his own students were still too engrossed in spreading the rumours and gossip about just what might have happened to Hermione Granger the night before. "If the students will kindly remain silent until each champion is selected and then show your appreciation we shall begin." Pulling the cover from the Goblet of Fire as he turned his back on the students, the Hogwarts Headmaster wasn't met with the response that he wanted, instead the all four houses continued to speculate on just how many boys the humiliated witch had slept with the night before, "if you can save your conversations for another time we can begin." The blue flames spewing forth from the goblet did nothing to quieten the crowd as his request was once again ignored, "SILENCE!" the bellowing tone of Dumbledore finally had the result he wanted from the first appeal he made. The fact that he had needed to infuse his yell with some of his magic to get the job done was all the more annoying for the wizard, it was a rare thing indeed that he was forced to suffer the disrespect of having to ask his students four times to shut their mouths and it was not something he would forget in a hurry. "Thank you."

People looked at each other from the corners of their eyes, almost blaming the person next to them for the irritation that was seeping out of the Hogwarts Headmaster, regardless of the fact that it was solely the fault of his own school, the students dressed once again in black were not above casting the reproachful eye on both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, silently accusing them of being the ones to anger Dumbledore.

"The Goblet of Fire will now give us the name of the first champion," all eyes were glued to the grey haired wizard as a piece of parchment was spat out of said cup and into the air, on another occasion it might have been slightly amusing to watch the old professor jumping up to grab the name instead of simply waiting for it to fall down to him, however none present in the hall were ready to laugh or even make a sound. "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." The powerful voice still held traces of aggravation even if it was now diluted by the pride he felt at having one of his own students in the competition, and very few would have been better then the sixth year who could do nothing to stop the beaming smile that formed on his face. The applause was slow at first, nervously coming from the Hufflepuff's who were still in a state of shock at being shouted at by Dumbledore, however any desire to talk about rumours died a sudden death at the news their own Seeker would be in the Tri-Wizard-Tournament. Despite the fact that every house wanted one of their own students to be a part of the contest, the admiration soon became infectious for everyone besides the Slytherin's and it didn't take long before the Great Hall was shaking to the noise of three of the houses clapping and whistling for him. "Mr Diggory if you'll head towards the room that professor Moody is standing next to." Giving the Hufflepuff a smile and a wink as he walked past, Dumbledore turned his gaze back to the goblet which displayed signs of some type of consciousness, waiting for the noise to die down before spitting a second piece of parchment out. "The Beauxbatons champion if Fleur Delacour."

Unlike with Cedric there was no pause before the quarter Veela's school broke into cheers and applause, any fear of the ancient Headmaster having vanished as soon as their own school's champion was announced. Much like the Hogwarts contestant, Fleur took her time to walk towards the front of the Great Hall, smiling and reaching out to touch the hands of each of the Beauxbatons students who offered her their congratulations.

"It's always a pleasure to see students treating one of their own with such respect," a pointed glare was fired towards the Gryffindor's who had the decency to look away from him for a brief second before looking up once again, they could fake repentance for now after all they were being scrutinized by possibly the most powerful wizard alive. "If you would join Mr Diggory," the same friendly smile formed on his face as he felt the aura from the witch, her emotions making it impossible to keep it in check. "And finally we'll discover who will be champion for Durmstrang," as one every eye in the Great Hall fell upon Viktor Krum, to them there was simply no other choice that could be made for the third and final champion. "The Durmstrang champion is," Karkaroff slid his fingers along the van dyke beard he was sporting as Dumbledore's eyes widened at the same time as he appeared to age in front of everyone. "Ha...Harry...Harry Potter!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The only thing I own about this story so far is Styx and that's not enough for you people to sue me

A/n: If you're looking at this story because of an email alert then you'll need to go back to chapter one to understand the changes that I have made for the re-write so far

~~~###~~~

Pacing around his office Dumbledore wasn't in the best of moods, even his beloved lemon sherbets had been unable to improve his sour mood, in the past week since the Tri-Wizard-Champions had been announced he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Harry Potter. At first it seemed like Igor Karkaroff wasn't going back on his word and that the Durmstrang students would not be joining them for any meals, however he quickly found the truth was much worse, they had continued to eat with both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons; all apart from the one person he had wanted to see and talk to.

In what he had assumed had been a simple threat had proved to be anything but, Dumbledore had been unable to speak with the Boy-Who-They-Now-Knew-To-Have-Lived without his guardian being present. The problem with that was no one knew who said guardian was, and the Hogwarts Headmaster had been unable to board the Durmstrang ship; that was something else which had caught his ire, the ladder of the cursed vessel had sensed his approach and simply rolled the ladder up, refusing to lower it again until he was a safe distance away. His steely gaze flicked towards the multitude of letters which had littered his desk in the past week, it had been a fools hope Harry's return would have been able to be kept inside the castle, it had taken hours before the first one arrived demanding answers from him regarding just how he had been unable to know the wizard was still alive, sighing in resignation as he dropped back into his seat Dumbledore's mind replayed what happened in the aftermath of _that name_ coming out of the Goblet of Fire.

"_Ha...Harry...Harry Potter!"_

_You could hear a pin drop in the Great Hall not only from the name that was called out but in the manner it had been done so, Albus Dumbledore was staring at the piece of parchment and the spidery scrawl that was on it unbelieving that it could be true, the boy had died fourteen years ago and everyone knew that. It was with a sense of both shock and anticipation which caused hundreds of eyes from both the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students to stay fixed on the elderly wizard, professor and student alike were waiting for him to do something, for the simple fact that if anyone could make sense of this situation it would be the Hogwarts Headmaster, and then it happened. Proof that this wasn't some cruel and elaborate prank being played by other students. A methodical applause formed where the Durmstrang students were sitting, low at first but quickly gaining speed, then the cheers and cries started up as the wizards wearing red all turned to the teenager in question. Their movement was enough to catch the attention of everyone else who was still sitting in their seats too stunned to do anything, to move any part of their body apart from their eyes, and then slowly green; blue, hazel, green, black eyes all movement towards the student sitting in between Viktor Krum and the boy who answered to Styx._

_Laughing and shoving hands away as they ruffled his hair, banged him on his back or tried to shove him from his place on the bench, Harry slowly raised from his seat having some idea of just why the remaining of the hall was still staring at him like they were watching a ghost; because for some of them they were. However eyes gaze bypassed everyone in the room as they landed on Igor Karkaroff who nodded towards the door he was meant to walk through as the Headmaster walked in himself, more than ready for what was going to come next, he had five years of preparation for the wizarding world being reintroduced to their hero. The loud chanting of 'Potter...Potter...Potter' filled the Great Hall as the Durmstrang contingent punctuated each repeat of his name by clapping, unlike what happened for the other two champions none of the other students joined in the clapping or chanting, their eyes wide, mouths hanging open as they followed each and every step he took towards where the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons champions were waiting. Circumnavigating Albus Dumbledore who like two thirds of the people watching could do nothing but turn and watch the fifteen year old wizard who was meant to be dead, his thin fingers merely clenching the parchment with his name written on it, the force of which tearing down the centre. _

_The door closing behind the Boy-Who-Didn't-Die was met with the explosion of noise from all present, the Durmstrang students hadn't stopped their loud chants of 'Potter' more than happy that it wasn't Krum who had been selected, then it had been his green eyed best friend who if they were honest might have been the best choice to begin with. Whilst their reaction was one of pleasure there was a stark contrast for everyone else sitting or standing there; Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Madame Maxime as well as Cornelius Fudge all but ran into the room after the boy. The students who were left behind took this reaction to mean that they too could 'freak the fuck out', questions to friends, shouts of disbelief, screams of excitement if it was true, theories of just how he had not only survived rapidly became too loud for the Durmstrang students to be heard with their continued chanting and so they fell silent, however it seemed that this was the wrong reaction to have as it once again caused eyes to fall upon them. A scene which would have been more suited to watching a pride of lion's attack a group of buffalo, the Krum, Styx and his fellow classmates were forced back against the benches. _

"_Is that really him?"_

"_Harry Potter?_

"_How can he be alive?"_

"_He died defeating You-Know-Who!"_

"_Why's he at your school?"_

"_How did you keep this a secret?" the questions came at the Durmstrang students too quick for them to fully understand what was being asked of them, the ones who were unfortunate enough to not have as good a grasp on the English language were too confused by the speed the questions had been thrown out were unable to think of a reply before they were attacked with another question which was screamed in the same way as every other one._

_Having waited patiently behind the door and out of side of the other two champions, Karkaroff placed a hand on either of Harry's shoulders as he walked into the room and led him further in, towards both Cedric and Fleur, his grip not hard enough to hurt the fifteen year old but enough that if someone were to try and pull him away from the Durmstrang Headmaster they would fail. Turning his student around to face the door and firing squad that were no doubt only a minute or two behind, his body language to the other two students in the room was clear 'back off'. Wondering if he should have taken a career in Divination as opposed to becoming a Headmaster, he watched with grim satisfaction as Albus Dumbledore followed by his horde of professors stormed into the room as they made a beeline for the pair of them._

"_Harry," breathing out the name with a worrying amount of reverence, the grey haired professor reached towards the boy ready to snatch him away and rush him up to his own office in the castle; however his action had the simple retort of Karkaroff tightening his grip on his own student and pulling him further back towards him. The action should have been a signal to Dumbledore that he wasn't taking the boy anywhere, nevertheless the older wizard had often believed he could do and say what he pleased and he continued to follow them as they moved backwards, attempting to crowd their personal space, "you need to come with me, we have a lot to talk about." Once again he tried to reach out and grab the boy, no longer looking to the world like the grandfatherly wizard who anyone could go to with their problems, but instead an old man who had found a treasure that would give him back everything he had lost, the sight was extremely disquieting. _

"_Unfortunately Albus," bringing attention back to himself as he spoke softly, Igor smirking mockingly to the Hogwarts professors who clearly didn't know who to look at, "Harry won't be going anywhere with you without the representation of his legal guardian." The smirk only grew on his face as he witnessed the looks of shock and admiration towards the fifteen year old turn to glares of anger and suspicion as they stared back at him, "and I happen to know on great authority that his guardian has no desire to speak with you. Alas that means you will not be speaking with my student and my school's champion in the Tri-Wizard-Tournament." He knew that he could be pushing his luck at the present moment in time; however he was also aware that he held all the cards and the people in front of him had absolutely no leverage over him or Harry Potter._

"_It's imperative that I speak to Mr Potter, Igor. Surely you can see that." The surname was enough to grab the attention of both Cedric and Fleur, who had been standing to the side in confusion as to what was going on but at the name Potter they quickly moved as closely to the group as possible, the way that Albus Dumbledore was talking told them that is was something huge. "Just how he got out of Godric's Hollow that night, just why he's at your school instead of my own, who is legal guardian is when he has living family who he should be staying with." No longer the calm and collected wizard who defeated Grindelwald, as well as driving off Lord Voldemort with the ease of turning on a tap, the mirage was slowly slipping away there were clear signs of anger in his no longer twinkling blue eyes._

"_As well as the topic of just how Harry Potter ended up at the school of a Death Eater when he defeated their master," this time it was the grizzly voice of Alastor Moody as the ex Auror stepped forward, his magical eye going berserk in the socket as it flicked over every part of the wizard they were talking about, settling briefly on the lightning bolt scar that was hidden away with faint strands of hair. "You'll forgive us Karkaroff if we don't simply take your silver tongue as proof that the boy was taken to Durmstrang of someone else's own accord." The implication of what was being said wasn't lost on any of the adults in the room, as they were all aware of the deal the Headmaster had made to save himself a prison sentence from Azkaban once Voldemort had been defeated._

"_Strong words Mad-Eye from someone who is employed by a Headmaster who also has a Death Eater working for them," the irritated tone he spoke with was enough to tell them all he was going to let everyone know who he was talking about whether it was already common knowledge to the other two teenagers or not. "Isn't that right Severus? And don't give me that tired excuse about how he turned sides Albus, I witnessed Snape torture more than his fair share of Muggle's and Muggle born witches and wizards right up until the end." Grinning as he was able to avoid the derogatory comment with more of a practised ease then other people might have managed as well as dropping the Potions master in it with his own students, Karkaroff turned his glare back to the Hogwarts Headmaster, his fingers flexing on Harry's shoulder who had stayed silent; his gaze not lingering on any of the professors looking at him, he had spoken at length with Sirius about what to do if his identity was discovered during this trip. "I'm sure my friend that in your old age you are losing your hearing, so I will repeat for you one last time, you will not be speaking with Harry without his legal guardian present and his guardian does not want to be around you." Looking down at the teenaged wizard and receiving a smile as well as a nod to confirm that Sirius would not want to talk to Albus Dumbledore. "And before you try it either, all the documents were acquired legally as well as being thoroughly examined by our Ministry of Magic." That comment slammed the door in Dumbledore's face whether he would admit it or not, of course he could use his own sway in the Wizengamot to look at those documents whether they were in another country or not._

"_Igor I implore you..." attempting one last time to get what he wanted, he couldn't give this up, wouldn't give this up._

"_I was under the impression that we would be discussing the tournament with our schools chosen champions Dumbledore." Cutting the other Headmaster off before he could begin his latest line of begging or rather demanding he speak with Harry alone, no doubt more than prepared to use Legilimency on him without his knowledge or permission. "Of course if you are going to continue to harass Harry then I shall speak to him in private about the competition he will take part in," finally speaking a lot calmer then he had done when he first addressed the other men in the room, Igor Karkaroff waited for one of them to start talking about the types of things that the three champions would be facing, however as the seconds trickled by it became clear that what had happened had caused any efforts to explain the rules to even the other two students in the room to be thrown to the wind. The Durmstrang Headmaster offered both Cedric and Fleur a sad nod before directing Harry out of the room. _

_"Very well then, I'll take my champion and students back to our vessel. We will continue to eat our meals in the hall with you, however you can understand if I start to bring added people with me to help keep an eye on my students." Not waiting for any reply if there was going to be one forthcoming, both Headmaster and student let the door fall closed behind them._

_If the reaction inside the room had been expected then so to had the one once they were standing back in the Great Hall, the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students had long given up on trying to get answers from the group of Durmstrang pupils, some of whom had drawn their wands in an effort to force others back from the which had worked without a spell needing to be cast. Once again turning as one all sets on eyes were on the pair as they walked past the professors high table, before simply standing as they stared down the path which Harry had walked up minutes before, however it was now littered with students as they merely stared at the teenage wizard they were still trying to come to terms with being alive. _

"_We're leaving." The statement was brusque but had the desired effect as the Durmstrang delegation despite having less students then the ones who were blocking the path of their champion and Headmaster slowly walked forwards, watching with satisfaction at the action caused the other students to back up to their original positions. A pleased nod was the only movement Karkaroff made before slowly leading Harry once again, this time towards the large double doors, standing either side of the passage way that had been created by their movements, Krum and Styx took up their places to the left and right of their friend as he met them; showing that they had more of a military style of training compared to either of the other two schools the remaining Durmstrang students formed a tight circle around the foursome._

"Harry must stay at Hogwarts once the year is out." Nodding to himself that whether they liked it or not, he would get his own way, Albus Dumbledore stared through the door to his office as he contemplated his plan, favours would be called in from old families who he had taken the time to look after during the course of their education; but the ends justified the means especially when it came to the greater good.

Walking towards the Ravenclaw house Cho was trying her best not to laugh at what had happened to one of her bestfriends over the past week, yes it might have been considered cruel she knew that, but if the sight of Hermione Granger hiding out in the Ravenclaw common room wasn't something to make her laugh then she didn't know what was. She too, like the rest of her school and a portion of the Beauxbatons students had fallen under the impression that the fifth year Gryffindor had been told who he was during her stay on the Durmstrang vessel the night before the names had been called, that had last all of five minutes after the girl had cornered her in the library, swearing on her magic she didn't have a clue who he had been during her _detention._ The more the Asian beauty thought about it the more she wondered just how Hermione Granger would have known. As far as she could tell, her friend had spoken for all of ten minutes with the Durmstrang trio; it had hardly been enough time for secrets to be spilled.

"I'm telling you it's not funny," pouting slightly as she sat on the deep blue couch, her eyes moving around the common room she spent more time in then her own, Hermione couldn't believe that her friends found the situation amusing. The other Gryffindors or rather the ones in her year and one both above and below her, didn't like her was it was due to the influence the Weasley's had but now she had to suffer through the accusing stares every time she walked into the common room, she had woken up on more than one occasion only to see eyes shining in the darkness staring back at her. "They all act like I've betrayed them somehow, betrayed them my bloody arse." Giggles tore from Padma and Cho as they always did when the prim and proper Hermione Granger swore at anyone, it never sounded natural to them and the fact her face contorted whenever she did so unless she was swearing at three other Hogwarts students always made it funnier. "How can you betray people that you have no loyalty to? And did you see the way they chased me?" spitting the question out in anger, she could only glare at two of the three girls who continued to laugh at her, nodding their heads fast enough to remind her of the toys some Muggle's head in their cars. "A prefect is not meant to run away from a group of students."

_Even after the Durmstrang students left as one there was a stunned silence which once again filled the hall at seeing Harry Potter, all of the pure blooded and half blood students had grown up on stories on the boy who gave his life to vanquish the Dark Lord, the fact that he clearly hadn't given his life like the legend had said was something of a shock to the system. After all how did you remove for some people, the fourteen years of belief within a blink of the eye? For the Muggle born students who had heard about the boy and his family once they received their letters for either wizarding school the shock was still big but understandably not as large. And then naturally the shit hit the fan._

"_Hermione was on the ship last night, she knew who he was!" it would later come out that the yell had come from one Ginny Weasley, the red headed witch angry that the brunette had spent the night aboard the Durmstrang ship with not only one but two famous wizards. She was already coming up with a way that she could introduce herself to Harry Potter and once she was introduced to him it was only a step up to being friends and then dating him; nothing increased the legend of a dead wizard then not actually being dead and coming back to the wizarding world in a fashion which left everyone around you stunned. The cry had the consequence that she wanted it to, in what was sure to leave cricks in people's necks, as they quickly turned to look at the brown eyed girl who was rapidly taking on the look of a deer in the headlights with its pants down, however there was nothing said as the crow of students stared at her with large unblinking eyes._

"_I didn't know he was Harry Potter," her voice breaking in nerves as she looked back out at the mass of different coloured eyes, "I mean, if he knew that we thought he was dead, and by the looks of things he had a pretty good idea, why would he go around telling someone he's only just met?" the logical comment didn't have any effect on the group which continually just staring at her, staring and breathing, staring and breathing. If Hermione had been down to the Hogwarts kitchens then she would have been eerily reminded of the way the house elves would stare at someone, waiting for an order to be given, as it was she hadn't been to the kitchen and thus had nothing to compare the looks to. "Errm. If I had known he was Harry Potter I would have told you all?" it was a lie of course, the Gryffindor prefect was the furthest thing from a gossip the school had, even Luna Lovegood was more of a gossip then she was and even though they were friends that was saying something. "I'm going to go now." There was nothing dignified about what happened next, but everyone knew there were times when you had to shun dignity and this was one of those times, if asked about it Hermione would blame the looks she was getting as well as the feeling some people had right before a hurricane. She turned tail and ran. _

"_She's running!" never one to miss pointing out the obvious, Ron Weasley even had the intelligence to point towards the fleeing girl._

"_Where she running to?" the next person to call out was Crabbe, clearly under the impression that Hermione had shared her escape plans with someone in the hall before running away._

"_That doesn't matter! Get her!" no one knew who the shriek came from, all the crowd was aware of was that it was near Ron Weasley because the Gryffindor let out a high pitched scream of terror before leading the charge behind his house mate. It never occurred to the chasing group of students that they had no idea where Hermione was running to, coupled with the fact that they were letting Ron lead them, whilst his professors wouldn't say he was a special needs case, it was polite to say he didn't get on with his housemate; as a result he was unaware of just where she would go. _

There was nothing either of them could do to stop the tears streaming from their faces as Cho and Padma howled with laughter at the memory of the look on their friend's face before she had took off like a bat out of hell, the only thing that had made it funnier was the fact that the rest of the Great Hall had been so confused by the action they none of them had immediately chased after her. The glare that they were receiving from Hermione did nothing to stop them from laughing; rather it just caused them to lean on one another as they struggled for their breath.

"Perhaps you should tell them that you had sex with Harry," the airy tone of Luna who had stayed silent whilst the three had talked about what happened, while they would all agree that there was something just not right about the fourth year, after all not many people went around talking about animals that other people couldn't see or didn't even think existed. Whether it was intended or not her comment only caused the Asian and Indian girls who fall to the floor as they tried to contain their amusement about what was happening and being said, they could imagine the reaction which would sweep the school of Hermione went around saying she slept with their hero. "Thanks to the Slytherin's a lot of people thought you had sex with the three of them aboard their ship, why not tell them you had?" it was probably the fact that the question asked was innocent in nature which made it all the more entertaining, it was added to the fact that the girl in question as currently turning a red best suited for a tomato instead of a person which made it worth the comment alone.

"I'm...I'm not going to say I've slept with Harry Potter!" yelling the words as she tried to contain her embarrassment, Hermione couldn't believe that no one else had yet to say the idea was the furthest thing from what she should do if she wanted less attention from her classmates, which at the present moment in time was exactly what she wanted. "I...we'...the..." stuttering to go along with her blush, she could only send a half hearted glare at her friends, knowing if the situation was reversed she would likely have been joining one of them on the floor in laughter. "I've barely spoken to him, is anyone really going to believe that Harry has slept with a girl he doesn't know?" and there was the all important question, no one knew what to expect from the third Tri-Wizard-Champion, sure everyone had speculated about what he was like now that they knew he was alive; but none of them could say for sure more than ever when you considered the fact that he as the only Durmstrang student who hadn't left the ship over the past week. The rest of his school had simply cut themselves off from everyone else, only interacting with each other and treating the Hogwarts students and professors with a level of suspicion that would make Alastor Moody proud.

"Are you telling me that _Harry Potter _isn't attractive enough for you Miss Granger?" Padma's question was punctuated with her poking Hermione in the stomach as she finally got her laughter under control.

It was with a tired sigh that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the teen who had hidden himself away for the past week for his own safety looked out across the grounds of Hogwarts. The mass of students who had taken up a near constant vigil had long since disappeared either for classes or a meal in the hall, he wasn't too sure at this point in time, especially since Karkaroff had been making his meals for him. Green eyes flicked down to the large black shaggy dog at his side, both his Headmaster and Sirius had told him that things still hadn't be positioned properly yet for him to reveal himself, the fact that Harry himself had only just been uncovered within the past week, the idea of a second large shocked to the system was best left to a later date. Taking up their usual places either side of him, Styx and Krum wore matching smiles, whilst they hadn't become a social recluse for the past week neither had they conversed with the other students around them, after all they were a trio, a duo was too close for two male friends to being a twosome and then there wasn't a big step from that to people thinking you were a couple. No, it was better that Harry was back out and in the public eye.

"Good sir, are you ready to meet your adoring public?" sweeping his arm out in front of him, Styx knew that the look which was forming on his friend's face told him there would be no shortage of revenge when all of this was over, however that was neither here nor there and from the barely concealed snort of laugher that came from Krum it would have been a safe bet that he too was enjoying the situation far more then perhaps he should have. The fourth member of their group calmly led the three across the damp grass, the way that his tail was wagging back and forth as well as his tongue hanging out of his mouth was cause enough for them to believe that if Sirius was in his human form, he too would happily be joining in making fun of his Godson. "Now remember Harry, to these people you're basically Merlin reincarnate. My advice to you, take them for everything you can." Laughing himself this time at the _advice_, the male in question shoved his friend out of the way before following his Godfather; he knew that he'd have to do this at some point and a week hidden aboard the ship was possibly four days too many.

Ominously for Harry at least, his re-emergence from the Durmstrang ship seemed to coincide with Hogwarts students apparently popping up out of the ground like weeds, if you asked him he would have sworn that the grounds had been empty seconds before and yet now they were everywhere. Staring. Staring and whispering, _'oh joy, there's the pointing.'_ The only plus about the situation was that Krum and Styx were also taken aback by the sudden arrival of students, who much like they had done so in the Great Hall could do nothing to contain their staring silently, the only thing that it could be compared to was standing in a wax work museum and trying your best not to be freaked out by the lifeless eyes that looked back at you. More than ready to turn around and decide that this would be best left to a point when there were less people around. Perhaps earlier in the day, or even at night when everyone would be eating their meal in the hall already.

"Oi," the loutish yell caused the three students and one Animagus to turn towards the person who had called out to them, the red headed teenager didn't increase his slow walk towards the Durmstrang students as he followed his younger sister, neither did he notice the dog that was standing in front of them was currently baring its teeth in anger. "We've been looking everywhere for you, I'm Ron Weasley." Wiping his hands on his school robes to make sure they were free from dirt and food before offering it out to Harry, the fifteen year old was either oblivious or had simply forgotten that they had met the week before when he had been enamoured with Krum. Three sets of eyes flicked towards the hand before they moved back up to the Hogwarts student who was still standing there, waiting for his greeting to be given back to him. Covering his mouth as he tried to hide the grin that was forming, Styx made the mistake of looking towards the girl who had come over with him, the single minded focus in which she was watching his friend unnerved him more than a little bit. "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" taking a few seconds longer before finally lowering his hand with no small amount of annoyance, Ron's mind was working overtime as he tried to figure out how to befriend the famous wizard in front of him, much like it had done so when he saw Viktor Krum was a part of Durmstrang school.

"And I'm Ginny Weasley," shoving her brother out of the way as she quickly moved in front of the green eyed wizard, who hadn't moved a muscle apart from slowly raising his eyebrow at the pair of them, she offered what she thought to be a charming and seductive smile; however it was just a little too wide, too many teeth were on show and her eyes hadn't moved from where his scar was barely visible under his hair.

"Charmed I'm sure," sidestepping the pair of students with uncertainty covering his face, Harry wasn't above greeting witches or wizards who had met him for the first time, neither was he unaware of how to do it, Sirius had spent hours working on different ways he would reply to greetings depending on who was offering them; and even though his Godfather was with him at the present moment he doubted he would say that Harry had done anything wrong. "First day off the ship in a week and that's who I run into?" forged sadness laced his question as he shook his head to the laughter of the two wizards either side of him, they trio took the chance to look back over his shoulder and make sure they weren't being followed. The sight of Ron and Ginny Weasley staring after them dumbly made the situation just a little bit more tolerable, but nowhere near enough to stay outside any longer then they needed to. "Did I kill puppies in a past life or something?"

When the doors to the Great Hall opened, once again revealing Harry, Krum and Styx being led by a black dog several students would later admit to hearing the sound of the air being sucked out of the room, they had been whispering about the wizard who couldn't have looked more out of place if he had walked into the hall naked. It was lucky for him that his two friends along with his dog that they recovered a lot fast then he did, taking one of Harry's arms in their hands they slowly marched him towards what had been designated as the Durmstrang table as slow as they possibly could; wanting to make sure that everyone present got a long hard look at him, it was comparable to how an athlete would walk around carrying their trophy in front of their peers. Or rather that had been the plan before a flash of brown hair caught their attention, something which was hard to do as the eleven to seventeen year old students appeared to the world to be meerkats, as they straightened their bodies out without actually moving from their seats in an attempt to look past one another and towards Harry Potter.

"Ladies," dropping into a seat opposite the three Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor who could only stare back at him in shock, Styx and Krum forced Harry down next to them on the end of the row before watching with identical knowing smirks as Sirius sat on the floor next to his Godson, his gaze constantly travelling around the Great Hall; settling for a brief second on Dumbledore and Snape before moving on once again. "Ladies' bodies," spearing a piece of bacon from the plate that nearly past him by, as the Durmstrang students tried their best not to look out of place at the fact they were sitting at a different table, something which was hard to do as every eye in the hall had so far failed to move from them. "Last week your friend here," waving his fork in the direction of Hermione who looked like she had just seen her future and it was the least pleasant thing someone could show her, Cho mused that it probably contained only EE's in the other girl's N.E.W.T's. "She told us about this harem you're arranging, and we're here to discuss it." Grinning widely as he finished his sentence the blonde simply looked past Harry and towards who Krum who was displayed a look of both shock and admiration at what his friend had just said, he wouldn't deny that he had forgotten all about that discussion which they all knew had been said by Harry in an attempt to ease the tension from the girl that had come aboard their ship, who was presently looking like she'd rather die; clearly they had underestimated the boy.

It was with no shortage of amusement that Karkaroff watched everyone turn toward the girl that Styx had pointed to, the teenager simply had no etiquette when it came to things like this, however the Durmstrang Headmaster couldn't deny that it was worth it to watch the witch turn a shade of red he hadn't seen before. Laughing to himself he summoned the nearest plate of bread towards him, tearing a chunk off rather than using the knife which was floating alongside the golden plate as he ignored the mutterings of the Herbology professor next to him, his dark gaze flickered towards Albus Dumbledore, who he noted with no small amount of anger, was yet to remove his twinkling blue eyes from Harry. Hermione would later tell anyone who would listen to her that the comment had been blown out of proportion; however that would be when she was finally able to stop doing her best fish out of water impression.

"Oh?" a teasing smile formed on Chos' face as she gaze flicked form the Gryffindor who was shaking her head in denial and to the three teenagers who were happily nodding to her in reply, "_Hermione_ told you that we were making a harem for you?" stressing her friend's name to make sure they knew just who they were talking about, as bad as it was, there were rumours that the fifth year still didn't know much about sex.

"Yeah," catching the teasing tone, Styx was once again the quickest to reply still nodding along in agreement, "but if I were a betting man then I'd say she only meant for young Harry here." Banging his friend on the back harder then was needed, causing the other male to choke slightly on the toast he was eating, the glare that was shot at him went ignored as did the knowledge that none of them knew who he had been during the time the Hogwarts student had been on their ship. As such it was more likely that she had gone along with his comment about a harem in regards to Krum. "We're just looking to flesh out the particulars of when, who, where and how." Nodding in a businesslike manner as if he was simply discussing a contract to increase his shares or to buy out a company, he spotted both Harry and Krum laughing into their food as well as the Indian sitting opposite them laughing as well, the only people who weren't apart from Styx himself, was the Chinese girl he was talking to who was going along with him as she tried to keep a business look on her own face but was having more trouble then she thought as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Hermione and Luna were the other two who weren't finding the situation in the slightest bit funny, the former was not for the first time that day turning bright red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger, whilst the latter was oblivious to everything that was going on around her; choosing instead to continue eating her meal.

"I didn't tell them we were making a harem!" hissing at the group who could only laugh at the look which had rapidly formed on her face, Hermione wanted to do nothing more than to pull her wand out and hex each and every one of them, she didn't know just what was so bloody funny; not only were they acting like she went around offering harems out to people but she knew, _just knew_ that the second a certain red headed witch or was that bitch? Heard about this she would happily go around the school telling everyone that she was a whore. "He started this!" pointing at Harry who simply stared back at her with an innocent smile behind the goblet of pumpkin juice, Hermione had found the victim for her embarrassment.

"I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore said standing up and looking out at the hall, all of the Hogwarts students fell silent immediately at seeing their Headmaster stand up, however the members of the Ravenclaw table continued to stare at the brunette who was glaring at the Durmstrang champion for a few seconds longer. _'I'll make him pay for this, oh yes he'll pay.'_ Laughing manically internally before her inner voice started coughing; it was hard having an evil inner laugh when most people didn't think there was a devious bone in your body. "The three Tri-Wizard-Champions will be required to attend a weighing of the wands ceremony later today, after which we have agreed with the Daily Prophet to allow one of their reporters to interview and take a selection of photographs for their piece." His elderly gaze was much more like the grandfatherly look he wanted people to think he truly had as it swept across the Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang selection for the three events, "I advise the three champions to be careful in what they say to the _delightful_ Rita Skeeter during their interviews." The explanation of his insinuation wasn't needed as all of the Hogwarts students knew just how spiteful the reporter could be, if for whatever reason the other two champions fell to her poison quill then as far as they were concerned so be it. Throngs of eyes fell onto the champion that was closest to them.

"Interviews and pictures?" running a hand through his hair revealing his scar to the teenage girls opposite him for the first time, the thin, white lightning bolt stood out against his slightly darker skin, the shape was too distinct for it to have come from a simple cut and yet none of them wanted to ask him about it. "Can you imagine how that's going to go?" rolling his eyes in exasperation, Harry flicked his gaze towards Karkaroff who was staring at him, no doubt wondering what type of questions would be asked just like the fifteen year old was doing the same thing.

"So Mr Potter," grinning towards his long time friend as he used the end of his wand as a microphone, pretending to speak into it. "Can you tell us just where you've been the past fourteen years?" looking down his nose at the smaller male as he fought off his own smile, Krum's attention moved towards Styx and the witches who were now taking their turn to laugh at him, "after all our readers have a right to know what's been happening in your life since you went missing." The scowl that formed on Harry's face wasn't enough to deter him from running his 'interview'.

"We've unearthed rumours that you've developed a harem, is there anything you want to say to all the heartbroken witches and wizards you've left behind with this news?" spinning him around, Styx couldn't help the teasing smile that he shot towards the Ravenclaws and Hermione, the latter's smile falling as the glare reformed on her face instantly, this was exactly why she needed to get back at them. "Also we'd like you to explain in detail just who is involved and where your _activities_ take place." Cocking his head to the side innocently as he watched the smirk form on his best friend's face at the teasing being directed elsewhere for the time being at least, "according to our sources inside the castle, members of Hogwarts accosted you in a broom closet were you happily left them very happy witches." Laughter erupted from the table as Styx continued talking into his wand, not giving Harry a chance to reply if he wanted to play along with the pair.

"Boxers or briefs?" sixes heads turned as one to the blushing Padma who shrugged at the looks she was getting for her question, "commando then?"

#~#~

"Ahh finally our third champion arrives," Ludo Bagman could do nothing to hide the glee on his face as he watched Harry Potter walk into the enlarged room, whilst they could have conducted the interviews with the Beauxbatons and Hogwarts students as well as having their wands examined, he had wanted to wait for the final one to arrive; it didn't help that Rita Skeeter had hinted she was going to have an exclusive with said fifteen year old when he turned up. "As you and Miss Delacour bought your wands from your country of residence." The older man had been close to saying the country they were from, but in the case of Harry that wasn't entirely true, no matter what Igor Karkaroff wanted to tell people, "We have managed to procure Mr Ollivander, our resident wand maker to make sure your own wands are in working order for the competition."

The fifteen year old wizard was pushed and pulled until he stood in between Cedric and Fleur; the pair offered Harry a polite smile which was returned upon the first time of seeing him in over a week, while the quarter Veela was trying her best to contain her aura the room of men and what looked to be an insidious toad who was looking the three of them over, her quill working quickly on the small notepad in her hands. Cedric for his part was consciously making an effort to not turn and stare at the black haired wizard who was next to him, much like the majority of the student body the week prior he had sent an owl to his parents telling them all about the miraculous re-emergence of someone the wizarding world had thought was dead.

"We'll start with the only woman first," the small grey haired man slowly walked over to Fleur, unaffected by her allure as the white blonde witch produced her wand before carefully handing it over to the other man. "Yes, very nice, rosewood, nine and a half inches, inflexible." Pausing as he turned the wand over in his hands, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to place the core of the wand, his eyes flicked up to the witch after a minute passed, wanting her to explain the source of power that he could feel from it.

"The hair of a Veela, from my grandmother." Speaking with no shortage of pride as she watched from her corner of her eyes, as Rita once again quickly wrote something down in her pad before turning back to watch what was happening with interest. With nothing more than a silent flick as he sent a small conjuration of birds flying around the room, the old wand maker handed the magical implement back to Fleur.

"Mr Potter, I'm sure we're all interested in seeing what wand you posses." Once again Ollivander held his hand out as he waited to continue his duties before he would be allowed to go back to his shop where he would rather have been from the beginning, his eyebrow slowly lifted as the wand when it was produced, lighter in colour, and the handle curved to allow the wieldier a better grip. "A Gregorovitch creation, personally I've never cared for some of the things he uses in his wands." Turning it over as he had done so with Fleur's, his fingers running along the wooden instrument, "hornbeam, ten and a quarter inches. A dragon heartstring for the core, it's thicker than usual. Rigid." Another nod was given before he repeated his actions once again, a more subtle flick of Harry's wand produced a stream of wine for a second, "Very good," eyes lingering on the wizard's face longer then what was needed before he moved on towards Hogwarts' own champion.

"I polished it last night," even though he knew what they were talking about, Harry was unable to stop the brief smirk that formed on his face at hearing someone talking about polishing their wand in a room full of people. Cedric's comment drew a smile from the older male, more than happy to hear about people who took care of the instruments that could save their lives one day.

"Ahh Mr Diggory, it seems like it was only yesterday that you bought your wand from me." Waiting with a more patient smile for something that was his own creation, watching as the darker and straighter wand was drawn from the wizard's Hogwarts robes before being carefully handed over to him to make sure was in perfect working order. "Ash, twelve and a quarter inches, a single unicorn hair." Pointing at an empty spot in the room, a slight smile formed on his face as Ollivander sent smoke rings around the room, "pleasantly springy." No soon had the wand been placed back in Cedric's hand then the repugnant voice of Rita Skeeter could be heard filling the room.

"Interviews Ludo, interviews."

Walking out of the expanded meeting room with a drained and unhappy look on his face, Harry turned to cast the room one final glance before heading towards someone, anyone who would be able to lift his mood, he knew that interview that would come out in the morning would no doubt gut him. He had yet to meet someone who had the personality that woman held, one second appearing pleasant to him and the next offering what could have been interrupted as mocking comments as he had refused to answer every question she wanted him to; it was only when the topic of his parents came up that Harry had walked out of the small cupboard Rita had all but locked them in. While he knew that the chances of his friends being inside the castle were slim to none, in fact when the Durmstrang students weren't locking themselves on the ship, they were more than happy to wander the grounds of Hogwarts; many choosing to either lounge around by or swim in the Black Lake, others happy to watch the Quidditch drills that were taking place.

"Harry!" Krum's yell dragged his attention to the spot near what seemed to be a mangled and beaten up tree, the Bulgarian Seeker was sitting with Styx and much to his surprise three of the four girls they had sat with in the Great Hall, letting his feet drag across the grass as he slowly made his way over to the unusual group of students. "We've been talking about your harem," grinning widely as his friend sat next to him, Viktor leant over to him, whispering deviously "we managed to steal a bottle of fire whiskey from Sirius after you left, it's waiting for when we get back to the ship." The pleased grin was what he was looking for, after all it was only deserved, Harry's Godfather had after all stolen their bottle, which they had stolen originally from the older man anyway but that was besides the point. Green eyes flicked towards the other people who were sitting with them, the question unvoiced but clear in what was being unspoken, "I didn't know if you'd want them to join in." However this statement wasn't as quiet as the previous one and the other Durmstrang wizard decided this was the point to bring himself and everyone else into the conversation.

"Ladies of Hogwarts," groans escaped Krum and Harry as they glared at their friend who was addressing the witches sitting less than two feet away from them like he was addressing a hall full of people, "me and my two not only devious but relatively attractive friends have secured a bottle of fire whiskey." Styx continued to talk; unaware of the glares he was on the receiving end of from the other males sitting with him, neither was he aware of the amused look Padma was giving the trio whilst Cho and Hermione both had a single raised eyebrow questioning not only how they had gotten a bottle of it, but also just where they were going to drink it. "We were wondering if you would join us on our vessel for a tipple?" a tipple? Shaking his head at the moron who was sitting there, just so pleased with himself, Harry had no idea who spoke like that. The question to join them however, took the Hogwarts witches off guard as they looked torn between wanting to say yes as well as knowing just how much trouble they'd be in if they got caught. If it hadn't of been two Ravenclaws they asked and a Gryffindor who acted more like a Claw then there answer might have been different, or even if they had known each other for longer.

"It's not that we don't appreciate the offer," speaking slowly Hermione looked towards her friends to make sure that they weren't going to disagree with her rebuttal, it wasn't that she hadn't drank before, but in the safety of her home with her parents there was less of a chance of things getting out of hand or even her getting drunk. "But if we were found missing from our dormitories and then drunk on your ship..."The rest of the comment wasn't needed, no matter what Karkaroff would do to them, if McGonagall or Dumbledore found the trio drunk then there would be nothing left to send home to their parents at the end of the year.

~#~#

"You know what this needs?" swaying precariously as he moved to his feet, Harry's speech was badly slurred as the shot glass in his hand was pouring fire whiskey over the hull of the ship, "more...more drinks." Moving backwards as he tried not to caused the fifteen year old to fall over his own feet, landing knee and elbow first on his side as an unmanly yelp came from his mouth. It was only due to the amount of alcohol that was already in his system that prevented him from feeling any pain as he gingerly sat back up. "Some berk has spilt his drink all over the floor," eyeing the waste of whiskey with the same type of look that someone would give the mess in someone's house before realization formed in his eyes. "Oh that was me, wasn't it?" laughing loudly as his question went ignored, Harry wouldn't have heard the answer either way as he was too busy holding onto the shoulder of Styx to keep himself from falling once again.

"Right you are good chap," the blonde was doing his best to pour from the near empty bottle of whiskey, of course this state of drunkenness meant that each and every action needed the utmost level of concentration, and so it was with one eye shut, the other squinting to the level were there was no chance he could see anything out of it, and his tongue sticking out of his mouth that Styx poured another drink for his friends. "I have succeeded in defeating the monster which would attempt to keep us sober on this night, the eve before Harry's victory on the Tri-Wizard-Tournament." The fact that there hadn't been a single event of said competition was of little importance to him. Moving too fast as he turned to hand the shots back out, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from tossing the fire whiskey over Krum and Harry.

"Let me tell you." The Bulgarian Seeker prodded his school's chosen representative in the chest, his own arm wrapped firmly around Harry's shoulders as he drew the wizard as close to him as possible, as this was clearly a life or death situation."You're my best fri. Best friend. My best friend. I love you." Finally getting the words out even though it took him a few attempts as he looked like he was getting around saying a tongue twister. "And you." Krum said looking at Styx as well, not wanting the other boy to feel left out, the blonde was quickly manhandled into what resembled a three way man hug, as they attempted to slap each other on the back just harder than the last person had done so, to prove that, even though they were drunk as they were; this was a strictly platonic love and they had no desire to see the other one naked.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A clearly amused voice called out causing the three of them to let go of each other and stare at Karkaroff who was smirking down at them. The trio slowly pulled themselves to their feet; their arms now slung across each other's shoulder in what they believed was to show the level of camaraderie they were sharing with not only one another but their Headmaster as well; the truth was of course that they were just attempting to stop themselves from face planting.

"Why are you wearing a pink tutu?" Krum asked leaning forward slightly,

"And why aren't you keeping still?" Styx added, his eyebrows rising up to his hairline.

"Can anybody else see the rat on his shoulder pulling faces?" Harry concluded getting nods from both of his friends as they rocked backwards and forwards, a self satisfied smile formed on his face, "Good, I thought it was just me." With that final comment Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards dragging Krum and Styx with him. Karkaroff just stared at his three knocked out students on the deck of the ship wearing a grin on his face before he looked up at the sky.

"I hope it doesn't rain tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; we all know who does own it.

A/n: Ok first off I'll try and reply to most reviews individually, of course if someone just writes 'good' 'bad' or a variation of in a couple of words then I'm not going to reply because there's not much I can say to that either way. Also I knew a re-write and changing the pairing wasn't going to sit well with the people who read my story a few years ago but you can never please everyone with what you do on here and apart from the one reviewer who said I'm ruining it before shutting down the p.m. feature on their profile, I've explained to other's why the story has been changed so far.

Now that's over with I'd like to thank booster-t who offered to help me with my chapters for this whenever they've got the spare time to do so, because of that it'll probably be done retrospectively.

Also if anyone has any concerns, not that they were raised but the character Styx, will only be refered to as that by Harry, Krum and Sirius, everyone else will use his real name if they talk to him.

~~~###~~~

_Secrets. Hidden Agendas. And Tri-Wizard Champions_

_Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter had the dubious pleasure of been asked to interview the three Tri-Wizard-Champions for the tournament which is taking place at Hogwarts school this year, however how much of a pleasure it being asked to do so remains to be seen. As all of my readers know the biggest piece of news to come out of the castle so far this year was of course the re-emergence of Harry Potter, the boy who conquered You-Know-Who fourteen years ago isn't as dead as we were all led to believe, instead it has been revealed that he was actually a student from Durmstrang under Igor Karkaroff; known former Death Eater. _

_Just how our one time saviour came to be at that school is the subject to many rumours each more histrionic than the last, as some believe that Harry Potter might have been kidnapped by another Death Eater before being left in Norway. I had the opportunity to speak with what now many are calling the Boy-Who-Lived, in honour of him being the only known survivor of the killing curse, and perhaps a gauge of just how he has spent his life so far. The fifteen year old was less than willing to answer many of my questions. In fact any question which related to his life at Durmstrang that was related to anything beyond the bare minimum, was studiously met with double speak designed to take a lesser person off balance and believe a sufficient answer was given. It was with this display that I was witness to him idly shrugging off concern many of the witches and wizards in Britain and even the Ministry have to his living conditions. As is the belief that he is already emancipated, a vague answer was given that he did in fact live with his legal guardian but would go no further in just who that was._

_According to my sources inside Hogwarts, it has been said that the decrepit fossil Albus Dumbledore has tried to not only speak with Harry in private but also discover just who his guardian is, both of these endeavours have been steadfastly turned away by Igor Karkaroff who recently resolved to keep his protégé hidden aboard his vessel. One has to question just why the Hogwarts Headmaster is taking such a keen interest in the boy who he was never met before as well as reminding him, that despite what he likes to believe up in his castle, there are people who are more than ready to deny him what he wants._

_Another champion who has quickly snagged the attention of many of the Hogwarts students is the Beauxbatons' Champions, Fleur Delacour. Whilst it was only learnt during the 'Weighing of the wand' ceremony that the striking seventeen year old is a quarter Veela, hinting that there are many more secrets to come out before the year is out, she was more forth coming then her follow competitor however. Although the events are a closely guarded secret until the day of them, Miss Delacour was more than ready to let me and my readers know that she is more than skilled when it comes to Charms due to her schools extensive program, she also revealed, with no small amount of self-assurance that she was as well versed in non-verbal magic. It would be interesting to see how either Hogwarts or Durmstrang would counter this if there is indeed an event were she is needed to display this particular skill. _

_Like with Mr Potter, there is more happening to the only female champion selected for the tournament, the only difference was that Miss Delacour was more than prepared to tell us about what had been happening to her lately. In what appears was little more than an elaborate punishment, just for who at this point remains unclear to all involved, one of Hogwarts' own students was told that they would be needed to act as her guide around the school. One Draco Malfoy to be exact. For a school which is full of rumours which seem exceedingly happy to fly out of the castle, it is well known to many that the young Slytherin and only heir to the Malfoy legacy is unhappy about any magical creature that he feels does not possess 'pure blood', as such it seemed to be an unusual choice of Severus Snape to offer his own up for such a task. Something that she was than willing to extrapolate on._

_'The Malfoy boy was unable to keep his mind focused on the task that was given to him', it has to be noted that Miss Delacour had a look of distaste on her face as she recalled the events. 'He kept staring at me and drooling like some type of dog; it was needed for me to remind him several times of the task that his professors had given to him.' It's the belief of this reporter that if the professors of Hogwarts knew one of the competitors in the Tri-Wizard-Tournament was a quarter Veela then it would have been prudent to offer a student who wouldn't become enamoured with her allure. 'His inability to remember just what he was meant to be doing as a guide; this led him to walking me in circles or taking me to dead ends in his castle. If I had been tasked with this at Beauxbatons then there would no doubt of a lecture if I displayed myself to be an inept at a guide as he showed himself.'_

_Whilst I would of had no problem with her continuing her tirade against the Malfoy heir and stating just how the school was failing with the proper upbringing of its students, I had to remind her there was another competitor who needed to be interviewed. Quite possibly the forgotten man and Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory._

_'Everyone knew the tournament was going to be a source of excitement, but with Harry Potter coming back from the dead in a lot of people's minds and the other champion being a part Veela it's like a lot of people have forgot I was even in the tournament.' The joke directed at himself quite possibly holds more truth in it then the Hogwarts Champion would care to admit to, after all the only way that he would receive less attention then what was being given to him would be if somehow a forth champion had been included in the proceedings. 'I suppose that I'm kind of glad for it though, with everyone's attention on the pair of them I might be able to surprise a few in the tournament.' Somehow I doubt the students of Hogwarts will be too happy with their school's champion looking to sneak in the back door, they'd rather that he went out with a bang looking to make a statement from the off if the whispers from the school are anything to go by._

_'I'm not sure just what the events are going to be, some people have said to me that they'll be looking to use the strengths of the three schools, or that they were even going to base them on what champions were drawn.' It does seem unlikely that even Albus Dumbledore would be that frivolous to agree to the three events in the tournament based on what champions were selected. However this reporter will base her decision on this until after each of the three events have been completed as well as attempting to acquire interviews from all of the champions._

Sirius Black couldn't keep the grin from his face as he read the article from the Daily Prophet to his Godson who was currently crawling across the hull of the ship. The offer of a hangover potion in his quarters was the cause for Harry to have taken on the appearance of someone who had been shot, and was currently attempting to get to safety. He knew that he shouldn't have found it as funny as he was, after all how often did he get the chance to witness the fifteen year old suffering from the dreaded morning after the night before? The fact that the trio had still been passed out when he had tried to find his nephew, was enough of a hint that Karkaroff had seen them there but for whatever reason had decided not to punish them just yet, the thought that they might get away with getting drunk was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Aguamenti," the muttered spell directed at the remaining two students asleep on the ship was met with yells and spluttering as they received a face full of cold water from the Marauder's wand, laughing as he finally followed Harry back inside, Sirius couldn't help his eyes from twinkling in mirth as he thought of the possibilities of bringing this story up in the future. He could just imagine it now, when he had finally finished his magical education in two years and was at a graduation party, he could sneak in and remind everyone of what happened the first time Harry got truly drunk. "Having your friends steal from your concerned and loving Godfather Harry, I'm hurt, right here." Tapping just over his heart for emphasis as he tried to force his voice to sound morose, even if keeping the humour out of it was a losing battle for him.

"I...hate you." The fifteen year old wizard's comment might have held more weight if he wasn't currently looking like death warmed up. His skin was an unnatural grey, hair matted down on his skull, eyes more bloodshot then the green of his mum and then there was the smell which was following him around. " please," holding a shaking hand out to Sirius, Harry couldn't bring himself to look at the older man, he knew that there was bound to be a truly shit eating grin on his face; probably had been since he found them only ten minutes ago. "Thank you." His thanks whispered once again as the bottle containing the horrible orange potion was placed into his hand, he briefly wondered if it would be better to merely let his hangover leave the Muggle way. Trembling as the thick liquid poured down his throat, the experience of it was a stark contrast compared to the fire whiskey the night before, the feeling of ice hitting his stomach was nearly enough for Harry to want to empty his stomach on the floor of his Godfather's room.

"Go and take a shower, you'll knock someone out with that smell." Not looking back as he finally left the larger then normal room on the Durmstrang ship, Sirius knew that despite his overly playful nature when it came to Harry, there was only so much the fifteen year old could take; that limit was undoubtedly lowered due the events of last night. _'Did they really think I wouldn't have known they'd steal the other bottle?'_ Shaking his head in amusement as he walked through the corridor's with no small amount of boredom, he knew that both he and Karkaroff agreed that it would be for the best if no one knew he was anywhere near the school or Harry just yet. However that had the undesired side effect of meaning he had _nothing _to do, it was of course a necessary sacrifice to make for the time being, if his arrival had been announced not long after his Godson's emergence then he doubted anything would go the way that they wanted or needed it to.

If anyone was looking for Hermione Granger then they would have been able to find her behind the mountain of books which littered her table in the Hogwarts library, unfortunately for her, people were in fact looking for her and not just for simple conversation in an effort to be polite. No, the people that were searching for the Gryffindor prefect were far more interested in the sudden friendship that seemed to be between her, her following of Ravenclaws and the Durmstrang students. Three Durmstrang students if you wanted to get into the specifics of it.

Whilst most teenage girls wouldn't have minded if they had a flock of people following them around the school, this one in particular could remember only the week before when she had been forced to run for her life, if you asked her then; yes you could take that statement literally. Her eyes snapped up at the sudden and long bang of someone sitting in the chair opposite her, she knew without needing to look up that if it had been one of the few students she could class as being her friend then they would have sat more with more discretion and waited for her to look at them. Not push her books to the side as if they were somehow mocking them with their mere presence.

"Hermione," forcing what he thought was a pleasant smile on his face as he took in the brunette, Ron couldn't believe that this is what it had come down to, asking the one person who was more than happy to put him on his ass with a well timed spell then so much as keep a door open for him. Not that he was inclined to do that for her either, the battle lines so to speak had been drawn a long time ago between them, and there was no reason for one of them to want to revise said lines. "It's come to the attention of our house." It was following his comment that the youngest male Weasley turned to look over his shoulder, causing Hermione to do the same which is when she spotted the small group of Gryffindor's standing two tables away from them; no doubt looking to show some type of loyalty. The fact that she had never been on the end of said loyalty wasn't lost on her. "That you've become friends with Harry Potter and Viktor Krum." Hastily adding the second name, as to the Quidditch loving red head the two were very close in terms of just what kind of legends they were.

"I wouldn't call us friends Ronald." Rolling her eyes at the predictable behaviour of her fellow fifth year and housemate, just don't remind her of that fact if you wanted to keep your hands. She was more than aware of just what was going to come next; and was more than ready to beat him to the punch. "And even if I was friends with Harry or Viktor," the slight smile couldn't be stopped as it formed on her face as she let the hint of familiarity engulf her words, as she expected the faux friendly look that she had been receiving from Ron quickly vanished. "There's no reason for me to share anything that's been said between us." The innocent smile turned into a smirk, she had known in just what direction the conversation would have been going in if she followed it to continue, after all there had been enough whispers for the past week about just who had so much as sat in the same presence of either Durmstrang student. It was just her look that she had been one of the few people from Hogwarts who could be included in that circle.

"But we're housemates. Gryffindors. You should tell us what's happened if we ask you to." The idea that it was a secret and could be kept that way was lost on Ron, she didn't have a reason not to tell them what was going on, unless it truly was private and even then he'd want to know. "It's not like we're Slytherins who are asking you to tell us, and its Harry bloody Potter. Don't you think that we should put aside our differences?" Frowning now as he glared at the other girl. Of course his mind was also working towards to things down the line if Hermione, the only person who he could have a conversation with, no matter how he felt about her; was one of the few people at Hogwarts who had spoken to the Durmstrang students. If he could learn something about either Harry or Krum then that would go some way to making a second or third conversation, depending on who he was talking to, to go that much better.

"It doesn't matter that you're not a Slytherin Ron." Rolling her eyes in annoyance at the boy, Hermione let her eyes flick back down to her book for a few seconds, reminding him that she had in fact been busy before his arrival. "You could be a Hufflepuff for all I cared and I still wouldn't tell you." The irritated groan that escaped him told her that he was less than happy with her words, it was this that made the smirk which had formed on her face grow wider; did he truly think that he or the other Gryffindors were entitled to anything? "If you're that interested in either of them why don't you go and talk to them?" knowing that he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted from her, Hermione slowly started to pack her books up, after all there was nothing to stop her from walking away.

The words reverberated around Ron's head as he watched the Gryffindor walk away from him, and whilst he had brought the others with him there was no way that any of them would actually stop her from leaving, they had simply come along in case he needed to play the guilt card. However now the more he thought about it, the more he wondered why he had given up trying to talk to Harry Potter or Viktor Krum. Yes he had been taken off guard by the coldness that they pair had directed at him, and yes he had been unable as to think of a way to face them again. But now there was one simple question floating around his head, why couldn't be speak to either Harry or Krum once again? In his own mind once they met him again, perhaps under better circumstances then they would regret their disrespectful attitude to him, it could of course made sense, they would after all need someone to guide them around the school; someone to show them just who they should and shouldn't interact with.

Whilst part of his brain was telling him that was what made Draco Malfoy, well Draco Malfoy, the belief that he could tell people just who the better witches and wizards were; which ones people should ignore if they wanted a good life at Hogwarts. That part however was rather easy for him to quieten, unlike the self proclaimed Slytherin prince, Ron didn't think that he was better than ninety percent of the student body, in fact it was only two other people; said Slytherin and one Hermione Granger.

It was with these calmer thoughts and somewhat dumb, glazed over expression on his face that he too left the library, in what must be said higher spirits then his female housemate had done. If the sarcastically given advice actually worked then he would owe one of the banes of existence to his life something, the fact that he was unsure as to what Hermione liked besides books didn't seem important to him at the time being; after all she had given him something which could make him friends with two of the most famous wizards in the world. The fact that one of them had been thought dead until recently only made his forthcoming friendship all the sweeter.

It was with said glazed over look on his face that Ron walked back towards the Gryffindor common room; he needed to tell someone about what he had planned but at the same time not someone who would take his idea and run away with it before it happened. Suspicious blue eyes flicked around the large room decorated in reds and golds, as he tried to figure out just who he could tell, despite being friends, quite probably best friends with both Dean and Seamus, he often found that it was a friendship out of convenience; after all they found him funny and Ron often thought they were easy to be around. They, unlike girls of his age, he decided, required very little attention in order to keep the camaraderie going.

"Neville." The slightly chubby boy's attention was snapped form his Herbology book that he was currently reading, it was with a disgusted sigh that the second youngest Weasley decided too many Gryffindors were reading all the time as he walked the short path towards his other friend. "I know you're not as bothered like the others," after all what better student to help him then one of the few teenagers that paid no attention to what was going on around them, "but Granger of all people gave me an amazing idea. Everyone's going to try and befriend Harry Potter, Viktor Krum and that other guy they hang around with." Rolling his eyes as he couldn't remember the third member's name nor did he think that he had any reason to remember it either. Ron was doing his best to force his face to be a mask of disgust at the idea of people trying to become friends with other students just because they were popular.

"Right," nodding idly as he waited for the red haired male to continue, Neville took the chance to look around the common room, seeing what he had already guessed; which was despite what he thought Ron was not the most subtle of people and a whisper for him was often classed as a yell by everyone else. "Why are you so interested if people want to be their friends? It's not like they'll be staying after the tournament was over." His question and comment was met with a sad shake of the head from Ron, as he inwardly tutted thinking about his poor innocent friend, it was all so simple to him. Befriending either Harry or Krum meant that you would be seen with them, being seen with them wasn't far from doing things with them and then it was only a short step to being at their house. Even if they leave in roughly eight months that kind of friendship would boost popularity for the remaining duration of your time at school.

"It's disgusting, that's what it is." Shaking his head in forged disgust as he looked around the room trying to figure out just who would be his rival, it was a sad day when Ronald Bilius Weasley couldn't pin it down to just one person, or even a small handful. "But we don't know how they are at their school, Harry and Krum seem pretty close so most people probably don't try and talk to them at Durmstrang," the more excited he was getting about his idea the louder he was beginning to talk, something which was attracting the attention of the rest of the common room; his last comment having been heard by the entire room. "There are people here who would try and take advantage of that friendship...people like Malfoy." Ron's last word was said in a whisper, under the impression that either wizard befriending the blonde was akin to parading around naked showing off your 'I love Salazar Slytherin tattoo.'

The sound of laughter drifting from the couch near the doorway snapped the pair's attention over to it, one set of eyes creasing in confusion and the other narrowing in a mixture of anger and embarrassment which caused the teen to turn a shade of red not seen on a person before. Briefly wondering if she could hear his voice screaming at her to take a short drop and sudden stop off of the Astronomy tower, Ron was seriously considering moving one Hermione Granger up to the number one spot on the list of people who he knew was out to make his life a living hell at Hogwarts. Usurping Draco Malfoy from the spot he had been given from the first day at school.

"Oh god, you're going to ask Neville to help you talk to Harry and Viktor?" Hermione's comment and laughter only caused the object of her unintentional ridicule to redden further as other students were also snickering at him. "Do you really think that they've had no one at their own school try something like this?" Turning away as she continued to laugh quietly to herself, it was close to being a giggle, and if anyone thought she ever giggled that would be what they called it.

Silently fuming as he tried to think of something to say back to her, Ron was once again struck by the fact that she had, not for the first time spoke their names with a level of acquaintance that he didn't think she should of had; or actually did have and was rather trying to make him look like a fool. The fact that Hermione seemed to call everyone apart from Crabbe and Goyle by their first names was lost on him at that point in time, instead he was more than happy to sit and fume that one of the people he had been talking about, had apparently done exactly what he didn't want them to.

"What! And like you're best friends with them?" Never let it be said that he was incapable to reasoned debate, his face was a deep shade of red which reached the tips of his ears, eyes blazing as he prepared for an argument, breathing coming out shallowly. "Don't think I haven't seen you with those Ravenclaws, you think that they're impressed by the fact you'll only talk about books and probably smack a guy with one if they touched you?" Ron's last comment was of course the not so subtle joke that was made about Hermione Granger; something that if it was the first time she had heard it would have caused her to return fire with something equally as stinging. "You'd probably crush their bits in 'Hogwarts A History'." Smiling proudly at what he would more than happily think of as a getting a zinger off on the girl. Turning away he never noticed the carefully raised eyebrow from the fifteen year old female behind him; or the fact that more than just a few students were waiting for the next altercation between the two.

Rolling her eyes at the other boy, Hermione didn't have an answer for his comment for the simple fact that she had never once hinted at so much as being friends with either of the three Durmstrang students, if anything, it had been them who had chosen to interact with her and her friends and not the other way around. However the group of students who had slowly inched closer were clearly waiting for her to have some type of retort to Ron's comment, for the simple fact of that it was what the two of them did. The male Weasley would say something relatively insulting, she would reply with an equally stinging comment back to him, the verbal back and forth would continue for some time until Ginny got herself involved as she often did.

It was for that reason the Gryffindor common room was confused when Hermione only shook her head and once again turned to the book she had been carrying, a hint of a smile forming on her face. Eyes moved from one face to the other as student after student turned to the person next to them, hoping that someone would be able to tell them what had just happened, had Ron actually been able to get one up on her; without saying something which left their prefect in angry tears?

Neville was one of the people who were confused by the reaction, whilst not Hermione's friend by any stretch of the imagination, he at the same time wasn't one of the students who went out of their way to insult their own housemate. That wasn't to say that he didn't laugh at the jokes though. His attention shifted from male to female and back again, looking for some hint that Ron too had noticed this wasn't the way their spats usually went; truth be told there was no hint that the red head had noticed anything. The pleased smile that was still on his face told everyone and their pet owl that he was more than happy to have silenced the bookworm. Something that whilst not particularly hard if you knew what buttons to push to stop her rants or arguments, but still a win was a win and a quiet Hermione was something to be happy about.

"Errr Ron," giving his friend his sole attention now as he was half waiting to see if their discussion was going to be finished, the fact that everyone knew what they had been talking about was of little consequence, because if you looked hard enough you would be able to find many Hogwarts students having the same talks in the shadows. "If you want to do what you were talking about, we should probably leave now." His comment was met with a glare from the other teen, the embarrassment radiating off of him was almost palpable. He had little wish to find either Harry or Krum after his interaction with the girl who was currently pretending to read a book behind him, the fact that many in the room were only going through the actions of whatever they were involved in; all interested in his answer as well was enough for Ron to subtly shake his head.

Watching as Neville turned away from his, going back to studying for his Herbology project he briefly wondered if he had come to the wrong friend, if it had been someone who was truly interested in what he had been saying then they would have long left. If it hadn't been for the truth that he didn't trust Ginny to not try and befriend either of them herself, he would have taken his sister straight back to the ship and ignored the common room altogether. That was also taking into consideration the knowledge that his younger sister was overly insulting to people that she didn't like anyway, sure some people might have laughed at the insults; but that was more due to them coming out so often many took it that she simply didn't have another way of talking to people. A cruel sense of humour was probably the best way to describe what Ginny had developed, Ron thought, with a petty vindictive streak if the rumours of her using her 'Bat Bogey Hex' on people were as true as it sounded.

The only problem came the fact that now he had nothing to do, he couldn't exactly sit outside the Durmstrang ship hoping that one of the trio would emerge even if he didn't know their other friend's name. Neither if he was honest with himself; scour the grounds of the school and hope he'd run into them. As sad and bitter as it might have been, he often fell into two camps when something he had wanted fell through, 'blame Draco Malfoy' or 'blame Hermione Granger', it was perhaps lucky for him that at this time, there wasn't a contest between the two on who was at fault. It was with that final thought that Ron Weasley turned on his knees, and glared at the slightly bushy haired brunette hoping she'd feel the shame for what she had done.

There were days that you could just tell were going to be bad days, and if the students flocking around the cold grounds of Hogwarts with newspapers in their hand, as they pointed at her, Fleur could tell that this was going to be one of those days. The platinum blonde was more than prepared to ignored the English press, she hadn't been fond of the reporter she had been forced to talk to as it was to begin with, the fact was only compounded as apparently there was some sort of ban to allowed any reporters from either France or Norway to offer a more balanced view on what was happening.

"It mightn't be so bad," Élise smiled politely at the passing students who grinned at the pair, or rather grinned at the part Veela at her side who was unable to remove the full affect of her allure on the male students, neither was she able to prevent the sense of territorial anger that it provoked in the women around her. "You rarely concern yourself with what people think of you." Continuing as she merely got an annoyed look back from her friend, it wasn't a secret either, Fleur had long been someone who cared little for what people thought of her; or what they said after she had left their presence. "From what I can tell, Harry Potter will be receiving a far bit of attention from his himself." Both of them turned to look at the Durmstrang vessel at this, the Beauxbatons carriages were positioned closer to the ship then the castle and had heard the laughter which had been coming from it the night before.

"Oui, it would seem that he has his own problems to deal with when he is here." Fleur's heavy accent was impossible to miss as she slowly turned away from the ship as the pair continued their slow walk, Whilst the Beauxbatons students had been told they were more than welcome to continue their studies during their stay in Scotland, many of the students had decided to treat the Tri-Wizard-Tournament as a prolonged holiday, even their school's champion had decided to only use the magical library that had been brought with them to prepare for the tasks. "I am concerned with this Draco Malfoy, despite the fact his intentions were clear to me within moments of being in his presence. The boy, like many of his countrymen have delusions of grandeur." Shaking her head in disgust as she waited for the group of what looked like first years to pass in front of her, "he did not strike me as someone who will take being slighted well." The fact that it had been her words which had deal the insult went unspoken, to Fleur they would not have been said if the Malfoy boy had been able to control himself.

The comment drew another smile from Élise; this time a much more amused one as the coal haired seventeen year old stopped the laugh before it could escape. The statement while harsh was also true if what they had seen so far was anything to go by, it was somewhat true, and whilst she wouldn't be as harsh as her blonde haired friend as suggest that it could be said for everyone they had come across; there had been a certain amount of posturing from the male students. Of course there were a number of reasons for it to have happened if the French witch thought about it, the biggest portion of blame could unfortunately be attributed to Fleur; by her nature she turned men into the blithering idiots they became around her.

"Have you any idea what the first task is?" Rolling her eyes after she asked her question, she knew the chances of any of the competitors actually being told before the day of the events were slim to none, after all it wouldn't make sense for all the secrecy involving the tournament actually coming back if the news of what was going to happen in it came out early. Although there was a chance, no matter how small that if one of the Headmasters' from the three schools knew what was going to happen they would tell their own champion. If either Dumbledore or Karkaroff had drummed in the desire to win the Tri-Wizard-Tournament that Madame Maxime had done so to them, then the odds of each competitor doing whatever they could to win would undoubtedly increase.

"No," shaking her head as they sat on the grass near the Black Lake, Fleur idly watched as some younger students from Hogwarts threw food towards the centre of it, a faint smile forming as she watched a tentacle snatching the scraps out of the air. "But if I had heard anything then I would need to find somewhere private so I could come up with a solution." The unspoken statement that she couldn't just sit in the Beauxbatons carriages was understood by Élise, the idea of international co-operation was the driving point behind the tournament being brought back; if the respective school's champions were nowhere to be seen during the year then people wouldn't be happy. "Even if I were to discover the task, you would have to ask if it would be fair to the other champions if they did not know." Fleur's statement was followed by Cedric pulling Cho across the grounds to the side of them, despite the objections the Ravenclaw seemed to be making there was no mistaking the beaming smile that was on her face.

It had to be said that there was a certain logic behind the quarter Veela's words, if either of the three champions found out what was going to happen during any of the tasks would they share that knowledge with each other? A better question still was, why should they share it with each other? In spite of proclamations of how this was inspired to help with teamwork between the three schools, at the end of the day it was still a tournament which three people wanted to win and any advantage they could get over the other should surely be grasped with both hands. It was foolish to think anything else would happen, friendships could be born in-between the tasks but besides that there was little to suggest that they would help each other.

"Harry if you don't give us those potions I'm going to bloody kill you!" Styx's voice could be heard booming around the vicinity of the Durmstrang ship, the yell was followed by the wizard the threat was directed at flying down the ladder, even from a distance the demented grin that was on his face could be spotted as he look back up at his friend. The grey face of the hung-over teenager only served to increase Harry's grin as he slowly back away from the ship, the small vials that were wanted safely tucked away on the inside of his dark red robes; his thick coat having been left in his quarters. "You know that the other two are for us, it's just lucky that you woke up with Sirius standing over you." It was true of course, if he hadn't woken up and saw the wide, mocking grin of his Godfather then the chances are the situation would have been reversed; however he had and it wasn't. To Harry that's all that was important.

Walking away with a grin on his face and a wave directed to Styx, not having a clue as to where Krum was trying to hide from the world and deal with his hangover, he could do nothing to stop the laugh that bubbled out at the angry cry of 'I'll have you Potter!' It was only as he strolled around the vast, and somewhat dreary grounds of the school he was visiting did it settle in Harry's mind that, ever since they arrived in the country he hadn't actually been on his own. Of course that could have been down to the fact that he hadn't actually been there for long, as well as the fact that he and his two best friends were usually together when they were at Durmstrang. As such it was a strange experience for said fifteen year old, especially when you counted in the looks he was on the receiving end of.

It was due to the idea of trying to find someone, anyone that he could slightly recognise that led him to randomly walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, taking the chance to look into each empty classroom as he was more than taking advantage of fact that Albus Dumbledore had given the two schools near free reign of the castle. Rolling his eyes slightly as he found yet another room with no one in it, not even any first years that were hiding out from one of their teachers, Harry briefly wondered if he had made the right decision in leaving his friends before when a flash went off in front of his face.

"What the fuck?" Staggering backwards as he tried to blink the lights from his eyes, he could hear excited whispering as a second flash went off this time closer than the first had done so. Frowning as he swatted at whatever was causing the flashing, as his other hand drifting towards the pocket which held his wand, the fifteen year old slowly opened his eyes; he saw a younger wizard holding a camera up to his face, a grin which looked like it should have split his head in half. "What the fuck?" Repeating his question as he stared at the small blonde, eyebrow raised in annoyance to someone randomly taking his picture. Was that what this school did, hand out cameras to its students and let them run around?

"You're Harry Potter." Colin Creevy's excited words were met with a groan from the other wizard as he wanted to say that he wasn't before turning around and feeling the castle. "Everyone's been talking about you," another groan met this as the blonde couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice, the problem was that he hadn't been lying either. Even if he discounted the conversation he overheard in the Gryffindor common room earlier, that didn't mean the fourteen year old hadn't been privy to other talks students had been having about said wizard. Whilst many of the talks he heard had often involved either witches gushing about him, or wizards who were talking about just how they could integrate themselves into some type friendship with what many said was a close knit trio.

"Riiight." Looking over his shoulder as he tried to think of just how he could get out of the situation he found himself in, Harry was suddenly regretting not giving Krum one of the potions and bringing him along for his walk; if there was anyone he thought who would be able to distract people from looking at him it would be the Seeker. "Listen, I've got to be somewhere that's not here." The excuse sounded weak to even his own ears, but there was no small part of him that hoped the male in front of him wouldn't ask if he needed anyone to show him around, vaguely pointing over his shoulder as he walked away, repeatedly telling himself not to look over his shoulder. Green eyes stayed focused on the path in front of them as they tried to recall just how they got to this point of the castle, cursing himself for once again walking around Hogwarts on his own.

Sneakier looks were cast in each direction as he walked through the halls of the castle once again, if he didn't want to be caught off guard by someone who wanted to snap pictures of him again, and seriously what kind of weirdo walked around with a camera? Hands in his pockets as he paused mid-step wondering not for the first time if he was actually walking in the right direction, and not actually taking himself further into the castle when he heard it once again.

"Harry?" the feminine voice seemed to question both if it was him and what he was doing there, having been making sure that no one would see her taking Cedric Diggory into the Ravenclaw tower, the last thing Cho had expected to see was the Durmstrang wandering the halls looking lost. The fact that he just _might_ have been lost was something which took a few seconds longer to register in her mind, "what are you doing here?" Smiling slightly as she took her boyfriend's hand in her own, dark eyes shining with amusement as she watched the other male stared at her in confusion, she could nearly see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out just where he had seen her before. "It's Cho." Laughing as she watched him nod, knowing that neither of the trio of Durmstrang students had been given their names, besides Hermione's, even if that was only after she had been forced to spend time on their ship.

"Well...you see." Pausing as he vaguely indicated to a spot over his shoulder as he tried to find the words to tell them that he was lost, without actually saying he was lost, due to the fact that everyone knew men did not get lost. Ever. "I was just." Frowning as Harry realised he didn't actually have a good excuse for him being inside the castle, not alone anyway, the amused laughter that came from the pair in front of him was more than enough to say that they knew the truth.

"You came into the castle and got lost?" The Asian beauty hid her smile behind her hand as she watched the look of denial quickly form on his face before fading, it was one thing to reject the idea you were lost if you were on a journey somewhere with a group of people; it was another entirely when every inch of you screamed you had no idea just were the next corner was going to taking you. "Come on," nudging his arm with her own, her spare hand still curled around the Hufflepuff's next to her, "we'll take you to the Great Hall, you should be able to find your own way then." The teasing tone continued to lace Cho's words as she directed him down the corridor, walking a half step behind and to the right of him. "Have you met Cedric?"

~~~###~~~

The next two chapters will deal with the first task of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament as well as continue to move the Harry/Hermione angle along. Also there will be more Cedric and Fleur in it as well, probably from that point forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; we all know who does own it. The only things related to Harry Potter I own are this story and the six books, will be seven when it comes out in July.

A/n: I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far. With a re-write thats not posting the story as a new story but rather going back and replacing the chapters as I've done, it's kind of hard to really judge how it's going outside of reviews, the hits the story gets still uses the chapters that used to be up, and unless it's something that gets directed to my email account then I don't really check on how my stories are being recieved. But I think the alerts and favorites have been roughly around 50+ per chapter so I'm happy with that. Also I'm glad quite a few people are looking forward to more Harry/Hermione interaction, I realised that for this story I'll need them talking/around each other most chapters to get them were I want, as opposed to my 'Dagger and Rose' fic because they've never met before in this one.

Just a quick couple of points as well. I'm unsure as to how different I'll be making Harry get through the tasks, I've only read one story were the events were changed and it made them better, so if there is a change it will probably be shown more in the second task than the first one next chapter.

For anyone interested, there's a poll on my profile with some of the ways that Hermione might get back at Harry, vote for the one you want to see the most :)

~~~###~~~

The first task of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament was drawing ever close for the three schools, and three champions. The knowledge of what was coming, or rather not knowing what was coming, was met with neither hide nor hair being seen of the trio for the most part. If the rumour mill was to be believed and it often was, then Cedric could be found huddled in the library until early hours of the morning with Cho, as they tried to find a way for him to get through a task that he wasn't sure what would be required of him in. The Hufflepuff and his Ravenclaw girlfriend were close to having a nervous breakdown, as they tried to understand just what could and would happen in just little under a week.

They knew that secrecy was important for the competition, so that all the schools were on equal footing. But idly and somewhat uselessly, researching through books they had already looked at, was not how they wanted to be spending their days leading up to the first Hogsmeade visit of the year.

The worrisome feeling that the couple had, about what was going to happen in front of their own school. As well as the upper years of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang was only amplified by the simple fact, they hadn't seen either Fleur Delacour or Harry Potter for the past few days. All of the competing champions had been in the library at the start of the week, each taking up a different position, as they made full use of the _'international cooperation'_ Albus Dumbledore was looking for.

Somewhat conspiratorially, the pair had vanished two days later, apparently taking up shelter in their ship and carriages respectively. Cho had thought that at least one of them, might have known what was coming up for the task, arguing the point that Madame Maxime or Igor Karkaroff wouldn't hold the same ideals of fair play as their own Headmaster.

Cedric hadn't wanted to think that would be the case, but had no way of stopping his girlfriend from running to the sections the black and blonde haired teens had been searching through. It was only when the Asian Ravenclaw returned looking ashen, that she told him Harry had been looking through books which detailed the weak points on a dragon. Whilst Fleur had been looking through Transfiguration spells in the restricted section of the library.

In short the Hufflepuff champion felt that he was royally screwed, and was going to make an ass of himself in front of the three schools. Dragons and possibly dark Transfiguration weren't going to help him unless he knew more. Shaking his head as he shut the book that he had been reading through, the dark blonde haired sixteen year old had to accept the fact, that unless he got permission to look at the restricted section of the library he was going to be at a distinct disadvantage.

Whispered words forced his attention to the two Durmstrang students who were walking around the library. Brow lowered in confusion, as he watched Viktor Krum and Sergei, or that was what he had heard his name was, were looking around to make sure no one could listen in to their conversation. Of course neither of them saw Cedric watching them, nor did they see the way that Cho stopped reading through the book on the shelf. Her eyes if they could, would have popped out of the back of her head as she waited for the pair to move on.

"We didn't bring enough books for the Tournament with us." The annoyed voice of the Bulgarian Seeker bounced around the otherwise quiet library. It seemed truly idiotic, that they had only brought a smaller selection of books with them, affirming the held notion about them and what their school taught. They were darker spell books by nature, and yet none of them held anything about how to get past a dragon. "Harry said he was going to look for more help, Sirius told him that it'd be impossible to try and make a mock up before the task; everyone would know what was happening." Krum was speaking quietly enough for his words to go unheard, that was unless people were actively trying to listen in on the conversation as the two Hogwarts students were.

"Soooo any idea who he's going to get to help him with this?" Styx's question was only met with a raised eyebrow, as the pair rounded a corner, polite nods sent towards Cho as they walked past her. Unaware nor particularly worried about the idea she would be listening in. The reality of the situation was that even though, the Durmstrang students were happy that Harry had been selected for the tournament, many of them were still somewhat bitter that it hadn't been them, who were chosen. Despite it being a childlike reaction to someone else being picked, the two teens who once again looked around before picking a book up. Flicking through it to give the image that they were in fact looking for something, and not just waiting for Cho to leave.

"Not really," placing the book back and pulling out another one, as he fixed a disinterested look on his face that kept any students from approaching them, something that Draco Malfoy would have given his broom to be able to do. "I'm not happy about Harry asking for outside help, neither is Sirius. He doesn't trust any of them enough not to share the information." Thumbing through the book, Krum took a quick glance from the corner of his eye, noting that the Ravenclaw Seeker was still standing at the end of the isle. He had nothing against the girl, but from what he knew she was dating the Hogwarts champion.

"Knowing Harry, he'll pick the worse people possible to try and help him." Smirking at his younger friend and the laugh that Styx was unable to stop from coming through. Viktor Krum knew that what he implied was sadly the truth, and that their friend would quite possibly get students to help who would run and tell someone else about what they knew.

Grinning to himself as he walked towards the small hut, that looked more like a storage shack than a home. Harry didn't notice the shocked looks he was receiving from the Hogwarts students, as they stared at him in a mixture of shock and confusion. Of course that grin might have been more maniacal than the friendly one he was hoping had been on his face; however that didn't matter too much to him, he had his target in sight even if they didn't know they were going to be helping him just yet.

Having Care of magical Creatures in October, wasn't the smartest thing to one Hermione Granger, not when care of said creatures involved looking after Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. The disgusting looking thing didn't have a change in mood due to the cold weather, or rather its mood hadn't changed for the better. Instead the Skrewts seemed to hate being paraded around in the cold, just as much as the students who were being forced to do so did. The sight of the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws scurrying away from the lobster rock hybrid, as they ignited the small flames which gave them their name, was truly a sight to see to anyone walking past.

Be it Hogwarts professor, Daily Prophet reporter or Durmstrang champion.

As such it was, with said look of confusion that Harry James Potter was staring at the throng of students. Head cocked to the side as he tried to understand just what they were trying to do, and smirk firmly forming on his face as he watched another student fall to the floor in their effort to get away. Clearing his throat to grab the attention of the thirty or so students and professor, the look of amusement quickly replaced the confusion, as his eyes flicked towards the scurrying things before he found the person he wanted to talk to.

"I need your help with something," a mass of heads swivelled from Harry to Hermione, and back again. Him asking the Gryffindor for help, would only serve to enforce the rumours that had been flying around behind just how well she knew the Durmstrang students, no matter how much she tried to deny it; or how good the denials had seemed at the time. "For the first task." The explanation was even more confusing then Harry coming to steal a Hogwarts student away, their bewilderment was matched by the look Hermione was giving the Durmstrang champion who was patiently waiting for her to follow him.

The fact that it was clear he _did_ expect her to come with him, was something that none of them could get their heads around.

"I've got permission off Karkaroff to use any help I can get," it was a lie of course. Harry hadn't asked if they were allowed to use outside help, but at the same time he doubted it was it in the rules for his Headmaster to tell him he would be facing a dragon.

The explanation was more than enough for Hagrid, who was still in a state of shock of having his class interrupted by Harry Potter. It was due to this state of shock that he had missed Padma being smuggled out of the class, as she was signalled at, to follow the leaving pair.

Having expected an explanation as soon as they were out of earshot, the two Hogwarts pupils were more than aware just how odd the trio looked. Their black robes could blend into the dull colours of the castle due to the October weather; however, the dark red fur coat that Harry was wearing stood out like the proverbial sore thumb. It was something made worse to them, due to the fact that said fifteen year didn't seem to notice this, and seemed to think nothing of them walking together. Although just how he managed to miss the looks his two female companions were giving him, was anyone's guess. It was either something he was working on without appearing to do so, or he was just truly oblivious.

"Not to sound ungrateful Harry," pausing as she tried to find a way to say what she wanted to without sound just that, Hermione flashed a quick look towards Padma, but saw that she would get no help there. The Ravenclaw was too pleased to be away from the Skrewts. "But why did you pull us out of our lesson?" Looking away quickly to stare over her shoulder, even at their distance she could still see some of the other students were continuing to look over their shoulders at the departing trio.

"To help me with the first task." Frowning in confusion once again, Harry turned to look at the pair, he was pretty sure he had said that less than five minutes ago, when he had watched them walk those things. "Krum and Styx are going to meet us inside your castle," not referring to the school by name, and at the same time managed to avoid the mistake that he had made only a week or so ago by venturing into Hogwarts on his own and promptly getting lost. Nope, he learnt from his mistakes and this time he was bringing guides with him, however that did mean Harry had more than happily sent his two friends into the school without said guides. It was because of that that, there was nothing he could do to keep the smile from his face, as he hoped they were having the same trouble he had suffered.

Of course nothing ever worked in the way you wanted it to do so, and Harry should have known better then to expect his friends to get lost as easily as he had done so. Either from asking people what way to go, or simply remembering the path they had taken, the other two Durmstrang students were waiting near the entrance hall for their friend. As well as to see, just who he managed to drag into his scheme of getting around the first task. However the duo were a trio instead, just like the three that had been walking across the school grounds. Standing in between the sixteen and fifteen year old males, was yet another Hogwarts student. Though unlike the ones that were already present, this one had white blonde hair, as well as s slightly vacant look in her eyes.

"You asked for assistance my liege and we've found it," bowing mockingly to his friend, Styx couldn't keep the smile from his face, they were still pretty much in the dark about what they were going to do to help the Durmstrang champion. Whilst the three in red had matching looks of triumph on their faces, their opposite numbers still hadn't removed the confused looks they had been wearing. More so now, due to the fact that Luna was the only one from their group who seemed to have no problem with what was happening. "We just need to find somewhere that we can practise, whatever it is we're going to be practising." An unneeded look past the three males of the group, none of them were dumb enough to suddenly spout they were going to be trying to copy the tactics a dragon might use. It wouldn't be needed for them to say either way, if what they had heard in passing then at least one of them would be able to put it altogether.

"If you're looking for somewhere that you can prepare for your tasks Harry, then you could always use the come and go room." Five heads moved as one to the fourth year Ravenclaw who hadn't taken her eyes off of the person she was talking to, in fact Luna looked like she was expecting some type of answer from the Tri-Wizard-Champion she was addressing. "Hogwarts has several rooms that only appear when the person looking for them is in the greatest need, the come and go room can be anything you need it to be at the time." Speaking again, the somewhat eccentric fourth year was more than aware of what many of her school thought of her, it was only magnified by the looks she was receiving from Hermione and Padma.

"The Room of Requirement," the Indian girl shook her head at the thought of it slightly, "it's more of a myth more than anything. A couple of students talk about it every year, but no one's ever been able to prove it actually exists." Looking to the brunette at her side who was nodding in agreement, Padma wasn't looking to throw the idea out of the window, before it had even been stated that they would be going with it. But at the same time she didn't want them to be wasting their time looking for a room that might or might not exist.

"Then there's nothing wrong with looking for it." Blue eyes snapped to the fifth year, she knew that part of the reason they were so unwilling to go for her idea, was that everyone above third year was looking forward to spending time at Hogsmeade later in the day. "It's meant to be on the seventh floor, it won't take long to try and find it today." Keeping her eyes on her own school mates as she spoke, Luna, Hermione and Padma were so engrossed in their own conversation of whether or not it was worth it, the trio had seemed to forget that the decision at the end of the day, didn't truly come down to them.

"I say we do it." Harry's statement drew all the attention back to him, shrugging slightly at the looks as he turned his attention to his own friends. "We're running out of time and haven't managed to come up with a plan good enough yet. This might be the dumbest one we've had, but we need to do something." The statement was unfortunately met with nods from Krum and Styx; all Karkaroff had been able to tell them was that Harry would need to get past a dragon somehow.

With little information about what else the task entailed, they were running out of options.

"Are you sure you know where this room is meant to be?" Turning his attention to Luna who nodded slightly, before walking into the castle, a small smile on her face that her idea had been taken. With a last look at the other four people who hadn't so much as moved, or come up with an alternate plan for him, a final shrug was the only answer that Harry gave them before following the Ravenclaw.

Frowning at her friend, Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched the group walk away. Despite talking about creatures that probably didn't exist outside her and her father's head, she had no problems with Luna. That was what made her, not in denial, but rather hold a sense trepidation in accepting what she had said might be real after all.

Having read 'Hogwarts a History' enough times to more than likely recite the majority of the book, word for word, she like many others had researched as much as they could about the amazing if real Room of Requirement. Of course if it was true, then it would be a dream for nearly everyone who went to Hogwarts. The students of all four houses would obviously use the room for different needs; even then the odds of anyone finding the room, and staying quiet about it were slim to none.

So that didn't explain why Hermione and Padma were trailing behind the foursome, more than aware of the looks they were on the receiving end of as they made their way up the moving staircases. To say that the looks were more than deserved, would have been an understatement of the century, despite having seen some of the Durmstrang students talk with their fellow classmates in the Great Hall was one thing. To see the six students walking up staircase after staircase was another entirely. As such, the confused looks and whispers that followed the group were only to be expected, as they manoeuvred around the masses of teenagers; who took the opportunity to stop and stare at the unusual group. That was of course after wondering if they could follow them to wherever it was they had been planning on going.

"Harry?" This time it was Padma calling his name out as the faction round the fifth floor staircase after waiting over a minute for it to finally move back in the direction they needed, "just what do you need us to help you do?" It wasn't the first time that the question had been asked, in fact it was done so only minutes earlier when he had pulled the pair of them from their lesson. The lack of an answer wasn't entirely unsurprising to the Indian Ravenclaw. Hermione had asked the same thing and had been given what most people wouldn't consider to be an answer, so she wasn't sure why she had thought there would be one this time. "I mean what do you need us to actually do?" It was only now that the four in front of Padma and Hermione finally stopped. Krum and Sergei were willing to go along with whatever their friend had asked, as long as it didn't involve the loss of limbs or a life or death situation.

"You can perform a shielding charm, or an Incendio spell?" Harry's own question was met with nods from the other two fifth years as well as Luna who was standing behind him, smirking lightly at the nods, he turned away once again. "Then you'll be able to help," the vague response did nothing to tell them just what he was planning on having them do. Indicating for the fourteen year old girl in front of them to continue leading them in the direction they had been going.

Finding back a laugh as they let the two women who had only begun to walk once again move in front of them. Krum and Styx couldn't help the mirth that was dancing in their eyes, all too aware of their friend's way of getting around answering a question; whilst at the same time making you think he had actually answered it. Harry had grown up with Sirius as his only parental figure after all, if you added that to the fact that the Animagus had an affinity for getting himself out of trouble, and not fully answering a question when it was given to him. It wasn't so much of a stress to think he would teach his Godson how to do the same.

It didn't take long the for sextet to find themselves standing on a seventh floor corridor, Harry, Krum, Styx, Hermione and Padma watched, equal parts in confusion and worry as Luna simply paced up and down telling them that this was important. One by one the teenagers turned to the person standing to their left, hoping that they would have an explanation for what exactly what was going on. That was of course until it was Padma's turn to look at the person to her left. A frown formed on her face as her eyebrows narrowed in annoyance at there being no one there for her to expect an explanation from, the glare she shot back at her friend was met with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." The embarrassed smile that had been on Hermione's face was quickly replaced by an amused one as she turned away from the shorter girl, in spite of everything it was hard to truly be apologetic when you found what happened funny deep down. Deciding that it would serve her better in the long run if she wasn't looking at her friend, the slightly bushy haired brunette turned back towards Luna who was still walking back and forth; the look of concentration never once leaving her face. "I really don't think anything's going to happen, not by you just walking anyway." If anyone else was going to agree with Hermione's statement then the words died on their tongue, as a thick ornate door appeared in front of the group.

The appearance of the door was met with raised eyebrows from the three males standing there, a pair of brown eyes widening in shock and finally a jaw dropping slightly, the owners of the latter two had been more than expecting nothing to happen.

"You have to think about what you need the most," a proud smile formed on Luna's face as she took in the expressions of the people behind her, it wasn't often that she was able to show her friends, if anyone that she knew something they didn't. "All I needed to do was think about a room we could help Harry in." The statement was met with a pleased grin from the wizard in question, while he didn't know just how the blonde had truly managed to summon the room. But the idea that it had formed due to the fact that they needed it to help them was something that would boost his ego.

"Do you have any idea what's going to be in there?" Looking with the door with trepidation, Hermione took an unconscious step closer to the Durmstrang students. If the room worked the way that the rumours said that it should, then there was no guessing just what would be inside, they were there to help prepare Harry for the first Tri-Wizard-Task. A large enough portion of the student body, thought the school was more than sentient enough to know just who was attempting to enter it, or at least that was the theory behind how the wards worked once the Headmaster wasn't on the premises. There was nothing to say the Room of Requirement wouldn't use that sentience, to know just what was coming, and had prepared a mock run of that inside.

Seconds ticked by before any of the group decided to move forward, three of them knew what could be behind the door and the other three had different images flashing through their minds. Rolling his eyes, Harry moved around the young Ravenclaw. He somehow doubted that the room would suddenly create one of the dragons that he could face, and if there was enough magic in the castle for something that big; then the odds of it not making a noise would have been even slimmer.

One hand on the golden door handle and with a final look over his shoulder, as the group behind him slowly moved closer, the green eyed wizard carefully opened the door, unsure if a burst of fire would quickly be aimed at where his head was. Frowning as he slowly moved further into the room, not having seen anything like it before, Harry waved the five people stood closer to the door to come in the room.

"This isn't what I was expecting." The comment off one of the competitors would definitely be called an understatement, as there was nothing in the room that gave off a hint it had listened to the request. Not truly anyway.

There was no dragon to the surprise of the three Durmstrang students. No insane task set to test the target to the bemusement to the trio of girls who took the chance to look around, not knowing what had gone wrong.

"Is it meant to look like this?" Holding his arms around as he finally turned around, Harry stared at the five with a raised eyebrow as they continued to look around the generous room which seemed to have a bluish tint to the walls.

"Well I guess since none of us know what's coming up in the first task, the room couldn't properly create anything." Padma snuck a quick look at Luna, missing the significant look that flashed across the face of the three males. "I thought the room could sense the thoughts of everyone that was outside it though," her gaze flickered across the room in annoyance as she spoke, sparsely decorated wouldn't have done justice to a room that held next to nothing in it. Stone pillars which went from floor to ceiling and the odd looking rocks were the only thing in the room.

"If what I've read about the room is true," brow crunched in concentration, if there was one thing Hermione could do better than most, it was understanding just how things were meant to work once she read about them. "Then whoever summoned the room, would have needed to have a clear thought about what they wanted to be inside it." In other circumstances, an exasperated look would have been shot at the youngest person in the room, as it was however there could be no blame put on Luna's shoulders with the minute about of information they had to go on. "This just might have been the best the room could do." Moving forward so she could address all of the people in the room, Hermione took the chance to look at the three people dressed in dark red coats, noting that none of them seemed too worried about the lack of anything in the room.

Tilting his head towards Krum, Harry was met with a raised eyebrow and a half smile as the older wizard cocked his head towards the people they had brought with them. Truth be told, the Bulgarian Seeker had been expecting something a little more extravagant when they had been listening to the conversation about the room. If this was all that the room was going to create, then they could have simply stayed outside on the school grounds and done what they wanted to.

Circumstance would in this case have to dictate just what they could do in the room, after all simply telling them to leave the room after dragging them there, well they could but it wouldn't go down too well.

Watching the pair have their silent discussion about just what they were going to do or say, whilst the third member of their group stood to the side, Hermione turned to look at her own friends. Even though Padma was more than content to simply watch the trio of males stand around, and Luna was walking around the room, appearing to the world that she was taking in the details of what she had created. The Gryffindor was ready to ask just what they were going to be doing, even if the questions about what kind of spells they could perform gave some sort of hint. The brunette doubted that they would be firing them at Harry.

"Maybe some type of timed task," Krum's whispered words were met with a subtle nod from his friend, as they tried to work out just what would be happening in the next few minutes, or rather how the females would take to doing what was asked. "A kind of last man standing situation, see who can last the longest between the three?" Again this was met with a nod as the pair fingered their wands, ready to tell the remaining four people what was going to happen. Well three seeing as Styx knew what they were planning, even if he wasn't involved in the current discussion process.

"People here's the plan." Clapping his hands as he turned around, Harry's word cut short anything that was going to come forth from either Hermione or Padma. The smirk on his face, told them that he knew they had been ready to say something to him as well. "These two are going to use Iacio and Paeldryth' cólera de spells," pointing at the Indian girl who was now frowning in confusion, by the looks of things they were going to simply be throwing spells at the Durmstrang champion. "You're going to use the Incendio spell, and you two are going to cast shields protecting the other three." Harry's final words were punctuated with a nod at Hermione and Luna.

The trio of Hogwarts students continued to look on in confusion as the two fifteen and one sixteen year old pulled the thicker coats they were wear off of their shoulders. Showing that they too; like both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts were forced to wear robes.

Unlike the robes that the Hogwarts students were used to though. The ones that Harry and his two friends had on were the furthest thing from the long and billowing back robes, which they had to wear around the castle which were often more than capable of covering ninety percent of the body.

Instead the Durmstrang robes looked to be a mix of both the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons robes in length, coming to a stop roughly three inches lower then were their coats ended. They were more forming fitting, furthermore when compared to the black robes the females in the room had to wear. There was no risk of them creating the billowing effect, that Snape often demonstrated when he left or entered a room. It was more akin to a jacket that would stop around the quadriceps region.

Only figuring out just what was happening, Hermione noted that they were darker than the coats they wore both during the opening ceremony and during their walk; more of a maroon than red.

"Ladies if you will," Styx indicated to the area that he and Krum were standing, opposite Harry who was trying not to laugh as the trio slowly walked over to the pair, not full sure of what to expect just yet.

"Iacio." The shock of watching as with a flick of his wand, Krum conjured a row of small razor sharp stones floating in midair, lasted longer than any of Hermione, Padma or Luna would care to say. The stones only hung there for a second before shooting towards their target who didn't seem too worried about what had happened.

"Protego." For good reason as well. Dipping his shoulder, the would be target threw himself to the side as his hastily summoned shield turned the stones into dust as they flew into the translucent barrier. It was with a grin on his face, that Harry took the chances to fire back a bevy of spells towards the five stationary targets.

It was only with the sight of four different coloured spells flying towards them, from different positions, did the two witches dressed in black spring into action. Their own shielding spells bursting to life either side of Padma who had taken up a spot in front of the group.

"Paeldryth' cólera de."

"Incendio." The burst of flame from the Indian Ravenclaw's wand was carried by the gust of wind from behind her, no longer acting like a simple flamethrower spell. As small flicks of fire licked out in different directions.

The spell work was enough to cause Harry to fire a small jet of water at a flame that came too close to him, before he quickly rolled to the side once again. Springing back up to his feet as soon as the move had finished, one of the Tri-Wizard-Champions was ready to once again return fire. However that plan would have to wait as he was force to shield the quick wave of stones which came his way. Forcing more power into his shield, causing the ethereal screen to grow in size, taking on more of a cone shape as it continued to pour from his wand.

Harry's smile dropped from his face as another burst of wind caught him in the knee, the components behind the spell meant that it was able to bypass the basic shielding charm, causing the target to be taken off of his feet and sent flying backwards. For a few seconds none of the five witches or wizards fired another spell, as they waited for the floored occupant to move once again. Of course those that knew what was coming in the task, knew that a dragon wouldn't offer the brief reprieve for the champion.

"Caeco!" The flash bang spell from the black haired wizard's wand caught Krum, Sergei, Hermione, Luna and Padma off guard. Too fast for any of them to be able to either move behind one of the pillars, or transfigure a rock into a solid shield to protect them. Moving as quickly as he could, Harry snapped off another quick fire of spells, looking to take the two shielding members off the group out of the equation.

Regrettably for him, he was only able to catch the small blonde with one of his spells, the Gryffindor prefect's wand work was nearly as fast as his own. As the brunette was quickly casting shields around herself and the other members of her group.

The image of watching the now foursome move around as one, taking up more of a diamond formation; Padma still standing in the front, Styx and Hermione side by side and the taller and bulkier Krum at the back was a sight to behold. The fact that it was working as well as it was, was only icing on the cake. With one less person in the group, even if it was someone who was meant to be offering protection for them, was so far looking as a good thing. As the centre two and the Seeker standing at the back were able to alternate just where their spells would come from.

Harry, on the other hand, was finding the situation to be more of an annoyance. With a member down of their makeshift dragon, Hermione and Styx were able to lean over one another, when they were either shielding or casting another gust of wind at him. The Durmstrang wizard no longer needing to stretch past his protection. This irritation was only increased by the fact that Krum, was always swaying behind left and right as he fired off wave after wave of the razor sharp stones.

"Reverto." Slashing his wand sideways as he narrowed his eyes at the stone spell once again, a smirk formed on the face of the wizard who all this was for as he watched a spark of silver flashed in and out of existence in front of him. Fourteen years spent with Sirius, five of which had been seeing different spells in action, as well as going to a school which focused more on fighting, had taught Harry there was more than one type of shielding spell. As such it was with a look of satisfaction, as he watched the stones which were more than capable to tearing through his flesh, perform a one hundred and eighty degree turn. Before flying back in the direction that they had come from.

"I..I think that should do it for today." Covering his cheek with one hand, having been caught off guard with the reflection shield once again, Krum could only spit on the floor in annoyance as he took in his friend. Durmstrang's champion was in a worse condition than anyone on the other side of the room. A series of smaller, shallower cuts littered his face and the backs of his hands, a small scorch mark was on his trouser leg and there was sure to be more than a small collection of bruises littering his body, from the way Harry had been caught by Styx's spell time after time. "We actually want to get you through the tournament." Laughing this time as he helped Hermione up to her feet, the international Seeker could only shake his head in stunned wonder. Not knowing just how agreeing to help his friend prepare for the task, had turned into what looking more like an unsanctioned duel.

"I agree. I think you broke my bum." Rubbing said area of her body, Padma copied the Durmstrang students lead and let out a small laugh, in all of her defence lessons she had never been as beaten up as she was now. Turning to look at her own friends, it was safe to say that Luna was the least injured person in the room, after the blonde fourth year had been caught by Harry's spell she had taken the decision to not get back involved in the training session. "We're going to be killed if anyone sees us like this," idly waving around at the group of teenaged witches and wizards in the room. None of whom would be in any condition to come up with a lie that would pacify Madame Pomfrey; let alone anyone else they could run into.

"Honestly Padma, have you never learnt a healing spell." The exasperated tone came from none other than Hermione as she made her way over to her friend, frowning at the faint bruise that was forming on her cheek. "Is that really what you're complaining about?" Biting back a laugh as she could see the Ravenclaw was ready to fire back that it was worse then what was being said, "Episkey, there all better." Rolling her eyes as she turned away from the other girl, performing the same spell on Viktor Krum; the deeper cut healing on his cheek just as quickly. Despite the slight wince as he felt his skin being knitted back together.

"Excuse me. Wounded champion over here." Pouting as he pointed to the cuts on his face as well as making a show of holding his knee, all signs pointing to one put out Harry Potter.

The sight of a fifteen year old trying to make themselves look like a kicked puppy, which was getting no affection was more than enough to cause his two school mates to laugh. Something that only grew as he slowly inched closer to the witch who was healing their wounds, the image would have worked a lot better if it wasn't for him fighting a battle to keep the grin from his face.

The statement and move by said champion, was merely met with a raised eyebrow from Hermione. Her lips curling up into the familiar half smirk half smile, as she looked back at Harry. The pair were stood in some sort of standoff, fifteen year old wizard trying to make himself look more and more pitiful in an effort to get some sympathy, whilst the Gryffindor witch was trying to keep her face blank. Frowning as he flashed a look towards the other two Hogwarts students, more than aware that neither of them had some much as moved a foot in his direction. It was enough of a hint to say that they weren't exactly skilled in healing spells.

"Errm, you're looking very pretty today." Harry's puppy dog eyes vanished within a second as he shot Hermione a grin, slinging his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him, much to the amusement of the other students. "In the spirit of international cooperation, I think you should heal the cuts, you horrible people inflicted on me," nodding sagely as Harry turned them away from the two Durmstrang and Hogwarts students, fighting and losing a battle to keep his own smile away. "It makes more sense than kidnapping people." His comment only caused for the laughter in the room to grow, as they wondered just where he was getting the idea of kidnapping people from. Not only that, but also why he thought it would bring people closer together.

"Fine. You bloody big drama queen." Shoving Harry's arm off of her, with a grin on her face, turning to face him as she held her wand in front of his face, the evil look on Hermione's face was enough for him to back up slightly. "Episkey," rolling her eyes as she heard the soft grunt come from him, wondering what kinds of spells that used in their own school for healing wounds, if that one seemed to annoy them so much. _'Wimps. It's only a little bit of cold and heat on wherever they hurt.'_

"And just what do we get out of this?" It wasn't like Hermione to usually expect something in return for her help, and truthfully she wasn't expecting anything but could resist twisting the knife slightly. If the looks she was getting were anything to go by though, then they had been expecting to offer them something in return.

"We're under the impression that you have a Hogsmeade visit today, and you three ladies could do with a chaperone." Typically it was Styx that replied, showing once again that he took it upon himself to try and offer women something in return for whatever they had done. The key word being try.

Two hours later Hermione, and Padma found themselves standing next to the Durmstrang ship. One member of them wondering just how she had managed to find herself pulled into going to Hogsmeade, with the trio of wizards they were waiting for.

Not for the first time the Gryffindor prefect ran her hands across the clothes she had changed into, a simple light blue jumper and a pair of darker jeans were, her chosen attire for the visit to the small village. Hermione was more than aware of the looks they were on the receiving end of from the other Hogwarts students. Being seen outside of said vessel, with all the rumours and whispering that was flying around, would do little to help their cause when they said there was nothing going on between them and the teenage boys.

High pitched giggling could be heard coming their way, and the brunette made the mistake of turning her head to see just who it was coming from. It took less than a second for her to wish that she hadn't done so upon seeing the pair, narrowing her eyes as she tried to ignore Lavender and Parvati. As the pair covered their mouths to try and stem the laughter, however they could do nothing to stop the looks of shock and amusement on their faces.

Rolling her eyes as she turned to look at Padma, not attempting to hide the distain that was showing on her face to the Indian girl's Gryffindor sister, Hermione's expression was only answered with a knowing smile as the other girl nodded at her. Whilst she didn't run in the gossip circles that her twin sister did, and didn't feel the same sense of need to do so either, she could both understand why Parvati did so. And at the same time why other students found it annoying. Nevertheless, unlike her friend who was in the same house as the two biggest gossips in the school, she refused to let them get under her skin; either with their giggling or whatever lies they spread.

"They should hurry up, the village will be packed soon." Looking at the ladder once again, or rather were the ladder should have been. Right now it was simply a part of the vessel and not protruding as she had seen it do so before. "Nearly all of the Beauxbatons students have gone to Hogsmeade today, and a lot of their own school have decided to go as well," frowning this time as she didn't take her eyes off of the ship. It was no secret that Hermione was often one of the students who, if they were going down to the village, wanted to be one of the first there. If there were plans to spend the day looking around the small shops, or relaxing with her friends in the Three Broomsticks, then she was someone who wanted to spend the _day_ there. Not take hours waiting for people to actually go down to the village.

"I thought we were meant to be your chaperones." The amused voice of Harry Potter came from above the two Hogwarts students, causing both of them to jump even though one of them was staring at the ship, like they wanted it to burst into flames. "There's something odd about having a girl wait for you." Climbing down the ladder with a grin on his face, like the two females in front of him and his own friends, having changed out of his school uniform. Swapping the reds and blacks of the Durmstrang uniform, for a black shirt with a t-shirt on underneath, and a pair of jeans with the material designed to have more of a faded effect around the knee area. A quick glance at the other two Durmstrang students revealed that they were similarly dressed. Showing that they, like a small number of witches and wizards who were raised in a pure magical world, didn't always see the need to wear some type of robes.

"We wouldn't be waiting if you didn't take longer than most women getting changed." Hermione's comment was fired back with the same level of amusement in her voice as she stared at the trio, arms folded across her chest as she turned away from them, attempting to look to all that she was annoyed.

"Don't mind her, she just doesn't like not being first anywhere." Stepping forward, Padma linked her arms between Krum and Harry, before nudging Styx in the direction of the last students making their way towards Hogsmeade.

Smirking at her friend over her shoulder, as the four started their slow walk away, the Ravenclaw wasn't too surprised to see the brunette roll her eyes before scurrying after them. Shyly sliding herself between Harry and Styx who had taken up a position on the other side of his friend.

"If we were the guests we'd ask just where you were going to take two very attractive ladies," nodding as she spoke, trying to project some of her sister's confidence into her words. "But for now, for now, we'll have to entertain you." Padma's comment was taken the way she wanted it to be done so, with laughter and slight roll of the eyes, as Harry, Krum and Styx looked at one another over the heads of the females they were with.

Once the five students were outside of Hogwarts, and walking down the small cobbled path, the looks they had been getting quickly faded, as they managed to slip in with the masses of other teens looking to either use the free day to spend time with friends. Or the couples who wanted to spend time together, out of sight of prying eyes as well as gossiping mouths.

It was something that Harry and Krum could get used to. Walking around with the other students, during the Tri-Wizard-Tournament without people stopping them every few seconds, even though neither of them were naive enough to think that it would last. The anonymity the large groups of students in Hogsmeade offered them, would not, regrettably not constantly be flocking around Hogwarts once they were back at the castle. If you added that to them not being allowed to simply stay on the ship, unless there was a reason for them to be see. Then they were more than prepared to spend as much time in the picturesque village as they could.

Letting themselves be led around street corners, and past the bulk of shops that most people were going into, wasn't what the trio had expected to happen. The idea had been to see what the big deal about Hogsmeade village was, that they had heard so much excited talk about, but so far, Hermione and Padma were looking more than content to simply walk around the stores. Never stopping to go inside one. If any of Krum, Harry or Styx had been more comfortable with where they were, or knew what some of the stores were, then they would have asked if their partners didn't want to go inside.

"We can go into the Three Broomsticks first," copying Padma's actions as she linked the two males either side of her, Hermione turned the group in their new direction. The odds of the pub come restaurant being any less packed were slim, but at the same time it was also significantly larger than any of the shops they had already gone past. It was with that logic that the brunette concluded they would be able to continue mingling in with the crowds. Pushing the door open, she let the warm smile form on her face, it was one of the few places people wouldn't feel uncomfortable in.

As you would expect, that was something Hermione was about to feel as heads turned in her direction. Wondering just who had come in through the door, general interest was quickly replaced by wide eyed stares when Harry Potter and Viktor Krum could be seen behind her.

"Is she with Harry Potter and Krum?" The hushed whisper came from a corner, however whoever said it couldn't be seen just yet. Much like in the Great Hall when his name came out, several students lifted in their seats to try and get a better look at the wizards in question, as well as the witch who denied being close with them.

"Why are they hanging around with her?" Another voice asked with the same level of disbelief as the first had done so, all the eyes in the room staying on the group as they slowly made their way further into the room.

The two wizards in question and Styx, looked around the room at the statements and questions which were being called out, making no attempt to offer an answer. Truly unsure if they themselves were being asked. Although they couldn't not look towards the girl that the comments were also directed at, wondering just why she wasn't making a move to defend herself from her fellow school mates. Bringing up the back of the group, Padma could only fire an annoyed glare at those she knew to mock her friend, unsurprisingly most of the looks were given to Hermione's fellow Gryffindors.

"We can sit in here," any previous amusement that had been in her face and tone had vanished as soon as the comments had started up. Having found them a table near the back of the room, and out of the way of most of the other students, the brunette girl slid herself along the bench, letting the wall opposite block her from anyone's view. With the first teenager sitting down, seating arrangements were quickly thrown together. Harry was shoved alongside Hermione, whilst Padma moved herself onto the bench opposite her friend, letting Krum and Styx decide which side they were going to sit on.

"We can order any food or drinks in a minute." Once again the statement was said with a quiet voice from the Gryffindor prefect, as she busied herself with looking at the small menu in front of her.

For the first time since any of the group had spoken to each other, an awkward silence filled the small table. None of the three Durmstrang students had been on the end of or heard the taunting comments, neither had they heard the type of thing that was now being whispered, directed towards one of their own school mates. The fact that with the ease they had come out, made them seem the norm wasn't something that was lost on them either. Neither was the fact that both Hogwarts students hadn't made a move to say anything back to the people on the other side of the room.

More subdued then she had been during the walk down to the village, Hermione failed to notice the more relaxed posture her three _chaperones_ took on the bench. Krum carefully twisted his body on the edge of the bench opposite them, keeping himself sitting down but at the same time, forcing anyone who would walk over, to nearly have to stand in the corner to see past him. Styx took advantage of the extra room made by the Seeker's move, stretching himself out slightly, as he slid further down the bench, taking up as much room as possible to prevent anyone from sitting next to him. Harry copied the actions, but moved himself closer to Hermione, his arm resting against the back of the slightly worn seat they were on, his hand hanging loosely between them.

"Any idea where you're going to take us next?" Harry's question snapped the girl to his left out of her trance, causing her to jump slightly, the movement had the other people around her laugh. "Does the village have anywhere good to go?" The innocent smile on his face was his attempt to say he hadn't meant to make her jump. Even though for that to be believed, you would of had to ignore the mirth dancing in his eyes, as he quickly shot a look across the table.

"There's a few places we could go," taking the chance to copy his actions, watching as Padma ordered them all a Butterbeer, indicating to Madame Rosmerta that she was ordering for the two currently talking to one another as well. "You've never been here before, and we aren't sure just how often we'll be allowed to come to the village with the tournament taking place this year." Turning her body slightly so she was actually facing Harry, Hermione was unaware that she had only addressed the Durmstrang champion when she had mentioned them not having seen the village before. Something that was ignored by the other three, as they slowly started a conversation amongst themselves.

The interaction between the groups of students from one of the visiting schools soon went back to being unnoticed. The small number of people who would speak to either of the Hogwarts girls, were vastly outnumbered by those who only had a passing interest. The placement of the five also kept them from being watched by the majority of the pub. Anyone who wanted to actually listen to the conversation, or try and join the group would have to go the long away around the pub, making their approach visible to anyone who was looking in that direction.

"There's the Shrieking Shack which is meant to be the most haunted place in Britain, a joke shop, as well as a store that has Quidditch supplies in it." Only remembering after she spoke that he wasn't a big Quidditch buff as his equally famous companion. Hermione's mind was working a mile a minute as she tried to come up with places the five could go.

"That sounds great Hermione," leaning over the table as she took her friend's hands, Padma smiled good naturedly, cutting her off before she could continue listing the different places Hogsmeade had without actually going to them. "Why don't you and Harry go around the village and we'll catch you up in a bit."

Not giving the other girl a chance to reply, as Padma tried to pull her to her feet from across the table, something that was just as hard as it looked, even if it was something that was funny to watch as the Ravenclaw was barely standing herself.

"Viktor is going to tell us about his Quidditch matches, and I know how little you can even _pretend_ to care about that." Finishing with a teasing smile that caused the Gryffindor to blush, knowing full well that at times she had a hard time listening to Cho about the sport. Padma's comment about getting Quidditch stories drew a raised eyebrow from the Seeker in question as he looked at the younger girl, before his attention was turned to his two friends. It was news to him at least.

The continued pushing and pulling from the two Hogwarts girls had caused Harry to move further down the bench away from them. An action that caused Krum to have to move from his position of leaning across the gap. Shaking his head as he had an idea the suggestion, which seemed more like an order, was going to take place. The black haired fifteen year old, gave them all a knowing smile waiting patiently for the faux struggle to end.

"I thought the idea was that we'd be showing all of them around the village." Protesting even as she found herself manhandled to the end of the bench, the two Durmstrang students were more than happy to help Hermione along. "You don't even like Quidditch anymore then I do," frowning at the smiling Indian girl who happily sat back down in her seat, she knew a set up when she saw one, they'd regret all when she got her revenge.

"Some friend you are." Her muttered comment went ignored, as she turned to look at the wizard she now had to show around on her own. This time Hermione found herself inclined to believe the bemused look that was on Harry's face as he stared back at her. Even though she had seen only a few innocent looks on his face, this one was lacking the glee in his eyes, or the smirking waging a war to form on his mouth. "Come on you."

Having his hand grabbed as he was forcefully dragged out of the Three Broomsticks. Harry nearly missed the call from Padma for the pair to have fun. The brief thought that the girl in front of him hadn't heard it, was the only thing that spared his fingers from being crushed. It was only when they were a good two streets away from the pub, was his hand released from what felt more like a vice then the hand of a smaller girl. Deciding that wincing wouldn't be the right thing to do, not when Hermione had a crazed look in her eyes, and especially when he hadn't known her for long enough, Harry did the smart thing; which was putting his hands in his pockets.

"Soooo. Where to?" Scratching the back of his head as he asked his question, noting the way that the Gryffindor continued to look up and down the street, he wasn't too sure whether she was looking for someone, or a way out. Neither would surprise him too much from her reactions just yet, just like neither would be unwanted either; he was quickly coming to the opinion that girl was insane.

"I suppose I could give you the tour we were meant to." Forcing herself to keep the confidence she had been trying to project during each of their small talks so far, the problem with that was for the most part there had been other people in the general vicinity that she could also talk to.

Here, Hermione found herself alone with Harry Potter, and was quickly going to be placed under the scrutiny of every witch that decided to make it their business to find out what they did.

"We can start with Tomes and Scrolls." A safe haven for when she was uncomfortable and something she had brought with her from the Muggle world, found the brunette blush lightly before making her way towards the bookstore. A voice in the back of her head, which surprisingly sounded a lot like Cho Chang, was shouting at her that despite what she wanted to think; not everyone thought it was a good time to spend all of their time among books.

Shrugging to himself as he followed the flustered girl. Harry's pace was much more relaxed when compared to the power walk Hermione made towards the door of the shop, hoping to get lost amongst the shelves. The problem with that plan, however, was that the school term had not long started and so the only students in the store were either preparing for their N.E.W.T.S, or considered a bookworm much like herself.

It also came with the other problem that Harry was able to fall into a slow stroll behind her, either leaning against the bookcases as she looked through the titles, or against one of the tables behind her. Never judging her, or saying anything derogatory about how she wanted to spend her day, just watching and waiting.

"We should go to your so called 'most haunted place in Britain' after this." Finding himself behind Hermione as he spoke, leaning against the edge of the bookcase as she picked yet another book up before putting it back down on the shelf. Harry couldn't have looked more relaxed if he was in his own house, as he slowly slid down the wood, following his guide for the day, "maybe sneak in if the group outside keep following us. Give them something to go back and tell their friends." Turning away as he spoke, so he couldn't see the shocked look that formed on her face. Having an idea on just what way his comment could have been taken, which was the way that it had been so.

Watching as he walked away from her, rounding the corner, all the while keeping his smile hidden, Hermione cursed herself for not being able to think of anything to fire back as quickly. She wouldn't exactly call herself slow when teasing comments were shot between people, not when it was done in humour anyway. But she had been so caught off guard at what Harry had said, that it stunned her into silence. A low growl tore from her throat as she followed the fifteen year old, mentally putting another mark next to his name of people that she needed to get back at.

~~~###~~~

Also I wanted to include a part showing Fleur getting ready for the first task in this chapter as well as more of Cedric trying to prepare even though he doesn't know whats coming. But honestly I didn't want the chapter to drag on too much, and wanted to spend longer on the interaction of the main characters, so I'll show their preperations as a flashback in the next chapter.

I was planning for Hermione to get her revenge on them in this chapter as well, but by the time I finished writing it, I forgot all about including it. Whoops. I'm nearly sure that it WILL be included in chapter 8. The next chapter isn't going to have too much room to involve a lot of humour with focusing on the first task and some fallout from other things.

I'm not a fan of huge notes by authors before or after chapters. Honestly. But I've fixed the mistakes in my oneshot 'People like you dont just appear' and it'd really make me happy if people re-read it to see what they think :D

I'll be working on my next chapter of 'Dagger and Rose' since this is up, so I'm not surr when chapter 7 will be written


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:** I'm going into my final year of university in October, so while I'm still working on 'Of Durmstrang' 'Dagger and Rose' as well as 'Carve the Crimson Road' the updates for the stories are going to slow right down, just because I won't have as much free time. They're not on hiatus and they aren't being abandoned, I'm going to try and update them whenever I can, but I won't set myself any deadlines for them.

**Psycho Sin Mafia: **I can understand were you're coming from, and I knew not everyone would enjoy the re-write for the fact that the pairing was swapped. But at the end of the day, I needed to change it to something that I enjoy reading and writing, so Cho was taken away from that angle.

Also the Poll on my profile is still open for everyone that hasn't voted yet, I'll be closing it in 2-3 more weeks and the results will be posted in chapter 8 as well was whatever was voted for being included in the chapter.

~~~###~~~

The day of the first task in the Tri-Wizard-Tournament saw the Great Hall abuzz with noise. The students that were neither friends of the three champions, or had ever spoken to them were excited as well as curious to see what was going to happen. Whilst those that knew the champions, namely Élise for Fleur, as well as Krum and Styx for the two foreign champions, then the small contingent of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor for Cedric; were noticeably more nervous. Two thirds of the group knew what was going to happen, so their fear of watching their friend being killed were very real, despite practising, how could you combat a dragon? Better than that, just what the hell was the task?

The Hogwarts students had more of a reason to be worried however; they didn't know what was coming. As a result, Cho, Padma and Hermione had gone true to form, and tried to research as much of the tournament as they could. The fact that the only thing they could find out, was that champions had died before in the tasks, that they were designed to punish competitors who weren't prepared for it, possibly kill them; was not something that went down to well. It was for that reason that the trio had swarmed around Cedric not long after Padma and Hermione returned from Hogsmeade. The trip and day that the Gryffindor was continually being teased about by her friends, something that was only made worse by her blushing whenever she said nothing happened; they refused to believe her. Despite the fact that _nothing_ did happen, between her and Harry.

Looking towards the Durmstrang student and champion revealed that he, like the other two, was not in the most talkative of moods. In seemed strange to the fifth year witch, that he was sitting with his own schoolmates, it had become expected and welcomed that Harry, with Krum and Sergei that they would move from their own table, to the Ravenclaw table. Just like it had long became accepted that Hermione, would join the Claws during their meals, choosing not to sit with her own housemates. That was neither here nor there, though. What was important was the knowledge that Harry was leaning towards his two friends, speaking too quietly for even the other Durmstrang students around them to be able to hear what was being said.

"Hermione, you can talk to your boyfriend when the task is over," rolling her eyes as she watched her friend, Padma wanted to laugh but found that her nerves were taking over. Hermione being caught staring at Harry, would have to wait until later to be spread, with said girl once again blushing brightly, the Ravenclaw turned back to Cho on her other side. "Does Cedric have any idea what's going to happen today?" Not trying to keep the concern out of her voice as she took the chance to look towards the Hufflepuff, who if anything looked like he was close to having a nervous breakdown. Something that was made all the clearer with how often he turned to look at Harry, and then Fleur, with the questioning look on his face it was obvious that he was trying to figure out if either of them knew anything.

"No," shaking her head sadly, Cho kept her eyes on her boyfriend, smiling idly as she watched one of his friends try to hand him some toast. "Cedric said that he wants to keep things simple, but I'm not sure that he'll be able to." Of course he couldn't, the sixteen year old had been selected to represent Hogwarts in the tournament, whether he liked it or not he would be needed to show the best that his school had to offer. The problem, of course came, with the fact that Cedric didn't know just what he would be facing, which left his preparations to be desired.

"He hasn't got a clue." Looking up as he continued to place bacon on his plate, Harry took a more subtle glance around the crowded hall than the Hogwarts students, noting that the Hogwarts champion was looking between him and Fleur. Offering a polite smile over his pumpkin juice, he turned back to his two friends, "probably trying to figure out if we know anything, poor bastard doesn't have a clue to what's coming." Green eyes flicked towards the quarter Veela, who for her part, wasn't taking part in scanning the Great Hall, instead she blonde appeared more than happy to simply eat her small breakfast. Quite possibly the most confident person in the room.

"Are you ready for it?" Grinning as he asked, Krum never thought he'd live to see the day one of his friends took on a dragon. "If they wanted something more dangerous than a dragon, they could have always sent an owl to one of the witches that Sirius has dumped, cheated on or faked his own death to escape from." The laughter that erupted from the corner of the Durmstrang table drew the attention of most in the hall. For the majority in the room, there was no reason to be laughing, excitement sure, nervousness without question; but there had been nothing funny happen as of yet.

"He said he's going to watch the event." Pausing as he took another mouthful of his breakfast, noting their interested looks. "With the rest of the Durmstrang students," nodding as the looks turned from interested to shocked, he had the same reaction when his godfather had told him what he would be doing. It wasn't that he didn't want Sirius to watch him, but they all knew the trouble that it could cause for him, it had to have been something that he had been working on for some time, otherwise there was no reason for him to continue hiding aboard the Durmstrang ship.

"Is that really the best idea?" Leaning closer, Styx knew the risks involved; after all when they had first become friends with Harry it had been a shock to see the convict in the same house as him. Even though Sirius' own story had come out in Norway, it was a shock to come face to face with what had been widely known as the worst betrayer in magical history this side of the Second World War. "I mean, if he's caught, then Harry..."

"He knows he's innocent. If anything happens he has proof." Whispering now as he looked around, the Durmstrang champion didn't want anyone to catch wind of what they were talking about. That being said, he still didn't want anyone to know who they were talking about, if the way that the Hogwarts students reacted to him was anything to go off, then it was best they didn't know of Sirius until it was necessary. "He might be a lot of things, irresponsible, cocky, a womanizer, possibly carrying an STD, but he's not stupid." Or that was what Harry hoped, he knew that Sirius at times could, it had to be said, not think things through all of the time. But something this big? He wouldn't risk it.

If they had wanted to say anything else, the trio were cut off by the presence of another person sitting down next to Harry. Turning as one, the three teenagers looked at the Hogwarts champion with no shortage of confusion, apart from one brief conversation, the black haired male wasn't sure that he had ever held a conversation with Cedric. His sitting with them, then made no sense, it was obvious to everyone as well that the dark blonde Hufflepuff felt out of place at the table. Outside of couples, it was rare for students to cross house tables, the fact that he was doing so, and just who he was sitting next to was more than reason enough to draw looks from the other students.

Cedric, for his part, was trying to block the other Hogwarts students out. The chances of being told anything, from someone he had barely spoken to himself, were slim to none. But if the rumours were true; then Harry knew at least something about the task. That being said, could the Hufflepuff truly be mad if it were true? It was a competition after all, and that meant if you could take an advantage over the other competitors in it then you should do so, fair play went out of the window.

"The head of my house told me before that they'll be keeping us behind once the hall is emptied." Frowning to himself as he quickly tried to find something to say, Cedric's gaze swept across the Great Hall, noting to himself that one of the Ravenclaws were leaning towards Fleur, no doubt passing the same message along. "They want all of the students in the stands before they let us out. Something about making the atmosphere better." _'International cooperation...International cooperation'_ repeating the words to himself, even if it was becoming clearer with each day that the Hogwarts students were the only ones trying to make friends. Whilst the sixteen year old didn't like it, he also couldn't blame the Beauxbatons or Durmstrang students. They seemed more at home aboard their own way of getting to Scotland, and thus far were more comfortable talking to their own friends.

"Makes sense I guess," nodding slightly, feeling there was no reason to be flat out rude to someone that hadn't deserved it. Harry flashed a look towards Krum and Styx, letting them know that they'd have to leave as well, despite the numerous times rules had been bent for them at Durmstrang, he doubted it would happen here. "I just hope that they make sure these tasks are entertaining for the people watching," feigning ignorance about what was coming, as he didn't know if Cedric was aware of the dragons waiting for them, Harry wanted to keep the conversation on the subject, without revealing his own hand. "We read that in a previous tournament, one of the tasks was for the champions to swim to the bottom of a lake to collect something. The people watching had to wait up to an hour for the task to be over, with nothing else to do." Shaking his head at the idea, Harry would have considered boycotting being forced to watch, if it had been him at the time.

"That is nothing," a heavily accented voice drifted into the conversation, causing all four males to look up at the newcomer, before doing a double take at the sight of the Beauxbatons champion. "When my school last hosted the tournament, the final task was navigating a maze. Like others before it, there was nothing for the spectators to do other than sit and wait, the hedges grown were far too large for them to see over. Even in the stands that were made." Ignoring the looks she was receiving from a good portion of the male population of two schools. Fleur took a seat opposite the other two champions, being met with raised eyebrows from those on the table, and not so hushed whispers from others.

"So we've had a swimming contest and a maze, they don't recycle tasks do they?" Looking between the trio of champions, Krum glared at his long time friend, his mind working over as the Seeker wondered if they would be boring this time around. "Because I've gotta tell you Harry, I like you, but there's no way I'm watching you swimming, or waiting for you to come out of a maze." Rolling his eyes as he spoke, he didn't think that they could expect people to watch things like that, especially not hundreds of teenagers. Just what kind of excitement was that for the spectators? Not only that, but it was a piss poor way of selling the Tri-Wizard-Tournament once it was time for the next school to host it.

"If I can have your attention." The commanding and powerful voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed around the hall, stopping any discussions between the groups of students that had been taking place. Including those whispering about why the three champions were sitting with one another, as well as the teenagers in question. "Can those not participating in the Tri-Wizard-Tournament follow the Hogwarts professors out of the Great Hall, they will lead you to the seating areas for the first task." Short and to the point, the grey haired Headmaster sat back down, and whether you liked him or not, the students rose nearly as one; risking looks towards the sacrifices, or champions, depending on your view.

It was an interesting experience, watching the masses of students leave the hall without so much as a word. It seemed like they were taking the elder wizard's words to mean that they couldn't talk to one another, even if it was to arrange were they would be sitting to watch the task, or with whom.

Raising his eyebrow as he looked between the leaving throngs and the two teens still sitting with him, Harry had never seen anything like it before. Even if you disregarded his own school experiences, he had yet to see the Hogwarts students do anything that didn't involve an idiotic amount of noise, although that was countered by the grace that seemed to flow off the Beauxbatons students in waves. Unlike the two bundles of nervous energy next to him, the Durmstrang champion took another bite of his breakfast, uncaring if his actions seemed odd compared to how Cedric looked ready to curl up and die, whilst the idea of eating English food seemed to disgust Fleur.

Going over the plan in his head once again, Harry knew that trying to keep things simple, whilst a good idea, wouldn't be something that he would be able to do. Fighting a dragon, or so it seemed that was what they needed to do, meant that standing still and trying to get into a slugfest with the creature was out of the question. However, at the same time so was trying to hide from it. Depending on what type the schools had arranged for the tournament, some were known to track their prey for miles once they had designated it as such. That being said, others were more than capable to killing a human with a burst of fire, its claws or even a swing of its tail, so there was no _easy_ dragon, or way through the task for him.

"Any idea what they're planning?" There it was, as Cedric looked between the remaining teens in the room with him. Did he truly expect an answer? No, but there was also something in the back of the Hufflepuff's head that told him, they didn't know what the task was either. From what he had heard, Harry and Fleur had been looking at completely different things to prepare, which further enforced the belief that they were as clueless as he was going into it. There was no verbal answer for Cedric, as the pair took turns to look at him before shaking their heads, neither noticing the slight smiles forming.

"It would seem that they're keeping the task as close to their hearts as possible." A quick burst of her allure, was enough for Fleur to have both of them agree with her statement, however there were times that she would use it. "I have heard the groundskeeper has been heavily involved in whatever it is." Looking around the Great Hall, noting that the half giant was missing, no doubt having left at the same time that the students had done so, leaving them alone with the three Headmasters.

"With how long it's been since the last tournament, they've managed to get something idiotic involved in the competition." Having an idea that Fleur either knew, or more likely was trying to prolong any conversation to try and throw him off his concentration, Harry was more than happy to oblige her. "I heard that they might be using those bizarre rock lobster things, with the spikes across the back of them. From what I saw they can shoot fire," frowning to himself as he tried to recall just what he had seen Hermione and Padma around, the Blast Ended Skrewts had been placed in the far reaches of Harry's mind, were he wanted them to stay.

"If Hagrid's involved then you can expect it to be something dangerous." Now it was his turn to frown, Cedric wouldn't hide the trepidation if the Care of Magical Creatures professor had anything to do with arranging this task. His fondness for deadly creatures was well known, even more so than the fact that he often claimed they were simply misunderstood. "Everyone says that he had a three headed dog, and lent it to the school a few years back. We weren't even sure if it was a Cerberus or not, but it was all hushed up, we're not even sure what happened to it." His comment had the effect that it was looking for, as both Harry and Fleur stared at him in shock. Having a Cerberus was something not only to respect, but also fear, the creature like many were considered dark; so to not only have one, but to give it to the school was saying something.

The statement was once again enough to silence them, whilst two of the trio knew what was coming, they were having worrying thoughts about just what might come up in one of the later tasks. The idea of facing a dragon, in a task that they were still unsure just what exactly it entailed was one thing. When added to the image of a large three headed dog, Cerberus or not, was almost enough to want to drop out of the tournament. Of course, almost wasn't close enough to actually doing so, neither was the worrying about just what the consequences would be if one of the champions decided _to_ drop out of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament.

"If you three are ready, you can follow Ludo Bagman towards the champion's tent, where you'll be briefed on what you need to do for this task." Once again, it was the voice of Albus Dumbledore that drew them out of their thoughts, as the Hogwarts Headmaster stood behind Cedric, having appeared impossibly silently for a man of his age. The damning twinkle that was in his blue eyes, told them that he knew the teenagers were stunned by his sudden appearance, as most people were. While the unusual ability, was more than often shown when a person showed up out of the blue when they were being talked about, Dumbledore seemed able to do it at any time he wished.

Nodding dumbly, Cedric, Fleur and Harry stood as one, following the member of the Ministry of Magic, who seemed more than happy at having some alone time with the three of them. Or perhaps more tellingly, he wanted some time alone with Harry Potter to try and quiz the missing boy about his life. Whilst the Hufflepuff champion would understand someone's urge to talk to the quite famous young wizard, the presence of Fleur meant that Ludo was having a hard time to control his thoughts; or take his eyes off of the quarter Veela.

"There's no reason for any of you to be nervous about this," keeping his eyes forward as he spoke, the older wizard was trying his best to keep his usual excited tone at bay. "Sure people might tell you that there's a risk of a horribly painful and public death, or an embarrassment in front of your friends and peers. But I wouldn't say there was any more a risk of that, than from everyday life for you." Looking like he wanted to say something else, Ludo couldn't do anything to keep the smile from forming on his face. The head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports truly thought that he was being clever with his statement, however the three teenagers following him, merely stared like the wizard was insane.

"Just how is our everyday life just a dangerous as anything in this tournament?" A heavy dose of cynicism laced Harry's words as he wanted to roll his eyes at the older man. If there was ever a case of trivializing the situation they could find themselves in, then this had to be the worst case he had seen. "We've been told that there's the risk of death for us if we're not prepared for the tasks." The black haired teen's comments were met with nods from Cedric and Fleur either side of him. None of them were quite able to believe someone that seemed so naive, could be allowed a position that too many would seem important.

"Barty will go over the rules of the tournament with you inside the tent." Looking decidedly more uncomfortable at the question and statement, Ludo was not above shoving the annoyed trio onto someone else before vacating the area. Even if they didn't mention it to the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, he doubted the next time that he saw any of them again, that they would pull him up on what he had said. "I'll be at the judges table with Albus, Madame Maxime, Igor and good old Barty once he's spoken to you. Good luck to all of you." Offering Harry more of a welcoming smile as he finally started to move away, his eyes lingering on Fleur longer than the witch was comfortable with, as he made his way towards the judge's table.

Feeling more annoyed than anxious as they should have, walking into the champion's tent, Harry, Cedric and Fleur were met with a decidedly more haggard looking man than the one they had just seen. Although, he did look more genuine then Ludo had done, his gaze didn't linger on either the Boy-Who-Lived or Fleur any longer than it did so on Cedric.

"I'm sure the three of you have been wondering just what your first task would entail for some time now." Bartemius Crouch was a lot more businesslike than his counterpart, for a man who had lost everything a long time ago, he didn't see everything as a way to get back to the position he had once held. Instead, he was simply living day to day, having been forced to accept that the past couldn't be changed no matter how much he wanted to do so; the loss of both his wife and son had done that to him. "Your first task will see each of you try to get past a dragon.."

"A...a dragon?" Cedric paled quickly at the thought of staring face to face with a dragon, never noticing that neither Fleur nor Harry had the same reaction as he did. The blonde Beauxbatons witch tried to force a shocked and worried expression onto her face, something that was hard to do for the usual stoic female, while on the other hand, the green eyed fifteen year old, merely looked past the three of them. "B...but..

"Yes Mr Diggory, a dragon. One for each of you." Taking control of the situation once again, the reaction or lack thereof from the other two champions in the tent with him, was something that Barty would look into at a later date. "I know it might be worrying for you, but it was thought that the three chosen champions would spend their time looking at many things that might come up." Yes there was something odd here, especially from the Potter boy, who still hadn't so much as blinked at the news. "For this task, we will be allowing the hosting school to go first. That would be you Mr Diggory, then Miss Delacour and finally Mr Potter will proceed last. However you must first draw what dragon you will be facing."

Stepping up first, Cedric placed his hand into the small bag, wincing as he felt a sudden burst of heat against his finger tips, as well as the urge to remove his hand as fast as he could. Despite the fleeting pain, it took longer than he thought it would have, for the dark blonde male to wrap his fingers around what felt like a small scaly, but moving statue. Frowning as he pulled out a small smooth, scarlet dragon, with a series of golden spikes around its head, and a snout that looked like it belonged more on a bird due to its beak like look, than on a dragon. However, the Liondragon model was more than prepared to show that it would still be lethal for the sixteen year old, as a small mushroom shaped burst of flame came forth from its nostrils.

"The Chinese Fireball, a surprisingly dangerous dragon despite its more subdued appearance." Looking down at the model as he spoke, Barty never noticed the disbelieving expression that formed on Cedric's face, as the teen didn't think for one second anyone would claim the dragon wasn't dangerous. "Miss Delacour if you please." Holding out the bag to the only female in the room, who was looking more nervous now, that she was able to see a scale representation of what they would be facing.

Like Cedric before her, Fleur seemed to be shocked by the models being able to cause any type of damage as she whimpered as something rammed into her hand. Pulling her dragon out by its tail, she narrowed her eyes at the silvery blue dragon which glared up at her, wings fluttering madly as it tried to take off from her gloved hand but found itself unable to do so. The part Veela could have laughed in amusement, as she watched the model stumble around on its hind legs, the lack of forward limbs hinted that it mightn't be able to move around freely on the ground compared to the sky.

"The Swedish Short Snout, deceptively agile in the air and possesses one of the most dangerous fires amongst dragon kind. You'd be best advised to not take the task to the skies, what it lacks on the ground it makes up for in flying." Turning away from the female he had been talking to, forcing her to move to the side, as he faced the youngest champion in the competition, Barty once again held the bag out. "Mr Potter, there's only one dragon left in the bag, like the other two champions you would be best suited not to underestimate what you pull out."

Half wanting to ask if Crouch thought, they thought they'd be facing the small miniatures, Harry bit his tongue as he grabbed the bottom of the bag, quickly tipping the contents into his likewise, gloved hand. If he could have described it in as few words as possible, it would have been an enraged pit-bull in dragon form. The black scaled beast wasted no time, in trying to burn the wizard who was holding it, the flames nearly singing Harry's nose as he held the model at arm's length. The fifteen year old didn't know where to begin, sickly yellow eyes stared back at him in what could only be called a murderous rage. The model paced back and forth on his palm, its spiked tail smacking down on the protective glove with each step, whilst the bronze horns protruding from its head without question gave off the least welcoming feeling you could have, whilst looking at something you had to face.

The spectators weren't having any more luck with their seating arrangements, in an effort to promote school unity the Hogwarts students were given the largest, middle section of the three stands, whilst Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were placed in the left and right respectively. For the two visiting schools this wasn't a problem, as they had a smaller number of students with them, and the ones that had travelled were fully behind their school's chosen champion. However, for Hogwarts the professors had failed to remember the inter house rivalries were took place, and as such, that some students weren't happy about Cedric being picked as champion.

Of course the other problem, technically a minor one, was that Hermione had become torn just who she should be sitting with and cheering on. Whereas the brunette was unsure if she would have been allowed to sit with the Durmstrang students, fearing that the blues and blacks of her Muggle clothing would stand out against the sea of red fur coats the mass of teens were wearing. As well as wondering just what the reaction would be, if she was caught cheering not only Cedric on, showing her loyalty to her school and friend's boyfriend, but Harry as well. Somehow she didn't think the fifteen year old would be getting too many cheers from her school, even if there wasn't a reason for him to actually receive them in the first place.

Sitting next to her, Cho was fidgeting in her seat, as she tried to get a glimpse of the Hufflepuff through the gap in the tent. Although much to her annoyance all she was able to see was the back of Barty Crouch, as he continued to hold something out to the three champions, which from what the Asian girl could tell, was causing them no shortage of distress. Clearly it had something to do with the first task, or else it made little sense for it to be happening when it was. Even if a little voice in the back of her head was saying that they could be hearing information regarding something else to throw them off of their game.

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here on this cold November day," smiling out at the crowd, having magically amplified his voice, Dumbledore didn't need to scan their thoughts to know that none of the students were happy about being in the cold. "The three champions are currently being informed just what their first task entails." The elderly Headmaster didn't noticed the conspiratorial smiles on the faces of Karkaroff or Madame Maxime, as he continued, "and now I believe it's time for you to know just why you've been dragged out from the warmth of the castle." The bright smile never left his face, as Dumbledore continued to sweep his gaze across the masses of faces.

"That's generous of him isn't it?" Rolling her eyes as she spoke, Hermione had for a second, thought that they wouldn't be told what was going to happen. Even if the tasks were meant to be a surprise for the champions, if they were currently being told about them, then to her inquisitive mind, there was no reason they the rest of them shouldn't know before it happened as well.

"Each of the three champions will need to come up with a way to retrieve a golden egg." Having a thing for theatrics, Dumbledore indicated to the egg which was currently being placed into the pit by one of the dragon handlers, while a group of six others placed real eggs around it. "However, it won't be as easy as simply walking in and picking the egg up. Each champion will have to use their years of schooling and individual talents, to out manoeuvre a dragon which will attempt to protect its very real eggs as well as the golden egg." The statement about what was going to happen, produced the expected shrieks of shock from the students who had no idea about what was going to happen. Which, it had to be said, did mostly come from the Hogwarts contingent.

"A DRAGON?" Smacking Hermione to her left as she screamed, Cho was unaware of what she was doing as her Gryffindor friend attempted to slide away, only to find that there was no room for her to do so. "They want Cedric to try and get past a dragon! What the fuck are they thinking? If anything happens to him, I'll kill them!" Smacking the bushy haired girl one more time, the Ravenclaw was one of the students who had leapt to her feet at the announcement, however her reaction was more of shock and horror than the excitement and slight fear from the rest of the crowd.

"As negotiated before the start of the tournament, the Hogwarts champion will go first." Stepping to the side as he spoke, the Hogwarts Headmaster couldn't remove the smile from his face as he started his slow walk towards the judge's table. The metallic clinking of the cage being lifted for the chosen beast, went unnoticed by the furore the crowd was making. It would have been odd if there was any other reaction, after all how often was it that a school full of students were told that there was not one, but three dragons waiting nearby, that could possibly maim or kill their schoolmates?

The roars from the three schools didn't fill Cedric with the confidence that he so desperately wanted, and needed. There was no mistaking the excitement, and underlying need to see someone get hurt, which was filling the noisy arena. With an uncertain nod towards Harry and Fleur, the Hufflepuff drew his wand from inside his robes, in his preparation he had only skimmed over the idea of facing a dragon, not having truly believed that they would force any of them to face one. If his mind had been working at full capacity, then Cedric would have realised that the pair behind him knew all along what they would be facing, however it wasn't and therefore he didn't.

Sidestepping one of the boulders he wasn't truly sure where it had come from, the sixteen year old set his eyes on his would be executioner. The twenty five foot long beast was more intimidating, than its model would have you believe. Even if the deep scarlet dragon was simply kneeling in front of the eggs, not noticing that one of them was a fake, its large head swept from side to side, narrow eyes pinpointing any threat to its brood and only finding one. A solitary wizard who looked like he would rather curl up and die, then take a step forward.

Cedric was contemplating losing his breakfast and making a mad dash for the golden egg. Idly marking in the back of his mind, that the apart from the ridges going down its back, the Chinese Fireball seemed to be lacking any of the scales which many people thought dragons had. The mane of dark gold spikes around its face definitely made sure that the dragon earned the moniker Liondragon. Whilst the hooked beak on the creatures top jaw, looked decidedly less humours in person. In fact, if Cedric were a betting man then he would have said, that beak was more than capable of snapping bone with aberrant ease.

"Oh Mr Diggory took too long to get started there." Ludo Bagman's voice boomed around the arena, as the crowd once again screamed, as the champion in question was forced to throw himself behind said boulder.

Gulping as he narrowly missed being burnt to a crisp by the large mushroom shaped flame which was fired in his direction, he quickly rethought his idea of simply asking to be taken out of the tournament. Nothing was worth nearly dying over in front of hundreds of people, eternal fame and glory were only good if you were alive to enjoy them. And if you asked Cedric, he would have been hard pressed to come up with a name of a previous winner to the Tri-Wizard-Tournament.

Unfortunately for him, that was neither here nor there, as the large feet of said dragon could be heard pawing at the ground, as another, smaller burst of flame flew past his for now, protective shield. Eyes wide, as the shock of what was actually happening hit him full force. It was one thing to be placed in the tournament, another to hear you would be facing a dragon minutes earlier, but it was on a different level to actually see one.

Knowing that he had to try and stay calm, somehow, Cedric kept his back to the boulder, listening to any sounds that the twenty five foot long creature was moving closer. Perhaps in the biggest stroke of luck for him, he was unable to hear anything, which either meant that the Fireball was either stationary, or more worrying, moving silently towards him. Quick wand work by the Hufflepuff transfigured a nearby rock, into an oversized lion to see how the dragon would see a nonhuman threat to its eggs. A compulsion charm quickly followed the lion, forcing it closer to the magical beast slowly, as Cedric himself would approach it.

"Interesting charm work there by the Hogwarts champion, we'll need to see what he does with his transfiguration." Again Bagman's voice boomed across the arena, even if everyone sitting there could clearly see what was taking place. Each of them just as interested in what Cedric was trying to do with the lion he had created, and just how he thought it would help him in the task. "The Chinese Fireball doesn't seem too interested in his creation." Hearing that, the Hufflepuff looked around the edge of the rock he was behind, noting that the four legged animal had made it within twenty feet of the dragon, without so much as a twitch from the Fireball.

Eyebrow raised in confusion, Cedric watched as his lion finally made it to within ten feet of the dragon, before a smaller burst of mushroom shaped fiery death engulfed the proud creature. Ending its life without so much as a roar of pain or rage, from the king of the jungle. The death however, drew rapturous applause from the crowd, having grown tired of watching nothing happen for a minute.

"They can't wait for something to happen to him." Scowling as she looked at the cheering students from two of the three schools, Cho was definitely taking up a more nervous disposition. Her boyfriend had come close to being burnt alive, and his so called friends were cheering on happily.

For the second time in the task, the Hufflepuff was leaning out from behind the boulder, however this time his wand was directed at a second, some thirty feet away. Cedric's silent wand work took longer to form the desire shape he was looking for.

The crowd inched forward in their seats, waiting with baited breath to see just what was going to take place, as well was wondering if it would fare any better than the lion had done so. Gritting his teeth as he felt the magic flow through his wand, small beads of sweat formed on his brow as the stone slowly became more detail. Granite cracked, as muscle definition formed on the creature, claws formed on the hard floor, and teeth elongated from a semi formed muzzle before the eight foot long thing launched itself towards the dragon.

What looked to be a cross between a bear and a dog, clawed, bit and scratched at the Chinese Fireball to little effect. While more than capable of taking down a different target, the transfigured rock had little hopes of taking down a creature that was given a five X magical classification by the Ministry of Magic, and it showed. With little more than a snap of its perilously clawed hand, the dragon sent the stone creature soaring through the air, skimming past the boulder that Cedric was hiding behind, before it slammed back into the ground.

"Ouch, that's not good for Mr Diggory. His creature looks to be worse for war..." Ludo's words were cut short, as the Liondragon flew towards the transfigured boulder, which was now missing one of its back legs. Obviously taking offence to the thing attacking it, the dragon curled its back feet around the animal, tearing its other hind leg off, tossing it to the side, uncaring of where it landed. "Oh, and he should be lucky that the dragon is taking its anger out on his transfiguration, and not him."

Not looking back as he heard the words, Cedric' legs carried him towards the nest which contained the Fireball eggs, and more importantly the golden egg. Blood pounding in his ears as he could see the glint from the sun, bouncing back from the metallic object, he would have been forgiven for thinking that he was partaking in a marathon.

"Accio golden egg." Spinning off to the side as his summoning charm caught the required object. The Hufflepuff couldn't help the smile from forming on his face, as he hit the floor, rolling over the egg as he clutched it against his stomach. It took the crowd, and more importantly the judges a few seconds to realise what had just happened, but when they did, an ecstatic applause ripped from the Hogwarts section of the audience, causing the wooden stands to shake dangerously.

"At three minutes and fifteen seconds, Cedric Diggory has retrieved his golden egg." The announcer's voice was drowned out by the cheering students, as the teenager he was talking about was quickly escorted towards the nurse's tent even though he had received any wounds from the task. The dragon handlers who were slowly approaching the Chinese Fireball, were shocked that the dragon, had so easily, been bypassed on the way for one champion to collect his egg. Yet, at the same time, that was what the Tri-Wizard-Tournament was all about, thinking on your feet and getting through the tasks without getting yourself hurt or killed.

Unable to keep the smile off his face, Cedric was more than content to allow himself to be directed towards the tent, keeping his egg firmly in hand. Yes his way through the task mightn't have been the most daring, and yes he might have stayed behind his protective boulder for the most part. But the only thing that mattered, was that he had _gotten_ through the first task uninjured.

Walking over to him, Madame Pomfrey was unable to remove her own, small smile. She might have been expected to be impartial. Though she was, at the end of the day, a Hogwarts employee, and that meant she would have biases towards Cedric.

"Mr Diggory, no matter what people might say to you about the way you got through that task, you had no way of knowing there would be dragon in this tournament. Unlike other champions." And there it was, the little bit of knowledge that he had needed to tell him at least one of Fleur or Harry had some type of knowledge going into the first task. "You kept to what you know, avoided being hurt by a dragon, and managed to get your egg with a respectable time. Even if you knew what was coming, it would be hard for you to get a better time." If it was possible, Cedric's grin grew wider at the resident nurse's words, even if he hadn't spent a lot of time around Pomfrey, a compliment for what he had just done, wouldn't be turned away.

Looking out of the tent, and towards the judges table as he awaited his score, the Hufflepuff knew in the back of his mind that some people mightn't have been pleased with his defensive strategy. Even though he knew there would be signs of favouritism from Madame Maxime and Karkaroff, he hoped the judges would at least keep it to a minimum. His wish however, went ignored as the scores went up into the air.

The Beauxbatons Headmistress went first, and there was little he could do but nod at the 6 that formed above her head, despite the annoyed yells from the Hogwarts students. Barty Crouch was next, and the older wizard took the time to stare directly into the tent and at Cedric before pointing his wand into the air, the light branching into two different parts before a large 7.5 formed over his head. Ludo Bagman was sitting next to his colleague, and wasted little time in projecting his score. Not appearing to take the time to even think about it, as a 9 flashed over his head, which was met by a loud cheer from the Hogwarts students.

"Pitiful." Scowling at the announcer, Igor Karkaroff tugged on his beard, as he thought about the performance he had just witnessed; slowly he raised his own hand, more than prepared for what would happen. The sight of a 5 flicking into existence over his head, was met with explosive booing and swearing which travelled remarkably well across the arena, though the former Death Eater appeared unfazed by the reaction. Lastly it was Albus Dumbledore, who stared at his counterpart in annoyance, before he too, carefully thought about what score his school's champion would deserve. After what felt like an eternity had past, the elderly wizard pointed his wand into the air like the other judge's had done so before him, smiling as a 7 formed over his head.

Once again the crowd was having a mixed reaction, 34.5 was a fairly good score for the task since Cedric had hidden for the most part. On the other hand, however, Igor Karkaroff's deliberately low score was a continued cause for the Hogwarts students to boo and scream swear words at him, loudly and frequently. The Hufflepuff, who could do nothing apart from shoot the wizard his own glare when he wasn't looking, the score was good enough for him. For the first task anyway; and he seriously doubted whether anyone would be breaking the forty point barrier on the first task

"A five?" Hannah Abbot shrieked down from her spot in the stands, waving her hands angrily as if they would fire off a curse for her. "He didn't get touched by the dragon and got the egg in less than four minutes. We'll see show your champion does!" It didn't occur to the pink faced fifteen year old, that the Durmstrang Headmaster couldn't hear a word she was saying, in fact the only thing that did matter was her housemates cheering her on.

The moral outrage felt by three quarters of the Hogwarts witches and wizards for the time being, took the attention off of their champion. Something that from his spot inside the tent, Cedric was grateful for, if he was their sole focus he wasn't sure of just how he would respond to them; nor what they would want from him. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that he had just gotten past a dragon, not only that but had done so without so much as a scratch or burn. Surely that would allow him to go around the castle with a strut for the next few weeks.

"You had to have expected the judges to be biased Cho." With one hand on the Asian beauties arm, Hermione flashed Padma a thankful glace as she noticed the other girl had done the same, on the opposite side of the Ravenclaw. "We'll see it from them all when Harry and Fleur have their tasks," the Gryffindors prefects words were said with such finality, that it caused her two friends to turn to look at her, confusion etched on their faces. "Honestly," grinning at them in an exasperated manner, Hermione could only shake her head. "Dumbledore was always going to give one of his own students an above average score, with two members of our Ministry on the judge's table. Fleur and Harry have cause to claim favouritism if they get low scores." Trying not to laugh, as to her, it had taken a few moments of watching just how the five at the table reacted to one another. Hermione would bet one of her books, that the scoring would continue as such.

Nodding to himself from the next stand over, Sirius Black could understand the logic in what the sixteen year old had just done. From what the Marauder had seen, there was nothing to suggest that the Hogwarts student had any kind of idea to what he would be facing, so to go through uninjured was something to take pride in. In contrast to his Godson, or more like son if you looked at the way he had brought Harry up, who knew what he would be facing. Sirius could only hope that if the situation had been reversed, that he would have done just as well as Cedric.

"He did well, probably better then the five Karkaroff gave him." A knowing smirk formed on his face, as he was able to blend in with the Durmstrang students watching the task. "He won't win too many friends with that type of scoring."

"Yeah but who cares as long as Harry comes first?" Styx rolled his eyes at the older wizard, to him they could have awarded Cedric forty nine out of fifty, but as long as his best friend got the single point more then he wouldn't care. "We all knew Karkaroff would be doing his best to try and lower the other scores, he said so earlier today." Smirking to Krum and Sirius, as he remember how their Headmaster had mentioned, making sure the other judges didn't try and boost scores for mediocre performances in the tournament before he left the ship.

"He has to be careful that the other's don't do it to Harry though." Shaking his head slightly, at the naivety shown from the two. It was all well and good scoring the other competitors down because you wanted your own school to win, but it was another to do it when one of the other students had a good round. He could only hope that Harry had a nearly flawless round, and at the same time that Igor didn't mark Fleur down too much either. If he did so, then it would be hard for the other judges not to do the same to the Durmstrang champion, and if that happened then there would be little moaning, or playing the victim would achieve.

Having been taking turns looking through the gaps in the tent they had been left in, the two waiting champions did nothing to show their surprise at the scores given to Cedric. One was in shock at the low score handed out by the Durmstrang Headmaster, whilst the other would have been able to do little other than ask what she expected. Naturally that would bring a conversation about just what he thought _her_ score would be, from the former Death Eater. Quarter Veela or not, Harry wasn't going to make her angry if he could avoid the situation. He valued his body in one piece, which was somewhat ironic since he was going to face a dragon sometime today.

"He did very well," not giving anything away with her expression, Fleur doubted she had much time left before the judges called her out to face her own dragon. After what she had just seen, she was trying to rapidly rethink her plan, on the off case that she needed to get closer to the creature than she had originally planned to do so. "Better than his score suggests, no?" Only turning to face Harry as she asked her question, the seventeen year old witch noted that her impassive look was being mirrored back at her. Something that if she would care to admit it, unnerved her slightly, as she wasn't used to people not staring at her like a piece of meat, when they were in close quarters.

"I think the audience need to be entertained as well," shrugging as he turned away, the black haired male didn't think that he'd have too much of a problem with keeping them entertained. Unlike the display he had just seen, he had no reason to stay hidden behind a rock, even if that might be the better option for him, given the look of the Horntail. However, he wasn't looking to change his hit and run plan just yet. A smash and grab if there ever was going to be one, which would hopefully be over before the judges knew what had happened.

"How long have you known about the dragons?" There was no accusation in Fleur's tone, just general interest. Harry's reaction to what they would be facing, was much like her own, in that there wasn't one. From that it didn't take too large of a jump to know that he, like her, had been told about what the first task was going to be. Which meant whether he liked it or not, Cedric had been the only champion not to know.

"About the same time that you found out." Grinning at her in reply, Harry leant against the small table that Barty Crouch had placed the empty bag on, once the three dragons had been picked. "If they were going for secrecy in the tournament, then they're off to a bad start." Playing with the small model that he had picked as he spoke, there was a level of truth in the Durmstrang champion's words that Fleur wasn't comfortable with. Yes, she like any of them would welcome help from their own Headmasters. However if the tournament was meant to see which school was truly the better one, and done so in competition form, then surely being informed about the tasks before hand was ruining that.

"Ms Fleur Delacour will be the next champion to take part in the task." Ludo's voice was amplified enough by his magic to echo around the too large tent, snapping both of them out of their thoughts and mental preparations.

"You will watch?" Fleur's question was anything but a question, the curtness of her tone told him that he _would_ watch her task against the dragon. If for no other reason, then they had both known about them to begin with.

A small nod was the only answer that Harry gave her in return, he hadn't been planning on seeing just how the witch would try and get through the first task, but her confidence was enough to pique his interests. That, and he had watched how Cedric had got on in his task, so it was only fair to see if Fleur was going to do any better than the Hogwarts champion.

A pleased smile, that looked out of place on her otherwise focused face, was the last thing Harry saw as he watched the Beauxbatons witch leave the tent. Slowly making his way back over to the gap in the tent. Unsure of just what kind of performance she would give, her confidence said it was going to be big, and yet he didn't know just what areas she excelled in, not having taken too much of an interest in his opponents.

"Fleur Delacour we've been told, is one of the most gifted witches at Beauxbatons Academy. It'll be interesting to see just how she gets through this task." Ludo's voice could be heard around the arena, as the older wizard leaned forward in his seat, eager to see what the quarter Veela would do. It wouldn't do to say that he was also leaning forward to get a better look at the young witch either, for a man in his position it would give the wrong ideas to the press.

Having blocked the announcer and judge out of her mind as soon as she set foot in the arena, Fleur's icy blue gazed was fixed on the creature, that like Cedric she was meant to somehow get around and retrieve an egg. The radiating blue skin of the dragon, seemed to draw the eye to it in the Autumn sun, giving it a slight shine which only served to emphasize the danger it carried. You could have been forgiven for finding the Short Snout slightly funny to look at. The lack of front limbs, meant that the wings came out where a person's arms would have been, if they held them out to their sides. The single horn, protruding from the top of its nose, added to the unusual look to the animal, however none the less dangerous.

Taking one look towards the silvery blonde seventeen year old witch, the dragon uncurled itself from the artificial nest, its long tail curling protectively around the eggs behind it. Like the Chinese Fireball before it, the Short Snout had no genuine interest to kill the competitor, and only wished to protect its eggs. However, not coming into contact with witches or wizards as often, meant that it was more than aware of when it was around a magic user, causing it instantly become more cautious.

A deafening roar was unneeded to put Fleur on the defensive, she wasn't going to make the mistake of thinking that the dragon would cause her no harm as long as she stayed where she was. She had heard enough, to know that it would attack sooner or later, to see what kind of threat she posed to it, so wanting to take an egg, fake or not, would mean she posed a large threat in the dragon's mind.

"Caeco." Whispering her spell as she pointed her wand at the blue dragon, the Beauxbatons champion was pleased to see that her blinding hex appeared to catch the beast unaware. If it couldn't see her, then it wouldn't just how close she was to it, which meant that she'd be able to get past in record time. Hopefully much like Cedric, without a scratch. What Fleur hadn't expected, was for the Swedish Short Snout to lower itself, once again, over its eggs due to the lack of sight, it was currently suffering from.

"An interesting move by Ms Delacour there. It might have worked on something other than a dragon so close to the nest. Now she'll have to come up with something else." Bagman's comment was, as could be expected, was met with a mental 'no fucking way' from everyone watching what had happened, as they doubted that was what the witch had been looking for.

Frowning as she watched the silvery blue dragon slowly move its head side to side, looking for what had just blinded it, temporarily at least, and trying to smell if it was coming closer. Gaze flicking around the gravel arena, trying to find something that could help her, and at the same time not wanting to copy what Cedric had done, by transfiguring the boulders into animals to attack the dragon. The sole witch, found nothing that could help. To add insult to injury, the spell that she had used had a time limit on just how long it lasted for, and Fleur doubted she would be able to catch it off guard once again.

"Of course I'll have to try something else, imbecile." Slowly inching forward as she fired off her muttered insult, the French witch hoped that she could get close enough to the dragon, without it overcoming the original spell, or attacking her. Unlike her last display of magic, this time she pointed her wand towards her own face, as she whispered another spell, leaving the crowd and judges to wonder what she was doing. Following up as she levitated several of the smaller stones, left over from the previous champion's successful attempt at the task. A smirk formed on her face, as they gradually stretched out before the surface of them became reflective.

"Really, a task is taking place and that half breed is making mirrors. Does she think the dragon will see itself and pass out?" Draco Malfoy's comment was met with laughter from the Slytherin's around him, whilst other students merely rolled their eyes, having long gotten used to the types of comments from the self professed Slytherin prince. The fact that no one had ever called him on the title only served to make him think that he was, whilst it went ignored by Draco, that the older housemates simply ignored him, when he tried to order them about.

Pausing as a small yet of bright blue flame, poured from the dragon's mouth directly in front of it, even though it lacked either the precision or power to catch her. A few seconds later and the conjured mirrors were all projecting shining blue eyes, all directed at the Short Snout. The few witches and wizards who had gotten close enough to the seventeen year old witch, would have been able to tell that the reflections were Fleur's own eyes. However, what she was going to do with them, they didn't know, but the audience would take the safe guess that they would find out soon, as the twenty two foot long dragon was slowly opening its eyes.

"That's right, look into my eyes." Creating a small bubble for her aura to fill, surrounding the dragon and the mirrors that she had summoned. Fleur was giving the only thing that stood between her and first place the equivalent of what Muggle's would call a 'for your eyes only' effect. Whilst she mightn't have been one hundred percent sure that her allure would work on another magical creature, the Beauxbatons witch was taking a leap of faith due to pure blooded Veela being more animal than anything else.

Lizard like eyes focusing on what had attacked it, the Swedish Short Snout was about to show the young witch just what happened if something decided to provoke it. Or that's what dragon handlers would later say it was going to do, however no one would ever be too sure. Like a cat spotting a ball of yarn, the dragon caught sight of one of the mirrors floating in the air, forming a semi circle around Fleur. More than ready to destroy them one by one, as the liquid fire started to flow up its throat, and its overly fanged mouth inches open, it for reasons unknown decided not to attack.

Due to the size of the dragon and the distance between everyone else and it, no one could be sure what happened to it. Whether its attention was kept by either the mirrors, or by Fleur's gaze itself. However what was important was that the young woman wasn't burnt alive, as slowly but surely the creature backed away from the nest, its head bowed faintly, in what seemed to be a submissive show.

With each step forward she took, Fleur made sure that she maintained eye contact with the dragon, and that if it tried to look away from her then one of the floating mirrors would be in its path. If anyone asked her, she would tell them that she had planned to hypnotise the dragon from the start by using her Veela aura. As well as that her blinding spell she had fired off first had only been a distraction attack.

The reaction for Fleur, was much more subdued than it had been when Cedric had completed the task. The Beauxbatons students' celebration was a lot more controlled, like everything they had shown so far, like everything when compared to the other two schools. As such there was only a few girls shouting for their friend, Élise being the main person doing so, whilst the other teens simply gave her a more polite applause. If the reaction or lack thereof bothered Fleur, then she didn't let it show. Instead the seventeen year old, displayed the same politeness and gave the crowd a friendly smile that belied her normal aloof nature.

"Two minutes twenty seven seconds, Ms Fleur Delacour has blasted Cedric's time out of the water. In a minute or two we'll see whether the judge's scores reflect this." The non so subtle comment was directed towards Igor Karkaroff, who made no secret of his annoyance to it. The upturn of his lips, and narrowed eyes was more than enough of a signal that there would be trouble in the not so near future. Although, whether he liked the comment or not, it did have merit after the score he had given to the Hogwarts champion. It would unspoken, that if he wished to avoid anything been said or done, then it would be hard to ensure his own selected champion won.

Copying the actions that the French school had offered their own champion, the throngs of Hogwarts students gave the same polite round of applause to Fleur. Even if it wasn't hard to tell that theirs, seemed to hold more enthusiasm to it than the Beauxbatons students.

"She'll get more points than Cedric did," no one knew were the comment came from, and it was hard to dispute if Fleur would receive a higher score overall for the first task. While she had done so quicker than the male prior to her, would the judges view hypnotising the dragon to be any more entertaining than transfiguring rocks into animals to attack it? Was that even how the three Headmasters, and two members of the Ministry of Magic even scoring the event, or was it the more ingenious the solution, the more points you got?

"Cedric should be given the higher score, at least what he did tried to combat the Chinese Fireball." Folding her arms across her chest, Padma frowned down at the arena, almost with the hope that the look in her eyes would force the judge's to keep her friends boyfriend in first place.

"Fleur did use more than one spell though. You could argue that Cedric's Transfiguration at the end was more complex, but if they're looking for the champions to show what they know, then a case can be made for her receiving a marginally higher score." Attempting to be the voice of reason, Hermione knew that when it came to the Hufflepuff in question, however in this case she knew there was little reason for her to be able to win the argument. That was if there even was an argument to begin with, all that was being shown so far, was a more protective urge when it came to Cedric.

Once again, Madame Maxime went first with her score, this time there was no need to think, as with a friendly smile on her face, directed towards Fleur, as a large 8 flicked into existence above her head. As would be expected due to the score that she had given to the Hogwarts champion, the majority of the crowd reacted badly to her giving her own school's student two points more. Like he had done with Cedric, Barty Crouch looked directly at Fleur, as he took the time to think about what score he would award to her, taking the time to think over his score like he had done before. The only difference this time, was that his numbers didn't split into two parts, as a 7 flashed over his head.

"Already better than Cedric." Hands carefully folded in her lap as she spoke, Cho didn't need to be told that it was only the first task, and only two of the five judges had voted. A score of three five's or six's would keep the Hufflepuff in the lead, at least until Harry took his turn.

Frowning at his companion, it was Ludo Bagman's turn to show the basis that Karkaroff had used only minutes before. And just like the Durmstrang Headmaster, it wasn't done with any air of ingenious; as a 4.5 appeared. There was a collective wince, as the Beauxbatons students exploded in rage, even if the French insults lacked the weight intended behind them. As the wizard was unsure as to what was being shouted at him, as neither did a large portion of the teenaged witches and wizards there. With an arrogant smirk on his face, due to the ire directed at the wizard sitting on his left, Karkaroff waited for the anger to die down. As he slowly turned to face Fleur, having an idea that she, like many expected a low score from him. It was with that knowledge, that he kept the smug look on his face, as the 7.5 slowly rose from his wand.

The stunned silence that filled the Hogwarts grounds was nearly comical, the Beauxbatons students had been ready for another low score, and as such were more than prepared to continue displaying their indignation. However, the above average score given to them by the forth judge meant that the anger they were holding onto, no longer had a reason to be directed at him. As his 7.5 meant that Fleur only needed a similar score off of Dumbledore, to overtake his student. The question was, would the powerful wizard do so?

It was an answer everyone in the arena was waiting on, as all the attention was placed on the oldest person at the castle, and at the same time, the most composed as well. If Dumbledore was having an internal debate as to what he should do, then there was nothing being shown on his face. Apart from the lack of his customary twinkle in his eyes, you wouldn't have thought anything had happened. Nodding to himself, his wand barely moved from its position on the table in front of him, although the second 7 sprung into existence above the table.

"And with two champions having completed their first task, the scores see Cedric Diggory in first place with 34.5 and Fleur Delacour only a half point behind the Hogwarts champion with 34 points. In a few minutes, the third and final champion will try his hand at facing his dragon." Bagman's voice was nearly drowned out by the renewed jeers from the Beauxbatons stand, however as similar words had been spoken after Cedric's performance, most knew what had been said.

"Guess we'll be able to see if this task was a secret to anyone other than us." Cho's bitter comment was met with near missable nods from the witches either side of her, from what they had just seen, it wasn't too much of a stretch to think Fleur knew what would be coming. That being said, there could be something to be think that the blonde witch had simply come up with her plan on the fly, having watched the Hufflepuff champion go before her. Selling that idea to anyone who went to Hogwarts though, would be a hard task.

Pacing around the tent, having stopped looking through the small gap as soon as Fleur had picked up her egg, having no interest in watching her scores being shown. Harry was wondering whether he had the right plan. The two who had already gone, had distracted their dragons with different forms on magic, even if it hadn't looked like Cedric had that that in mind before he had gone out there.

"Simple yet flashy enough to catch their eyes, you need to get points straight away." Repeating the words to himself as he paced around the tent, "don't get caught by its breath, teeth, claws or tail. Death isn't the way to go in the task." Stopping as he rethought his last statement, Harry decided that dying at any point was going to be a bad thing. Never mind when you were just facing an angry, murderous dragon which thought you wanted one of its eggs.

"Our next and final champion is from the Durmstrang Academy of magic, and a famous wizard at only the age of fifteen, witches and wizards, Harry...

"POTTER!" Unlike Hogwarts and Beauxbatons who allowed the introduction of their respective champion, the Durmstrang wizards yelled the name of their representative for the Tri-Wizard-Tournament. The exclamation shocked the others waiting for the last person to take part in the event. Due to the difference, that whilst most of the wizards who were cheering their champion on, wanted to be a part of the tournament; they also had no reason to try and run him down.

Walking over the remains of Cedric's boulder animal hybrid that had long been destroyed, not needing to look around for the monstrosity that would be waiting for him.

Unlike the other dragons which had waited for a sight of their opponent before making a move, the fifty foot long, black with a hint of red, Horntail was half away across the rock that Cedric had hidden behind. The dark yellow eyes that were glaring back at the fifteen year old wizard with a deep seated hatred, was connected to a head which was littered with a collection of foot long bronze horns protruding outwards. It looked like someone had taken a set of maces, removed the spikes from them, before elongating and sticking them to the head of an already dangerous dragon.

While that might have made the Horntail seem as lethal enough already, it was of course ignoring the spiked tail which gave it its name, as well as the mouthful of fire that was spilling from its mouth.

"Aguamenti." Firing his jet like stream of water at the burst of flame that was coming in his direction, Harry barely heard the screams from the crowd as he flung himself to the side, using the rapidly forming steam to put the next stage of his plan into action. Taking a page out of Fleur's book, he quickly shot of a series of nuisance spells in the direction of the enraged beast. Wanting to keep it as annoyed as possible; even firing off his own version of a flash bang spell at the dragon.

The spell though, was high and wide from Harry, as he had attempted to fire it well still moving away from where he thought what wanted him dead was still standing. For a few seconds after the steam faded, the crowd, judges and Hungarian Horntail stared at the Durmstrang champion, two thirds in confusion, and the other with barely concealed rage, however that too was soon changed.

Taking a step to his left, the fifteen year old wizard could only grin as he flashed out of sight for a split second, before a duplicate formed beside him, copying the movement perfectly.

"Potter appears to have preformed some sort of duplication spell, I'm not too sure just how much that'll help him combat the Horntail, or get to the golden egg. But it should be an interesting ride." The continued display for pointing out the obvious was becoming an annoying trend for Ludo Bagman, and one that was, if he wasn't careful, going to cost him his position as announcer for future tasks during the competition.

"Morons, they really have no idea." Laughing in his seat, Sirius was happily shocked by what he had watched his Godson do, even if the task had only just started. He, like Harry's friends, had been worried about his plan, or at least parts of it when he had explained what he had been wanting to do. After all, it wasn't often that someone told you they wanted one of the, if not the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world, to try and set him on fire, as part of their way of getting past it. However it looked to be the thing that was needed. "There are too many people, too close for it to be able to smell the real Harry. That they've had other dragons in there as well, it's got to be confusing."

Sirius' words went ignored by Krum and Styx sitting next to and above him, as the trio continued to watch with unerring interest. As their best friend and closest thing to a son, once again sidestepped around the arena. On the other hand, the only clue for the rest of the populous that something was happening, was the doppelganger copying each of Harry's movements. The stands were too far away, for the audience to notice that each movement followed the pair flashing for a minute amount of time. Even if they had done so, there was no proof that the majority would have known what to make of it either.

Moving quietly from his spot on behind one of the rocks, Harry took the time to look back over his shoulder, to where the two doppelgangers continued to move in sync with one another. Whilst taking the dragon on, in a knock down fight might have been the stuff of legend to be remembered for centuries, but it wasn't a smart move. It was with that, that the black haired teen doubted anyone was watching his spot of the arena, if they had been then they would have noticed the distortions of the air, which signalled someone moving under a disillusion charm.

The Hungarian Horntail grew tired of watching the mirror images dodging and shielding either the bursts of fire or flung pieces of rock. Dropping from its perch on the boulder, and stretching out as it slowly stalked towards the Durmstrang champion. It would have been pleased with the sense of fear, if it was able to sense it from another being.

No matter how fast Harry tried to move around the arena, the perhaps idiotically large dragon was more than capable to keeping up with him. Not looking awkward like the Short Snout had done, during the task with Fleur. Instead the Hungarian Horntail was the very definition of winged death, as it stalked towards its target.

Even though they weren't allowed to intervene until something had happened to the champion, the five judges were getting ready to spring to their feet, as they watched the fifty foot long dragon close the distance between itself, and the Durmstrang champion. Coupled with the screams of fear and panic from the audience. It was clear that most of them thought, who they had dubbed as The-Boy-Who-Lived, was in grave danger, that none of them wanted to see.

The Horntail opened its mouth and a second later it was all over. The legendary fire spewed forth, engulfing the young competitor and ending any chances he had, of winning the tournament. Of course that was unneeded to be said to the students, who were now in various states of shock, as well were their professors, who were unsure as to how they should proceed. Even though the threat of dying loomed over everyone to took part in the Tri-Wizard-Tournament, however it was a different thing altogether to actually see someone die right in front of you.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid to say that we've just witnessed the death of Harry Potter. If you give us a moment, we'll need to decide just what will happen for the rest of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament." This time it was Albus Dumbledore's grave voice that echoed around the arena, stopping any of the witches or wizards in the stands from moving, not that they would have known what to do if they had moved.

It took a few seconds before anyone so much as blinked, or even breathed in their seats. Only a few weeks ago they were celebrating the emergence Harry Potter, and now they had all just witnessed his death. To say that there was a state of shock flowing through each person there, would have been an insult to a state of shock.

And then there it was. The soft coughing that was coming from the arena floor. Quiet enough not to seem intrusive, but at the same time loud enough to draw attention to the person who was doing so. If there was ever a witch or wizard who could generate mixed emotions in people within seconds, then the award of have to go to on Harry Potter. The same Harry Potter, who was standing near the edge of the arena, his wand in one hand and the golden egg in the other.

Silence, followed by more silence and just for good luck a little bit more. Then the arena exploded in a wall of noise and movement. As people who either hadn't spoken to the fifteen year old, or weren't taken in by his legend couldn't help but scream their appreciation and disbelief that he was alive. It could be taken further, and said that if the stands weren't magically created then they wouldn't have been able to take the strain of the rushing masses, who wanted a better look at Harry.

"I don't know what to tell you, but Harry Potter is alive and is clutching the golden egg!" Ludo Bagman's statement overrode what Dumbledore had said only moments before, and was once again not needed as they could tell the teenager was alive. How, was a different story, and one many were sure they would hear once they got their hands on the Durmstrang champion. However the cheering that was coming from all three stands, was more than enough to drone out any statements.

"Once again I would like to ask for your continue patience, as we discuss just how to score Mr Potter." Attempting to take control of the situation, Dumbledore rose from his seat as he looked around at the three stands, noting that most of the movement was coming from the Durmstrang section. Even though he couldn't control them while they were visitors, the Hogwarts Headmaster hoped, that he could at least keep them from jumping the barrier to swarm their school's chosen participant. Something that looked less and less likely, as said participant was making his way to the nurses tent, as close to the Durmstrang stand as he could.

"He...he..what did he just do?"

That seemed to be the prevalent thought going around the arena. They had all just watched Harry do something, however the confusion of thinking he had died, only to pop up once again, meant that they were having a hard time figuring out what. But at the present moment in time, the idea that he had used, like Fleur a combination of spells, wasn't something they expected. A simple disillusion charm, coupled with what seemed to be some type of spell that created a mirror image of himself, was the furthest thing from many people's minds, for the way through the task.

"You have to hand it to Harry, he knows how to keep you guessing." A good point, made by one of the students able to pull themselves out of their daze long enough to speak. Those near them, could do little other than nod in agreement. It was hard to disagree with the statement after what they had just seen, and only those who had a problem with the teenager, would even try to do so. The problem was, that there were people who would feel like that there was some kind of snag, when it came to them and Harry Potter.

"You cannot deny Albus, my champion of Durmstrang had the best solution to the dragon." Sitting back in his chair, a smug smile on his face. Igor Karkaroff would admit that, he too, had thought the task had gone badly, badly wrong only minutes ago, but fortunately for him, he would never have to do so now. His school's champion had, somehow tricked quite possibly everyone inside the arena during the task, something he picked up from his Godfather.

"Indeed Igor, it would seem that young Mr Potter has picked up a devious nature whilst at your school. Something that I can remember fondly from several past students of my own." Nodding slowly as he looked towards the medical tent, not knowing that he would get to the bottom of the Harry Potter mystery a lot sooner than he thought. Dumbledore couldn't deny, neither would he want to, that the task solution to the task, had definitely grabbed everyone's attention, in a way that the first two champions might have failed to do so.

The high pitched yell of panic and fear that came from Pomfrey's tent, cut through the mood that was only just started to descend on the masses of waiting people. Instead it was more of an 'I need fucking help and I needed it yesterday'. The volume of it, was enough to snap the judges from their conversation, as well as the students who had long since started to once again start talking to their friends once again, as they awaited the signal to leave.

At the same time, it was the kind of panicked yell, that Karkaroff had been worried about happening, since one member of their party insisted on travelling with them to Scotland. Granted he might not have been able to stop him, well not in the end anyway, and they might have had a water tight story about just what had happened. That didn't mean though, he was looking forward to what was going to come next.

There were times in your life that you would remember for the course of it, defeating the darkest wizard of the time, becoming Headmaster of a school, watching one of your own students slowly become a Dark Lord. However, at that present moment in time, they all seemed to fall short at the sight of a wanted murderer standing next to Harry Potter. The very boy that he was the sole cause for being an orphan.

"Sirius Orion Black." Ancient fingers curling around the Elder wand, ready to fire the first spell if there was even a hint of the other wizard ready to spring an attack. Dumbledore would have to admit, if his body wasn't slowly filling with a murderous rage, that the scene wasn't what he would ever had imagined if he came face to face with only one of two surviving Marauders again. The surprisingly kept male, standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry, from the looks of things, the pair having been having an in depth, yet friendly conversation. The other two champions were standing in the corner of the tent, recognition forming on their faces as they heard the name.

"Albus, perhaps this is a conversation that would be best to take place in private. With cool heads." Standing near the back of the tent, next to the stunned Madame Maxime and two members of the Ministry, Karkaroff knew that this would be a very delicate situation to try and navigate, even for someone with his silver tongue.

"Again we agree Igor." There was no mistaking the barely concealed anger, and power from the old wizard, as he refused to turn away from the man who he would view as the single biggest threat in the room to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Ludo, if you and Madame Maxime could please escort Mr Diggory and Ms Delacour up to my office, I'll be with you shortly. However I must ask that you tell no one about what has caused the commotion in the tent until I arrive." Dumbledore's request was anything but a request, and instead a clear order for what would be happening at his school.

"I know this isn't how you ever expected to see me again Dumbledore," holding his arms out, in an attempt to show he was no threat to anyone in the room, Sirius refused to move from his position next to his Godson.

"Restrain him! I'll have Auror's and Dementors sent for, they'll be here within the hour." Snapping a finger at the Animagus, Barty Crouch was so far the only person to react the way that they wanted to. Fear and anger were rife within the Ministry official, and while no longer as ambitious as Fudge, he was no fool and knew a way back to the top when he saw one. "The Daily Prophet will have a field day with this, and you Karkaroff won't get away from having a sentence at Azkaban this time around." Snarling at the wizard who had cost him everything with a single man, Crouch looked more like a rapid dog than man at the present moment.

The threat finally drew the room into a flurry of movement, still three inches shorter than his Godfather and significantly weaker than anyone else in the room, didn't stop Harry from quickly standing in front of him. Unlike Sirius, his wand found its way into his hand, his aim flicking between both Dumbledore and Crouch, either uncaring or ignorant to the fact that both of them could disarm him with ease, if they so wished.

While he had no intention of ever going to Azkaban, and not wanting to appear like he was using the fifteen year old for his own nefarious scheme, Sirius put his hand on Harry's arm. Forcing his hand down, as he walked around him. If he as to get out of whatever could happen to him, then he needed to place himself in the position that he truly was. An innocent man, who had simply taken his Godson after the death of his parents, and loved him like the son that he never had.

"While normally I'd agree Barty, I for one would like to hear the events that led to a wanted murderer being at my school, never mind associating with Harry, before you bring any Dementors here." Waving his wand around the adequately sized tent, as he conjured a series and comfortable chairs before signalling for them to sit down. "I feel that this will be a long and compelling story."

No one defied Dumbledore, as the group slowly sat themselves down. Sirius and Harry, opposite the Hogwarts Headmaster, Karkaroff to the side, and Barty Crouch near the back of the room, not wanting to be any closer than that. Even though no one was calm, there was a sense that maybe, just maybe there would be time given to tell a story painted in the truth, and not rumour or conjecture.

"I believe you're about to regale us with a tale about just why you're not in prison Sirius." Not giving the impression that he was one flick of his wand away, from incapacitating the wizard opposite him if need be, Dumbledore calmly folded his hands into his lap.

"As you can expect, it starts the day Voldemort killed Lily and James." Ignoring the flinch from two of the five in the room at that name, he flashed a look at the teen to his side, having explained what had happened multiple times to him. "I had a choice to make, go after Pettigrew for what he'd done, or over to Godric's Hollow and get Harry."

"You were the Potter's Secret Keeper Black! Don't try and pin this on someone else." Snapping at the back of the room, Crouch glared at the wizard, under the belief that he didn't deserve to be heard out.

"I convinced them to swap and make Peter the Secret Keeper without telling anyone. I thought if no one knew then they'd come after me, and not James or Lily. I never expected him to sell the out to Voldemort." Shaking his head this time, both disappointed in what had happened, and in himself for not having an idea it was going to. Sirius felt that he was just as to blame, for the deaths of his bestfriends as Peter was. He knew that if he had stayed the Secret Keeper, there would have been no way that he would have sold them out.

"And after you found out what happened, you went and stole Harry before Hagrid could be sent to the wreckage of the house?" Revealing his own plan as he asked his question, Dumbledore was no fool. Or at least he didn't think so anyway. There was going to be parts to the story that he would need to check himself, and some parts that he would flat out refuse to believe had happened.

"My bestfriend's son? I couldn't just leave him there, in that wreck of a house. I got there before anyone else could, left my motorbike by the side of the house. After I grabbed Harry I apparated around for awhile to make sure no one was trailing us, the next day I made us a Portkey." Grinning slightly at his genius, it wasn't hard to tell that neither Dumbledore nor Crouch were as impressed with Sirius as he was. "Spent some time in France, then Italy. We never stayed too long in one country; I knew people would have been looking for him, and me." Shrugging as he finished his statement, all the while knowing that the story wasn't over. What they did for money, shelter, a job. Just how Sirius kept them out of view from the wizarding world, and then why they were accepted by the Norwegian Ministry of Magic, would have to be explained at some point.

"Sirius and Harry came into the country some eleven years ago; around the time our Ministry was finishing its reform." Taking over as he now stood to stand behind the pair, Igor Karkaroff was unsure just what weight his word would hold in the conversation. A former Death Eater, taking the side of a wanted murderer and confessed kidnapper. Who just so happened to be Voldemort's right hand man, in the minds of many people. No matter which way you looked at it, it didn't paint a pretty picture.

Still not having moved from his chair, other than to switch his gaze from Sirius to the Durmstrang Headmaster, despite not having used Legilimency on them, Dumbledore so far couldn't sense any type of dishonesty. That didn't mean however, that the pair weren't lying to him, depending on how skilled at Occulmency they had become over the years. The problems came due to the fact that as Headmaster of Hogwarts, he still needed approval from the Ministry to use Veritaserum, and the only person authorised to do so, wasn't exactly in the mood were he would.

Playing with his beard as he waited for them to continue with the story, letting the tension leave his body, Dumbledore simply continued to finger his wand. The threat was clear to all three of them, as it had been from the start. Make a wrong move, or if he thought they were lying to him, them none of the trio would be able to leave the tent unless he said so, and then it was likely to be under Auror guard.

"Your Ministry didn't contact anyone in this country Igor, if they had done so, then I would have been informed due to my position and relationship with the deceased." Talking to himself more than anyone else, Albus was silently mulling over the brief events that had been given to him thus far.

"As you know old friend, at this time I would not have been privy to such discussions. It was only after the news came out in our press, a private move I assure you of that." Taking over once again, Karkaroff, like Sirius before him, was trying to display the least threatening pose he could, wanting to give them no reason to think there would be a duel taking place. "The details are only fully known to one person in this room, so you will have to ask him about them. But since I have become Headmaster of Durmstrang, several highly positioned members of our Ministry of Magic have informed me, that Sirius passed several Veritaserum induced interrogations." Karkaroff's words were followed by in sync head turns, to the wizard that was being spoken about, as well as the knowledge that there would be further conversations.

"If you want the transcripts of what happened during my questioning, you'll have to send an owl to the Norwegians Dumbledore." Not feeling like he had anything to hide, the only person able to get into the valuable, and much sought after Black vaults, Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You can even use my owl and family ring, to let them know that it's really me who's giving you permission to do so." It had to be said, that it wasn't the offer of a guilty man, or one who thought they would lose everything by offering what they had.

"I trust you'd understand that we'll need you to undergo question after having taken Veritaserum here Sirius, once I have contacted your Ministry?" A nod met Dumbledore's question as he slowly started to stand from his chair, "there will no doubt be numerous interviews required for you, once this story leaks. For both of you." Again nods were given to the elderly wizard, not that he expected anything different from either Sirius or Harry, "I don't need to tell you Sirius that it would be best for you to stay on the Durmstrang vessel, once I have received word from the Norwegian Ministry, I will come for you."

Following Dumbledore out of the tent, with decidedly less composure than the Hogwarts Headmaster. Barty Crouch continued to glare angrily back at the, for now free wizard, as he muttered threats about what would happen once the Dementors were called. For the trio left sitting there, the somewhat inevitable meeting hadn't gone as any of them had expected. Although for the only person that it truly concerned, it had gone better than they thought it might have.

~~~###~~~

One last point, I'm aware that not everyone will like how I'm showing certain characters in my stories, and I have no problem with people voicing this, either in their reviews or p.m's if for whatever reason they are unable to leave a review as some people on here have already mentioned to me. Though I do have one request, if you to defend them, or say that you feel I'm treating them unfairly, can you not lie about the characters please. I've had a few people send me messages were they've tried to either rewrite things that happened in the books, or played the events down as much as they could.

I'll admit that I'm not a fan of the Weasley's and show more of their negative traits which to me, far outweight their good ones, however if I'm writing a story set after certain events then I won't change how those events happened unless my story is extremely AU.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** Right the poll is closed people;

in 4th place was the one that I didn't think any would vote for to begin with, which was spreading rumours about why Harry is always round Krum and Sergei.

3rd was the prankish spell, truthfully I thought it might have gotten more votes than it did. But I enjoy your feedback which was why I put the poll up, also only one person who voted for it knew what they wanted to see.

2nd was a story from Sirius that could be used against Harry, probably the hardest one considering how I ended the last chapter and would have taken the longest to impliment.

And the winner is, Hermione trying to leave Harry embarrassed after flirting with him. I had an idea that this one could win the poll especially after the latest set of reviews I got.

Just a couple of points I need to get off my chest first, again I'm not a fan of huge authors notes, but every now and again they're needed. The reveal at the end of the chapter played out differently in my mind, but I just couldn't get it right when I was typing it out, however it isn't over just yet, so there's no need to worry about that.

What you people have asked for; Sergei pranking the Weasley's, probably won't happen in as much of a 'ahaha' pranking manner but maybe more embarrassing in nature, one person has asked for more Fred and George in the story, if they do appear it'll be sporadically. Harry/Krum friendship not to be ended, but there's no worry about that from what I have planned, and naturally more Harry/Hermione interaction/romance. For the last one, like I've said to other people there will be a lot more interaction between the two of them, because I want this to be a longish story, as for the romance, it is coming but I didnt want to rush it; like I did in the original. After this chapter there will be more of it for you though.

I try not to normally get bothered by anonymous reviews, because at the end of the day they're just like any other review, either telling you how you can improve it, or if the reader enjoys the story. That being said I'm getting tired of one anon review 'timber' whom I've already deleted several of their reviews on my other fics just due to their inane nature of spouting absolute shit, so I'd like to take the time to say two things.

One if you don't like or enjoy character growth/development or whatever you want to call it, not only is reading fanfiction not for you, but neither is reading 90% of writing out there.

Two. Don't tell me to abandon my story or hand it to someone else, whilst rambling that it will take 25 years and 400+ chapters to finish it. I have real life to contend with like every author on here, also I've said many a time that this story is a rewrite from one I put on hold in 2007, so it has not taken me four years to write 7 chapters. This story was only started up again in the summer, so the 7 chapters have been done in a few months.

~~~~###~~~

In the days following the first task of the tournament even the blindest Hogwarts student was aware something had happened, which had the potential to pull attention away from the tournament. Call it intuition or gut instinct, but some of the Beauxbatons and Hogwarts students preferred to say that it was due to the fact that Harry's score hadn't been revealed yet. This was coupled with the fact that neither Harry, Krum nor Sergei had been seen too much, taking the choice to spend more time aboard the Durmstrang vessel, seemingly more than happy to talk about whatever had happened, which meant that the other two schools could only gossip about what it might have been.

Being able to gossip and spread rumours, of course meant that, that was what was happening, inside Hogwarts at least. Some of the students, who had their ear to the floor had found out that something had happened inside of the infirmary tent, and that was where the trouble had stemmed from. It hadn't taken much from that to realise that both Cedric and Fleur had been inside the tent at the time of the scream, though getting either student to admit that something out of the ordinary had happened; was another thing entirely.

Having been friends, or at least closer to Harry than the other students had been, meant that Hermione was one of the Hogwarts students well and firmly under scrutiny once again. Though she, like the students from all three schools had been watching the event from the stands, it was public opinion that somehow the Gryffindor prefect had knowledge about what had happened. Even though part of her wanted to be flattered that her fellow classmates felt she was close enough to Harry, to have some sort of inside scoop, but she found herself unable to be once the voices grew louder that the _'ugly little bookworm was riding the information out of Harry Potter'_. At first Hermione had been incredulous of the rumours, but as she heard them more and more, the brunette wondered if it was so bad if they thought that? Not that she was thinking about of sleeping with Harry, but she did owe him for the harem comment.

Hermione could never say that it was her brightest idea, and whilst she never actively encouraged the whispering or said that it was true, she stopped vehemently denying it at every pass. In a school full of teenagers, that was more than enough to be counted as a confession. A confession which without one Harry Potter around to deny it, was rightfully or wrongfully taken was the truth.

"Look at her, acting like we don't know what she's done." The not so whispered comment came from the corner of a corridor as the prefect made her rounds, flanked by Padma and Neville as they looked for any students who might have been causing trouble around the school. "I heard she sneaks out of the school at night and goes to the Durmstrang ship, apparently it's easier to get in there than it is to get into the castle." Not even pretending not to look at Hermione as the older girl passed them, the group of Slytherin students could only sneer in disgust.

"Detention for disrespecting a prefect." Frowning at her friend as she handed out the punishment, Padma had no idea why she seemed more than content to simply carry on walking, however she vowed to get to the bottom of whatever it was. "And you should be grateful there are no house points to be taken away while the tournament is taking place." Glaring at the students with no shortage of anger, to make sure they understood the punishment they were getting. The Indian Ravenclaw continued down the same path that her friend had taken, uncaring whether Neville followed them. "Tomorrow night with professor Flitwick."

"There was really no point in doing that; they all thought something was happening before, which wasn't helped by me having to go aboard the ship for that detention." The dismissive tone in Hermione's voice was obvious, she had long stopped being interested in what the majority of her fellow students thought about her. Apart from her few close friends, as well as some of the professors whom she respected, she often thought that everyone else could think she was a Dark Lord in training, or what some of the other females would consider worse, being thought of as a lesbian due to her lack of romantic life at Hogwarts.

"You're not really doing anything to stop it though, loads of people have asked you about whether it's true or not and you just walk away." Putting his own opinion of what had been happening, Neville was met with the same glare Padma had shot at the Slytherin's, whilst Hermione ignored him. "All it would have taken was for you to say that it was true or not, ignoring everyone who asks or just smiling at them, makes them think that it's true." Having neither a kinship with his female housemate, nor did he have anything particularly against her, but he did feel like she was bringing this on herself, and didn't appear to care about it either.

"Why should she have to deny it?" Jumping to her friend's defence, Padma was ready to show that there was more to Ravenclaw's than just the bookish charm people thought they had. "It's not Hermione's fault that some of the berks in Gryffindor want to go around and call her a slut behind her back." The fact that it wasn't just the Gryffindor's who were doing it, was neither the here nor there, the only thing that was important was the fact that it was one of McGonagall's little Lions who were in front of her.

"Padma, drop it." Sighing as she turned around to the bickering pair, Hermione wasn't interested in what Neville thought she should have done or not done. The only thing that mattered to her was making sure none of the taunting turned violent; as well as making sure none of it got to Harry before she had the chance to talk to him. "I knew how they'd react once it came out," there it was, her little half truth which would continue the rumours without committing herself either way. "Most of them are just annoyed, jealous, whatever, that Harry doesn't look at them twice. Hasn't chosen to be their friend." Laughing now, as she took on the appearance she knew people thought she should have from 'shagging' Harry Potter. "All they had to do was try and talk to him, instead everyone here treats him like the second coming or something." Shrugging as she turned away, ready to continue her rounds once again. Hermione didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that her long time friend would follow her, Neville on the other hand was a different kettle of fish.

Shaking her head with a slight smirk on her face, Padma had to wonder why it seemed her friend courted controversy, as well as having what seemed to be a love for winding the other students up. Although Hermione might have been able to go toe to toe with anyone in the brains department in the school, the Ravenclaw doubted that she'd have the same luck if it came to drawing wands. You didn't have to look further than the ill fated duelling club from their second year, to think that was all the experience any of them had in fighting, but coming from a Muggle family, Padma would put Hermione at a bigger disadvantage still.

Taking a look over his shoulder towards the Slytherins who hadn't moved from their spot, Neville knew that he could easily remove their punishment if he wanted to, by simply talking to Flitwick before he was informed about it. The problem came when he had to think whether or not they deserved to have the detention revoked, the comment whilst being said louder than what he had heard about Hermione before; was at the end of the day, was nothing that hadn't been said over the last few days. With a final breath, knowing that if he did remove the punishment, than his standing amongst the other prefects would drop, Neville jogged after the disappearing pair; hoping that the rest of the shift would go easier.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Asking the question that had been plaguing her mind since the story had first started about one of her best friends sleeping with Harry. Though she had an idea that it was all a lie, Padma was perplexed as to why the brunette had done nothing to stop it, "You had to have known what would happen once you refused to deny it. Which meant you want them to think that it's true." Pausing as she attempted to put the pieces together to a puzzle that made no sense to her, the Ravenclaw was struggling to come past the conclusion that her friend wanted things to play out the way they had done so. After all this was a girl who seemed to plan out everything that she did, which meant that even this had been planned.

"What?" Laughing again, this time nervously as she looked at the Indian girl to her right in a way that Hermione hoped was incredulous, "why would I want anyone to think I've been sleeping with Harry if I haven't? You've seen the way everyone reacted to the idea of just being his friend." Pushing her hair away nervously, as she tried to plant a seed of doubt in Padma's mind. "All I've done is not argue with them anymore, and why should I? Barely anyone would even believe me if I said I wasn't sleeping with Harry, and now just because I'm not saying anything they're all taking it as an admission of guilt." Hermione was finding herself in a catch twenty two if there ever was one and she knew it, as it her friends, that of course only gave half an explanation as to why she was letting them think what they were though.

"And if Harry finds out?" Unable to keep the teasing tone out of her voice this time, Padma watched from the corner of her eye, as her friend paused mid-step as she thought over the question. Being friendly enough with them was one thing, more so than other students at Hogwarts, but that only went so far as they knew; finding yourself in the centre of the rumour mill was another entirely. "Maybe he'll go along with it, he did say you were starting a hare..." Trailing off as she thought over just what she was going to say, Padma turned to look at Hermione, eyebrow firmly raised in question.

"I know what you're going to say, but think about it. Does it really sound like something I'd do?" Grinning innocently as she looked at the other girl, Hermione knew that the truth was, it was exactly like something she'd do. The school had bore witness to some of the ways she had got back at Ron Weasley during the first few years she had been at Hogwarts, over the years that had diminished; but had it vanished entirely? Padma doubted that. "I mean what do you think will happen when Harry finds out?" Making sure that the smile didn't leave her face, the brunette had an idea of what his reaction could be, and it wasn't an all too pleasant one, but there was also the chance of him taking it in his stride.

"But...you'd have to have...you know he'll..." Not knowing what she could say to that, unsure if there was anything that could be said, which would fully refute what Hermione had said. "Fine. You didn't let people think you're sleeping with him." Rolling her eyes with a shrug, Padma knew her friend was old enough to look after herself, and if this blew up in her face then so be it.

It was with that the trio left the corridors, deciding that the other prefects would be more than capable of finding any more students who would be congregating around past their curfew. It wasn't the nicest thing that they could do, and was something that two of the three had often complained about when it happened to them. Yet there was also the knowledge that they knew Hermione would be subjected to more taunting; especially if certain members of other hours were walking around the school.

Although the end of the prefect rounds often ended with said students going back to their own house's common rooms to relax and talk about what had happened. Something which generally worked due to the prefects doing the rounds that night, were often from the same house, it was something that was changed once Hermione became a prefect; due to the volatile relationship she had with her own house.

Leaving the two women without so much as a word, Neville knew that neither of them were going to invite him into the Ravenclaw common room, which was where the pair were undoubtedly making their way to. Not for the first time did the teenaged male think that his brunette housemate brought a lot of the way people treated her, onto herself. Perhaps not intentionally, but he had to admit that Hermione's aloof nature with the other Gryffindors brought on in part; due to her not being on the best of terms with Ron. The funny fifth year had, without too much trouble it had to be said, managed to convince the majority of the other Gryffindors to take his side on what he thought about Hermione. This was coupled with his two brothers and sister managing to get the stragglers on their side; Neville could at a push understand her need to have friends form the other houses.

"Still, maybe she could try and not jump down everyone's throat so often. Hell if she had even told people just how she'd managed to get Harry to talk to her. She didn't need to act like it was some big secret." Talking to himself as he approached the Fat Lady, Neville found it a little too easy to dismiss the way he had watched his friends treat the fifteen year old girl, and to some extent he way he had so as well. Questions of what his Nan would think about it, were equally easy to answer, as it was simply he didn't tell her how he and his friends treated one of their classmates, for reasons that would be harder to justify to an adult.

For her part, Hermione was receiving the same looks form Cho and Luna that she had been on the end of from Padma only minutes before. It was safe to say that the two newcomers were having the same problem that the Indian girl had been having, about just why she had done nothing about the rumours; even if she went to professor McGonagall, it would be stemmed somewhat.

"Look Hermione, I don't know what you're trying to do with this, but you have to know that people at Hogwarts, people like Ginny, Ron and the Slytherins are going to try and make things harder for you with these rumours." Looking at the younger girl and hoping that what she was saying was going into her head, Cho could only sigh in annoyance when she was met with a blank stare, "if it's true, then that's your decision," laughing slightly as she continued, the Asian girl was more than aware of couples who were sleeping with one another at Hogwarts, and had no problem with it as long as they weren't _too_ young. "But if it's not, then do you have any idea what you'll be drawing to yourself? The mocking, you'd be on the end of for letting people believe it." Being careful not to say whether or not she was being pulled in by the rumours, the older girl let her gaze flick across the three in front of her.

"I _haven't_ done anything." Finding that she was needing to defend herself once again, Hermione repeated similar words she had been telling herself since the whole mess had started, but she also knew that was part of the problem; that she hadn't done anything. "Look if god forbid someone sees Harry, Krum or Sergei getting off of the ship before I do, and tell them, then I'll have a problem." Shrugging once again, expecting the Muggle phrase to go over the heads of the three witches, Hermione wasn't dumb enough not to know that there was a big risk with not stepping in and stating that it was a lie. "But if one of us see Harry first then it won't matter because I'll be able to tell him myself." It was a half truth, while she had all intentions of telling the wizard in question what had happened, she always wanted a little bit of fun at his expense.

"Perhaps you should." Injecting herself into the conversation, Luna whilst healthily worried for her friend, she would neither judge nor criticise her for what she was doing, especially if it meant she was able to trick a large group of people at the same time. "Sleep with Harry that is, your standing at the school is low anyway, if people thought that you were somehow in a relationship with one of the champions then perhaps how you were viewed would improve." Sounding like she wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying, the white blonde haired girl turned her attention to the fireplace.

"Or everyone who doesn't like her will have even less of a reason to." Shaking her head, Padma looked to the other two females in the room hoping that they'd be agreeing with her, only to see that both of them appeared deep in thought. "Hermione listen to me, if you date Harry that's fine, but don't do it just so whatever rumour that you've helped or haven't helped doesn't come back to bite you on the ass." The comment was met with a nod from Cho, who agreed in theory, while she didn't think Hermione would get in a relationship with someone to simply keep a story going, that she hadn't started in the first place.

"Look!" Throwing her arms up in exasperation at the fact that her friends were thinking too much about the situation, "I didn't start the rumours, and no I haven't gone out of my way to stop them either, and no I don't dating Harry but I don't want to date him." Sighing to herself, Hermione knew that it didn't make any sense; after all it hadn't been that long ago that similar rumours were going around the school, but this was different. A light flicked over her head as she tried to come up with the best way to explain what she was trying to tell her friends, "remember Harry and his friends were making those comments about me starting a harem for him." It took a few minutes for recognition to form on their faces as they started at Hermione in shock.

"So you're using it to get back at him?" Falling back on the couch as she could do nothing to stop the laughter bubbling forth, Padma was in shock at her friend's deviousness. "The only reason you want to find Harry first is so that you can try and what, make it look like it's true all along?" Turning to look at Cho this time, hoping that the older girl would be able to fill in the blanks of what they were sort of being told.

"No," the Asian girl shook her head, a smile forming on her face as she put the other half to the puzzle together. "You were right on the first part; she's not looking to get him to go along with it. Our dear, sweet Hermione isn't interested in getting Harry to agree to it. She wants to find him first so she can try and embarrass him." Following one of her housemates' as she started to laugh, the sixth year Ravenclaw didn't know what she should do, encourage Hermione or tell her that it was a bad idea; so she did neither.

There wasn't much more the girl in question could do or even say, without needing to come out and say it, Cho had her idea pretty much spot on with what she wanted to do with Harry. There was of course the problem of whether she'd actually be able to embarrass him, or at least make him flustered enough that she would be able to consider it revenge. It also brought up a question of why she was so concerned with trying to embarrass him in return; after all it wasn't only Harry, his two friends and Hermione's friends who were even aware of what had been said. Some would think that it was perhaps overkill what she wanted, but those people would have simply been looked at like they didn't understand what went on in a women's mind.

Smiling to herself as the conversation died down, due to more people walking in the common room, no doubt not wanting to get caught by the prefects who were still on duty, the brief burst of quiet gave Hermione some time to think. Currently there was only one thing she was going to think about, and that happened to be a plan when she saw Harry next. As a result of not having dated anyone whilst she was at Hogwarts, meant that while she might of had an idea as to what she wanted to do, Hermione was unsure of whether or not it would look right coming from her.

Although it might have always been written in Muggle self help books, that women knew instinctively how to drive a men insane, but the brunette doubted that instantly. How could you have the confidence that people thought your sex had, if you had of yet, not had the opportunity to show it, let alone believe you had that side to yourself, more than other women of your age group?

Looking between her three friends, who so far had been taken in by the other students wandering around them, though at the same time never actually talking to their house mates; it didn't take much for the sole Gryffindor to sum them up. Luna, while having some sort of charm that attracted people to her, but not for the reasons that the young blonde might have wanted, due to the way that the Hogwarts students not so silently mocked her. Padma, even though an identical twin of her own housemate, wasn't as sought after as her sister, which was mostly down to having a more conservative nature than Parvati, though perhaps the Ravenclaw reputation worked against her in that regard. One of the exceptions to the rule, something that seemed to happen more amongst the older students was Cho. Despite what people wanted to say about her personality, and the clinginess that she had been reported as showing in past relationships; she did seem to attract the right kind of attention, with what seemed to be little trouble for her either.

There only problem came when Hermione had to wonder if she wanted to be like, or act like her Asian friend? True, the older girl had a way with the opposite sex that the brunette didn't seem to have, but was that something she even wanted? During her time at Hogwarts the fifth year Gryffindor had been more than happy to not be the centre of attention of any kind, having made herself famous for her quietness as well as being fond of not being noticed. Hermione needed to ask herself whether she really wanted to trade that for what was going to be a chance to get back at another student.

"Errrm Mione? You kind of look like you're constipated or having some sort of brain fart." Unable to stop the teasing smile that was forming on her face as she spoke, Padma could only bite the inside of her cheek as the embarrassed blush formed on her friend's cheeks.

"I was not having a brain fart," attempting to look as indignant at the idea as she could, the other prefect forced herself to sit straight in the chair as she looked down at the other girl, taking on the appearance of one of the professors. "I was wondering what the school is planning to do about the end of year exams, with the Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place, with the way it has been planned out and without Cedric even taking exams this year, are they going to decide to leave them?" This question, if it was possible drew even more laughter from two of the three who were sitting with her. It was wasn't hard for Hermione to quickly decide that allowing her friends to think that her mind could quickly move from one topic, to focus on purely academic events.

"They'll postpone then exams and take our overall mark from the coursework we do over the year." Proving that she had been listening even if she hadn't been taking part of the conversation as much, Luna answered the question from over her copy of the Quibbler that the youngest girl had seemingly produced from nowhere. "My father spoke with Dumbledore after the tournament was announced, and the Headmaster let him know there was no need to worry about it." The blonde was unaware, or perhaps more fittingly uncaring about the looks she was on the end of, for reading the magazine. "It leaves more time for me to be able to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." This comment was met with three well hidden snorts from the other women next to her, having become more than used to the creatures that the fourth year believed existed.

"At the risk of sound like my sister," pausing briefly as she allowed the insult to filter around the room, Padma continued, "I can't believe that you're worried about end of year exams with everything that's happening around here." It was as big as an unRavenclaw thing that someone from the house could say, the arched eyebrow and wide eyed stare off Hermione and Cho was enough to say she should rethink what had just been said. "There's a massive international tournament taking place at _our_ school, we're host to two schools, one a French school of witches who could probably teach us things we'd never even thought about, and the other an all male school." Wanting to hide her face as she knew it was more of a Parvati thing to say than what people would expect her to say, but if anyone would ask, Padma would happily point out that at the end of the day she _was_ a fifteen year old teenage girl.

"You know Hermione, she might have a point." Grinning widely as she agreed with her housemate, Cho wasn't merely agreeing for the sake of it, but could actually see some of the logic that her friend was trying to make. After all she had been able to overhear some of the seventh years saying that the Durmstrang ship and Beauxbatons carriage had nothing short of 'fantastic jailbait', and even though she had wanted to fall over in laughter at it, Cho found it hard to disagree. "No matter what way you want to go, you've got to admit that there's something about both schools that have turned everyone in Hogwarts into drooling idiots whenever they go past." She knew it was true, because she had unfortunately witnessed some of the glazed over looks on both sexes face's when students from either school had been walking past.

"Over hormonal morons," Muttering to herself as she folded her arms, Hermione didn't want to admit that her friends had a point, but even she could privately admit to herself that there might be something about the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, which drew the ones from Hogwarts to them. Rethinking that, she couldn't even tell herself that it was hard to think what it might have been, having bore witness to some of the eating and bath habits from the male students at her school; as well as their idea of what some of them no doubt thought was a suave line to use on a girl you liked. Laughing to herself, Hermione could imagine some of the things they would say, probably something along the lines of, '_Oi, you're a girl'_. That said nothing of the way that she had witnessed Lavender act around someone she fancied, for however long her crushes lasted. No, Hermione had often told herself she would happily not date someone at Hogwarts if that was how they were going to act.

"You're a hormonal teenager Hermione; maybe you should act like one every now and again." From anybody else that comment might have been insulting to the person in question, yet somehow Cho was able to keep a teasing tone to it, even if her face was more of a blank mask. "You never know, if you start pretending to have a good time you might actually enjoy yourself."

"She's right." Jumping back into the conversation, Padma was all for teasing one of her friends in any way that she could, even if it was obvious when the cogs were working over in Hermione's head on how to get herself out of the situation. "Grab yourself one of those sexy boys, maybe drag them to the prefect's bathroom with you. I'd happily come up with an excuse for you, if you get someone to go for a late night excursion with someone and didn't want anyone to find out about it." Not for the first time, laughter erupted from the corner of the Ravenclaw common room that the four females had taken for themselves.

The mood in Albus Dumbledore's office was in stark contrast than that in his castle, as the Hogwarts Headmaster sat behind his desk, attempting to come up with a way which would play the situation he had been dealt into his favour. He knew that despite what he wanted to do, he was both unable to drag one Sirius Black, Igor Karkaroff and Harry Potter into his office and demand a full explanation as well as memories for his pensive, neither was he able to force the former student to the Ministry under armed guard. The contracts that the three schools had signed, as well key members of the British Ministry of Magic, had meant that they had what amounted to political immunity for whatever happened during the tournament.

"Making Harry stay in the country and transfer to Hogwarts has become significantly harder my friend." A soft trill filled his office as Fawkes flew down from his perch, choosing to stand opposite Dumbledore. "If it was only Igor we were contending with, then I would have no doubt that with some subtle interference we could convince Harry that the best thing for him would be to come to Hogwarts for his remaining years of study. Living with Sirius for fourteen years however." Sighing to himself, the owner of the Elder Wand knew that the Marauder had no doubt shared everything he knew about Lily and James with his Godson, something that Dumbledore had no shame in admitting was a great deal more than he knew about them.

The phoenix was unable to do anything other than trill in an effort to sooth the mood of the Hogwarts Headmaster, even if it could sense what the old wizard was thinking. It was clear that they had very few chances to be able to have what they wanted to come into fruition, and possibly the only way things could go that way, was if the Ministry for whatever reason removed Sirius was Harry's legal guardian. However that course of action would only be able to happen, if they had no proof it was Peter Pettigrew who gave Lord Voldemort the location of where Lily and James had been hiding, or if there was any proof that Sirius had been removed as Harry's Godfather before the death of the Potters.

"If Harry were perhaps to become close friends with someone at Hogwarts during the tournament, perhaps even more than that he would be inclined at least to stay in contact with them once the school year ended." Arching his fingers under his chin as he tried to think of someone who would be more than happy to either befriend Harry Potter, or become a possible dating possibility. The family of the witch, or wizard if that so happened to be the case, would naturally have to be one that would do anything to carry favour of Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately that criteria didn't lower the amount of people who he could pick for the task, but he knew what would. "The Slytherins are out of the question, they would undoubtedly let it slip that I was the one who told them to befriend the boy."

Walking around his office as he continued to talk to himself, what many people in the wizarding world considered the most powerful person alive, pondered just who he would be able to approach about what he wanted them to do; without raising too many suspicions.

"Any Hufflepuff would be a brilliant choice, they're loyal close to idiocy, and would no doubt do anything I told them to, especially if they were to believe that it were for the good of not only Hogwarts but Harry too." Looking over to his cabinet which included the names of every student who was currently at Hogwarts, more importantly those who could be considered old enough to date Harry if it came to that. "A Ravenclaw could easily see through what I was trying to do, and their inquisitive nature would likely lead to them going to visit wherever he's staying, as opposed to inviting him here." For Dumbledore the decision had been made long ago, there was only one group of people that he could trust, one house that he showed favouritism to at any given opportunity.

Not for the first time, and it was becoming seriously doubted that it would be for the last either, the Durmstrang ship had attracted a flock of Hogwarts students around the edge of the Great Lake, as news that Harry, Krum and Styx were going to be coming out. On the other hand, there was still scant news about why the trio had holed themselves on the ship to begin with, or just what happened in the tent after the first task, as the Durmstrang students merely walked past the questioning masses.

"Do we really want to do this?" Though this time there was no Sirius standing next to him as he was trying to come up with a reason not to leave the ship, Harry knew that they, and more importantly _he_ would be required to head back to the castle sooner or later. "They're just going to stand and point at us you know, ask what happened after the task." He knew he was whining, but the Durmstrang champion wasn't in the mood for the inquisition he felt was going to be coming his way. Having come to the realisation that it was a lot more fun watching the worship Krum received at Durmstrang, than being on the end of it.

"You know that Karkaroff won't be happy if we spend the next six and a half months on the ship and not showing our faces apart from the tasks." Smirking as he looked to his best friend, Krum knew that it wasn't fair to make fun of the other boy, but found it hard now that the shoe was on the other foot. "Just think Harry, your adoring public is out there waiting for you, wanting to see, touch and talk to you." Laughing loudly as the younger, smaller male elbowed him out of the way, as he made his way towards the ladder. "Come on, you know you'd be doing the same to me." The comment went ignored as the black haired teen slowly left the ship, knowing full well that his two friends would follow him.

"It's a new situation for him to be in," grinning, though not as wide as the Quidditch phenomenon, Sergei could sympathise slightly with the other teen even if he had never been in that situation before. It had to be a strange feeling to go from being the best friend of one of the most famous Quidditch players in the world, to quite possibly being a more famous wizard for something that you had no control over. "He never had this when we were in Norway, he never had to deal with anything like this. We were always told about him, but crucially we were told not to bug Harry about who he is, and what he did." The uncharacteristic burst of insightfulness shown by Sergei, was nearly enough to take Krum off guard, though he had been able to show this every now and again. "Did you ever ask him what he remembers about that night?" It was something that didn't need to be asked, as both of them knew everyone who talked to Harry long enough had eventually asked him that question.

"A scream, laughter and a green light." Krum's answer was more subdued than the start of their conversation had been, as he made his path down the ladder, following his friend. The statement didn't need any more of an answer, those who knew the story which meant ninety nine percent of the wizarding world knew exactly who the scream and laughter belonged to, and what the green light had been. If you took away the fortune that was waiting for him when he became of legal age, the title of the Potter family as well as Sirius having placed him as heir to the Black fortune and family name as well, Krum wouldn't trade his life for Harry's. The sad thing was, there were people out there who would happily do so.

"You bunch of girls finished talking?" Not having moved more than three feet from the vessel, the teen in question wasn't even looking at his friends as he spoke, his green gaze flicking across the throng of students who were walking across the Hogwarts grounds. "If someone says, or does something, then they can hold you personally responsible." There was a slight hint of humour in his voice, however not enough for the two either side of him weren't sure if he was being entirely serious or not. "Lets get this over with." Walking forwards, Harry slowly moved his hand towards his pocket, making sure that his wand was still there.

A brief look passed between Krum and Sergei before they once again followed their friend, despite everything that they had done together, the summer's of pranks and holidays, they both knew that Harry had more of a dark side that quite often appeared when you were least expecting it. It was only with a hope and a pray that no one would run into them who would be able to get under the teen's skin, or more importantly, they hoped that if someone did there would be something left of them at the end of the day.

Scanning everyone around them, like a frightened meerkat might once they had sensed a predator was close to them. Granted the only people that they could think of who would be able to rile any of them up, were the ginger who seemed more like a hyperactive puppy that had just been given a new toy to play with, or the blonde who they had seen being slapped by Hermione. Though they had never caught his name and had no desire to either.

"Are we expecting something? Anything that's been said about the tournament without you knowing about it Harry?" Sergei was met with an eye roll at his question, as neither of the other two knew just how he thought they'd know if something had been said about the Tri Wizard Tournament with Harry actually knowing. "Ok bad question, but still, has there?" Even though he was simply repeating his question, it did make sense, sort of. For the trio there was very little reason other than news about the tournament, be it the first task or what was coming next, for the reactions they were getting.

"You think it's true?"

"We could ask him, why would he lie?"

"He's her friend though, he could just go and find her."

"If it's true or not, I want on that ship at night."

The not so subtle whispering followed the three Durmstrang students, as they walked towards the Hogwarts castle, still unaware as to why they were the focus of the attention they were finding themselves under. That being said, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that for whatever reason, they were the cause of the whispering that was taking place, just like they had been at several points since the tournament had started.

"They're clearly talking about one of you two paragons of manliness and sex drive." Smirking as he looked at his two friends, Styx had long become used to the idea that Harry for his own reasons and Krum due to his Quidditch prowess would naturally attract the attention more so than he would. Whilst some people might have been jealous about it, instead he chose the more amicable path of mocking both of them about it as much as he could. "Look here comes your girlfriend, maybe she'll know what's going on." Indicating to the approaching Hermione, who was looking an interesting mixture of nervous and determined at the same time, as she was closely followed by a curious looking Cho, and Padma who seemed like she was ready to burst into laughter.

An interesting mix indeed, it hadn't taken long for Hermione to have been told that Harry with his two friends had made an appearance from the ship, after that it was just a matter of making sure they got to the Durmstrang champion first. Now that it looked like she was going to. The Gryffindor was starting to have second thoughts about just what she was going to do, which wasn't helped in the slightest by the congregation of Hogwarts students who were looking between the two.

"Really, a girlfriend joke, that's the best you can do?" Shaking his head in disgust at his friend, Krum didn't want to add that he thought the statement could be apt if you took long enough to think about it, in that way anyway. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaws were the only people that they had any contact with thus far at Hogwarts, that they were three females as well didn't do much to the idea that at least one of them was dating another.

"I can only work with what Harry gives me," shrugging his shoulders lightly, knowing that not everything that was an attempt at a joke was going to work, even if at this particular time he was actually trying to make a joke. Although the pair would come to wonder whether the joke was more telling than they originally thought.

"Do you think she's going to do it?" Not even looking to the Indian girl at her side, Cho was disbelieving that Hermione was going to go through with whatever plan she had come up with, even as the other girl was currently walking on her own.

"She has to, but it's not something I really want to see." Answering the question even if she couldn't turn herself away from what was about to happen, despite what she said. Padma knew that while Hermione didn't actually _have_ to do it, but it was more of a case that she felt like she had to.

"Harry?" Stopping the teen as he was walking past her, Hermione bit her lip as she took one final look around at the people who were watching her, knowing that this was it. She could either try to embarrass the boy, while trying to make it seem like the rumours she had simply allowed to grow were right; or be mocked for not putting a stop to them when she had been given the chance.

Taking a deep breath as she could almost hear everyone around her doing the same in anticipation. Hermione forced her hands to stay still slowly moved closer to one of the three champions, trying not to notice the confused look that was forming on his face. Smiling in what she hoped was a confident way, as she slowly cupped his cheek as she brought his face down, so that he was looking at her and not the growing crowd which was watching with

Raising his eyebrow slightly in question as he looked down at the slightly smaller female, Harry was more than ready to ask just what she was doing, before Hermione continued to press herself into his side, choosing not to go down the route of pressing up against him fully. However the movement was enough to cut short anything that Harry was going to say, not having seen the Gryffindor drop so much as a hint to what she was doing, or better yet any reason as to what she was doing.

Standing behind the pair and watching on in disbelief as Hermione slowly lifted herself towards their friend's ear. Krum nudged Styx to his left, before nodding at Harry, or Harry's hands to be more precise, and the fact that they were twitching at his sides, a clear sign that he wasn't sure of just what he was meant to be doing in the situation.

"You'd think that he'd never been around a girl before." Snickering behind his hand, Styx knew that there would have to be a serious conversation with their esteemed friend about what the right thing to do, when an attractive female was nearly hanging off of you. "Have you noticed that they've attracted a flock?" Only now shifting his attention from the pair in front of him, to the Hogwarts students who had joined the two sets of friends. Although the attention of the students seemed to be more focused than that of the four who were close to Harry and Hermione, with what could have easily been called an unerring focus, perhaps akin to someone who was looking at a play wizard magazine for the first time.

"Wait until Sirius hears about this." Nodding with the same smirk on his face, Krum knew that even if they let their friend forget about it, his Godfather would bring it up as often as possible. Probably, knowing the man, at the worst times as well, or if failing that, a time when everybody else had forgotten about it; such was the nature of family members.

"If you were around last night I could have had someone hand to the password, they would have been given something to talk about." Feeling rather than hearing Harry laugh as she used his own teasing against him, Hermione knew that it was perhaps a little underhanded but felt that if this were to work that she needed to start somewhere. Keeping herself on her toes as she continued to whisper into his ear, no longer noticing the crowd that was looking on in curiosity. "The beds in Hogwarts are too cold near the winter on your own." Rolling her eyes inwardly, as she forced out the words that Cho had given her, all the while as Padma had been cackling madly on the floor at the idea of her actually saying them.

Anyone that was watching would have been able to guess that Hermione had said something out of character for her, as Harry had turned to look at her, or at least he had tried to, however due to the way that the two were standing it was all he could do to see the back of her head. To the casual observer it might have gone some way to answer whether or not part of the rumours had any truth to them, even if it did seem slightly forced for some reason. For Cho it was a case of having to cover her own mouth to stop her laughter from being heard, she had never expected the other girl to go through with it, and had at one point even told her that what she was looking to happen mightn't; from both a combination of her own insecurities and whether or not Harry was often hit on back home.

"Or I could have come aboard your ship again; you have a more private room than we do here." Kill them both, that's what Hermione wanted to do, murder both of her friends for letting her do this, and coming up with the lines they told her she had to use. "And if the other two were there, you could always kick them out of your room, they'd understand if we wanted to be alone wouldn't they?" There it was, the slight tensing from Harry as the not so restrained innuendo could have been picked up by anybody with a pulse, never mind a fifteen year old teenager boy who still had a teenage girl pressing against him. The telltale signs of him slowly relaxing came when the Durmstrang champion's hands found a place to stop twitching on Hermione's waist, neither pushing her away nor holding her, just resting.

For Hermione, him relaxing wasn't something that she wanted to happen, because it meant that her plans to embarrass him weren't working. The idea that he could have been relaxing due to the fact that he didn't mind her being that close to him, wasn't something that was going to enter her head. If it was ever going to, then there was more likely a case of her walking away embarrassed than Harry.

Pushing herself away from him slightly, not wanting to give him a degree of what could resemble control in the situation. It seemed in many people's mind that the movement from the male wizard was enough to think the rumours were now more than likely true, since he was no longer merely standing like a statue. Though the mass of students walking away went unnoticed by the six students who were still standing out. The two groups of friends didn't want to miss anything, however intrusive as it may have been, and for one reason or another neither Harry nor Hermione were going to be looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"We could always find a way to stay warm," whispering even quieter now as she slowly felt her resolve fading away, this hadn't been what she had expected, she thought it would have simply been a matter or taking him off guard with a few comments and then leaving. Something that hadn't been helped by Hermione not being sold on the advice Cho and Padma gave her on what to say, as she found her hands pressing against the front of the red fur coat. Inwardly deciding that enough was enough, and praying there wasn't going to be more of a spoken reaction from Harry before she made her quick escape.

Hermione felt his hands loosen as she continued to move herself backwards only to regret the decision. Due to the way the pair had been standing, with the Gryffindor nearly at his ear and Harry having turned his head to try and look at her, she found her nose nearly brushing his as she finally found her feet resting on the frozen grass. The near contact was enough to cause the brunette girl to freeze, as she slowly lifted her gaze up to what was meant to be her victim, nevertheless that was mistake number two for Hermione during her attempt to leave. The Durmstrang champion's head was still tilted as he looked down at her, before his gaze flicked towards her mouth slightly.

Watching Hermione walk back towards them, leaving behind at least an utterly confused Harry, since the idea to make him embarrassed had by all means failed. Cho and Padma would happily take a oath that they had been able to hear the squeak that came out of her, just before the Gryffindor prefect found herself free from his hands.

Even if she had failed with what had originally been her plan, which had been to get back at Harry, Hermione had an idea that if she looked back at him, then the fifteen year old would have had no idea what had just happened to him, which was something at least. It was with those last thoughts which she forced to repeat to herself over and over in her head, she allowed herself the small smile to form on her face. Including the extra sway in her step as the two Ravenclaws waiting for her tried to indicate something to her, with inane hand movements, before finally turning in the opposite direction, as the trio slowly walked back towards the castle.

~~~###~~~

I'm not too sure how I feel about the end of this chapter, I wrote it and re-wrote it, because I wanted to try and keep Hermione's nervousness and insecurities present, mostly because I feel without Harry having gone to Hogwarts and Ron being a bigger prick than he was in the books, she wouldn't of had a lot of male friends. That being said, yes things are going to start moving more between Harry and Hermione now.

Up next, the Yule Ball will be announced, and if anyone read my original then they'll now it'll come with the Ron and Ginny being embarrassed. It will probably be two chapters after that, that the ball will actually take place.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Ok people, I'm not too sure what the hell happened with the upload of my last chapter, some people messaged me saying that they got the email alert but it wouldn't let them open the chapter, then when I took it down and reuploaded it, other people said that the authors notes had been put in the middle of the story which left it an unreadable mess. All I can say is that I've loaded up the chapter from the website and it worked fine for me, but I've emailed fanfiction with the complaint about what other people said happened to see what they say about it. Sorry

The chapter was uploaded three times altogether to see if that fixed the complaints that people were telling me about, however like I told them, it was loading fine in my web browser and in the document manager, so I'm not entirely sure just why people were having two different sets of problems, but I thank everyone who brought them to my attention

none yet: Ahaha I don't blame you for skipping the authors notes most of the time, I ignore them most of the time in other people's stories and only really use them if theres a mass message I want people to know about, or from time to time like this when I'm replying to an anon review. For the most part I was deleting their reviews but since I was making a point I needed to keep at least one of them, and I know, considering she's in the character listing I'm not sure why people don't think she'd have some sort of chapter solely for her, I'd understand if perhaps Ron was given the chapter... I did start the story some years ago now, but ended up taking quite a few breaks from writing over that time, before deciding to re-write it altogether so it's probably not as original as it once was.

I'm glad you're enjoying it and the character development, which will be the main focus of my story, if that means its a long story then thats how it'll be. Styx or Sergei was originally made just so Harry would have another friend to go along with Krum,before any relationships/friendships were formed with the Hogwarts students, I never expected him to stay around as long as he has done.

True, as long as I've said my story isn't on hiatus then they'll be worked on, but I can't put deadlines on my updates anymore. It's anonymous reviews like yours thats stopped me from turning the feature off altogether.

~~~###~~~

There was a sense of excitement in the air around Hogwarts following the news that Albus Dumbledore had an announcement to make concerning all three schools, which was a larger shock for all involved, considering unlike the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, none of the students knew what was going to be said.

Much like it had been from the start, the Hogwarts students were the first to find themselves in the Great Hall, eagerly awaiting to see what their Headmaster had to tell them. They were followed by the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who entered the hall at a much more collected pace; led by their respective Headmasters. Whilst there was an air of curiosity coming from them, at the same time they lacked the excited nature of the host school's pupils, and wouldn't have minded if the information was told shared with them at a later date. However, the need for international co-operation was growing by the day, and a few of the students would admit that they were starting to grow fond of their British counterparts.

"Remember, Albus hasn't spoken with either myself or the half breed about what he wants to share with you today, no doubt the man is looking to spring something on you." Keeping his tone more businesslike as the large double doors slammed shut behind them, Karkaroff swept past his students allocated table, as he slowly made his way towards his own seat, unable to stop himself from casting a suspicious eye over the older wizard who was standing at his usual spot in front of his small podium.

"In all the excitement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it seems that there was a small announcement which went forgotten." Smiling as his voice carried out across the Great Hall, Dumbledore would happily accept the accusation that he needed to be the man who addressed anything and everything. Even with something like this; when it was possibly best that each school told their students separately. "On Christmas day, there will be early lunch at Hogwarts this year; as opposed to the Christmas dinner, this is due to the fact that there will be a formal banquet that night, which will take place during the Yule Ball." The ripple that crossed each table was visible to the eye, as student after student turned to their friends to whisper what had just been said. It had to be said, more so from the female students than males.

The grin grew wider on his face as he could see some of the students work out what he was telling them, Dumbledore braced himself on his golden stand as he patiently waited for the whispering and murmurs to die down.

"It's warming to see this was something none of you were aware of." A brief burst of nervous laughter came from the crowd, as he addressed the not so subtle fact that a large portion of the school had heard about the tournament before they ever should have. "As I'm sure many of you have been able to work out, the event will be started by the three selected champions leading the rest of the school into the Great Hall, and will have the honour of leading the ball's first dance with their date." This time there was a collective intake of breath following Dumbledore's statement. _Champion's and their date. _As one ninety percent of the student body turned to look at the three students in question, who for their part hadn't so much as twitched at the news, or the attention they were receiving.

"Even if the announcement is late." This time it was Madame Maxime's heavily accented voice that boomed out around the hall, drawing all attention to her as she slowly moved away from the Head's table, to join Albus. "Rest assured when I tell you, you will have ample time to find the appropriate clothing to go to the Yule Ball in. Both myself and Headmaster Karkaroff are allowing our students to spend longer in the Hogsmeade village if they wish, and the many clothes stores that are located on its streets." Not even pretending to look at anyone other than her own students as she spoke, Madame Maxime politely stepped to the side as she saw said Headmaster making his way over to the eagle podium.

"The ball is open to students in their fourth year and above, though this poses no problem to either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, any student of Hogwarts below this year who wishes to attend the ball must be invited by an older student." Grinning maliciously as he could spot the students who weren't taking the news to well, it went without saying unless you had a girlfriend or boyfriend a year above you, then you weren't going. "Whilst the ball is a chance for the students to relax, and enjoy themselves, no one." Glaring around the room, perhaps with only an ill mannered intent that Snape could match, Karkaroff leant forwards, "anyone from any school who brings their reputation into disrepute will be dealt with severely." A slightly yellow toothed smile was flashed at the students, before the former Death Eater marched down the path towards the entrance of the hall, matching Dumbledore's nature of drawing attention to himself.

Although he would have preferred to have been the only person to announce what was going to happen, the older wizard couldn't stop the amusement from flowing off of him in waves as the excitement from the students was palpable. All the while in the back of his mind, he his plan was being repeated to him, with that clear, he allowed his gaze to flick across the four house tables; looking for somebody, anybody who would be all too eager to help him. After all it was for the 'Greater Good'. He was also sure that there might have been some small prestige in there, from either dating, or becoming the boy's friend; the only problem was Sirius and the fact Dumbledore hadn't come up with a way to take him out of the picture.

With their Headmaster clearly enthralled with something else as he continued to stand there, coupled with the fact that Maxime had also left the Great Hall, and none of the other professors looking like they were going to say anything, the students looked at one another nervously. Though their excitement was still there, they were unsure whether or not they were also allowed to leave. Having become used to their dismissal being clear to all present, yet this time it seemed like there was more to be said, even if it didn't look like it was going to come.

"Well I'm not sitting around here like the rest of them." Muttering to himself before nudging both Styx and Krum either side of him, Harry did his best to try and ignore the looks he was on the end of as he stood up. Choosing instead to focus on his path towards the doors, and away from prying eyes and whispering voices. "Did they really need to drag everyone in there to tell them about the ball, I get that man loves the sound of his voice, but fuck me, he would have taken all day to get that out." Shaking his head with a slightly amused and at the same time bored smile, Harry like many students, saw no reason why they couldn't have been told about the event in a more informal setting.

"So a ball." Pausing as he didn't want to admit that he was quite possibly the only one of the trio who had no experience in dancing, Harry was for all intents and purposes Sirius' son, who would have made sure he knew what to do in situations like this; close to being the head of one ancient wizarding family and heir to the other. Krum, on the other hand, would have been taught out of a necessity due to his Quidditch obligations and by extension, the events that they held; when the countries and sponsors had their annual dick measuring contests.

"It seems so; I personally can't wait to find a way to spike the drinks they'll serve with alcohol." Shrugging nonchalant, Krum knew one of them would have to do something Marauderish, if only to make Sirius proud, seeing as he wouldn't be able to go himself. "Some of us though," indicating to Harry who had started to walk ahead of them, "will no doubt be told that they have to live up to some expectation, a girl, broom closet, proof of it." Continuing even though he was getting no reaction from his friend apart from the smile that he couldn't see, Krum rolled his eyes behind Harry. "Sirius will probably have you work on your speech on whatever witch you're going to take, gentleman in public rogue in private eh?"

"Fuck you Krum," laughing loudly as he turned around, the fifteen year old in question gave his friends the finger for good measure. "If you're worried, Sirius can probably teach you how to dance." Turning his attention to their other friend, Harry knew that if his surrogate father wasn't who he was then he would more than likely be a nervous wreck, wondering how he'd ask a girl out, never mind take her to a dance. "He won't mind too badly if you ask him, though he'll probably make to take some sort of vow to corrupt as many women as you can that night."

The teasing comment was met with laughter from Styx, who knew if he needed it that badly he would have no other choice but to ask the older wizard to help him out. He'd be damned if he was going to be someone who didn't at least dance with his date once during the ball, just how big of a prat would you need to be to do that? The problem came with the asking part however, while more friend than actual family member to Harry, Sirius was notorious for his teasing nature when he had something over on you, the Animagus would no doubt think that this was one of those occasions.

"They do also know that the castle is gonna be full of third years bugging anyone above them to take them to this dance right?" Turning around once they were far away enough from Hogwarts as he looked back at the school, Styx rolled his eyes slightly. "Letting everyone go, but having a curfew in place would have made more sense than leaving them out altogether." Shrugging slightly as he couldn't pretend to know what was going on in Dumbledore's head, having only heard the man speak a few times, and not having found any of them particularly interesting aside from who was going to be the Durmstrang champion.

"Does this school really strike you as one that plans ahead?" Laughing incredulously as they settled down on a rock near the Black Lake. Krum knew that he was being perhaps too harsh on Hogwarts as a whole, but there wasn't much that struck him all that impressive about the castle, or in fact its Headmaster. "I wouldn't be surprised if those dragons they pulled out for the first task, were pulled out of their ass just before Karkaroff told Harry about them." Rolling his eyes as he spotted a tentacle disturb the surface of the water, before leaning against the stone, "I wouldn't be surprised if they mess up on the ball somehow."

No reply to the Quidditch sensation's comment was forthcoming, as neither of his two friends could think of one that would be able to dispute what he had said. Even if Hogwarts wasn't as bad as the impression they were being given, and currently that was pushing for generous they were feeling, outside of a few select cases there hadn't been much to drive home what they'd heard about the school being one of the best in the magical world.

"It's alright for you; I have to find a date to open this ball with." Frowning to himself as he continued to look out across the lake, Harry knew that maybe he was being melodramatic, it was the principle of the matter that now there was going to be a flock of students wanting to be in the limelight and open the ball as well. If the sudden attention that the three champions were given in the Great Hall was anything to go by, then he knew both Fleur and Cedric were likely to be in the same as he was. Though one of them apparently had a girlfriend, even if Harry doubted that would stop anyone from asking the Hufflepuff.

"You could always take the Beauxbatons champion; she seems to hate having attention." Turning to look at his friend once again, Styx hadn't taken the time to remember her name, ignorant maybe, but it didn't help matters that the quarter Veela hadn't been spotted talking to other students, or interacting with anyone really. "Don't think I've seen her around that much, and you know people are going to turn into bumbling idiots around her. Can't be fun." Shrugging slightly as he continued, he knew the chances of a normal student taking her to the ball were going to be slim to none, when you took her allure into account.

"Harry taking a Veela, quarter Veela," pausing as he reconsidered what he was saying, Krum nodding idly to himself at the idea of it. "Do you have any idea of just how jealous that'd make Sirius, you'd own him." Following Sergei's suit and turning to look at their school's representative, the older male grabbed Harry by the arm as he stared at him intently, mistaking this for a life or death situation. "You have to do this, if you don't then we'll be forced to revoke your man card." The pair of Durmstrang students nodded solemnly at the threat, wanting him to know just what the consequences were going to be if he failed to do this for them.

"I'm not taking Fleur to the ball just because you two want to live voraciously through me." Laughing as he shook his head at them, Harry wasn't going to dismiss the order out of hand, but he also wasn't going to do it just because they told him he had to. "Can you imagine the effort needed just to make that girl interested in you, before you even asked her to go to the Yule Ball with you, and after that how it'd be once you got there? Call me selfish but I'd rather not date someone who could make themselves the centre of attention by doing nothing, just to make you jealous." Tilting his head as he thought about what he was saying, Harry knew they'd mock him for what he'd said, but couldn't find anything wrong in it. "Well that and setting me on fire if I even looked in the direction of another woman."

"But it's a Veela, you know, a_ Veela_." Shoving his arm to try and make him understand what he was saying, Styx knew it mightn't have been fair but there was no mistaking that most males at some point in time had fantasised about dating one. Well that or a vampire if you listened to some rumours, and only took what you wanted from the legends. Some witches and wizards had been recorded as saying being bitten by one during sex gave the victim an amazing high, as long as they didn't drain you anyway.

"Then you ask her to go the ball." Rolling his eyes as he turned away from his friends, Harry would go as far to say that he wasn't interested in their fantasies about what a Veela of any kind would apparently do for you.

"I don't know what you're worried about, you're Harry Potter, Durmstrang champion, you've just faced a dragon, asking a girl to the ball should be a walk in the park for you." Dropping his arm as he spoke, the light-hearted tone having dropped when Harry all but said he wasn't going to take Fleur to the ball. Even if he did have a point that anyone technically could ask her to go with them; her accepting or refusing the offer was another thing entirely. "But you do know that if you don't take someone than Sirius is going to have a field day with this right?"

The news of the Yule Ball was having a contrasting effect among the students of the three schools compared to that of Harry, Krum and Sergei, with no shortage of excited whisperings from girls who told each other who they wanted to ask them to the dance. While the male students who could go were definitely more nervous in nature, having come to the conclusion that asking someone to go to a dance with you, when the chances are you had only said three words to over half of the female population of the school was moronic. Well that was for the male students of Hogwarts anyway, for the majority of the Durmstrang students, had said even less than that and now had to find some way to get a date.

It was with that in mind that Ron Weasley sauntered down the corridors, looking at everyone he walked past as he tried to come up with someone he could as to the dance. He didn't think it'd be that hard for him to find a date, and a not so subtle part of his mind was whispering that people would be asking him before the day was out, due to his standing in the Gryffindor house. He wasn't like Hermione, who bless her, would be forced to wait until the day of before whoever didn't have a date would have to take her as a last resort. The thought of which drew a smile to his face as he pictured the slightly buck toothed brunette looking around as she waited hopefully for someone to ask her out.

"Maybe one of the older girls will want me to ask them." Nodding to himself as a smile formed on his face, that was only usually present when he was thinking about food, the ginger could only imagine the envy he'd be on the end of once he turned up to the ball with a sixth year, or better yet a seventh year.

"Hey Ron!" Shouting as he ran to catch up with his friend, Dean Thomas had spotted all the signs of the other male being in his own world as he watched him away down the corridor, something that in fairness happened more than enough. "What do you think of this whole Yule Ball idea?" Friend or not, he knew that he'd be entertained at least by the ginger's stories about who he was going to take to the ball, and just why they'd accept his offer as well, in a small way it was slightly sad, but the humour side of things often overruled that.

"It's stupid, lads are going to act like berks just so a girl will shag them." Shaking his head in disgust at the thought, the youngest male Weasley wouldn't be found dead sucking up to his girlfriend for her to sleep with him, hell if she wasn't already sleeping with him then he'd take someone else to the Yule Ball and then tell her it was her fault. "All you've got to do is wait a few days and they'll come flocking asking us to take them to the dance." Nodding wisely to himself, he had it all planned out and would happily tell the less skilled men how to do it.

"You're deluded." Laughter came from behind the pair, causing them to turn around, one with a glare on his face when he saw who it was and the other ready to jump in if needed. "Like anyone is going to wait around before coming to you for a date to the ball." Shaking her head in amusement as she looked at her two housemates, Hermione could hear the muffled laughter coming from Cho, Padma and Luna beside her, having heard Ron's comments as they were walking towards the library. "No one is _that_ desperate." There were only two male students who would bring a nastier side to the bookworm out, and even then it was rare her insults ever seemed to carry the same sting as theirs did.

"Like anyone would even ask you to the dance as a friend, let alone a date." Sniping back in the only way he knew how, by pointing out Hermione had never dated any during her time at Hogwarts so far. The fact that hadn't either wasn't something that was important; there just hadn't been anyone worthy of dating a male of his stature yet. "You'd probably spend most of the night lecturing them anyway, you're dancing wrong, here follow my lead, stand up straight, don't slouch." As far as insults or cutting marks went, it wasn't the best, but those who knew Ron would be able to testify that his level of insults was never that great to begin with either.

"Really? I might lecture someone. Is that the best you can come up with Ronald?" Shaking her head in disappointment as she turned away from him, Hermione had truly expected something better than that, especially after having become used to his bluster over the past five years. "I suppose it's ok for you though, you'll have Fleur or some other Beauxbatons student lining up any second now to ask you to go to the dance with her." The mocking tone was missed on the other Gryffindor, as he merely took this as Hermione backing down for the argument, for Ron though that meant he was more than likely to open his mouth without thinking about it.

"Yeah, Fleur would be one of the good ones. It won't matter too much though, as long as you go with one of the best looking girls there is." There was a collective intake of breath from the three Ravenclaws who were looking at Ron from behind Hermione, whilst Dean was nudging his friend subtly and shaking his head trying to get him to stop talking before it was too late. "No one wants to go with someone who'll make the Bloody Baron cry will they?" Laughing as he finished talking, believing that his logic was infallible. Ron was never aware of the wince that shot through his friend next to him, as he slowly backed away from the teenage boy, not wanting to have any of the ire he believed to be coming, directed at him.

Before Hermione had a chance to open her mouth again, a hand clamped across it, as the brunette was dragged away from the altercation by Padma and Cho, who merely shot the boy withering glares as they left, leaving only Luna behind. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor continued to stare at one another, one unsure as to what they'd said that had been so bad, and the other wondering if they could truly be that stupid to believe what they had just said. Though if the rumours were true and Ron had a copy of '12 ways to woo a witch' under his mattress, while another was at the Burrow, then perhaps his apparent lack of sense when it came to women was more understandable, than him simply being thick as pig shit.

"What?" Shouting at their retreating backs as they walked away from him, Ron was already mentally putting a mark next to his tally for the amount of times he had 'bested' Hermione in an argument, even if he wasn't sure what he had said that was so bad. "Women, eh Dean?" Shaking his head like they were some sort of conundrum that would never be solved, at least not by him anyway, but that was the way he liked it. All they wanted you to do was change, no to parties when you were older were you had to act a certain way and controlled what you wore and said, Ron knew there was no chance he was going to change for a woman, though that wasn't to say he wouldn't want them to change for him.

"Is he touched in the head? I mean he seriously thinks there's going to be some sort of queue of women waiting for him to ask them to the Yule Ball, and he'd only pick the best looking one." Unable to keep the irritation out of her voice as she spoke, even if she could be accused of taking his comment too personally, Hermione continued her tirade. "He'll be lucky if he ends up taking anyone to the dance, and even then he'd spend most of his time eating and sitting there." Throwing her arms up in exasperation as she kept talking, drawing amused looks from her friends.

"Do you think that maybe, just maybe you're taking this too personally 'Mione?" Grinning even as she asked her question, Padma was quick to change the topic, before her friend started another rant about how she was justified with being annoyed about what had been said. "Anyway, does anyone have an idea who they want to go to the dance with?" Flashing the Asian Ravenclaw a half annoyed half amused glance from the corner of her eye, she amended, "or who's going take us there?" The comment drew a slight laugh from the other teenagers, but for the most part was left unanswered.

Unless you were in a relationship before hand, it had to be said that very few people would already have a date or know who they wanted to take or have ask them. The popular choice was undoubtedly going to be the three Tri-Wizard-Champions, after that it was likely Krum would be most girls choice to take, if only for the spotlight of being with the international Quidditch star. Unfortunately for the rest of the students, they'd be placed on the third rung of the ladder of who was left after these were taken, even if there were only four of them to begin with.

"Cedric's taken out of the picture, that leaves Harry, Fleur and Viktor." Frowning to herself as no one answered her question, Padma realised that since Hermione and herself hadn't exactly left the male student body enamoured with them, their options for getting dates weren't exactly high unless they went and did the asking; as opposed to the other way around. "I'm not big on asking Fleur to go to a dance with me," trying once again to get a laugh, this time being awarded with a louder one than before, decided to address the elephant in the room. "You know everyone's going to be expecting you to go with Harry."

A groan was the only response that greeted the Ravenclaw, as Hermione buried her face in her hands half surprised that it had taken this long for his name to be mentioned, something that she hadn't helped with her little show two days earlier.

"I really didn't help with trying to get people over it did I?" The muffled reply drew amused looks from the other females as they knew, she knew the answer to that. Hermione's need to try and make it a level playing field before wanting whatever was happening to stop, had undermined her desire for it all to just go away altogether. Something that she knew whether or not she'd want to take full responsibility for it was another thing entirely.

"Just ask him to go with you." Having stayed quiet as her friends spoke, Cho felt that maybe, just, maybe her friend needed a little push to get everyone over what had happened, as well as helping her own image. "Look, Padma's right when she says everyone is going to expect you two to be going together now. We know why you did what you did," pausing as she laughed at the memory of her friend trying to embarrass the Durmstrang champion, "but Hermione, if someone else asks him to go to the ball, or Harry asks someone else, then this house of cards you've built is gonna come crashing down on you."

Frowning as she knew her friends might have a point, however small she felt it was herself, the Gryffindor prefect didn't want to admit it to them, even if she couldn't refute the majority of their claims about what had been done; and now what had to be done. There was a slight problem however, and that was she was still female and when it came to these types of things, orthodox female or not, they still believed that it was down to the male to ask them to the dance; Hermione was no different.

"But don't you think it'd be more believable if he asked?" Looking around, appearing to the world like this idea had only just formed in her head, rather than having it as soon as the suggestion that she ask Harry to the Yule Ball came up. However her friends, knowing her as well as they did, had no reason for a second to believe that this had even happened, the incredulous looks she was receiving told her exactly that. "I'm just saying...you know I'm not the best at asking someone out." Now looking slightly embarrassed at her admitting her lack of luck at talking to the opposite sex, in the only situation that she could do so, in front of her friends.

"You're not asking him to marry you," taking over once again as she felt sorry for her friend, Padma doubted that there was actually much which could be said to help Hermione, until _she_started to believe what they told her. "Even if the two of you are just going as friends, as long as you're seen as having a good time." Smiling reassuringly as she patted the other girl on the leg, the Indian Ravenclaw both equally understood and found it confusing as to why it seemed so hard for Hermione to do this. Naturally not having dated during their time at Hogwarts, would count for a large part of her shyness, as well as how the other students treated her, though at the same time, wondered just why she seemed so adverse as to doing something that only seemed natural considering what had happened a few days ago.

Standing near the Transfiguration classroom the day after the Yule Ball announcement, Ginny Weasley couldn't help the smile that had formed on her face as she told her friends just who she was going to the Yule Ball with.

"H...Harry Potter." Zacharias Smith choked as he said the name, while he looked at the fourth year in disbelief, having heard, much like most of the school, just how close the Durmstrang student was to another Gryffindor student. "Have you even spoken to him?" Asking as he continued to stare at the Weasley girl, wondering if this was one of her many attempts to seem better than some of the other students. All the while, aware of her temper, as well as the times she had randomly attacked other students with her bat bogey hex.

"Of course I have!" Snapping back at him, Ginny knew exactly what was going to come next as she moved to stop it before it started. "Did you actually believe those rumours Hermione started?" Laughing in a mocking way as she stared at the Hufflepuff who had nothing to say back in response, having thought they were true himself. "She started them to make herself seem more popular and attractive to a boy, after that she couldn't really stop could she?" Shaking her head as she continued to laugh, there was no way that Ginny was going to admit she had never spoken more than three words to Harry Potter, and that was before she knew who he was.

"But...but what she did the other day. That didn't seem like a lie to me." Not having seen it himself, Zacharias was only going by what other people had told him happened, as was par for the course at Hogwarts. "Harry would have said something if it was a lie, something like that would get around fast." Frowning as there was just something about the story that seemed off to him, not to mention that the Weasley children were always more than happy to try and act superior to others since Fred and George had taken over the Gryffindor house.

"He has said something to her." Turning away as she tried to think up of a story if she was asked what had been said, the red head took a few seconds to stop herself from snapping at them for not thinking she was telling the truth. She wasn't, but they didn't need to know that. "Why do you think Hermione hasn't been seen around them for the past few days? Harry told her that she was becoming pathetic the way she was following him around all the time." Grinning as she allowed her disdain for the older girl to come forth, Ginny knew that she would need to drive the point home in more way than one, and quickly too. "He was right of course, did you see the way her and those two Ravenclaw whores used to trail after him and his friends, sickening." In her head, she was already imagining what the dance would be like as she spoke, not aware of the looks she was receiving.

Turning to look at Susan Bones who had been there not much longer than he had, the fourth year Hufflepuff could only shrug, unsure whether or not the conversation as going to continue; or even if he believed what he was being told just yet. On one hand it did seem plausible that Harry could have cut his ties, whatever they had been with Hermione, though on the other it just didn't seem likely considering she was only one of three Hogwarts students that the champion spoke to, four if you counted Luna sometimes.

"So when did he ask you?" Drawing Ginny out of her thoughts as she question was asked, Susan noted with some curiosity as the colour drained from the other girls face as soon as it was finished, brown eyes bore into hers. "I mean you said you're going together so surely he asked you, when?" Not having fully believed the Gryffindor's story, or being particularly fond of what could be classed as bullying by Ginny and her family, no matter if she was close to Hermione or not.

"The Durmstrang students do seem to disappear every now and again," taking over Hannah Abbott was quick to point out the obvious. "So he would of had to ask you before Hermione did whatever it was she was doing with him." Smiling to herself as she drew Ginny's gaze, noting that the colour still hadn't returned to her cheeks just yet. Friends or not, there were just too many holes in the Gryffindor's statement since she didn't seem to be clarifying anything.

"Of course he didn't ask me when Hermione was all over him," scoffing as she found her voice, Ginny was certain that if these two hadn't been around then it wouldn't have been hard to convince Zacharias she was going with Harry. "Have you forgotten who my brothers are? There are ways to get out of the school without being noticed, it was after Hermione's little show." Adding her comment as an afterthought, the Gryffindor Seeker shot an annoyed look at the other two females standing there. "He's Harry Potter, it's not like you tell him no if he asks you to go a dance with him." That was something very few people could argue with, even if he wasn't the Durmstrang champion, he was still _the_ Harry Potter.

"Well that's true," interjecting himself back into the conversation, Zacharias had heard more than a few people talking about Harry Potter, and some of the things that the older witches in the school wanted to do to him; worryingly to him there had been more than their fair share of wizard students who had agreed in theory. "Only people in relationships would say no if he asked them to the Yule Ball, my money was on him going with the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur I think." If anything, his comment only made Ginny's ire increase, if the look she had fixed him with was anything to go by.

"Fleur?" Spitting out the name like the French witch had mounted Harry in front of her, Ginny inhaled sharply more than ready to start a new tirade about just why the Beauxbatons champion would be wrong for her future husband. "Who knows what she'd do to him, probably ensure him with her Veela allure and make him some kind of sex slave." This comment drew a dazed smile from the only male around, which was met with disgusted looks from the three females. Spotting one of the objects of her derision, Ginny spoke louder, "Harry asked me to make sure that my dress would match his dress robes for the Yule Ball." Acting as though she hadn't spotted them as the trio draw closer, the red head turned her back on Hermione and Cho, "I'll have to go and see him later today to double check what colour robes he was deciding on getting."

"Harry asked _you_ to the ball?" The question this time came from Cho, though there was less of a genuine curiosity about it and more of the mocking tone Ginny herself had used, as the paired walked past, having picked up on the tail end of the conversation. "With the way him and Hermione have been," flashing a quick look to the teenage girl to her side as she spoke, the Asian Ravenclaw took the silence as her cue to continue her rebuttal of the idea. "I'm pretty sure that they'll be going together Ginny, why don't you ask Cormac?" Shooting the younger girl a contemptuous smile as they turned to walk away, paused as she noted the anger forming on her face, "by the way, we're going to the Durmstrang ship so Hermione can find out what kind of dress _she_ should wear to the ball." Putting her arm around the brunette in question, as they rounded a corner, before swiftly heading towards the castle grounds, leaving a stewing Ginny and three confused students behind.

"Why did you do that?" Looking more than a little embarrassed at the idea she was definitely going to the ball with Harry, something that wasn't hard since neither of them had asked the other to go; or even sure the interest was there. "Ginny was just trying to embarrass me in front of people I don't care about." Shrugging lightly as she took the time to look over her shoulder, sure that she had heard the younger girl screaming in anger, Hermione found herself unable to move as Cho's hands slammed down onto her shoulders.

"Listen to me; we're getting you a date to the Yule Ball with Harry fucking Potter, if I have to kick him in the ass until he asks you out myself!" Glaring at her friend as she spoke, the Ravenclaw didn't move her hands as she searched the slightly smaller girl's eyes to make sure she understood what was being said to her. "Ginny Weasley is _not_ going to be asking him out and make a fool out of you." Turning away, more than pleased her point had been made; Cho had nearly forgotten about her friend's self esteem problems.

"And if he doesn't want to go with me?" Hermione's voice was a quite as it had been in a long time, sounding strangely like that of a child, "this is stupid and you know it is." Speaking although she was still following Cho who was only now slowing her pace to the Durmstrang ship.

"'Mione, if he says no then you'll laugh it off and walk away after a few minutes of making small talk about other things." Her voice lost the aggressiveness that had been in it seconds before, the other witch knew that it would take more than that to help her friend if she was coming around to hers and Padma's idea of going to the dance with Harry, albeit slowly. "Or we'll chain him to a chair...naked and torture him until he agrees he was an idiot for not taking you." A vicious grin formed on Cho's face as she offered her contingency plan for what they could do, earning an amused laugh from Hermione.

"She is not going out with Harry Potter!" The words were nearly spat out from Ginny's anger which was bubbling over as she watched the other two witches walk away from her, an air of superiority flowing behind them. Not giving any of the three students she had been standing with a chance to question what had just happened, as the red head barrelled in the direction they had gone, only to run into another person. "Why don't you watch where you're fucki...professor Dumbledore?" Blanching as she looked up at the Hogwarts Headmaster, who seemed more amused by her, then angry at nearly being swore at by a student.

"Ginerva," not moving though he could see the Gryffindor wanted nothing more than to blow past him, "walk with me Miss Weasley." Turning in the direction that the witch had wanted to go in, Dumbledore's tone held no room for her to refuse to do what he wanted her to, and as such was grudgingly followed. "I couldn't help but overhear that you're going to ask Mr Potter to the Yule Ball," the fact that if he had heard that, and was standing where he had been then he should have heard Cho's comment went unnoticed by Ginny who could only nod, less sure of herself now.

"That's right sir," nodding still unsure as to why he was asking her this, as well as hoping none of the three she had left behind were going to come around the corner to pull her up and what had just been said by Cho. "I'm going to the dance with him." Forcing the smile back to her face once again, although this time it was faker than it had been before, even if she was aware of that they were walking in the same direction that the two older girls had gone in.

"Splendid." Smiling pleasantly as he looked towards the girl from the corner of his eyes, as he slowly reached into his robes, pulling out a small folded piece of parchment. "Not many people know this, but Harry's parents came to Hogwarts, his mother had red hair such as yourself," noting that the observation had the desired effect as Ginny glowed at the comment, Dumbledore continued. "Of course it has been noted that Potter men have always been drawn to red headed women." Stopping near the doors with the parchment still in his hands, the Hogwarts Headmaster had a look on his face, which screamed on someone who was willing to share something that no one else should have known. "Just between you and me," leaning forward as he noted Ginny do the same, "I believe you and Harry will make the best couple at the Yule Ball." The smile that lit up the Gryffindor's face at the comment was matched on the elderly wizard's face, not needing to be a skilled Legilimens to know what was going through her head.

"Thank you professor Dumbledore." Suddenly having a lot more time for the castle's Headmaster, the fourteen year old was also chomping at the proverbial bit to rush to the Durmstrang ship and ask the boy in question to go to the dance with her. Especially now that she had been given information that she felt, would make it impossible for him to refuse her.

"Miss Weasley," stopping her once again with something akin to a perverse relish as he noted the girl's irritation at not being able to leave just yet, "an ice opener perhaps." Slowly holding the parchment out to her, Dumbledore wondered if she knew just how obvious her curiosity was to him. "For Harry's eyes only."

That final comment was enough for Ginny, as she snatched the paper from her Headmaster before bolting out of the large double doors, knowing full well that his intervention had more than likely cost her the chance to speak with the Durmstrang champion before either Cho or Hermione could get to him. That being said however, she still believed that Harry would decline the other Gryffindor's invitation to go to the Yule Ball with her, with she hoped, no shortage of malice.

Due to the speed she had ran, the fourth year never noted the satisfied look on Albus Dumbledore's face as he watched her race across the frozen grounds of Hogwarts, more than pleased with his ability to nudge things in the direction that they needed to go in. Some of the less knowledgeable people both inside his school and outside of it, would call him a meddler who believed they had the right to be involved in everyone's life, but he would simply reply to those notions with the fact he was Albus Dumbledore; champion of the light. Nodding to himself, knowing full well that no one would have a suitable answer for that, the owner of the Elder Wand slowly watched back to his office, wondering if his new batch of lemon drops tasted any better than the last.

"You just stood there," doubled over with laughter as he looked at his Godson, Sirius was more than happy to point out just how funny it was that Harry had been rendered both speechless and useless by a female. "How could you have done, or said nothing to her?"Shaking his head as he looked towards Krum and Styx who were both laughing themselves, more than eager to share and torment their friend about what happened, something they found they had no choice with in some situations. "If James knew about this," smacking Harry on the back as he moved closer to him, unable to get the image of what his former best friend would do or say if he were alive.

"Didn't he have a hard time with Lily," stepping in to help his friend out, even if he had been one of the people to throw him into this mess, Styx also knew that it hadn't been as easy as Sirius was saying, for Harry's dad to finally get his mum to date him. "You've said loads of times that Lily thought he was a prat for years and wanted nothing to do with him, doesn't sound like Harry's falling too far from the tree." What had started out as help, turned into Sergei taking a shot at Harry and his dad within seconds, drawing further laughs from the other two males.

"Very funny," rolling his eyes at them, the target of their amusement knew that he should have expected them to do this once Sirius had been told, must like he would have done if the shoe was on the other foot. "Have you seen the girl, it came out of nowhere. Fuck I would have said anyone from this school was more likely to do something like that, than Hermione." Still having trouble getting his head around the idea of just who had been the person who had done it, if he were honest with himself he could replay the situation over again and again and never see it coming.

"Ok, coming out the left field out not." Grinning at Harry as he spoke, Krum fought off the laugh that was trying to fight its way up his throat. "You should have done something Harry, damn anything, but you just stood there. Now she's goi..

A whistle cut off their conversation as Sergei stood looking over their shoulders, before rapidly shaking his head. Neither Harry nor Krum had the chance to see what had caught his attention before Sirius seemingly vanished from sight; a large shaggy dog appearing in his spot.

Taking the chance to see just what had caused the conversation to die in its tracks, the remaining Durmstrang students were met with the sight of Hermione and Cho heading in their direction. One with a look of apprehension on their face, whilst the other was significantly more determined, what could only be classed as an amused bark punctuated the silence.

"Quiet old man or I'll have you neutered like a family pet." Muttering the words to his Godfather, who was happy to play the confused dog trick and cock his head to the side, appearing to the world to be nothing more than a dog next to its masters. "Cho, Hermione." Nodding to each of the females who seemed stumped about what to say or do, now that they were in front of the trio. It took a bark from Sirius to break the group out of their trance, or rather for Harry, Krum and Styx to stop staring at the two girls waiting for them to say something.

A meaningful look past between the Durmstrang champion and his Godfather as the four other teenagers stood there, two of which taken aback that they were no longer able to tease their friend about what had happened; the other two seemed to be waiting for someone else to be the first to speak, whilst confused at the same time as to why someone was simply staring at the dog near his feet.

"Mi'lady," Harry's voice brought their attention back to him, whereas his was solely focused on Hermione. "It's come to my attention that there's an event to take place in the next few weeks on Christmas day," taking the brunette Gryffindor's hand in his own as he slowly dropped down to one knee, wanting to be as overly dramatic as he could be. "It would please this mere Durmstrang student immensely if you would do him the honour of accompanying him to the Yule Ball, as well as opening the dance with him." Kissing Hermione's hand which she still hadn't pulled from his grip just yet, Harry noted that Cho had her hand covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing at her rapidly reddening friend. Krum and Styx were having a hard time themselves behind their best friend, the former biting down on his tongue to stop the gale of laughter that wanted to be let free, whilst the latter had deciding to crouch down and stroke the grinning dog at his feet.

Wanting nothing more than to pull her hand free and run back to the castle, dragging Cho along with her, Hermione found herself unable to do anything as she felt her cheeks burn, as the wizard that she had been told _she _would be asking to the ball, kept hold of her hand. Knowing full well that the Ravenclaw standing behind her was going to be no help at all, Hermione knew she had two options; turn tail and run, only to be the subject of more ridicule as well as losing whatever friendship she was forming with the trio of Durmstrang students. The other was what she found herself doing, perhaps against her better judgement if she hadn't been taken so off guard, as she jerkily nodded her reply.

"I'...I'll go to the ball with you." Hermione's response drew a smirk more than a smile from Harry as he moved himself back to his feet, though he kept hold of her hand before giving her a gentle pull as he let go. Now able to turn and look at her friend, any riposte she had ready for her died on her tongue, as she noted the pleased smile that was covering Chos face. It was less of a 'I was right all along' smile and one more of genuine happiness for her, perhaps too much considering that it was only a date to the Yule Ball and nothing more.

"Well now that Harry has his date sorted, that only leaves the rest of us." Breaking the thick air that had formed as soon as the two Hogwarts students appeared, Krum managed to force his laughter back long enough to get the words out, even if his own smirk was matching Harry's. "With him off the bachelor's list it narrows down the choices for everyone el..."

Not for the first time that day the conversation was cut short due to someone else arriving that possibly shouldn't have been there, only this time all five of them were able to watch Ginny Weasley march up to them, not having been close enough to hear or see what had just taken place. The red headed girl's arrival however, made Cho to move closer to Hermione, forcing her closer to Harry, in a subtle as a way possible, even if it caused the latter to drape his arm across her shoulders.

"Harry." Speaking overly happily as she addressed the fifteen year old, however her expression changed from fake happiness to anger as she noted who was with him and just who he had his arm around. "Cho, Hermione," growling the Hogwarts' witches names out which only caused the Asian Ravenclaw to grin smugly at her, whilst her own housemate drawing confidence from the same place she had done for her display, grabbed hold of his hand with her own which was hanging freely, before moving herself closer to his side. A cough drew Ginny's attention to the other Durmstrang students standing there, "Viktor." Spoken happier than either of the girls had been, though with less enthusiasm than Harry's, the fourth year ignored Styx altogether, never having thought he was important enough to get to know.

"Was there something you wanted?" Not as thick as some people would like to claim he was, Harry didn't need anyone to point out the anger flowing off of the newcomer, though why it was, would be something he had no idea about.

"Professor Dumbledore entrusted me to give this to you," holding the piece of parchment out that she had to force herself not to look at, justifying it with the fact Harry would likely tell her at the ball, if not beforehand. Though what Ginny hadn't expected, was him not moving his arm from Hermione's shoulders, something that would have undoubtedly been harder with her continuing to hold onto his hand. The looks she was receiving from the older girls made her want to claw their eyes out, that was after she'd cut their fingers off for touching what she classed as her property, and future husband.

"Hmm my scores for the first task of the tournament." Speaking with a disinterested air due to the company that was around, Harry handed the small piece of paper to Krum who pocketed it for him, knowing full well they'd be looking at it later on in the day. Raising his eyebrow at the messenger who still hadn't moved from her spot, two feet in front of them, neither had she stopped glowering at Cho or Hermione. "Was that everything?" The blunt question and polite way of telling her to leave was met with barely disguised mirth from the other students, even though it caused Harry to become the target of Ginny's enraged look.

"I wanted to ask you to go to the Yule Ball with me." The irritation in her voice due to who was also there, and the aloof nature Harry was treating her with, caused Ginny to sound almost constipated.

"I've got a date thanks." The reply was a short as the question had been, if only for the simple fact that he thought it was obvious that he had already asked someone to the dance, due to the way the five of them were standing.

"_Her?" _Shrieking as she pointed towards Hermione, Ginny knew that she wasn't likely to receive a response, even if she had it would have done nothing to stop her. "Bu...but she's Hermione...I...I mean." Unable to get her words out, even if the insult she wanted to say was recognised by everyone there, causing the red head to be on the receiving end of five glares differing in intensity. "I've loved you all my life!" Unable to stop herself from shouting at Harry, that they had no idea he had even survived Voldemort's attack fourteen years ago, until recently was clearly not enough for her to not love him in her mind.

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry's question was too much for Cho and Hermione who couldn't hold back their howling laughter at her disbelieving look at the question, though it seemed to be one that both Krum and Styx wanted to ask as well from their bemused expressions.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, your future wife!" Now that she had started, there was nothing she could do to stop herself, even if she wished she could take back the words as soon as they were out of her mouth; seeing as the two Durmstrang students had joined in laughing at her, whilst Harry continued to stare at her like she had just escaped from Azkaban.

"Ok little crazy girl," having trouble breathing as he barely managed to get the words out, Styx leant against Krum as he looked at the Gryffindor. "It's your little yellow pill in the morning, and the orange one in the afternoon to stop your delusions." His comment was enough to send himself and the Quidditch sensation to the floor as the pair nearly landed on Sirius, who was grinning as much as a dog could. At his friend's comment, Harry wasn't able to stop his own laughter any longer, and was partially grateful for Hermione being at his side to make sure he didn't also end up on the floor.

The ridiculing laughter was too much for Ginny, as it was became clear the way she had wanted to mock Hermione was going to be the way _she_ would be mocked for her last comment. Turning on her heel as quickly as she could, the fourth year bolted back towards the Hogwarts castle. The five students' laughter still ringing in her ears and she felt it was only a small mercy that her feet didn't slip from under her, due to the icy ground.

"Does anyone know who Ginny Weasley is?"

~~~###~~~

A/n 2: The second biggest change in this story from the original after the switch in pairing, and something I've debated with since the re-write has been started. Voldemort won't exist in my story, or rather won't be anything other than the shade hiding in the middle of god knows where. I've got two stories I'm working on were he'll be a major part of what happens and another that is on hiatus and waiting to be re-written were he'll also be a massive part of it, so I didn't want to include him here as well. Also, no one knew Harry survived and once it came out he had, there would never have been enough time for him to find a servant and come up with the plot to kidnap his favorite victim.

Also, yes Hermione has a large role in this chapter too, but she is one of the two characters selected when you search for stories, that and it went with how I wanted to write this chapter. Can't believe I have to write this but some people...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: **Well people, I'm back and I'm sure you've all missed me. Though I never expected to be gone for nearly two months, or however long it is when I upload this chapter unlike with the other times I've been gone for an extended period, were they've often been planned in advance. I've had family problems to deal with, I nearly sliced two fingers off my hand when I was helping my sister move, and then the site wouldn't let me log in. **  
**

That being said, I'd like to thank 1529, not only for a few weeks of conversation and debate on the HP universe, both canon and fanfiction, though we seemed to agree on quite a few points. As well as their paitence and help whilst we tried to solve just why I was unable to log back onto the site.

~~~###~~~

The onset of winter around Hogwarts, as the grounds were blanketed in snow could do nothing to prevent the small smile that had been on Hermione Granger's face for the past four days. As she found herself unable to pay full attention as to what was being taught in the Charms classroom. Even the snarling glare from Ginny Weasley had been unable to stop the uncharacteristic behaviour, which had given birth to rumours that the Gryffindor prefect had been heard giggling with her friends.

For those who had paid even the smallest amount attention to Hermione over the years, would have known that the teenager never giggled. Laughed at something that either Cho or Padma had said, sure or when someone was mocking the Weasley children. But giggling like a normal teenage school girl? Never. That being said, it hadn't taken long to discover just what was the cause of the near permanent smile that was on her face, the youngest and only female Weasley's ranting and anger had told everyone what they needed to know. Harry Potter had asked Hermione Granger to the ball, and she had accepted.

"Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick's diminutive voice echoed around the room as he stared at one of the best fifth year students. Having a good idea as to what was the cause behind her seemingly paying less than complete attention to him. "Could you explain to the class one of the benefits behind the silencing charm, and just why it's needed if a witch or wizard were to become the owner of a Fwooper?" Asking his questions with a small smile tugging at his mouth, as the Charms master thought he had taken the girl by surprise, though unlike other professors he wouldn't punish the girl. The Hogwarts staff knew full well the second that the Yule Ball had been announced, that any attention paid to them by their students would diminish.

The small group of students turned as one to see just what she would say, some in shock that Hermione had been caught seemingly not paying attention in a class, whilst Lavender and Parvati were forced to cover their mouths to stop their laughter. For her part, Hermione looked suitably abashed by the situation, as she tried to come up with the answer. The fact that it wasn't on the tip of her tongue as soon as the question had been asked, was enough for the female contingent to start their own bout of giggling; knowing full well the reason as to why.

"The Fwooper's song," frowning to herself as she knew that she knew the answer to the question, Hermione was trying her best to block the sounds out from the room. "Can... drive its owner insane, the only way to prevent that from happening is to cast the silencing charm on it every month." Her voice grew in confidence as she replied, before the all too familiar smile formed on Hermione's face as she knew she had answered the problem correctly.

The reaction in the room however, was the total opposite. As a few students murmured their annoyance at her being able to get the question right, even when she wasn't paying attention in class. The smiles on Lavender and Parvati's faces didn't diminish though, instead they continued to look at her as though they knew some deep secret which no one else was aware of.

"That's correct Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor." Flitwick's reply seemed to hold a tiny amount of disappointment in it, as though he had wanted to catch Hermione out with the question. "Perhaps in future, it would be best to concentrate in the class, and think about your date for the Ball for once I've dismissed you." The comment caused the room to burst into laughter, as the brunette blushed deeply as she lowered herself in the chair. While it hadn't been his purpose to embarrass her, Flitwick knew that he needed to treat Hermione much like he would have done any other student in his class. If that meant appearing to embarrass the girl, then that would be what he had to do.

It had been in her mind to fire back that she had been paying attention, though the Gryffindor prefect knew that would have been a lie. As well as the fact that it wasn't in her to argue with one of her professors, even Snape when he was taking his sick relish in punishing their fellow housemates. It was also in Hermione's mind that perhaps, there was a small amount of truth in what the Charms professor had said. It was with that in mind, that the brunette didn't look around the class, knowing what would be looking back at her if she did.

"Hermione Granger not paying attention because of a boy?" Lavender's hushed whisper was only caught by Parvati next to her, though if they weren't in a classroom it would have likely shouted with an excited squeal. "I've been waiting for this day since we started Hogwarts," unable to stop the grin that was forming on her face as she took the time to look towards the girl in question once again. Lavender wasn't aware that due to her excitement she wasn't exactly whispering the longer she spoke. "And Harry Potter too, she bagged herself a Tri-Wizard Champion." Speaking behind the book that she was slowly balancing against her bag to continue talking, the blonde prevented herself from seeing professor Flitwick staring at them in exasperation.

"I know," laughing animatedly though quietly, Parvati's mind was already working overtime as she wondered just how they could get Hermione to tell them all about her trysts with Harry, whilst everyone was either busy or asleep. It hadn't entered the self proclaimed gossip queen's minds that nothing had happened between the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students. Furthermore that her being asked had taken Hermione off guard, because that sadly didn't make for a good romantic story. "We'd have known if she'd snuck Harry into the dorm, she has to have gone aboard their ship." Flicking her eyes towards their professor as they spoke, Parvati's voice dropped even quieter. "Unless they've been meeting somewhere else, somewhere that no one could see them." Her voice taking on a higher pitch as she spoke, the Indian girl's eyes widened as she thought about what that could mean. Unfortunately however, the same conclusion was forming in Lavender's mind too.

"That's so romantic!" The squeal that tore itself free from the blonde girl's mouth was at a pitch which would have made most dogs bark in fear. Which was saying nothing for the reaction in the Charms classroom, as the students around the teenager's table sprung up in fear, and head snapped in their direction. "Sorry." The muted apology from Lavender did nothing to stop the annoyed looks they were on the receiving end of, neither was it enough to stop the glare from Professor Flitwick.

"Miss Brown, Miss Patil if you can't wait until the end of the class to continue your discussion on other students and their love lives; I suggest you leave the room." For a professor who was notoriously easy going, Flitwick was no longer in the mood to let his students continue to disrespect him by not paying attention to his class. It was with a subtle flick of his wand that the door was opened, albeit slowly and without a sound. "Well then, if you don't want me to perform the silencing spell on the pair of you, finish your lesson without a word." Speaking once again, as neither of them moved from their seats to so much look at the door, the Charms master moved back to his seat, boosted by the books he had placed on it to look over his desk at the class.

Not wanting to look up from her books, Hermione knew there was more than a small chance that the pair were continuing to look at her. No doubt trying to try and communicate something that she wasn't going to understand. She didn't need to look around the class to know there were very few people she even spoke to in it, let alone someone that could help her get out and away from gossiping voices.

Gryffindors sat at the front of the room, looking like they were eager to learn in one of the few classes they tried their best. Whilst on the other hand, the Slytherins took their usual position for all bar one class; at the back of the room. The situation left Hermione sitting bang in the centre of the room, with no one next to her, which most of the time wouldn't have bothered her, having long given up on trying to get her house or classmates to like her.

"Granger, is it true." Taking advantage of sitting further back in the room, Pansy Parkinson leant forward in her seat, appearing like she was trying to get a closer look at the board at the front of the room. "Potter asked you to the Yule Ball," sniggering as she spoke, the Slytherin prefect couldn't tell if there was so much as a move of Hermione's eyes from the book in front of her. Never mind that the girl was in general; hard to get a reaction from unless you got particularly with her, the dark haired girl continued. "I bet you think you've made it now, not only being on the arm of one of the Tri-Wizard Champion's for the ball, but the heir of one of the richest and oldest wizarding families in Britain." Scoffing now as the Slytherin's around them added their own opinion to what was being said, even if it was by in large being ignored. "If you're the best that Potter thinks he can do, then he's probably gone in the head." There was no mistaking Pansy's tone, and that she thought she would have been a better choice as a date.

"And what? Asked you to go with him instead?" Spinning around in her chair, both eyebrows raised and voice incredulous that the Slytherin prefect thought she could have been asked by Harry to go to the Ball. "If you'd even spent five minutes talking to him, you'd know that Harry doesn't particularly get along with bigots." Hermione's voice rose as she was getting started on her tirade, but that didn't stop her as she knew full well the chances of her even in the class when she was finished were slim to none. "Only a Slytherin would choose to go to a dance with someone based on how much money was in their vault, but given what gets said around the school about how Draco lets you open your legs to everyone for a small fee, it's not too surprising." The mocking tone that laced Hermione's voice as she mentioned the other Slytherin was impossible to miss, as the room sat in a stunned silence as one of the reportedly quiet students tore into someone who wasn't Ron or Ginny Weasley.

Filius Flitwick sat in his chair with his mouth partially open, like the majority of his class were doing so, as he thought a small part of his brain to cheer what the brunette had just said. Or rather at the fact she had defended herself. Something, that if he listened to member of his own house, she was doing more regularly than when she had first started the school. The Charms professor egotistically liked to credit with members of Ravenclaw house who had befriended her, as opposed to anything her own house had done for her.

"I'm sorry professor," Hermione spoke a lot calmer now as she looked at the person in question, as she slowly packed her things into her bag, having an idea that what she was doing wasn't really being watched. "But I think it's best that I don't stay for the rest of the class and disrupt it any further." Smiling politely as she made her way to the door. Fighting a losing battle to prevent the small smile from forming on her face, as she realised she had given herself the excuse to prevent either Lavender or Parvati from talking to her. Coupled with the fact that third years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade that afternoon. Hermione knew she would be able to lose herself in the small town and avoid the gossiping pair.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Screeching as she stared at Professor Flitwick. Pansy was only recovering to realise that nothing had been said to Hermione, nor was she stopped from leaving the classroom. "She just insulted me and you did nothing!" Shouting now as she stood up, the Slytherin fired what she thought was an intimidating glare at the professor. Seemingly forgetting that she was the student here; and that her glare didn't have the effect it might have done on younger students.

"Miss Parkinson, you will remember that you are in my class and will address me with respect!" Channelling Minerva McGonagall as he stared at the fifth year, despite never really losing his temper with students in his class. "Miss Granger's actions here will be reported to her head of house and any punishment will be handed out there. You on the other hand are still in my class and your outburst is directed at a member of staff, so you'll miss your Hogsmeade visit this afternoon." Speaking in a less aggressive voice, which was an odd sight to begin with for the diminutive professor. Flitwick was ready to act as though the situation was closed, forgetting just who he had been talking to.

"That's not fair!" Still shouting as she hadn't sat back down, the Slytherin prefect was still staring in disbelief at nothing was apparently going to be done to Hermione, who had walked out of the room without so much as a bat of the eye. "If I'm not going to Hogsmeade today then neither should Granger, she acts like she's someone important around here and no one does anything because she's a Mud...Muggleborn." Only just able to catch herself from saying something that would have made the situation ten times worse than it already was, Pansy refused to look Flitwick in the eye. Aware of the glare that was no doubt coming her way.

"Miss Parkinson, I will not repeat myself and you will sit yourself back down." Speaking calmly once again, Flitwick kept his gaze focused on the Slytherin section on the classroom, nearly daring one of them to say something. Even if the Charms master lacked the intimidating presence of either McGonagall or Snape, or carried the presence which demanded respect like Albus Dumbledore; the Slytherin's weren't dumb enough to open their mouths. With Draco having feigned feeling ill earlier in the morning to skip the class, most of them weren't confident enough to say anything. "You can explain to Professor Snape that you lost fifteen points from Slytherin for your attitude to one of your Professors."

As quickly as the situation had started it had finished as Pansy sat back down accepting defeat. Whilst the Slytherin's knew that their head of house would debate and argue any point deduction or punishment for one of his students if they had an altercation with another. More so than any of the other heads in fact. The second it was mentioned that one of his students had argued with a Professor, he was more likely to add to their punishment than remove it.

Scurrying down the hallways, Hermione knew that the sixth year classes wouldn't be over just yet, as well as knowing Cho, unlike herself wouldn't walk out of a class after a disagreement with another student. Snorting to herself, disagreement was putting it lightly seeing as Pansy was trying to say that Harry should be taking anyone but her to the Yule Ball. Or rather the not so hidden opinion that someone of his stature should be taking someone of pureblood.

While she didn't know just what he thought on that debate, and when you took the reputation of his school into account, it wouldn't take too much of a push to say that he was much like the Slytherins. Yet his reaction when Malfoy had called her one, said that reputation didn't count for everything. Branding every Durmstrang student as holding those belief, would be like saying ever Gryffindor was brave, every Ravenclaw smart, every Hufflepuff loyal or every Slytherin cunning.

Coming to a stop outside the Arithmancy classroom, Hermione peeked her head through the small window on the door, to see whether or not Cho had gone to the class that morning. Though she quickly had to duck as Professor Vector turned towards the door. Seemingly having that sixth sense that the Hogwarts professors had, which informed them when a student was doing something they weren't meant to be. Unable to stop the smile from forming on her face at the knowledge she was technically breaking school rules, something that wasn't all too common for the brunette fifteen year old.

Slowly lifting her head once again, this time spotting the Asian girl that she had been looking for, Hermione had to fight the urge to do something stupid in her efforts to get her friends attention. Cursing herself for being Muggleborn for perhaps the first time, as she realised that she didn't know of any way to let Cho where she should met her, outside of drawing attention to herself. Something that she knew would be nothing but a disaster, as she didn't think Professor Vector would be appreciative of her disrupting the class; as she had perhaps done so with her own, before leaving.

"Ahem," the sound of someone clearing their throat cause Hermione to slowly turn on the spot, before her eyes widened in fear at the sight of Minerva McGonagall standing in front of her, delicate eyebrow lifted in question. "Miss Granger, I know that you wouldn't be wandering the hallways without permission from one of your professors. Since I know that classes have not yet finished, I'm sure you will be able to show me this permission slip." McGonagall's thick Scottish accent laced her words, as she waited for Hermione to show the piece of parchment both of them knew wasn't going to be making an appearance.

"Errm, Professor.." pausing as she found that she didn't know what to say, the Gryffindor quickly looked back towards the doorway before shrugging meekly.

"I see," frowning as she spoke, the Transfiguration Professor folded her arms across her chest before nodding slightly. "If you don't mind," pushing past Hermione as she opened the door to the Arithmancy classroom, McGonagall drew the attention of the room to her without uttering a word. Though it wasn't that much of a shook to see the head of Gryffindor in another classroom, as deputy head of the school she often had duties to perform when she wasn't teaching. "Sorry to interrupt your class Septima, but Filius told Granger that she was allowed to leave his Charms lesson and come here, as she needs to do more work in your course than his own." The lie came from Minerva easier than Hermione found it would have, as the teen schooled her face as to not reveal it wasn't the truth.

"It's not the fifth years class Minerva," speaking matter of factly as she looked at the other Professor, the Arithmancy Professor seemed to be weighing the words as her gaze flicked between head of house and student. "If Filius has no problems with her being out of his class then I suppose I can't turn her away, it's better than her wandering the corridors until the classes let out." Not sounding like she had much interest whether Hermione did or didn't join her class. Doubting whether the girl, as good as she was, would be able to keep up with the next years work, seeing as they were only in December. "Take a seat next to Chang; take notes on the things that you understand, and you can ask her for help with what you don't." Neither Professor noted the smile that formed on Hermione's face, nor the look of confusion that was etched on the Ravenclaw's as she moved her bag allowing her friend to have a seat.

"Granger," McGonagall's voice cut through the confusion the students had, with their class being stopped for a fifth year to join them for the remaining thirty minutes. "Once you get back from Hogsmeade we need to have a discussion, if you don't find me I'll see you in the Gryffindor common room." It might have seemed like a nothing comment to some in the room for a Professor to tell one of their students. But for those who knew Hermione spent most of her time either in the Ravenclaw common room, knew that she was being told not to go anywhere else other than her own common room that night.

Staring at her friend as she cautiously sat down and pulled out her quill and parchment, Cho seriously doubted that Hermione had simply been given permission to come and join another class. If only for the reason that each of the Professors at Hogwarts thought their class was the most important one you could learn. As well as the fact that they often touted them ,as it would be the most likely to get you into a profession once you left the school at seventeen. That you needed to received a 'Exceeds Expectations' in most subjects to be able to get into the basic positions for most jobs went unnoticed. As did the knowledge that the specialist jobs again required 'Outstanding's' to be able to train for them.

"Professor Flitwick just let you leave his class?" Asking in disbelief as she knew the head of her house better than most, having struck up a friendship with the Charms master.

"I'll tell you later," muttering her response, the last thing Hermione wanted was to either get in trouble, or kicked out of the class for talking since it hadn't seemed like Septima had been all too happy about her being there in the first place. "And whatever you're thinking the reason was, you're wrong Cho." Smirking to herself slightly as she knew the older girl would no doubt continue to try and find out just what had happened, even at the result of getting the both of them into trouble. Although they were better at hiding their conversation than Lavender and Parvati, choosing to actually look down at their notes when they spoke, as opposed to holding a book in front of their faces.

"You owe me an explanation." Cho's reply was muted as she looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. Though there was no malice in it, there was also the unspoken truth that Hermione wasn't going to get out of what she wanted to know.

Walking out of Karkaroff's office slightly annoyed that his Headmaster wasn't going to tell him just what was coming for the second task. While at the same time, not truly believing the older man's words that he didn't know what would happen next. Harry straightened the jacket he was wearing, long having discarded his school coat and robes, feeling no need to wear either when he was walking around Hogsmeade village. Even if he had been there before, although only once; Sirius had spent more than enough time the night before telling him just where the shops had been when he was a student at Hogwarts. Which had dissolved, as it often did so, into conversations about the pranks he had created when he was a teenager.

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that neither Krum nor Styx were particularly happy about spending another day walking around the village, and in some what it did make sense. One of them was a Quidditch sensation who had spent their free time flying around the mountain range of their school, whenever they had free time. Whilst the latter would rather do something more enjoyable, than walk around shops that would more than likely be filled to the brim with teenage girls looking at dresses or accessories for the Yule Ball.

"Are you sure we have to go?" A question that had been asked many times over the past few days, came from the far end of the passage way, causing the black haired teen to look up, having become lost in his thoughts. "It's not like our dates are going to be there today," speaking with a knowing air of what he expected, Krum moved closer to his younger friend. Annoyed as anyone who didn't have a date for the winter dance that was coming in the next few weeks.

"You can stay in you want." The reply was just as equal in its aloofness, as Harry knew there was no point in forcing someone to do something that didn't have the will or desire for, neither would he try and blackmail his friend into joining them. "You and Styx can stay here or on the grounds of Hogwarts if you want. It's not like everyone is going to the village today." Walking past his childhood friend, trusting him to either follow or stop him. The Durmstrang champion knew that at some point in the day, he was likely to end up seeing Hermione. If the girl wasn't his date then the chances of them seeing each other would have been slim to none. However she was, and there were certain steps that had to happen. Although Harry wasn't naive enough to think she would be alone, there was a good chance that Cho was going to be there, and if he remembered right, she had a boyfriend. No one liked being the third wheel, never mind fifth and sixth.

"Planning on making googly eyes at your girlfriend?" The laughing remark lacked the scathing nature that might have been behind it in another situation, as Krum smacked the younger teen on his shoulder. "If I don't go Karkaroff will probably make me do some chore on the ship, you'd think being his star pupil would get me off that kind of thing." Amused laugher bounced off of the wooden walls as the pair moved towards Viktor's quarters. Whilst Harry might have been given the larger room since becoming the champion for Durmstrang, they also knew the third member of their party would meet them there out of habit.

They weren't disappointed either to see Styx lounging out on the bed when they entered the room, looking to all the world that he had every right to be in there. Something that might have been hard to disprove, since the three of them were usually together wherever they went. The rare occasion was when they had classes that Krum wasn't a part of, with Durmstrang. Unlike Hogwarts not separating their final two years; instead going down the path of combining the classes to prepare their students for their N.E..

"You two look happy, as Harry been talking about his wife again?" Having the same smirk on his face as he asked his question that he often wore when making fun of them of them, Styx didn't so much as move from his position from the bed. "You know, I don't think you thought about either of us when you started your new relationship did you Harry?" Try as he might, there was no keeping the mocking nature out of the teens voice as he stared at one of his best friends, "You asked Hermione to the ball without so much as a thought to Krum or me. Do we have dates? No, do you know why?"

"Because you haven't asked anyone yet." Smirking through his reply as he looked and his two friends, Harry didn't know whether to be amused that one of them was acting like he was breaking up with them, or shocked at the fact that they were doing it now and not the Yule Ball. "You could always go with Krum anyway," leaning against the wall as he spoke, pretending to think about his suggestion as if it was viable. "You're smaller than he is, so you'd make the better girl Sergei." Speaking even though he could see the faux enraged looks forming on their faces, Harry continued ignoring them. "I have it on good authority that they have nice dresses in Hogsmeade."  
"Fuck you Harry, fuck you." Unable to stop the laughter through his reply, Styx could only shake his head at his friend's suggestion. "I suppose we could always go stag. There's nothing wrong with two attractive, free males going to a dance along is there?" Asking as his naivety shone through, with only having to go to formal events every few years and even then they were often hosted by his family, and as such Styx was often able to spend the night with his friends.

"You giant girl," a thick Bulgarian accent cut through the semi serious question as eyes flicked to the other person in the room. "I'm getting myself a date to this dance, and so are you." There was no room for a rebuttal in Krum's statement was he pointed towards his friend, even if he knew it was less lack of confidence behind the other male's question. If they were at Durmstrang, then the three of them would have likely already approached people they wanted to go with them, being at a different school put them on the back foot however.

"It's not hard to ask someone," sighing as he sat next to his friend, Harry understood the reasoning behind his question, much like he had done so when there was the not so subtle hint about not being able to dance being brought up. "It was only because I'd talked to Hermione before that it was easy for me to get her to agree to going with me,"

"That and you took her completely off guard." Interjecting with a grin on his face, Krum was merely met with the finger as he laughed to himself.

"As I was saying," talking once again as he tried to ignore his older friend, Harry fought off the smile tugging on his face. "I feel like a parent right now," shaking his head to try and force his thought of line back on track, "have you seen some of the men, and we'll use that term loosely, that can ask them to the dance." That comment earned a laugh from the trio, even though they had only run into a handful of the male populous of Hogwarts themselves. They had quickly pinpointed why there seemed to be a lack of teenagers dating each other; or acting like teenagers at the school. "Ask someone to go with you, if they say no you laugh it off then ask her best friend." Laughing once again, as he knew it sounded like something a berk would say, though at the same time felt it was necessary to do so.

"What our esteemed Casanova is trying to tell you my friend," straightening himself out as he spoke, Viktor kept his face blank, appearing to the world like he was ready to offer advice that would be carried for the rest of their lives. "You see someone that you like, and you say 'wench you shall be at my side for the Yule Ball where I shall impress you with not only my dancing skills, but my ability to partake in a social situation. Then later that night, we shall fornicate.'" Hysterical laughter erupted from the trio, as Harry and Styx were impressed Krum had been able to say that whilst keeping a serious look on his face, almost daring them to say his 'advice' wouldn't work. "When said specimen is so taken in by your authority, that she has no other option but to agree, you smack her over the head and pull her away by her hair." Finishing his speech as he folded his arms across his chest, proud of the wisdom that he had imparted onto his friends. Krum didn't need them to tell him that this would be something they'd use in future situations.

"Ahh yes," shaking his head slightly as he wondered if Sirius had been channelled into the room briefly, Harry doubted anything he said would be able to top that. "The tried and tested caveman technique, sixty percent of the time it works every time." Harry's statement carried the same air of seriousness that Krum's head before him, before the fifteen year old seemed to remember where they were. "And with that womanly moment over, I think it's best if we made our move if we don't want to be knocked down by Hogwarts and Beauxbatons' students flocking into the village."

Harry's comment seemed to prove futile as the trio of Durmstrang found themselves surrounded by the masses of Hogwarts students third year and above, even if it was only from fourth and above that were allowed to go to the dance. Though it didn't look like that was putting off some of the younger, and more adventurous students from asking those older than them to go to the ball. As they watched one third year try to convince a sixth year girl that he would be able to treat her better than her Slytherin boyfriend.

"If you're not careful, you might lose your woman, eh." Styx knocked his shoulder into Harry's as he spoke, as he tried to get a reaction from his friend to no avail. "Then again she doesn't seem to be held particularly high by her own schoolmates." The hanging comment was left, as both Styx and Krum looked towards their friend to see if he'd shed the light on that situation.

"No, she doesn't." The reply was simple and to the point, apart from the cretin Draco Malfoy whom they had run into that day at the Quidditch stadium, Harry had no idea as to why Hermione's school seemed set against her. Even if part of him wanted to say that it wasn't anything to do with him, a larger part said that he wanted to know why. This was added to his growing fondness and attraction to the brunette, that he would deny if asked about, but he found that the few comments he had heard had gotten under his skin slightly. More so the more derogatory ones than anything else. "I guess you can't force teenagers to like everyone in their school." Shrugging as he spoke once again, Harry doubted the fact that Hermione wasn't liked, was something simple. If the protectiveness of her friends was anything to go by, then there was something slightly dark about it all.

"It's ok now," throwing an arm around each of his friends, Krum delicately moved from the path they had been going down, having spotted the girl they were talking about heading into a shop ahead of them. "She's got our Harry to look after her; he might even make an honest woman out of Hermione." This time there was no laughter following the comment, as they were each pushed into their own thoughts of what had been discussed so far that day.

There was a slight problem when it came to three people walking around Hogsmeade village who had only been there once before, and that was they weren't sure of where they could go, or what was what. Outside of Sirius' talks about what they could do, the trio found themselves wandering rather aimlessly around the snow ridden village. Whilst trying to avoid simply wandering in the same direction that every other student from the three schools seemed to be walking in. Naturally, when trying not to walk in a direction as everyone else, Harry, Krum and Styx found themselves walking in said direction, as they for the first time, took in the village around them. Although their own school was often surrounded by snow during the winter and saw very little light, it seemed strange to them that the postcard village appeared to have some sort of weather charm of it to keep the snowy conditions.

"Dumbledore?" Styx's one word question needed no further explanation as he watched one student throw a snowball into the face of another, before running away laughing. "It has to be tied into the Headmaster right? Unless someone owns the village, but even then they'd need some serious power to keep this spell going." There was no mistaking the genuine wonder in his voice as he thought about the problem that he had created himself. Even if Harry and Krum were was curious about just what seemed to make it continuously snow in Hogsmeade, it wasn't something that they were planning on putting a lot of thought into.

"It's got to be like the charm in the Great Hall that makes it look like the sky," holding his hand out as he spoke, letting the snow fall into his palm. Harry wasn't sure why his friend was so curious about it, but had no desire to rain on his parade. "It could be the inherent magic in the air effecting the weather to make it snow, if the school wasn't here who knows what would happen."

"Potter asked the Mudblood to the Ball?" The incredulous voice of one Draco Malfoy seemed to be heard across the open streets of Hogsmeade, as he stared back at Blaise. He had heard the rumour earlier in the day, but had refused to believe it; however listening to what had happened in the Charms classroom added a level of support to the idea. "I'd understand the blood traitor taking her, but Potter? Does he have no pride in his family name?" His rant and ideas of self importance, meant that the Malfoy heir wasn't aware of anyone around him apart from his fellow Slytherins. Of course that meant he neither saw Hermione and Cho who were stood less than five feet to his right, nor the trio of Durmstrang students walking around the corner.

"He's a Mudblood lover Draco," Crabbe's moronic comment went ignored by the rest of the group causing the overweight boy to look around him, his beady eyes scanning the village in front of him. "There she is." A fat finger was prodded in the direction of Hermione and Cho, who were currently trying their best to ignore the group of students that they wanted nothing to do with on a good day. Unfortunately there was nowhere immediately available for them to go, to be able to avoid a confrontation with Malfoy and his lackies.

"Granger, tell me it isn't true," Draco's irritated voice shot past students who the pending altercation had nothing to do with as he swaggered over to the two teenage girls. "Potter actually got desperate enough to ask you to the Ball, and you had the nerve to accept his invitation?" Asking doubtfully, as though he didn't already know the answer to his question, his lip curling up in disgust.

"What does it have to do with you Draco?" Hermione's tired reply didn't deter the white blonde's anger as he spun her back around as the Gryffindor tried to walk away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me you filthy Mudblood, I've told you before not to associate yourself with Potter and now look at what you've done." Spitting the comment out, it didn't take a genius to tell that Malfoy was usually on a hairpin trigger around Hermione. Something that seemed close to breaking point at the present moment in time.

Having been more than prepared to pull his wand out on the pair if they continued to talk to him in a way that wasn't fit of someone of his stature. At least in his mind, Draco froze when he felt someone's hand land on his shoulder. Slowly turning on his heel, the Slytherin prefect had already thought up the perfect insult to whoever had grabbed him. However that soon fled seeing the trio of Durmstrang students staring back at him. For their part Krum and Styx couldn't prevent the smirks from forming on their faces as they stood either side of Harry, who didn't know whether to laugh at look on the other teen's face, or punch him.

"There wouldn't be a problem here, would there?" His sarcastic question was met with a quick shake of the head from Malfoy, while Hermione looked like she wanted to laugh at the situation. "Then you were just leaving, right Draco?" More of a command than a question, Harry pushed past the Slytherin with a slight smile on his face, which was mirrored on Hermione and Cho's although the latter looked more amused than happy.

"Need to remember who you're talking to, just because you don't have any parents." Draco's muttered comment didn't go unnoticed as he thought it had done so, but he found out his mistake when he tried to push the two Durmstrang students who hadn't moved. "What, move out of my way!"

"What did you just say?" The question was asked with a deathly silence, as those who were close enough to hear Malfoy knew that this wasn't likely to end well for the spineless teen. Before Draco had a chance to reaction to the question he found himself slammed into the side of HoneyDukes, as he came face to face with an enraged Harry Potter. "Say it now." The slight difference in height between the pair seemed magnified as Malfoy had to look up at his assailant, the collar of his jumper firmly clenched in the grip of the Durmstrang champion.

Any thoughts about yelling for help were sent to the recesses of Malfoy's mind, as he could see Krum and Styx discretely aiming their wands at the Slytherin's he had been standing with, from the corner of his eye. However, that worry was rapidly replaced by the concerns of his own safety, as he felt the tip of Harry's wand being pressed under his chin. It became increasingly obvious to Draco that this wasn't a student he could intimidate to get his own way, thoughts were also flickering around his head that he couldn't beat him in a duel either. With that conclusion forming in his mind, he did what came naturally to Slytherin's, or perhaps just members of his family.

"I...I didn't mean it...I'm sorry." Flinching as he spoke, heard a snort of derision though he wasn't sure of whom it came from. Draco took the chance to risk another look at Harry, who so far hadn't lost the incensed look that was contorting his face.

"Too fucking right you're sorry," whispering the words, making it seem like he was under the impression if he spoke any louder it would set a path that could be turned back from. Harry still had hold of Malfoy's jumper. "You so much as whisper a word about my family again and you'll find out if anything in the Black Lake eats students." The threat, whether it was going to be followed through or not, had the desired effect. As Draco managed to weasel his way out of Harry's grip before he bolted towards his friends. There was the unspoken fact that his standing with his fellow students, who no doubt would know of what just happened by the end of the day.

"I thought you were going to kill him, Harry." Krum spoke as he walked towards his friend who still hadn't moved, so much to look in the direction that the source of his ire had fled. "I doubt he's gonna take that lying down," continuing as he took the time to look over his shoulder, it didn't take a genius to see that Malfoy's expression had turned from abject fear to one of embarrassment and anger.

"I think I can smell the piss that ran down his legs." Adding himself into the conversation while at the same time trying to lighten it, Styx wasn't of the opinion that any of them should be worried about one Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not worried about that." Snorting as he answered his friends, Harry saw no reason as to why he should be concerned about what Malfoy would try to do to get back at him. He hadn't been the one with fear in their eyes, neither had he been the one who couldn't get away fast enough. "If he tried anything then he'll wake up in the lake, I won't make idle threats." The muted conversation was only heard by the three of them, the closest people to them in Cho and Hermione had of yet not interrupted that had happened.

"This isn't Durmstrang Harry," speaking once again, Krum could tell by the look of the boy that he would more than likely be prepared to run back to his school and tell the first adult he could find about what had happened.

"Harry?" A quite voice stopped any more of the debate about the pros and cons of what had just happened, causing the three teens to turn around, having forgotten that they had witnesses. "You do know that Draco will probably make things hard for you now, he seems to have connections to the school's board." Concern laced Hermione's tone as she stared back at her friend, date for the Ball? Whatever he was, it was important for him to know that it would have been better if he had let her deal with the situation. Granted she hadn't fully heard Malfoy's comment which had drew his reaction.

"I would have given him a smack." Styx's comment once again went ignored, even if he was merely trying to lighten the situation even if he understood what could, and probably would happen to his friend.

"I think we've all felt that way about Malfoy at one point or another," shooting the brunette to her side a knowing smile, Cho straightened her too thick jacket before grinning wider at the Durmstrang students in front of her. "And now we've found the people that we were looking for." Grabbing hold of Hermione's hand as she closed the small distance between them, "This one belongs to you, I'll take these two and see you in a few hours." Laughing through her words, the Asian Ravenclaw quickly linked her arms with Krum and Styx, before steering them away from the pair as she called back. "We'll met you at the Three Broomsticks."

"I hate her sometimes." Glaring at her friend's retreating back, Hermione's whispered words were loud enough for her partner to hear.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Barely hidden mirth laced Harry's words as he watched the blush form on her cheeks at being caught, "Like we didn't know that this would happen at some point," throwing his arm around her shoulders, as much like Cho had done so with his friends, Harry led her further into the village. "I'm sure you've got places that you want to go."

It didn't take too long for Hermione to lose some of her worry as she walked around Hogsmeade with the male at her side. That his arm hadn't dropped from around her shoulders just yet, was something that was undoubtedly giving them added attention. However, a small voice in the back of her head was telling her that he, Harry Potter and Durmstrang champion, had asked her to the Yule Ball. This was coupled with the fact that it had been her he had spoken to more than any other Hogwarts student, her and her friends that he sought out in the Great Hall.

"Well we didn't know there was going to be a dance this year," a telltale smile formed on her face as she thought about where they could go, although Hermione doubted it would be more enjoyable for Harry, than when she took him into the bookstore. "I need to look for a dress," speaking with a smile on her face, as she watched his drop slightly, she then said the words that every man alive knew was a lie. "I promise it won't take long."

Ten minutes was all it took for Harry to realise he hated that phrase, as he came to the conclusion that women simply didn't have the same understanding of time as men. He somehow doubted that if he told someone that he 'wouldn't take long', that they then happily sit in a clothes store while he proceeded to try everything on in sight.

"I still say the black one at the front of the store was the best choice." Calling out as he sat in front of the changing rooms, which in design were similar to Muggle ones, with a key difference being that the opposite sex weren't allowed to go into them. It was apparently designed to stop the older students from becoming too amorous with their boyfriend or girlfriend, whilst thinking that they wouldn't be noticed.

"Harry," the exasperated sigh took a few minutes to come, as the teenager in question smiled teasing, although his face couldn't be seen. "That was what Muggle's would call a 'little black dress', it's not something that you'd wear in respected company." Hermione's comment was going by the belief that the teenaged male had never heard of the term before, and even if he did understand it. There was no chance that she would have even picked the dress up; never mind wear it.

"It would have suited you," still smiling as he spoke, ignoring the students who were either picking out their own clothes for the dance, or sticking their heads around the corner to see if he was actually there like their friends had said. "You could have done it as a massive fuck you, to everyone you don't like at Hogwarts." Noting that his reflection was pulling faces at him in the mirror at the opposite end of the small passage way, the Durmstrang rolled his eyes slightly. "You're an attractive witch Hermione, you don't give yourself enough credit." Harry's honest comment was meant with silence, as those who had been listening into their exchange waited to see just what her reply would be. Nevertheless there didn't seem to be one coming, which led Harry to think he had unintentionally embarrassed the girl.

"Thank you." The whispered reply was barely heard even in the quiet back of Gladrags. Although that didn't stop the slightly excited squeal which came from one of the changing rooms, which signalled there would be a new set of rumours flying around that night. "I think this might be the last one for today." The pump of the fist that followed Hermione's statement went unseen, although Harry had the intelligence to sit up once he saw the curtain slowly being opened.

For someone who would never believe that they were as attractive as other women of her age group, Hermione was more than secretly pleased as Harry's eyebrows lifted up to his hairline. The periwinkle blue dress that she had picked out, while not a revealing as some of the others on display was low cut and tight enough to let people know that she was female. Even though she mightn't of had the same voluptuous body shape as someone like Lavender. Hermione reasoned that the dress would highlight that she did have curves that a fifteen year old teenage girl should have. The embroided beads that started from the hem of the dress before crisscrossing across her stomach and bust, was enough make the dress appear less plain. Something which was helped by the thin strap that curled around her neck.

"Well?" Hermione fingered the dress as she asked her question. Despite the fact that Harry's silence and more than appreciative look he was giving her, was enough to say that he enjoyed what he was seeing; her insecurity meant that she still wanted a verbal answer.

"Wow," laughing nervously after his comment, Harry grinning when he realised how his comment sounded before making his way over to the shy Gryffindor. Grabbing her hand, the smile grew as she turned on the spot slowly for him, although her reddening cheeks gave away her embarrassment at the situation. "Miss Granger, I'd like to take his opportunity to thank you for accepting my humble invitation to the Yule Ball." Sincerity filled Harry's words even if the grin hadn't left his face, a small part of his mind was telling him it was cruel to make the girl blush the way she was. "Honestly?" A small nod was his answer, as Hermione pull her hand from Harry's, "you look beautiful."

"You don't mean that." Her response was as quiet as they had been he had said something about her, taking the compliment though she clearly didn't believe it herself. "I should probably go and change back into my clothes, if this is the right one." Hermione pulled her hand from Harry's before stepping back into the changing room, thankful that neither Cho nor Padma had been accompanying them, although that meant she would need to tell them later in the day. "Is there anywhere you want to go?" Using the question to force her voice back to normal. All the while at the same time hoping the heat in her face would have faded by the time she stepped out once again.

"I've only been here the once, you could always give me the tour I never got last time I was here." Walking back and forth as he replied her to, Harry understood her need to make small talk, and was happy to indulge her.

A tour, a tour was simple Hermione agreed in her mind. It would let them talk about things that didn't truly matter, while deciding if they wanted to go anywhere before meeting their friends. At the same time, she wondered if it was so wrong spending more time with Harry. Even if she wouldn't say that she could see anything other than the Yule Ball between them, and further conversations between them. She could admit, privately at least, that she enjoyed talking to and spending time with him. Hermione told herself that there was nothing more than that in her mind towards Harry. She simply appreciated his company as a friend, whilst studiously ignoring the fact that enjoying spending time with him, was only a stones throw away from liking him.

Laughing in the warmth of the Three Broomsticks. Viktor Krum was genuinely pleased with listening to their Hogwarts guide tell them just why she had dragged the pair of them away.

"I don't know about Hermione, but I don't think Harry needs alone time to moves things forward if that's what he wants." Shaking his head at the idea as he spoke, the Bulgarian knew full well that his friend wasn't adverse to being over the top or forward with someone he might have liked. "You saw how he asked her to the dance," laughing once again as he remembered how his school's champion had taken them all off guard with his actions.

"Harry mightn't need to," agreeing as she took a swig from her bottle of butterbeer, Cho knew full well that her friend's shyness and timidity would take an age to explain, as well as knowing that it wasn't her place to do so. "But Hermione's not the type of girl to be forward with someone she likes in front of other people, never mind when it's them that does something." The slightly sad tone in the Asian girls voice told them that there was more to this than they knew. How much more was another question, but that depended on how much the Hogwarts students wanted to share with them. "You should have seen her after she tried embarrassing Harry." Laughing through her words as she recalled how mortified Hermione had been after the situation, unbelieving to what she had done. "I was surprised we managed to drag her out of Gryffindor common room after that."

Neither Krum nor Styx could stop their own amused laugher at remembering the sight of their own friend so stumped by the actions of the fifteen year old. Which he had naturally denied being taken off guard. The problem was, was that the people who was trying to convince of that just so happened to be the people who had been there to see the event, and had then gone onto telling his Godfather about it.

"I'm not too sure what possessed her to do it," grinning around the rim of her bottle, the Ravenclaw would deny all knowledge of convincing her friend that getting back at the Durmstrang champion was good idea. That he had turned the tables to so readily when asking her to the dance was something which had taken her by surprise, delight, but surprise nonetheless. "I'm not sure what was funnier to watch, that or Harry getting down on one knee to ask her to the Ball." There was no mistaking the happiness in her voice as Cho mentioned the invitation. Her friend deserved someone to see that she wasn't the bookworm people claimed she was. When you added that to the fact Harry had so easily caught them unaware, it was easy to think that Hermione might be brought out of her isolated shell. The fact that if it happened was down to someone to wasn't part of Hogwarts wasn't lost on her.

"I don't think even Harry had the plan of asking her to the Ball that day," shrugging to himself as he spoke, Styx's gaze flicked across the students who were walking around the restaurant-cum-pub. "He just wanted to one up her after what she had done." His comment drew a slightly troubled look from Cho, as thoughts that the invite had been part of a prank that he now had to carry out, flew through her mind.

"What this idiot is trying to say, albeit badly." Krum spoke with no shortage of irritation as he kicked the younger male under the table. "Is that we don't think Harry had planned to ask Hermione the way he did so, he saw an opportunity that was less conventional than some of the other ways a boy could ask a girl to a dance." Glaring at his friend, almost daring him to contradict what he had said. The Quidditch player had spotted the signs in the Hogwarts student's face, and knew that he needed to act fast, to make sure that the wrong information wasn't past back to Hermione. "But he was going to ask her that day, I think he was planning on doing it a bit more privately than he did so." Black eyes moved towards the door as the small bell chimed, signalling someone was entering the pub, and trailed a ginger girl causing his two companions to follow his gaze.

Not having noticed one of the objects of her irritation as of yet, neither had she spotted two of the reasons she had been mercilessly mocked in the past few days. Ginny Weasley would challenge anyone to say they'd had a worse week than her; the object of her affection had turned down her asking him to the Yule Ball. That might have seemed bad enough for some people, but oh no, he had then acted like he had no clue who she was; before saying he was taking Hermione instead. Hermione fucking Granger. It had been that, that had told her Harry had clearly been drugged by some sort of potion, there was no other reasonable alternative. He'd had the chance to denounce the rumours as being nothing more than fabrications created by Hermione, and instead he made it seem like they had been true all along.

"Ahh Ginny Weasley," nodding in understanding at what had caught Krum's attention, Cho couldn't and wouldn't deny that the other girl was likely going to be trouble, more so now that Harry had picked Hermione as his date. "If there's one person to dislike more than Malfoy it'll be her." Speaking with brutal honesty as she watched the fourteen year old looking for a table, the older girl knew that there was one place her eyes would undoubtedly move to. "I doubt she'll let Hermione know how she stole Harry from her." The comment drew confused looks from her two companions as they continued to watch the younger girl.

"She does know that he doesn't belong to anyone, right?" Finding that he needed to ask, Styx was unsure that the girl they were talking about did know that, if you took her past reaction into consideration.

"Cho." A fake cheery voice halted any response that may have been coming, as the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students turned to look at the girl who they had been watching. "Just the person I was looking for, it's hard to find any of my friends at Hogsmeade today." Fishing for sympathy as well as an invite to their table, having recognised the two people she was with, and knowing their friendship with Harry. That Hermione wasn't there was simply a plus to her, the less time she had to spend around the bushy haired brunette the better.  
Any response that may have been forthcoming from the Asian girl was cut short, not only by the raised eyebrow opposite her, but also by the fact that Ginny didn't wait for them to tell her she could sit down. The ginger girl either couldn't tell she wasn't welcome or simply didn't care, as she slid herself onto the bench next to Krum who looked like he wanted nothing more than to vanish from the pub.

"By all means, make yourself comfortable." The sarcastic comment from said Quidditch player went ignored, apart from the slight snort that came from the pair opposite them. Who while knew just why he was uncomfortable, found it funny that she wasn't sitting next to them. "Are you sure you can't find your friends, maybe you just aren't looking hard enough."

Again his comment went verbally ignored, although Styx choked on his drink slightly and had to fight to keep it from coming back up. The amused look shot across the table from one friend to the other didn't exactly scream stop.

"Where's Hermione?" Asking although she wasn't too interested, the look that she received told her she wasn't going to like the answer coming her way, as dread filled her stomach.

"She's with Harry." Cho's smug tone couldn't be hidden, neither did she want it to be as she watched the anger contort Ginny's face at the new briefly, before it was masked. "Where else would she be? She is going to the Yule Ball with it, so they need to spend time together." Continuing to rub it in the younger girl's face, the Ravenclaw didn't feel bad for what she was doing, knowing whether Ginny liked it or not, she needed to back off. "They met up as soon as we got here, I wouldn't even be able to tell you when they'd be back." Speaking again as she drove the point home, she knew that it might have seemed harsh, but at the same time needed to do it, knowing Hermione wouldn't.

"Right, Harry's with Hermione." Shaking her head as she still refused to believe it, Ginny glared at the older girl wanting nothing more than to reach over the table and claw her eyes out for lying to her. After that she'd go and do the same thing to Hermione for starting her lies, which caused Harry to think he had to take her to the dance. "Because they're looking at things she might wear to the Yule Ball, because they're 'going together'." Laughing now at the situation, though not in amusement but in scepticism, as a part of her mind told her that this was nothing more than a lie that would end by tomorrow.

"Actually that's exactly what happened," frowning at the girl as he spoke, Styx had no idea as to why she couldn't accept that simple fact. She'd been there when Harry had just finished asking Hermione to go with him, what's more is the fact she had been told about it as well. "We're meeting them here later today, you can stay and find out for yourself if it means that much to you." Turning away after he had handed her the aloof invitation, though never expecting to do anything other than say no and turn away from them.

"Thank you," grinning triumphantly and somewhat conceitedly at the same time, noting the glares that the boy was receiving from both Krum and Cho. As well as the sheepish look that formed on his own face.

"Ginny." All pretence of friendship was lost as the Asian girl leant forward in her seat slightly, her nails digging into the wooden table that separated them from one another. "He was being polite, I'm not. Piss off." Cho swearing at someone wasn't something you heard every day, whilst she wasn't above telling people what she thought about them, it was often done with scathing words, but for the most part didn't involved swearing at someone. "We both know just why you'd be waiting for them, and if you try and ruin anything for Hermione, you won't need to worry about not having a date for the Ball. I'll kill you." Cho's threat hung in the air as the two males at the table stared at one another, unsure as to what they should either do or say. It was one of their fault for offering her to stay, although you didn't need to be a genius to know that it was a disingenuous offer. On the other hand they were taken aback by Cho's threat to kill Ginny, so they did what two smart teenaged men would do, they kept their mouths shut.

"The most haunted place in Britain?" The simple question echoed around the tree line as Harry made his way up the elevated patch of land that couldn't be classed as a hill. Though it seemed like it would go ignored as Hermione was inwardly cursing the idea of showing him around the village. As there had been one important fact she had forgotten and that was simple. Hogsmeade was perfect for either friends or if you had either a boyfriend or girlfriend. When you were with someone who didn't count as either, not fully you were left with a slight void about just what you should be doing. It hadn't help Hermione's train of thought either that Harry had acted like a continuous gentleman to her. Well that was if you discounted the occasional flirtatious comment which seemed designed to make her blush.

"That's what they tell us." Finally following him towards the fence that separated them from getting any closer to the boarded up building, noticing that he was staring at her in expectation. "No one's ever been able to find out just what haunts it, but they said years ago you could hear something in there screaming like it was in agony." Hermione froze as Harry's arm found its way around her waist, as he pulled her closer with a laugh at the distance she had put between them.

"I'm not going to bite you Hermione," giving her a teasing grin as he spoke, not fully understanding just why she was so nervous around him. "You do know we'll be closer than this at the dance right?" Openly teasing her now, which was made all the worse when Harry laughed at the annoyed look she gave him for his comment. "Look if I do that," tugging her closer still with a slight squeeze until Hermione was at his side, "then you need to relax." Nodding slightly to himself after a few minutes as he felt her do what he had said, even if it was done as though he had pulled his wand out on her and demanded she obey his every word. "And you were saying."

"No one knows what haunts the Shrieking Shack, rumours are that some students managed to sneak in one day but were vowed into silence about whatever it was." Slowly leaning against Harry's shoulder as she spoke, although she did take one last look down at his hand, not used to the feeling. "I'm not sure I believe that though. Someone told me it was a Slytherin who started the story." Speaking as if that was the end of the matter, forgetting that Harry didn't know why that would matter as much as she thought it did so. "Anyway I don't think Professor Dumbledore would let such a dangerous building be accessible to students at his school." The trust she had in her Headmaster might have been admirable, if the old wizard hadn't already got under his skin in his brief time in the country.

"If it's true, then a ghost or poltergeist isn't going to be stopped by a wooden fence." Looking down at the barrier that seemed to be falling apart, almost enforcing his point. Harry saw the signs he'd managed to piece together that Hermione seemed ready to refute his point and quickly changed the topic. "So a haunted building, a clothes and magical supply shop, a sweet shop, makes sense with a bunch of students." Idly listing off some of the buildings that they'd gone past on their walk around Hogsmeade, Harry spotted her slightly downtrodden look, no doubt under the impression that he was bored with it. "Two pubs-cum-restaurants, and a coffee shop for couples," lifting his gaze to the sky as he tried to remember if he'd missed anything. "Not bad when you think of the size of your village." Finishing with a smile on his face, something that was mirrored on Hermione's when she saw it.

"We could start heading back if you want," looking at her watch before turning to look at the path they had walked down. "Even if they said we've got the day off to come to Hogsmeade, they usually put a curfew on how long we're allowed here." Realising that she was sounding like a child who was telling someone their mother had told them to be home at a certain time. Hermione briefly switched her gaze to the floor, as she wondered if there was anything similar between their two schools. "We kind of told Cho and the others we'd meet them as well."

"After you then," Harry's response wasn't one that she had been expecting. Hermione snapped her head back up to him, before slowly detangling herself from his side as she started leading them towards the Three Broomsticks.

Flicking her attention down towards her pocket, where her shrunken dress resided, the Gryffindor prefect reasoned that perhaps it hadn't been that bad a day, considering Cho left her. She'd managed to pick out her dress, leave the Durmstrang champion speechless at one point and spend some time alone with her date. Hermione realised that she'd need to send her parents an owl soon to let know what had been happening since she had gone back to school. Normally she would have done so sooner, but the excitement of what had happened since that day in October had pushed the thoughts to the back if her mind.

Taking the chance to look over her shoulder, as she made sure her companion was still following her, Hermione knew that this was something else she'd need to tell her parents. If the Yule Ball had been announced under normal circumstances, she knew that her parents would worry that she would have to go alone. However that wasn't the case, with two other schools being in Scotland for the course of the Tri-Wizard tournament, she had a date. Not only a date, but one of the three champions for the competition had asked her to go with them. Damn there was a squealing inside her head again, and the urge to grin like a lunatic.

"Hermione," having spotted the signs that the girl was in her own world, even if she had turned to look at him with a slight grin on her face, Harry nodded for her to follow him in a different direction. Something that confused the brunette as they were close to the pub, where she thought they had agreed to go to minutes earlier. Yet at the same time, she found herself following him without so much as a word of protest passing her lips. "You don't have to act like you can't wait until you can get back to your friend. I wouldn't have thought my company was that bad." Even though amused teasing coated Harry's words, Hermione was ready to protest that wasn't what she hadn't been rushing to get back to Cho. No sooner had she opened her mouth did she find all rational thought leaving her mind.

Taking the opportunity that was given to him, as she pushed Hermione against the cobbled wall and out of sight of anyone walking down the street who might see them. Before the fifth year Gryffindor could protest, she found herself freezing when Harry kissed her. That was if it could have been called a kiss, as he pressed his lips against hers gently, almost appearing like he was testing the water more than anything else.

After a few seconds of Hermione not reacting to him, or anything for that matter, Harry slowly pulled back laughing nervously. The Durmstrang champion scanned her face to a sign of anything, only to see a slightly dazed and confused look in her eyes as she was neither look at nor past him. Sighing inwardly, even though he knew if this had happened to either Krum or Styx there would have been nothing to stop his laughter, Harry knew he had two options. Either laugh it off like he had been taught to by Sirius as far back as he could remember, or be an idiot and try once again. It could never be said that he was a particularly fast learner.

Hermione's mind was screaming at her that Harry Potter had just kissed her, and as much as she didn't want to become like Ginny, it was also screaming that she had done nothing. Nada. Zilch. She had stood there like a statue when he kissed her, while her brain went on vacation wondering for what possible reason he would have taken them out of sight of every other student wandering the streets. It was only when she heard Harry's embarrassed laugh, did Hermione realised what had just happened, at the same time his face came back into view as he pulled away from her. For what seemed like an eternity the pair stared at one another, neither sure of what they should do next; something that made sense from one side but perhaps not the other.

After what seemed to be an age, Harry leant towards Hermione once again, who was screaming at herself that she would not freeze up again like a statue. In what she would later claim was the gods or perhaps fate smiling down on her, she found that her brain listened to her like it usually did, as she was able to meet him this time. Once again the kiss was just as gentle as it had been only seconds before, nothing more than a soft press of lips against the other. Hermione's shyness would likely of had her run for the hills if it had been anything more.

As she gripped his jacket ensuring that Harry wouldn't be able to move unless she agreed to it. She was aware of the part of her brain that wouldn't shut down even when she wanted it to categorising the kiss. Soft and warm, it didn't feel like two dogs fighting over a piece of meat like she thought it might have done, after watching Lavender try and devour the face of her boyfriend of the week.

~~~###~~~

The end of the chapter wasn't originally planned like this, but I decided having it happen at the Yule Ball was perhaps too cliched, so decided this might have been slightly better. So there's chapter 10, the paragraphs are shortened as a whole, and I've worked harder at trying to make it more obvious to who is speaking by crediting it to them clearer.

I'm currently working on my uni dissertation, have my end of year exams in two months, graduate in three or four as well as looking for a job. So that means I don't know when the next update will be out. But it will have the Yule Ball, a flashback showing Ron asking Fleur out, fallout to their kiss and possibly an addition to the Sirius situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: **Right another two month break from me, I've had my University dissertation to finish, and my final end of year exams to prepare for, so I haven't had any free time for well, anything. Apart from graduation in July I'm now done with Uni, unless I get the marks and find the money to do a masters degree in a few years. All I've got to do now is find a job and get my own place to live.

One of the things in this chapter was already something that I was planning on, but TurtleBlue also asked for something similar to happen in their review which made sure I put it in. I also just loaded a picture of Harry's 'dress robes' from Goblet of Fire and used them, because no matter what Rowling wanted to do with it, it was a fucking suit with a huge dress jacket over it.

Has anyone else noticed that the document manager has turned into a massive piece of shit lately? When I put something on it, it turns my chapter(s) into one massive wall of text and I need to spend the next forty of so minutes seperating it again

There's an important AN at the end of this chapter for people to read

###~~~###

The thick layer of snow which was coating the Hogwarts grounds, would have been more than adequate to obscure the image of a solitary figure hovering precariously some thirty plus feet in the air. It then didn't need to be said that it was doing nothing for the sole broom rider's vision, as they slowly inched themselves towards the near frozen castle, with vague directions echoing in their mind.

Attempting to wrap the thick red fur coat around them, as well as keeping one hand clenched on the borrowed Firebolt they were currently sitting on. The young male slowly reached towards the stone castle, briefly wondering if it was colder than the air around it, as he pulled his hand back. It took a few minutes to pry the window open, having left their wand behind when they decided to take part in this insane scheme. Having come to the conclusion that they wouldn't have been able to grip it, the broom and the long rectangle box with the temperature plummeting as it was.

Even with those thoughts, they knew full well as their feet skimmed the window ledge, that if any of the occupants in the dormitory woke up, there would be nothing but World War Three. After all, how could he explain being in the fifth year girl's dormitory. Even more so, seeing as he wasn't part of their school.

Using the silence that the broom provided as opposed to their own feet, the intruder quietly closed the window behind them. Enough to keep out the freezing chill, which would risk waking one of the occupants of the room, but not tight enough to remove their escape path. With only the moonlight flooding through the windows to guide them, it took longer than they would have thought to find the right bed. Although there was still a moment of indecision as they quickly wondered if this was a good idea. Less so about someone barging into the room, it wouldn't have made sense for anyone to be up at this hour; unless you were you know, places you shouldn't have been. The concern was borne out how they were going to explain just how they had managed to get in there, in the first place.

Shaking his head as he placed the blue box on the small nightstand in-between the two beds, with a small note on top of it with the recipients name, before he slowly directed the Firebolt back towards the window. A mischievous part of his mind wanted to do something to wake the room full of teenage women up, just to give them a small scare before bolting away. Yet at the same time, he knew the dangers of angering a single woman, let alone a room full of them. No, he decided, it would be better to sit back and watch them try and figure out how he'd done it later that day. Pushing the wooden frame back against the castle as he hovered outside. It wasn't until he could hear the near frozen wood crack under the strain, before flying back towards the dark ship sitting on the ice-covered Black Lake.

"Did you do it?" Wrapped in a thick fur coat as they asked the question, although theirs was black instead of the dark red the person they were talking to was wearing. "It's been too long since I've done things like this, sneaking into the girl's dormitory," pausing as he thought about it, before adding with a shrug, "but I was never leaving as quickly as you did." Throwing his arm around the younger male's shoulder as they walked back instead the Durmstrang ship, idly wiping the snow from their shoulders as they spoke.

"Sirius, how did you even know I'd get through the window?" Asking as he peeled his coat off, his neck and cheeks starting to become irritated by the dampness of the fur as the snow melted. "Isn't Hogwarts meant to have spells or barriers that stop the opposite sex from accessing the other dormitories?" Having wondered about how the school kept down on pregnancies with so many teenaged students there, as well as having heard rumours about the school somehow preventing girls and boys visiting each other.

"Harry my boy," taking the coat that was handed to him, as the pair walked towards his Godson's room, Sirius couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face. "One you're not a Hogwarts student," he began listing his points off on his fingers, truly pleased with himself. "Two, the barrier to prevent the little boys and girls from visiting each other is rune powered, and it's usually done in their first year. The kid has an accident and Pomfrey keeps a small vial of their blood to set to the runes." Sirius shrugged as he thought about how bizarre the situation actually was. "First and second years don't really think about sneaking in there, most are barely noticing the opposite sex at that age." The question wasn't fully answered though.

"And the window?" Asking as he was preparing to dive into a hot shower, despite where he lived twelve months a year being colder than what it was outside, he didn't want to admit that the air had left his skin raw.

"If you're told you can't go up the stairs to see your girlfriend, boyfriend, friend with benefits, no one's going to think of a way around it." Smiling devilishly as he let the words sink in, "no one ever thought to put the runes around the windows too, because who would be stupid enough to fly up there to sneak in?" Sirius laughed as he picked up the clothes that were tossed to the floor, a soft squelching sound filled the second largest quarters on the Durmstrang ship. "Now I've shared one of my best kept secrets with you, young Harry. Abuse it well." Giving a mocking bow to the fifteen year old that went unseen, as steam billowed out of the crack in the bathroom door. The former Marauder knew that the closest thing he had to a son would need to have his arm twisted to actually do what he was suggesting. He was ok with that though, they had a few more months before the tournament ended.

Ignoring his Godfather as he heard him mutter something before walking away from the doorway. Harry shook his head in humour at the man he had heard being described once as being able to cause trouble in a nunnery. He knew that Sirius only wanted to help, well that and have as much fun as he could. The problem came, when Harry had more than a hunch that whatever he had just done was going to blow up in his face. Slowly he was able to adjust to the heat of the shower, no longer needing to shift from foot to foot to avoid stepping in the water, which was currently feeling like lava under his feet.

Seeing how dark it still was through the small window above his bed, the Durmstrang champion knew that it was still too early to be sitting up, even if he had been woken up an hour ago. Christmas or no Christmas, he'd be damned if he was sitting in his bed until anyone else woke up, it was with those thoughts he climbed back into his bed.

Forcing back a yawn, he once again shook his head, briefly wondering just were Sirius got off on some of the ideas that he had, even if he had been pulled into this one...again. Feeling himself slowly slipping back to sleep, the last thought that entered Harry's head was that he was glad they hadn't brought the entire school with them on the trip. Even when they started Durmstrang, the younger students were known to wake everyone up on Christmas with their excitement.

Harry wasn't sure how long he slept for, whether it was one hour or three, all he knew that was the voices coming from the other side of his door were too loud and it was too early for them to be anywhere near his room.

"He's sleeping, fuck, if he was awake we would have found him having something to eat." Styx's voice echoed off of the wooden walls as he leant against the outside of Harry's door. Despite his outgoing nature and being more than willing to have a joke with his friends, waking up at the crack of dawn any day of the week, even Christmas was a little much for him.

"So?" Replying in confusion, Krum didn't know why that was stopping them from going into the room, even with being a year old than them, he had still walked into their dormitory at Durmstrang when he felt like. "All we're going to do is wake him up, not like we've got anything planned," stopping as he realised they usually had something planned when two of them were going to wake the other up. "This time anyway." Shrugging as an afterthought, Krum didn't wait for anything else to do be said as he pushed the door to Harry's room open. If he had expected anything to happen when the pair of them walked into the room, then the Quidditch sensation was sorely mistaken. Their school's champion looked dead to the world, as he was sprawled out on his bed, his head placed between the two pillows there, having attempted to block their voices out.

"Harry, buddy, old pal. It's time to get up." Styx half requested, half ordered knowing that there was no way they could just turn around and walk away, well that and he wasn't sure how Krum was going to try and wake him up. "It's once again that day were we show each other how much we appreciate that fact that we're involved in their lives and give them presents." Never one to say anything in the least amount of words possible, Styx knew he was receiving a glare from the only other conscious person in the room.

"What this idiot is trying to say," dropping down onto the bed as heavily as he could, more than aware that it wouldn't break, Krum smacked roughly were they felt Harry's legs to be. "Is that it's Christmas, now get up and show us what you've bought us and what stupidly expensive thing Sirius has bought you." While they wouldn't have called their friend spoilt, they also knew that his Godfather had tried to make up for the fact that his parents had died. Coupled with the Black fortune as well as the knowledge that the Norwegian Ministry of Magic had allowed both Harry and Sirius access to the Potter vaults as well, meant that he never went without.

Whatever reaction they were expecting from the seemingly unconscious teenager in the bed, it wasn't for a sole middle finger to be pointed at them.

"Swivel on it." Harry's annoyed voice, added to him still holding his finger up was enough for Styx to cover his laughter with a harsh cough. "I'm naked under here so get off my bed." It took a few minutes before the dry statement came out, and significantly less time for Krum to leap from the bed appearing to the world like he'd been burnt.

"Why are you naked?" Sounding horrified like they'd walked in, interrupting Harry's private time, the two students stood near the door to his room, not wanting to have to move any closer to the bed. Friends or not, and no matter what they spoke about, there was no way on the planet they wanted to be sitting on the same bed after one of them had been enjoying themselves before burning the sheets.

"Better question, why do that when you heard us outside?" A small part of his mind was shouting that their friend hadn't been doing, just what Krum had immediately jumped to, yet Styx found himself pulled along with it. If nothing other than shock value. "There's a perfectly good shower right there, at least wait until you won't have company man." Letting a mocking tone slowly fill his voice as he pointed towards the bathroom, he knew that before the day was over there would be a lot more mocking taking place about this situation. "If you can't find someone to do it for you, you go without." Shaking his head, as both he and Krum slowly backed out of the room, he found himself unable to throw one more comment into the room. "What are you, an animal?" Laughing to himself as he let the door drift shut, Styx was going to go out on a limb and say nothing would come of what they had been saying.

"Sooo, to Sirius to let him know what his Godson gets up to?" Only half joking as he asked the question, half wondering what they were going to do now. Despite everything the trio had often spent most of their free time together when they were at Durmstrang. Now that they had near unlimited free time and it was Christmas, he had expected to be eating together.

"Let him sleep," Sirius' voice took them off guard as he came around the corner, a knowing look on his face as he stared at the two teens. "Harry had a long night, and he only got in a few hours ago." Ok, so it might have been more like six or so hours ago, but the Animagus doubted there was any reason for them to be bothering anyone this early in the day. "Shouldn't you two still be in bed? It's only seven...ish." Realising that he didn't actually know what time it was, the older man was vaguely aware that it was still too early for anyone to be up, well at their age anyway. "And don't say you're up this early because it's Christmas." Sirius looked at the pair of them almost as if they were children, having been caught doing something they should have.

"Well...it is." Muttering to himself like the child he suddenly felt, Krum knew that his answer was going to be met with a mocking tone, as he wracked his brain for something else to say. "Wait, why was he up so late? We left him a few hours before that." Frowning as he stared at Sirius, noting from the corner of his eye that Styx had a similar expression forming on his face. "Did your boy finally sneak into the school and follow in the steps of his dad and you?" Smiling now as he spoke. Krum had heard all the stories about James and Sirius trying to sneak into the girls' dormitory, during their earlier years at school, something he had tried to talk Harry into the importance of.

"Something like that." Smirking at them as he walked into the room they had come out of, Sirius knew that they'd want a better answer than that. However, there was also the knowledge that if everything had gone as he expected it to, then they'd have their answer later in the day. "Go and get some sleep, nothing's going to happen for another hour or so." It was an odd comment to make, as neither Krum nor Styx knew just how Sirius could be aware of when anything was going to be happening on the ship.

The only thing he could have been hinting at with his comment would have been breakfast. It was the only conclusion that made any sense, the two teens had witnessed Hogwarts appeared to be similar to Durmstrang, with how the meals magically appeared on the tables. The key difference was now however, that since boarding the ship, they students aboard the ship only ate when Karkaroff was also eating with them. It hadn't taken long to figure out that unlike when they were in Norway and Karkaroff wouldn't always eat in public, the vessel was more attuned to when the Headmaster was having a meal. It naturally caused trouble if you sudden became peckish in the middle of the night; if the galley had any elves in it then they were a lot more skilled at keeping their presence a secret.

"I'm not going back to sleep." Looking at the now closed door, Styx folded his arms across his chest in a clear sign of defiance even if there was no one there to see it apart from Krum. At fifteen he wouldn't have said that he woke up like an excited child on Christmas day anymore. The problem was there happened to be routines to follow; and Harry still being asleep wasn't one of them. "I suppose we should go and wait in the galley." Sounding like the child that Sirius had hinted at them being, Styx didn't need to look back to know his friend would be following him. It was of course, doing that, or standing outside of Harry's room appearing to the world that he was some kind of stalker...a slightly less famous stalker.

"You never said if you found a date for tonight," forcing his tone to remain conversational, Krum was aware that nothing had been said since his confession about not being able to dance, and his advice of the 'caveman technique'. "And you know it's stupid if you've left it to the last minute." Looking at the other male who was sitting opposite him. Though not meeting his eye as he spoke, the Bulgarian Seeker could see nothing on his friends' face that would give the truth away.

"I've found someone." Three words and the conversation ended, one friend looked to the other before quickly looking away. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by what he had told them only a short while ago, but more to do with the fact that now the problem was sorted, he saw no need to talk about it. "And no Viktor, we're not going to talk about dress robes you bloody girl." Styx couldn't do anything to prevent the smirk from forming on his face as he threw the comment at his friend, knowing that the male opposite him was taken in by this type of thing more than he was. That wasn't saying he didn't enjoy a party. With the people they knew in Norway and families they had parties were a natural thing that happened. It was the more formal type of party that Sergei wasn't so taken with. The foods they were forced to pretend that they liked, the conversations they weren't allowed to have; and worst of all, the people who they didn't like being there.

"You know, part of me feels sorry for Harry tonight," shrugging as Styx looked at him, Krum continued. "I've heard some rumours that it's not just going to be the schools at the Ball." Looking around this time as he spoke, knowing that he wasn't meant to have overheard the conversation he had caught the tail end of. "It was meant to be, just the students, some Professors and the judges that aren't from either school." Continuing as he watched some other Durmstrang students walking into the galley, Krum would take the safe guess that if more people were getting up, then it wouldn't take long before their Headmaster joined them. "After Harry's revival, more people from their Ministry demanded to be allowed to come. Apparently Dumbledore couldn't tell them no." Rolling his eyes as he finished his statement, letting them both know what he thought about that. A Headmaster who couldn't say just who and who couldn't be inside his school, no small part of it sounded disingenuous.

"Does Harry know?" Leaning across the table as he asked the question, Styx knew that the answer was going to be in the negative, which brought up the question of why he wasn't being told right now.

"No," shaking his head with a sardonic smile on his face, unbelieving that he had to tell his friend this. "You really think he'd go to the Yule Ball if he knew he was going to be ambushed by them. Do you think Sirius would let him go into something like that?" The question came as an afterthought, neither of them needed to be psychic, to know what the Lord of the house of Black thought about any of the Hogwarts staff having something to do with his Godson. Let alone their Ministry of Magic. "It must have been their most prized students who were told about it," shrugging once again, not knowing the nature of the Head boy and girl situation that Hogwarts had in place.

"So we're going to let him go in blind." A statement more than a question as he stared at the older boy, Styx knew that under normal circumstances, they would have enjoyed sending their friend in unprepared to something like this. Yet this wasn't something that either of them were used to, well three if you included Harry, which Styx guessed they sort of had to. Being introduced to people they didn't like was one thing. Being introduced to people who could for all intends and purposes stare at you like you're the second coming was something different entirely. "You know, if we know and he finds out that we know without telling him that we know, he's going to kill us right, actually murder us?"

"Who's going to kill you?" Sitting down at the table next to his friends, seemingly taking them by surprise, Harry looked from one to the other as he waited for an answer to his question. "Who's going to kill you?" Asking once again, as he still didn't get a response from either Krum or Styx, the wide eyed look that was on both of their faces was enough for him to know just who they had been talking about. "Why am I going to kill you?" Managing to keep his tone neutral as he spoke, Harry's gaze briefly flicked towards the different breakfasts foods that were appearing on plates along the table.

"He wanted to take everything Sirius bought you, and say they were his." Wincing as he replied, Krum didn't need to look up at either of them to know that it was a weak excuse. In all the time they had known each other, nothing like that had happened, and yet he was trying to say it suddenly was. "You know how he is," flicking his eyes across to their friend as he spoke once again, Krum was daring him to go against whatever it was that he was doing. "He can't be trusted not to touch things that aren't his."

The scene inside Hogwarts was in stark contrast to that happening board the Durmstrang ship. There was no calm knocking on doors as friends tried to wake each other up, no friends wandering into someone else's room, though there wasn't any need for that to happen. Instead the dormitories of the sixth year students and down were filled with excited shouts and laughter. As both male and female friends either woke up, or were woken up by things being thrown at their heads; before they noticed the pile of presents resting on their bed.

It was with a flying pillow connecting with the side of Hermione's head that knocked her out of her dreams. Slowly opening her eyes, the Gryffindor prefect didn't expect to see the other four girls staring at her, appearing to the world like they were expecting something from her. Just what that was, she had no idea, but from how they were looking at her, the brunette doubled checked to make sure her hair wasn't even more of a mess than normal. It was well known that the faux friendliness between herself and her housemates, was at the peak of its powers during the Christmas break. Although they never exchanged presents with one another, they at least didn't act like they hated her one day a year.

"Morning?" Vaguely hoping that the pieces to the puzzle would quickly fall into place, Hermione pushed the duvet aside before climbing out of her bed, knowing that Cho, Padma and possibly Luna would have been waiting for her. Or at least that had been her plan, but Lavender's hand stopped her in her tracks. Or rather, the long dark blue box that she was holding out to her, stopped her. "Errm, thank you?" Not knowing what else to say, or to hide the fact that she didn't trust the blonde girl in front of her, Hermione took the box from her anyway.

"It's not from me, Hermione," there was a small burst of laughter, which came from the other girls, although Lavender didn't join in with them, simply just a look of confusion and curiosity on her face. "It was sitting next to your bed." Offering the explanation, even if she didn't say why she had picked it up, clearly knowing it wasn't hers. If she was asked as to why she had done later on, she'd simply say she hadn't realised who it was for. The truth behind the situation however, was much simpler. The expensive looking box which had been sitting on the nightstand, had caught her attention, and a small spark of jealousy had formed when she noted the name on the box.

"Oh, thanks?" The words from Hermione's throat came out like a question once again, although she was no clearer as to why they had done so. Taking the box in her hands, she wondered just who would send her a present. The only people at Hogwarts who would bother, wouldn't have a need to send it to her room. Looking up once again, brown eyes bore into the group of teenage girls, who were anxiously waiting for her to open the box. "Do you want.." Hermione started before being cut off.

"YES!" It was hard to tell who had shouted it, or if it had even been one person who had.

Taken aback by the cry, Hermione slowly opened the lid to the unwrapped box, vaguely aware that they inched closer, just as slow as her hands were moving. Whatever she had expected to be in the box, perhaps something jumping out at her, or even something embarrassing, it was nothing to what she actually found sitting there. A faint gasp came from somewhere above Hermione's head, although it went ignored as she continued to sit there, staring mutely at what was resting in the box, gleaming up at her.

Shining under the dim lights of the Gryffindor girls' dormitory rested a long thin, what she would have to guess white gold necklace. It could have been sent by anyone who knew her, and had the time or money to do so. If it weren't for the fact that the front of the chain, twisted and crossed over itself before being connected to the large sapphire in the centre. Turning it one way and then the other in her hands, Hermione noted as the stone reflected the light, which it wasn't a single stone at all. Instead it appeared to be made up from a number of separate, smaller stones. Noting the small burst of green as she continued to move the necklace, she realised that there were also smaller, lighter emeralds encrusted on it, as well.

When a hand snapped forward the take the necklace from her hands, Hermione was still too stunned to do anything about it, apart from simply lifting her gaze to Lavender brown. Who was now staring entranced, the blonde's fingers quickly moved across the encrusted jewels. If there was one thing she could do with ease, it would be work out the price of a gift; a talent she had long picked up from her mother. It was with that in mind, she was swiftly able to work out that this wasn't a gift that one friend simply gave to another. Nor was it something ninety percent of the students at Hogwarts could afford on their own.

"Did it come with a note?" Asking as she wanted to squeal in excitement, knowing full well who could have sent the gift. The implications of what it could mean, would cause enough gossip inside Hogwarts to last the year, not that there wasn't already. The Tri-Wizard-Tournament and Yule Ball had done its job. When that was added with the relationships that had started popping up around the school over the past three months, and the rumours about one in particular. Well it was enough to make the past few months of school more interesting than normal.

Once again the attention flicked to Hermione, as the brunette was torn between looking at the necklace and back down at the box it had come in. Like the other girl had expected, there was a small card laying there, near missable in the thrill of what she had been given. 'For tonight.'

"No." Lying as she snapped the box close once again, Hermione held her hand out as she waited for the present to be given back to her. It didn't take long before the expensive gift was back in her hands. She let her fingers close around it; appearing like she couldn't wrap her head around getting something.

Despite wanting to know the truth behind the question, the 'no' had come too quickly and high pitched to be anything other than deceitful, and Hermione wasn't known for her capacity to lie. The group around her bed slowly began to depart. With a final glance at the girl who was now scrambling from her bed, box and necklace in had as she quickly wrapped a robe around her body; Lavender grinned knowingly. It wouldn't take long before what she wanted to know to come out. If the slightly dazed look on Hermione's face had been any indication, then she would go out on a limb and even say by the end of the night.

"No note?" The Parvati asked shaking her head, as she tried to fight back the smile which was tugging on the corners of her mouth. "That's why she ran out of here like that." She was more than aware the other girls were slowly filling out of the room once the entertainment had fled, even if the two of them stayed next to the now empty bed. "So, present from Harry?" Asking although she knew the likelihood of the situation meant it had been from the Durmstrang champion. The how would be discovered once they cornered him later that day, and the why. Well, that would have to be left for another day entirely, even they knew the limits to pushing other people for information.

"Did you see it?" Letting the excitement now enter her tone as she spoke, having had hold of the necklace before anyone else could have the chance to look at it properly. "If he did send it to her, then our little Hermione has been keeping more from us then we know." The more Lavender spoke the more romantic she found the situation. A secret relationship that had managed to fly right under the noses of the entire school, until the wizard had asked her to the Yule Ball. Now he had somehow managed to sneak a present into the girls' dormitory, not only that but a present that would make many people jealous.

Letting her feet echo down the cold corridors as she ran, Hermione Granger found the need to stop and head in the opposite direction, when she realised she had been going in the direction of the Durmstrang ship. Trying to clear her head, she made her way down the all too familiar path towards the Great Hall. Having discovered in her second year that Christmas day was the one day a year that she wasn't able to get into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

After that, her and her friends had decided the best course of action would be to meet at breakfast, even if that meant there would be times when they would be the first people there. Ensuring that the blue box was clenched tightly in her hand, having forgotten that she hadn't changed from her pyjamas, she was starting to feel the chill in the air, even with the gown she was wearing.

The looks she received however, from professor and student alike who were already eating at this hour of the day, made her suddenly all the more aware of her state of dress. Feeling more self-conscious, Hermione tried to wrap one of her arms around herself in an effort to protect herself from the prying eyes, knowing full well that it had little effect, and only made her look like an idiot.

"Miss Granger, I can only hope there is a reason you ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room without changing into something more suitable." Professor McGonagall's voice met her before anyone else's could, as the Transfiguration Professor stared at her over her glass, with a mixture of a concern and amused look on her face. "There's no reason for you to leave and have to come back to eat." Sighing as she turned back to the meal she had put on her plate, having recognised that her favourite student was prepared to turn tail and run back in whatever direction she had come from. It was lucky the deputy head guessed, that Christmas was one of the few days most students slept in, even on the weekends a few of the odder ones were still up early.

Nodding slightly to the half order half request to stay, the bushy haired brunette made her way towards the Ravenclaw table. Smiling briefly to the younger students of the other house, as they accepted her presence just like any other day. A time for friends and family, yet she was still ignored by the majority of her house, if you discounted what had taken place in the day already; and that was something she was too eager to do.

Looking around as she waited for her friends to arrive, Hermione filled her plate with less food than what she normally ate. Accustomed to the fact that Hogwarts gave a large Christmas lunch which would leave most students feeling ill, before later in the night serving sandwiches for those who were still hungry. Idly she placed the box containing her gift next to her plate. Out of sight of anyone who walked past and tried to see what was there, yet easy enough for her to grab when she needed to show someone.

The first person to arrive was Padma, smiling happily at her sister two tables away from her as she sat down. Noting the overexcited look as she indicated to the other girl sitting at the wrong table, but whatever she was trying to say couldn't be shouted out across the Great Hall. No matter how much she might have wanted to be able to.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," smiling happily to her friend as she sat down, copying the other girl as she started to place food onto her plate. "I've left your present upstairs." Not needing to add the comment, knowing full well that they never brought the presents down to the hall. As it was a holiday they had the day to themselves, but the two other schools currently there as well as the Yule Ball, meant no one was sure how the day was actually going to play out. "We can get them after breakfast." Padma spoke once again, knowing that if neither of them were going to buy a present then it would have come up when they first got back to Hogwarts.

"Merry Christmas," returning the greeting in kind, Hermione pushed the box around the table to the Indian girl opposite her, making sure that she didn't just thrust it out, letting anyone just see it. Though her mistake was perhaps just as bad, as she watched Padma's eyes widen in shock at the sight of the velvet box.

"Errm, I thought we promised each other not to buy expensive gifts." Sounding more than a little defeated as she spoke, as well as being aback when she saw what was inside the box shining back up at her. The Ravenclaw quickly snapped it closed. "Hermione!" Hissing the name out in shock at her friend, Padma kept her and firmly clenched over the container in front of her, not wanting to have to hand it back unless it was necessary.

"It was sent to me Padma," looking like the other girl had just told her she could sprout wings and fly away, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she spoke, unbelieving that she had to spell it out to her friend. "I suppose it's obvious by who?" The half question, half statement was met with a derisive snort. Who else other than her sort of boyfriend, if you believed the rumours, would send something like that.

"That kiss must have affected him more than you thought." Grinning teasingly at her friend, Padma knew that the other girl wouldn't be able to say too much to that, without running the risk of causing a scene she wasn't ready to have. She couldn't blame Hermione for that though, not when she guessed there were only six people who might have known what had taken place at Hogsmeade. Probably less than that if she was honest with herself. "Well there's nothing wrong with him giving you a present, Christmas and everything." Shrugging slightly as she spoke, Padma was unaware of what the problem was. If Harry had wanted to send her a Christmas present, then there was nothing wrong with it.

"I didn't get him anything." Hissing back her response, Hermione looked incredulous at the other girl, never having been given a present when she hadn't bought the giver one in return. It was a simple problem and one that Padma didn't seem to be able to understand. "And how did he even get it into the dormitory? Boys aren't meant to be allowed to access female dormitories at Hogwarts." That was the second point Hermione was trying to get her head around, though it wasn't something to come out for the other students. If it was, then her duties as a prefect wouldn't end, though at the same time, neither would those of the Head boy or girl's either.

"Do you really think he's expecting something from you?" Asking doubtfully as she continued to eat her breakfast. Briefly wondering how much of a selfish prick you'd have to be to give someone a gift, if you were only expecting one in return.

"Who's expecting something back from her?" A voice called out before an answer could be given to that question, if either of them could come up with an answer that they actually believed in to begin with. Cho dropped herself in the chair next to Hermione, as she looked between her two friends. Unsure if she had just parachuted into an awkward conversation that neither of them were willing to share with her.

"Look what Hermione got off a secret admirer." The sudden shift in the conversation only served to reinforce that point as well, as the Indian girl opposite the pair quickly pointed to the not so hidden box sitting on the table. "She's trying to figure out just who could have sent it to her," offering a slightly mocking smile as she turned the conversation to a different subject, but one that would eventually come back to the question Cho had asked.

The comment had the desire effect however, as the Asian girl turned to the box that was being pointed it, her eyebrow arched in question, unknowing what she should do. It was answered quickly though, as the box found itself being pushed towards the older girl, without a word from Hermione. The reaction from Cho however, was slightly more restrained than it had been from Padma when her eyes fell upon the necklace, as she slowly moved the box to her lap. Resisting the urge to gasp seeing what had been there, her gaze flicked from the piece of jewellery to her friend sitting next to her, who was studiously trying to avoid looking either girl in the eye.

Taking a quick look around the Ravenclaw table to ensure that no one was paying that much attention to them, before the Ravenclaw Seeker turned the necklace over in her hand, in a same way that Lavender had done. Though the reasoning behind it wasn't for the same outcome. Cho let her fingers trace the gift in her hands, as she let her attention flicker across the Great Hall, in an attempt to figure out if there was anyone else who knew what they were discussing.

"You do know this is going to make things so much worse for you right?" Asking the question that had been on the tip for tongue, Cho doubted that her friend had thought about it if the look she was currently receiving was anything to go by. "Lots of people weren't happy with whatever relationship you've got with Harry, if they see this," holding up the undoubtedly expensive necklace in her hand, the Ravenclaw left the rest of her comment go unsaid, they all knew what she meant. Once people figured out who the present was from, then the rumours circling Hermione would start to become louder and more vicious. "And then there's that kiss."

Cho's comment had the effect she was looking for, as the girl to her right blushed brightly under their laughter.

In truth she was happy for her friend, and from what she had been able to figure out, Harry didn't seem the type of person to be stringing her along for the sake of it. That being said, however, did not make her any more comfortable with how things could turn out. Both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be leaving in six months, and any long distance relationship would be made all the harder with both of them being at school nine months a year.

"Was it really that bad?" Padma teased happily watching as Hermione's face took on a darker colour of red. Despite being as close as they were, there was few lines that their friendship refused to cross, and finding out just what her romantic life outside Hogwarts was, was one of those. "You'll break his heart Hermione if he finds out you thought he was that bad of a kisser." Speaking in hushed whispers, more than aware of the other students watching them now Cho had appeared. As well as the fact that her sister seemed to be paying an unusual amount of attention to them from the Gryffindor table. "If you want, I'll take your place as his date to the Ball tonight." She got her answer in the form of a sharp kick to the shin, even if it might have hurt more if the other girl wasn't wearing slippers.

"We would earn a few coins by putting a last minute poster up, asking what girl would pay the most for a dance with Harry Potter." Cho joined in the teasing of their friend, in between bites of toast as she avoided the smack coming her way. "You do know what's going to happen tonight, right?" Asking as she felt nervous when the words left her tongue, knowing that they could be taken in a number of ways. From the look on Hermione's face, she had taken them in the way they hadn't actually been meant. "Whatever you do tonight is up to you, but I meant at the actual dance." Sighing to herself, Cho took the look on the brunettes face to mean that she in fact did not know what was being talked about, "at big parties Hermione, when there's dancing its customary for the special guests to..."

"Can I have your attention." Albus Dumbledore's voice cut short anything the sixth year Ravenclaw had been ready to say, as the students in the Great Hall all turned to him. "Firstly, I would like to wish you all a happy Christmas, and I hope the following year brings you everything you haven't received this morning." A slight ripple of conversation sprung up following this, as some students looked around. Though it was mostly the ones who were clearly disgruntled with their gifts. "Secondly, I'm sure you've noticed that we're missing our esteemed guests for breakfast this morning," for those who hadn't noticed they were missing, heads turned in the directions of the currently empty tables. That they weren't there would be reason enough for rumours to start up as soon as they left the hall. "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang requested that they be allowed to have breakfast in their own carriages this morning, as they wished to celebrate the day with their own students. Unburdened by those they might not be particularly fond of. I ask that until later this evening, I ask that unless you are approached by a Beauxbatons or Durmstrang student, you comply with these wishes."

As Dumbledore sat back down in his overly elaborate throne at the head of the professor's table, numerous voices sprang up, each questioning as to why the other schools wanted to be left alone until the dance. To the students in the Great Hall, there wasn't a valid reason for the request, if anything it would have made more sense if this had been said before one of the three tasks. For those who were inclined to believe in conspiracies it only meant one thing, and that was the students from the two other schools had decided that they would go together to the dance. Whether or not there was already pre-arranged dates.

"Looks like you won't get to talk to your boyfriend until tonight." Padma wisely pulled her legs under the bench as she spoke this time, before offering the girl opposite her a triumphant smile when she kicked air.

"It does seem a little strange though," Hermione muttered as she looked down at her plate, to her like many other students, the request seemed to have no logical reason behind it. What was more, she doubted that anyone would be told those reasons even when they saw their friends/dates/partners, if they happened to be from one of the other two schools later that night.

"They might just want some privacy, you can't blame them for that." Shrugging as she spoke, Cho didn't think it was too odd at all. If she was honest with herself, she would take a quiet Christmas with a small group of her friends, instead of having to share it with two other schools, neither of whom she knew very well.

Sitting in the overly large carriage that served as being her room, Fleur let her gaze flick past the gifts that had been sent by her parents. Unlike the other women who were going to the Yule Ball, she had only received her dress for it two hours ago. Her mother had told her it had been to make sure none of the lesser, jealous females tried to damage it. The quarter Veela knew differently though, and was aware that it had been because her parents had been waiting to discover just who was at either of the other two schools prior to picking it out for her. They weren't going to buy something which would cost a small fortune, if they felt there was no one there good enough to have on their eldest daughter's arm.

A knock on her door snapped her attention from whatever she had thought about that, her mother more than anyone had stressed how important it would be to breed with a strong magical family. The Krum's Malfoy's or Potter's would naturally be at the top of that list if they had been in the country with her. It was the natural order of things then one of them would naturally be taken. The other an annoying spawn, which she would rather step on, than date, whilst the third didn't seem all that interested with finding a partner.

Élise didn't wait for an answer, as she walked into the room with a faint smile on her face. She knew that her friend wouldn't take kindly to her just walking into the room, but at the same time would only mention it at a later date. It was with that she sat next to her white blonde haired friend, taking in the long silver dress that was currently resting next to them. Simple and at and the same time the silk it was made from made it extravagant. It wasn't cut as low as some of the dresses they had seen in Hogsmeade village, but enough for any men within a five mile radius to be aware that she was an extremely attractive woman. Not that was hard, with or without her allure being used.

"Madame Maxime said there won't be a breakfast because Hogwarts will serve an unhealthy lunch and dinner for everyone later today." Rolling her eyes as she spoke, it had been no secret that the French students weren't a fan of the English cuisine. "She also said that our students have to make sure we do not lower ourselves to the level of Hogwarts tonight. There will be alcohol for those of age." Alcohol meant wine, the Beauxbatons students wouldn't be allowed to drink anything else, well not when they were at school anyway. What passed through their lips when they were on holiday didn't concern the school, unless they in some way brought shame upon it.

"They'll probably butcher the wine too." Muttering angrily to herself as she walked around the room, Fleur wanted to take her irritation out on the closest thing to her, sadly that meant one of her few friends. "One of their students asked me to the Ball during their last visit to that village." Sniffing disdainfully as she recalled the memory of it, she turned to look at her friend, disgust written all over her face. "Hogwarts does not teach its students how to speak to women."

"It wasn't anyone of importance?" Harsh but Élise knew that the question needed to be asked, otherwise Fleur would come out with something much worse for whoever it was. No doubt when they were within hearing distance as well, and as deserved as it might have been she didn't want to be at the scene of a fight later that night.

"He no doubt thought he was." Carefully sitting back on the bed as she spoke, the quarter Veela knew the need to tell someone about what had happened to her, otherwise she ran the risk of attempting to set him on fire the next time she saw him. "I chose to visit the village on my own, most of the students were too busy, no doubt begging for dates." Knowing full well if the words got out, there would be no chance of her making any friends at Hogwarts during her stay, Fleur knew that her words wouldn't leave the room unless she spoke them. "I had just left their cafe when what I will assume is a fifth year student approached me, from the look of him he had never been out in the sun for too long, he still had food stains on his clothes from breakfast." Though not as cold as people thought her to be, Fleur knew no other way to tell the story then to be harsh as she spoke.

Nodding in agreement, not having actually having seen the boy who was being talked about, Élise wasn't going to run the risk of angering her friend when there was only the two of them in the room. Well that and she had witnessed some less than desirable eating habits from certain Hogwarts students in the few months they had been there, and had decided to avoid them as much as she could.

"He offered no pleasantries, or reason as to why he had waited so long before looking for a date to the Yule Ball." Speaking once again, Fleur left out what she really meant. That whoever it had been, hadn't flattered or complimented her, before asking if she would be his date to the dance. "If he had been able to provide adequate conversation I would have overlooked his inability to eat with his mouth closed." Closing her eyes as she recalled her invitation to the ball from Ron Weasley, "You...me...ball...dancing...Christmas..." Spitting the words out with no shortage of irritation, Fleur fought back the urge to add he had pointed out she was female and that he was male. Or so he claimed anyway.

"Wow," covering her mouth to prevent the laughter from bubbling out, the other girl wanted to feel sorry for her friend, but at the same time found it hard to be so when you wanted to do nothing then laugh. "That was very caveman of him. Are you sure it didn't sweep you off your feet Fleur?" Unable to stop herself any longer under her friend's glare, Élise let the laughter escape her mouth even if it did nothing other than harden the glare on the older girl's face.

"If he chooses to act like a caveman, then he shouldn't be allowed to go to the ball at all." Finding nothing about the situation funny, as well as her friend's amusement of it nothing short of a betrayal, Fleur continued. "At Beauxbatons there wouldn't be the risk of this; those who were unfit wouldn't be allowed to attend at all." Having stricter rules in place at their school wasn't something new. In fact, the French witches had often bragged about how different things would be if the tournament was taking place there and not at Hogwarts.

"Who are you going with?" Not having seen her friend interact with any member of the opposite sex from either school. Élise doubted that Fleur would be going to the dance alone, but she guessed that stranger things had happened over the years. Of course if she was going on her own, then that could possibly lead to a lot of dates being left alone, if a fight started over who got to dance with her.

"A respectable Hogwarts student," straightening her dress out even though there was nothing wrong with it to begin with, the Veela hadn't realised she had yet to tell her friend about her plans. However, that wasn't to say she was too shocked by it, even amongst her closest friends there were still times when she was closed off. "He asked me shortly after the announcement, he is one of the few students who can hold a conversation for more than thirty seconds." It wasn't an overly impressive feat when she was consciously repressing her aura, but it was something more than the majority of the students had been able to do.

Nodding as Fleur spoke, Élise understood the reasoning behind the information only coming out now. The pair had watched the throngs of students follow the Potter heir since his identity had been discovered. As well as the near endless whispers that followed him and the girl he had taken an interest in. It wasn't something that either of them were interested in happen to them, and were in no small part thankful for it, as it allowed Fleur to go about their business largely unnoticed. That being said, it didn't appear like the attention bothered Harry too much. It was only when whatever conversation was taking place, turned too personal that his ire sparked.

"Do you have any idea what order the swap will happen tonight?" Moving to look out of the small window, watching as snow continued to fall, blanketing the already white grounds of the school. At the lack of a response Élise turned to look at the other girl, only to see her shake her head once again. Madame Maxime had informed the Beauxbatons champion about what would happen not long after the Yule Ball had been announced. It seemed only logical that the other two Headmasters would also inform their school's champion of what would take place. Although from what they had witnessed, things that seemed logical to everyone else, were seemingly out of the ordinary at Hogwarts.

"Now don't forget what I've told you." Sirius clasped his Godson by the shoulders as he continued to get changed into his dress robes, though that might have been pushing it somewhat. There wasn't anything robe like about them, it was more like a Muggle suit than anything else. Black dress shoes expertly shined before having been sent out, along with the black trousers and white silk shirt he had bought for Harry. Like everything he bought for him, the clothes had been custom made, whilst forgoing any of the lace or frills that had been on some of the shirts in the store when he visited. "A complete and utter gentleman in public," holding the dark maroon waistcoat in his hands as he spoke, having been told by Karkaroff that something had to signal what school they were form. Sirius knew that some Durmstrang students were planning on going in their normal school robes.

"And if I'm not in public?" Smirking as he straightened his clothes out, he slowly turned around as his Godfather helped him put the waistcoat on, before he started to fasten the first three buttons. Harry had been ready to tell the older man that he was fifteen and could dress himself, preferably alone. That had been before he had noticed something in Sirius' eyes all day, which made him allow the Animagus to do whatever he wanted.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Laughing as he answered, Sirius watched Harry through the mirror the teenager was staring into. A bitter smile formed on his face as he was taken back to James' wedding day, when he helped calm his best friend's scold feet about marrying the girl he had been after since he was a teenager. This wasn't mean to be his job. He was meant to be hearing about this over a bottle of Fire Whiskey whilst James made fun of his son for going to the ball, as well as thoroughly embarrassing him about how he asked said girl.

"Don't think I don't know just how much room that gives me, Sirius." Laughing as he missed the look on the older man's face, Harry picked up the large jacket or coat depending on how you looked at it. Eyebrow raised as he stared at the garment, it wasn't as heavy as it first looked, which made sense if he needed to wear it all night. Apart from the inside, which he would guess was some kind of silk or velvet with now soft it felt, he was unsure as to just what it was made from. It became clear the longer he stood there fingering the jacket that Sirius wasn't going to tell him either. As Harry pulled over his shoulders, he noted that it nearly covered his hands, leaving them barely visible as he stood. Something that made little sense if he was required to dance.

"That's sort of the point my boy, do whatever you think is right tonight as long as you don't end up with a slap across your face." Smiling more genuinely more, Sirius knocked Harry's hands from the collar of the jacket that started just past his shoulders. Bending it so the front of the collar rested against the shirt he was wearing, he shook his head as he unfolded the back, ensuring that his Godson's neck was covered by the fabric. Giving the impression that it was more of a jacket designed to be taken off, rather than a totally formal suit. "I've got something for you." Sirius spoke again, still looking like a proud parent as he backed away from the mirror, as he carefully removed two small boxes from his pockets. "Think about it as an extra Christmas present."

Tilting his head in confusion as he looked at Sirius, Harry was ready to tell him that he didn't need a present of him, even if the words sounded foreign in his own mouth. They dried up however when he noted the Norwegian Gringotts logo on the cover of both of them. Curiosity filled him as he tried to figure out what he was being handed, and just what could have been sitting in the Gringotts vaults that was small enough to require boxes of that size.

"You've grown into a brilliant man, and you'll continue to do so Harry. James and Lily would be nothing but proud of the person you are." Grabbing one of his shoulders again as he spoke, Sirius kept his eyes locked on Harry. "I managed to do some convincing at Gringotts over the past few weeks, and even if they said it was unusual they agreed it was the right thing to do." Ignoring his Godson tensing in front of him as the first box was opened, revealing the thick gold ring with an onyx sitting on the front of it. "You're my only Godson, and at times the son that I never had or thought I wanted." Smiling through the embarrassment of the situation, Sirius knew that any other day there would be a lot of teasing going on at the situation. "You've known for a long time that you're the heir to the Black family fortune, this just cements that." Seeing that the fifteen year old wasn't going to do anything himself, Sirius grabbed Harry's right hand as he forced the ring onto his little finger, with no shortage of faux annoyance.

Looking down at were the ring sat, Harry briefly wondered if he should ask Sirius if this was some kind of joke. Family rings weren't given out or passed down, until the witch or wizard in question had reached their sixteenth birthday and his was still seven months away. You didn't just ask the banks holding them to break the rules, unless you had something else that they wanted, or had blackmail material on them. Something that Harry doubted anyone actually did. Now that the Black family ring was sitting on his finger, he had an idea what was going to be in the other box, and he wasn't sure if the idea should please him.

"Sirius," not knowing what to say to the older man, Harry continued to let his gaze flick between the still unopened box and the ring on his hand. There was the feeling that this perhaps, should have been done somewhere else, probably not on the Durmstrang ship.

"As the last surviving Potter, there probably would have been some song and dance routine at Gringotts the day after your birthday next year. I thought I'd save both of us the embarrassment of knowing that goblins were going to drink us under the table." Laughing quietly as he spoke, Sirius had witnessed the act on two other occasions, when James and then himself had picked up their family rings. "Harry James Potter, in six months time you'll become the head of one of the richest wizarding families this country has seen. Try not to spend it all on women." Winking slightly as he placed the box in the fifteen year olds hands, not wanting to open it for him, knowing full well if this was done in the bank then he wouldn't be allowed to. Instead he'd be forced to stand to the side of the room, watching as his Godson agreed to take control of his new duties as head of a family line.

Swallowing harshly as he tried to force the lump back down his throat, Harry slowly opened the second box, his hands trembling slightly. He didn't know what to say as he looked down at the ring staring back up at him, idly realising that it wasn't as large as the Black family ring. Were as that one had expanded to the size of a soverign were the onyx was placed, his own family ring was smaller in size. The silver band was plain in design, with two small emeralds sitting on the front of it, in between of which was an engraved 'P', almost unnoticeable if it weren't for the stones either side.

"You put that one on your ring finger to show the order of the family. You're a Potter, so that should be seen first." Half smiling as he spoke, Sirius started moving towards the door, not wanting the conversation to turn overly emotional even if at times that was what the situation called for. There would be time for them to have a drink, talk about this day, laugh over the things that had happened and cry about the friends and family who had been lost. However, just before his Godson's Yule Ball in a different country was neither the time nor the place. "Now get out of here before your date thinks you've been kidnapped or that you've stood her up." Forcing the conversation to try and end of a slightly lighter note, Sirius clapped Harry on the back before pushing him out of the door as he let himself out.

Standing in the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory, Hermione felt increasingly more self conscious with each second that passed, as she fruitlessly tried to pull her dress up. The closer it got to the time for her to meet her date by the Great Hall, the more she thought what she was wearing showed more skin than she was comfortable with. That being said, it was nothing compared to the dress that Harry had tried to pick out for her, but she had doubted he had been serious with his choice. The Gryffindor resisted the urge to touch up the small amount of makeup that Cho and Padma had convinced her to use. Or to touch her hair to make sure that everything was still in place.

"Hermione, calm down." Padma laughed at her friend as she stood at the other side of the room, knowing that the other girl would have to leave the room first. Something about champions and their dates having to open the ball. The Indian girl hadn't paid too much attention to what had been said when it became she wouldn't be going with one of the two male champions. "Are you going to wear that, or keep staring at it?" Indicating to the necklace that Hermione had continued to keep in her hands, as opposed to putting it on. It didn't make any sense to Padma why she wouldn't wear it. "He wouldn't have sent you it, if he didn't want you to put it on for tonight."

Smiling half in embarrassment, not realising that she had been caught simply looking at the necklace that had arrived earlier that morning. Hermione wanted to deny that she had been thinking about not putting it on, but the look that her friend shot her said that any denial would have been worthless because they both knew the truth. If she had her way, she would have left it in her room and then tried to come up with some excuse as to why she wasn't wearing it when Harry asked.

"Who are you going with?" Finally putting the necklace on, albeit slowly, almost as though she was going to change her mind and take it off without a second thought, Hermione looked at her friend. With everything that had happened, as well as the knowledge that bearing the end of the world, Cho would be going with Cedric, she had forgotten that Padma hadn't said just who her date would be.

"Well I wasn't lucky enough to bag myself a champion like you two did," smiling good naturedly, Padma paused for a second before shrugging. "I've got a date with someone from Ravenclaw and I'm happy with that." Before anything could be said to that, a gong reverberated from the Great Hall, undoubtedly magically amplified to ensure everyone in the castle could hear it. "That's your signal Miss Granger, I'll be down in a minute or two." Shoving the other girl out of the door with a smile on her face. Padma had been informed those who weren't going to the ball with one of the three champions, would be required to meet their date before making their way to the Great Hall.

Smiling shyly as she left the Ravenclaw Common room, Hermione found more reasons to be self conscious as she would have bet the books under her bed, that everyone was watching her. Whatever the reason was, the brunette wasn't used to the attention, even if she was getting it this time because no one could understand the transformation in her. Gone was the bushy haired, shy teenager who walked with a slight hunch because the amount of books she carried on a daily basis. In her place was a fifteen year old girl, who had seemingly managed to get what the Slytherins and Weasley's referred to as a bird's nest under control. Thanks to her friends, her hair was now curled around her head, before falling down her neck.

Moving slightly faster every time someone's gaze lingered on her, Hermione unintentionally lifted her head to the necklace that felt like a weight on her throat, and were it rested against her breast. Fighting with herself not to pull at her dress once again, as she noted that her was close to the Great Hall, the nervous Gryffindor put what she hoped was a confident smile on her face.

"So you haven't talked to her all day?" Cedric asked the Durmstrang champion to his right, finding it odd that the other boy hadn't sought out his date since getting up, receiving nothing more then a shake of the head. "Cho said that Hermione's been worried all day, something about not knowing what to expect and some present she got earlier." Dropping a hint to see if he'd expand on that, all the Hufflepuff knew was that Harry had sent her something.

"No idea what she's talking about." Having nothing against the older boy, though Harry didn't see any reason as to why he'd need to be told about what he had given his date as a Christmas present. Spotting Fleur over the blonde's shoulder Harry offered her a friendly small and wave which was reciprocated before the quarter Veela turned away once again. No doubt waiting for her date to arrive. "Does Cho know what happens tonight?" A small nod was his answer.

"Does Hermione?" Repeating the question, Cedric wanted to laugh when he got a second shake of the head, something that Harry had no qualms about as he did laugh. "You know she won't be happy about it." Knowing all about the fifth year girl's lack of self esteem, he doubted the night would end well if it was going to come as a shock to her, which it seemingly would.

"I'll find a way to get her to forgive me." Grinning rakishly as he thought about it, he knew that anything over the top would likely end with a slap to his face. Something that Sirius had warned him against happening.

"It would seem like you have your chance." This time it was Fleur's voice that rang out in barely concealed amusement, as she spotted the girl they were talking about, slowly making her way in their direction. "Congratulations Mr Potter, it appears you'll see how much she forgives you." Her words worked like a signal as the Durmstrang champion made his way over to his date, and possible girlfriend depending on who you spoke to. The remaining two champions watched on with differing levels of amusement, as they witnessed Harry drop to one knee in front of a thoroughly embarrassed Hermione.

"M'lady, thank you for not standing me up at this Christmas dance in front of three schools." Fighting to keep a straight face as Harry took her hand in his, he didn't need to look up to see the redness of Hermione's face as he placed his lips against the back of her hand. "I heard vague rumours that you received a strange present today." He let his gaze flick across the necklace and the cleavage that he was presented with, before lifting his attention to Hermione's face. It was clear to Harry that she was already suppressing the urge to smack him, run away out of embarrassment or laugh at his antics. However, he gave her the chance to do none of those things, as Harry kept hold of her hand before leading Hermione back towards the doors of the Great Hall, ignoring everyone in the vicinity. "You look..." clearing his throat as he spoke, unsure just what word he could use, he found himself leering just enough so he didn't appear a pervert.

Positioning herself so she was out of the eye of the other students, Hermione found her only response was to smile shyly back at Harry, unsure what to say to him. She wasn't used to being given attention from the opposite sex at Hogwarts, and yet here, one of the most famous wizards of his generation, was looking at her like she was beautiful. A voice that sounded surprisingly like Cho's rang out in her head, that there was nothing wrong with people think about that her, and that despite what she told herself, she wasn't hideous.

"Thank you." Hermione found herself saying that to him more and more often, even when she knew that he wasn't doing it for the thanks. The quirk of his eyebrow at her comment only reinforced the point she already knew. If she wanted to say anything else the doors to the Great Hall opened cutting off their chance; as well as signalling that the event was about to begin.

Despite the order that the three champions had to start the Yule Ball, it didn't take long for the other students to manage to flock to the entrance way before they had made their way into the hall. Dozens if not hundreds of pairs of eyes followed the six students, as they made their way inside, some with more confidence than others. Though with the close proximity of so many students, many of whom mightn't agree with each other and the opinions that they held, nothing could be said out loud. Something that Draco Malfoy had a problem with, if the look etched on his face was anything to go by, as his gaze followed Harry and Hermione.

The other students who watched the group pass, by in large had no problem with any of them. Yes one or two of them might have liked to be in the position of dancing with one of the three champions, depending on who they were. As well as the individual's sexual preferences, but there didn't seem to be a secret that the dates for said champions had been picked a long time ago.

"I'd like to welcome you to this year's Yule Ball," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out as opposed to Dumbledore's who was currently sitting at the centre of the table, merely gazing out at the three school's students. "As agreed upon when the Tri-Wizard-Tournament was arranged earlier this year, the three champions and their dates will open the ball with the first dance." Following her words, the Transfiguration professor pointed towards the band that the Ministry of Magic had hired for the night. Taking their cue, they started a slow song as they waited for the teenagers to take their places on the floor in front of everyone, smiling in understanding at the nervous looks now forming.

"Relax ok, I promise not to stand on your feet." Grinning as he tried to calm the girl in front of him, Harry knew that it hadn't worked when he felt her jump as his hand rested on her hip, before taking her other in his.

Attempting to smile back at him, Hermione wasn't so much worried about him standing on her feet, but rather about the pair of them making fools of themselves throughout the dance. Though she hadn't done so regularly, she did know how to dance, her concern formed about Harry's ability to do so.

When it was time for them to start dancing, whatever she had been expecting to happen, it wasn't for Harry to be moving through the movements of the dance with the ease that he was doing so. Despite what Hermione had seen from him, she would have expected some type of awkwardness from the fifteen year old. Yet here he was, lifting her off of the floor and twirling her around in time with Cedric and Rodger Davis doing the same to their partners. The shock must have been clear on Hermione's face, as the grin which had been on his own minutes before when he spoke to her only grew.

"I told you it would be fine." Laughing quietly at her, Harry could only shake his head at her, before laughing once again as his grin was soon mirrored on Hermione's face. "Miss Granger, I'm wounded that you thought I wouldn't be able to dance." Moving through the motions with an ease that made it seem he had been practising the dance for longer than anyone would admit, it occurred to Hermione that he was waiting for something to happen.

"I think I could be forgiven for thinking a fifteen year old male teenager couldn't dance, so formally as well." Biting on the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling teasingly at him, she continued, "they usually have other things to think about, and most of them aren't with their bigger head." The laugh that her comment drew was enough to snap everyone's attention to them, as she almost didn't realise the other students had started to flock to the dance floor. Before she had the chance to try and allow themselves to be swallowed be the other students, and avoid being noticed too much, it seemed whatever Harry had been waiting for happened.

If it had been a change in the music, or a signal from another source Hermione wouldn't know. What she did know however, was that one minute she and Harry were slowly dancing in the centre of a group of students. No one giving them a second look, and the second they had the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Without so much as missing a beat, the Durmstrang champion's hand tightened on her hip, as she found herself being spun in between the other students who were dancing.

Hermione was sure that they were either going to fall over, or bang into another couple, which of the two would be more humiliating she wasn't sure, but neither happened. With a grace that seemed unnatural, as well as the speed that he turned them, Harry deftly weaved them through the students, without taking his eyes from her, or the smile falling from his face. Though she didn't like to, Hermione would admit that it was her who was having trouble keeping up with him at times. One second they would be moving in one direction, and just when it seemed like they would hit someone or something. Harry would move them in a different direction, or lift her up and spin them out of the way, only to continue without missing a beat

"Breath Hermione, "grinning in amusement at the dazed look on her face, he could understand her point about being shocked, but found that it was something he'd be able to tease her about. "I thought you might like someone showing you off a little bit." Shrugging as he spoke again, Harry had heard and seen enough to know that if it were up to Hermione she would keep them hidden away. Twirling her through another couple who were less than impressed with the champion and his attempts to show off. "And for this I'm sorry," a kiss to the corner of her mouth as all she got, as he looked over her shoulder.

Hermione had been ready to ask just what he was sorry about, when she felt the slightest touch against her shoulder. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the Gryffindor found herself in the arms of Cedric Diggory, as her date spun off with Cho Chang.

"I take it he didn't tell you then." It was a statement more than a question, as the Hufflepuff found her more than a little stiff to get moving again. "Relax Granger, at big parties if there's multiple reasons for it, then they're expected to dance with people who share the same status as them." Cedric noted that her brown gazed continued to follow her best friend and the teenager who seemed truly interested in her. If the shoe was on the other foot, he knew that he would probably feel the same way as she did. At the same time, refusing to swap would attract more attention than doing so would. "It's just one dance with each partner, after that you don't have to let him dance with anyone else if you don't want him to."

Eyebrow firmly raised as he listened to the Asian Ravenclaw, who although more relaxed in his arms, seemed intent on threatening parts of him that he wanted to keep.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you, chop you into hundreds of different pieces and feed you to the Giant Squid we have in the lake." Smiling as she moved closer under the pretence of getting to know her, for now dance partner, Cho let her nails dig into his neck. "They'd never find you, not in a million years and on the off chance I was caught my family are in high positions in this country, you'd never make it stick." Continuing to smile, although it was becoming darker and darker as she looked at Harry. There was one thing and one thing only that he could do.

"Are you coming onto me?" Whether it was the question, or the dead pane tone that he used to deliver it, it had the effect he was looking for as Cho started to laugh at him. "Because if you are I think I'm gonna have to say no, Miss Chang, you're taken for." Keeping his voice mockingly serious as he spoke. Harry had no intention of dancing with Cho the way he had with Hermione, so the pair simply moved in a more controlled manner than before. "If I had been planning to, then I would have done so already." Shrugging not for the first time that day, Harry pretended not to noticed as his partner jerked them out of the way of the oncoming Fleur and Rodger, knowing full well they'd have to swap at some point during the night.

"If you do.."

"If I do, then I'll bring the knife willingly to you." Letting his attention flick to where their respective dance partners were, he noted with no shortage of amusement that Hermione continued to look over every now and again. "Though I'd be more worried about what she'd do to you Cho, the quiet ones have that unpredictability that either comes out in violence or in the bedroom." Smirking in triumph at the mortified look that passed the Asian girl's face, Harry struggled to keep his the picture of innocence.

"You're going to have to make it up to her when you dance with Fleur," her comment was met with an idle nod as if he had known that all along. "Cedric is probably telling her all about it so she'll understand,"

"But Fleur is a Veela," finishing the statement for her, Harry nodded in understanding at what was being said to him. "I'm a big boy Cho, and I'm sure we'll talk again during my stay here." That was all that was said, before the pair found themselves separated, with Rodger making no secret of his annoyance to be separated from Fleur. "Miss Delacour, a pleasure." Bowing his head slightly as he started to move with his third partner of the night, he didn't need to be a genius to know that he would need to spend the rest of the night with Hermione. "I hope you're enjoying your stay at Hogwarts." Realising that they'd never spoken to one another before, Harry found himself unsure as to how he should speak to the Beauxbatons witch.

"Unfortunately not Mr Potter," not needing to turn around to feel the waves of jealousy from the brunette across the dance floor, Fleur made a show of making sure her hands stayed in relatively safe places on Harry. "My partner has a case of what you would call wandering hands, I fear he might lose one of them before the night is over." Though annoyance laced her words, Fleur's comments drew a small smile from Harry, why she wasn't sure, but the wizards she encountered were strange. "I feel this dance is a waste of time, people have already chosen who they wish to dance with and are loathe to change their minds." Her gaze flicked across the couples were they moved passed, noting their eyes were usually glued to one another.

"People are dating Fleur, and the people who might want to dance with you mightn't always have the most honest of intentions." Smiling sadly at her, Harry could understand what her life must have been like. People using her only for her beauty if they could, wanting to try and improve their own position by being seen with her, or to make others jealous. He supposed in another time and place they might have been similar, he too could have lived not being able to trust people, but he had been brought up by Sirius. The man child he was at times, was still protective and wanted nothing more then to keep him safe.

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived, no? You must have people who are around who do not have the most noble intentions." Fleur quirked her head to the side as Harry started to laugh quietly at her statement, to her there was nothing funny about what she had said.

"In another life maybe," finding it odd her words had been what he had been thinking only seconds before, Harry smiled politely at her. "We could have been similar if things worked out differently, people most others didn't want to get to know if it wasn't for a way to use them. The Boy-Who-Lived," frowning slightly at the name that she'd given him, but finding it oddly apt, Harry continued. "He'd be a nice collection in any life, if he was someone that could be moulded and pointed down a path other people thought he should go, in a different time with different people around him, then who would he be to say no." It wasn't hard for Harry to think about how his life could have been different, when he was younger it had been something Sirius had openly worried about. The fact that he could have been broken into a terrified shell of a boy, naive enough to do whatever it was to make other people happy. "The other side of the same coin was that he could have been turned into a very dangerous weapon, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord would undoubtedly be a power wizard. If you could turn that against your enemies, then who could stop you." A bitter smile formed on Harry's face as he continued to talk about himself, as if he were a different person.

"I find that I wouldn't want you to be a collector's item for a power hungry maniac Harry," running her hands along his shoulders as she spoke, Fleur took in the wizard in front of her. Tall, powerful if his display with the dragon was anything to go by, charming and from what she had heard more than friendly enough. "I find I prefer you like this," placing a soft kiss to each of his cheeks with a short burst of her Veela aura, just to check, Fleur nodded to herself, smiling lightly. "We should get you back to your date." Before adding quietly to herself, "In another life."

Despite what she had told herself, Hermione found herself easing into the dance and conversation that Cedric was trying to engage her in. Even if she had checked over her should ever now and again just to make sure, sure of what she didn't know but that didn't mean she could stop doing it. So it was only natural that when she turned to look one last time, a confused frown formed on Hermione's face when she could no longer see Harry or Fleur.

"You know, I don't think I've ever known a girl to be dancing with someone, and spend so much time looking for someone else." Cedric teased with a knowing smile, he knew he shouldn't have been upset or annoyed by that fact. He had heard enough about the younger girl from Cho to understand her worries and concerns of Harry going off with two other girls. Even though Cedric would bet his broom that nothing remotely to be worried about had even happened. "We both know that Cho has probably threatened Harry so much he ran away, the first time that she threatened me I hide from her for a week." Succeeding in what he had set out to do, Cedric grinned as Hermione covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

Hermione wanted to shake her head at the Hufflepuff champion, didn't know what to say to the comment. She knew that her friend had often threatened people who managed to get under her skin, more often than not she even went through with those threats. Yet somehow managed to keep up a perfect image to their professors, something that confused Hermione who was incapable of telling a convincing lie.

"Do you mind if we cut in?" An amused voice cut in, causing the pair to turn around, humour still dancing in their eyes as they did. "That is if we're not interrupting anything," he wouldn't have been entirely shocked if the pair had asked for more time, from the looks of things they were enjoying themselves.

"No, please take her." A friendly shove to the back of Hermione sent her towards the person she came to the dance with, before Cedric extended his hand to the Beauxbatons champion, who took it with a friendly smile directed towards the trio.

"So Miss Granger do you think your feet can stand another assault?" Not for the first time, and something Harry didn't think would be for the last, his comment earned him a smack from the Gryffindor.

"Actually I need to sit down," taking his hand as she led him to where the section of empty chairs and unhappy witches sat, Hermione was vaguely aware of spotting Cho nudging Rodger back towards Fleur, when it looked like he was about to swap partners again. "It's an odd idea, having the champions and their partners swap." Hermione didn't expect a response, having had the conversation out with Cedric. "You could have people that don't want to swap, you know?"

"Hermione it's a tournament which is meant to have people make friends from the other schools, and it does anything but that." Harry shook his head as he finally removed the jacket he had arrived in, placing it across the back of her chair before he sat down himself, before shifting closer. "Unless you make the effort yourself, then it's not going to happen." Taking a look across the Great Hall for all purposes proved his point, apart from the odd Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students talking to one another, the three sets of students seemed happy to stay with their own.

"It's an ego thing." Lifting her gaze to the ceiling as she spoke, she noted that it wouldn't be a good idea to go for a walk, if the snow being projected was anything to go by. "Makes sense I suppose, the schools don't interact with each other at all, but there has to be some kind of measuring system to see which one of them is the best at the end of each year." From the corner of her eye, she watched as Harry tried to grab two drinks without having to move from his seat, causing her to shake her head, half in amusement the other exasperation. "You could just get up." It had been on the tip of Hermione's tongue to tell him to use his wand, before realising that no one here would have actually brought their wands with them.

"Sounds like too much work," grinning as he placed the drink in her hand, Harry turned his chair so that they were facing one another, instead of sitting side on when they spoke. "So,"

"They know you kissed me." Her comment cut anything he was going to say off, as Hermione refused to look at him in the eye. "They could tell as soon as I got back to the school," she didn't know why she was telling him, the chances are he would find out anyway. That was, if he didn't already know her friends knew.

"That's why Cho threatened to feed me to the Giant Squid in the lake?" Smirking around the rim of his glass, Harry had no problems with friends being protective over one another, it was better that, than not caring at all. "It was cute in a twisted sort of way, she could have told me to mess you around, but she never. The death threat works a lot better." Nodding wisely as he spoke, Harry had been ready to say something else, no doubt trying to convince her that her friends had nothing to worry about.

However Dumbledore's announcement that the band they had booked would only be there for one more dance, before leaving the castle, before reiterating that it did not mean the students had to leave. This was due to their curfew being pushed back, so that they could enjoy their night.

"Come on." Holding his hand out to Hermione, as he placed his drink back down on the table behind him, Harry noted that there was few couples still on the floor and had an idea as to why that might have been.

Looking over his shoulder as she stood up, the Gryffindor prefect was more than willing to tell him it was ok, and they didn't need to take part in the last dance. It was due to both her own embarrassment and the positions those who were still out there had taken up, as the music slowed down they had taken up the 'clutch and sway'. It wasn't something that she was looking forward to be seen doing with anyone, even if that person was Harry. Hermione, however didn't have the time to be able to voice her concerns as she found herself half led, half pulled towards the floor, even if she wasn't putting up that much of a fight.

Stopping near the corner of the floor, taking a different tactic and not ensuring they were the centre of attention this time. Eyebrow raised as he turned to Hermione, seeing that she had kept her distance from him. Laughing to himself, having more than a hunch if she continued to looked like she was willing to put half the school between them, then they'd attract the attention Hermione was trying to avoid. Harry reached towards her, slowly easing her towards him by her dress.

"Relax Hermione," repeating the words he had told her earlier in the day, the Durmstrang champion let his hands rest on her waist, having an idea that despite being willing to be seen dancing with him, to her and some parts of the school this would be seen as more intimate. "No one's going to say anything." Using what had been more than clear the longer he spent around her, it seemed obvious that despite how she wanted to act, what other people thought of her was intrinsically important to Hermione.

The Gryffindor was able to spot a familiar face on the other side of the empty dance floor, as she watched Cho take up a similar, although more recognizable position with Cedric. Not for the first time since she had started Hogwarts, she took her cues from her best friend. Hermione slowly snaked her arms around Harry's neck, before resting her head on his shoulder, noting the faint smile that she was shot by her long time friend, as well as the small nod

###~~~###

I know there are things hinted at in this chapter, that didn't actually happen and I only noticed that when it was too late. In the end I decided on a chapter that didn't have any tension in it, and so didn't go back to include them.

**A/n 2: **I thought it would be best if I let people know, once I've finished writing this story I'm leaving the Harry Potter fandom as an author and probably as a reader as well. Sadly it means I'll be leaving unfinished stories/ideas, but this is the only HP story I enjoy writing anymore, and apart from that I barely have anything to do with the fandom now either. The Harry/Hermione pairing is what originally pulled me back to the fandom whilst I was on a hiatus awhile ago which was close to becoming a permanent exit. So I guess in a way its ironic that it's also going to be what ends my interest in it as well. My interest is moving towards other fandoms on the site, and I need to move on so I can enjoy writing and not find it becoming a chore again. That said this story has got around another 10 or so chapters, so its not done just yet


	12. Chapter 12

~~~###~~~

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his ornate desk, as he gazed down at the multiple instruments littering his desk in disappointment. In front of the ancient mage, sat a large concave plate, which held a thin layer of silver liquid, sitting undisturbed. Idly flicking the Elder Wand at the plate, the surface of the liquid rippled slightly, as a puddle would if a rain drop hit it. Although, no sooner had the last rippled formed, before a three dimensional model of the school grounds and Hogwarts itself emerged, hovering less than an inch from the plate, as a small drop of the liquid fell back down. Dumbledore knew that the students in the castle were confused as to just how he knew everything that happened, whilst seemingly staying in his office. This was his answer. Or rather, the answer of every Hogwarts Headmaster for the past century. A second flick of his wand had the model turning, looking for all purposes like it was solid, if it weren't for the occasional droplet which fell.

In the days following the Yule Ball, Dumbledore had been attempting to keep a closer eye on certain pupils, most notably Hermione Granger, as well as the two youngest Weasley children. It was with that in mind, that he pressed the tip of his wand into one of the walls of his model. Noting with no shortage of pride, that it melted away. Akin to a piece of ice which had been subjected to a rapid, intense burst of heat. Now that he could see inside the castle, the Headmaster watched as the collection of different coloured dots. No smaller than a dot on a piece of parchment moved back and forth, showing his students walking to their classes. Frowning in contemplation, a second wall was brought down; displaying what would have been the Potions dungeon.

"Just what has the boy shared with you?" Muttering to himself as he spoke, Dumbledore arched his fingers under his chin, studiously ignoring the short trill of the phoenix to his left. No matter how much he wanted information from one his students, which in truth very rarely happened, the elderly Headmaster drew the line at using Legilimency on someone. That wasn't due to him worrying they would know what the faint, near missable sensation to be. Rather the implications if he were caught doing so. As it was, Dumbledore often found students would be more than willing to tell him whatever he wanted to know. So long as he sat patiently in his chair and let that damnable twinkle to form in his eye. "Has he told you the secret of his Godfather, is that why you're so trusting of him Miss Granger?" Blue eyes zoned in on the small bright red dot as he spoke in confusion, as he wondered briefly just how he could turn the situation back into his favour. Unlike the Weasley's who would take very little pushing to do what he asked, the Muggle born student wouldn't spill all of her secrets simply because he asked.

To make things even more complicated, he could neither ask to hear about a possible romantic relationship she might be having either. When it came to the Hogwarts students who were slowly moving above the game playing flirtation or attempts to make one another jealous, many of whom were close to the age of consent. Furthermore, he was neither naive nor stupid enough to believe that the relationships which formed within his castle walls were chaste in nature. This fact was coupled with magical protection, unlike their Muggle counterparts, were foolproof in their ability to prevent a witch falling pregnant. Even then Dumbledore doubted Hermione had contemplated that kind of relationship with the Durmstrang champion. To miss the girl's shy nature over the past five years, the Headmaster would have needed to have been blind. No, whatever the nature of her relationship with Harry, he was keeping it at a pace not to scare to girl, and to also bring her out of the self imposed shell she had placed herself in.

"Looking to interfere in a relationship Albus?" A haughty voice seemingly asked from somewhere in the corner of the room, yet the Headmaster was alone in his office. "The boy isn't someone that you could mould into your way of thinking." A disinterested look fell onto a battered and worn hat, the creases of which seeming to fall in such a way to give the impression that the object possessed a face. "Karkaroff looks favourably upon the boy, maybe more so than you would." The sorting hat continued, not giving Dumbledore a chance to interrupt. "He also has Sirius, do you really think he would allow a hair to be harmed on Harry's head?" The question came out with a far more mocking bite than one would give to a talking hat. Whose sole purpose was to say what house each student should be placed in. If that statement wasn't insane in of itself.

"Harry had his name to come to this school long before he was born." Dumbledore replied matter of factly, ignoring the other points for the time being, "he should never have been allowed anywhere else." His voice took on a conversational tone, as though he were addressing the Great Hall, with no hint to the annoyance he left that Harry hadn't been brought to Hogwarts when he was eleven. Never mind he hadn't been at Godric's Hollow when he sent Hagrid shortly after the attack by Voldemort. "No doubt his time in Norway has clouded his mind to how he is being manipulated." Blue eyes flicked back down to his model, nodding to himself as he saw the class was still taking place as he spoke. "As for Sirius, he would be tried for kidnapping the heir to an ancient Wizarding family. After which he would be tried for his betrayal of said family." Speaking as though there was no viable alternative, which to Dumbledore there wasn't, he lifted his gaze to the sorting hat.

"And Potter?" The mocking tone never left the hat's voice as it asked the question, "the boy wouldn't exactly be willing to stay with the man who took what remains of his family. If Harry is as powerful of a wizard that you pray for Dumbledore, then why would you want him in the same country as you? When one day, he'd take his revenge."

"He isn't of magical maturity yet," dismissing the fear with a wave of his hand, Dumbledore spun the Hogwarts model until he could see where the Black Lake would have been, his eyes landing on the discoloured area which marked where the Durmstrang ship sat. "Harry would be advised to transfer his assets to the Gringotts in Diagon Alley, after which I would give him his placement at Hogwarts for the coming year." It sounded so simple to Albus Dumbledore as he spoke, although none of the points that had been brought up had anything to do with what he summoned the model for.

The sorting hat remained silent at the Headmaster's words, not having anything it could say the powerful wizard to dissuade him from what he wanted to do.

The renewed silence was something that Dumbledore welcomed, it would allow him to decide his next move without having to explain his motives to someone else. Or in this case, something. Whether it knew it or not, the sorting hat had given him something that he could use, and that was Sirius. Whilst he doubted even his ability to turn Harry against the man, even if the story that they had partially told him after the first task was true. He had a castle full of students who didn't know that story, one in particular who could potentially be instrumental in allowing him to manoeuvre people into their rightful positions. A quick scribble on a piece of parchment later, and resetting the plate on his desk so the model was no longer in sight, Albus turned on his heel proud of his own ingenious at times.

Trying her best to ignore the gossip which was being whispered around her in the Potions dungeon, one Hermione Granger wanted to pretend that she didn't know what was being said. Ever since the Yule Ball, the fifth year Gryffindor felt that parts of the rumour mill could have come straight out of the Daily Prophet, and from the quill of one Rita Skeeter. Apparently dancing and spending time with her date at the ball, had been more than enough for no small part of the school to come up with sordid rumours about why Harry had taken an interest in her. Even though she tried her best to ignore what was being said, there were times when she was in class that she was unable to turn and walk away from the taunting teens.

"Granger is it true?" Draco Malfoy asked turning in his seat, making no effort to even look like he was doing his work. "You spent the night on the Durmstrang ship after the dance?" Asking in faux disbelief, his eyes mocking as he watched the brunette try and focus on chopping up the beetle next to her cauldron. "It's not the first time though is it Granger, you've been on the ship at night before." There was no pretend curiosity this time from Malfoy, having spread several rumours himself about her being aboard the vessel.

"The scandalous things you must do to Potter for him to even look at you." Pansy joined in with her housemate, her higher pitched voice ringing out in the dungeon. Though the people who would be willing to step in and stop her were few and far between. Potions with the Slytherin's left Hermione as the prime target, her standing in her own house only made the situation worse. "I heard that Granger was caught in Potter's bed on the ship while Krum watched, waiting to have a turn himself." A small burst of taunting laughter followed the ugly comment. As the Slytherins who positioned themselves around Hermione's table watched as her face turned red, in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"I heard they didn't even have to talk her into it either, she offered." Blaise's voice now joined in with the rest of the snakes. It was surprising as the Slytherin didn't seem to have too much in common with his housemates at first. While they would openly mock and attack someone, the dark skinned fifteen year old male hung back from the others and didn't usually join in. "Apparently she wanted the other one to join in as well. Father told me all Mudbloods were like that though. They have no decorum." He grinned viciously, as he noted the knife Hermione had been holding tightly in her hand as they spoke waivered. Though if the small sob that had freed itself from her throat, it wasn't in anger.

"Did you Granger, did you really ask if all three could join in?" Lowering his voice even if he didn't lose the mocking tone, Draco let the disgust fill his question as he looked down his nose at the teenage girl. The Malfoy heir found it hard to believe that anyone at a higher station than a Weasley would want to touch her, but knew that it wasn't uncommon for women to do so after all. His father might have told him about establishments which would cater to such tastes, but there wasn't a chance in hell that Draco would like a Mudblood do anything like that to him. The more he thought about it, the more the idea was making him sick.

"I always thought you'd settle for Weasley, but I suppose even he is disgusted by you." Spitting the words at her. The white blond teenaged wizard could only let his smile grow, spotting signs that they were getting the reaction that he wanted from Hermione. "Your parents must be pro.." anything he was going to say died on Draco's tongue as the Gryffindor's wand found its way under his chin. An act that may have been more worrying if it weren't for the unshed tears shining in Hermione's eyes.

"Granger," Snape's nasally voice echoed around the room as he lifted his eyes to the Gryffindor, who was currently holding one of his students at wand point. The Potions master would never claim to be fair, something that all of the other professors at Hogwarts would attest to. "You can explain to Professor McGonagall just why you'll be serving detention tomorrow with me." A small burst of laughter came from the Slytherin students, who were sitting around said Gryffindor, knowing full well that Severus wouldn't care for any protests from one of them. Angry brown eyes flicked from the head of Slytherin house and Draco Malfoy, before they settled on the wand that was in her hand. Hermione looked taken aback by the fact she had drawn her wand on the Malfoy scion, not having realised what she had done. Merely having reacted to what was being said about her. Visibly swallowing as she lowered her hand and by extension wand, the brunette quickly averted her gaze. Having no desire to see the triumphant look on Draco and his friend's faces

Turning back to her desk as she tried to hide the disgust that would bubble to the surface if she continued looking at Draco, knowing there would only be a smug look etched on his face. Why shouldn't there be? Snape would have had to have been paying enough attention to them, to watch her pull her wand out even if Hermione herself hadn't realised it. There was no way he could have missed what was being said, though claiming he hadn't heard would be his way out of punishing his own students.

Lavender and Parvati turned to one another having heard what had been said, as the pair had chosen to sit closer to Hermione than the rest of their housemates. Though still a table behind and to the right of her. Even though they had never tried to be her friend, and the pair doubted if they were to extend that now it would be accepted by the bushy haired Gryffindor. That didn't mean she deserved what had been said to her. The problem was, just what could the pair of them do? They might have had some sway the in the rumour mill in Hogwarts, but in the grand scheme of things that counted for very little. They had neither the presence to force other people to do what they wanted, nor did they have the magical power to gain the same results in another fashion. Not only that, but like everyone from Gryffindor, their relationship with Hermione was well know around the school. The odds of anyone listening to what they had to say about the brunette, and do anything about it were slim to none.

"He knows that he'll get away with it." Neville sounded resigned, as he refused to look up from his spot at the end of their table. His usual spot was taken when he arrived late for the class. So it was sad, that even though he knew how his Nan would react to his treatment of a fellow Gryffindor, he found himself unable to take the seat next to the lonely girl. "It's like they know no one outside of Cho and Padma will say anything. I doubt Hermione's going to run and tell them either." Lifting his gaze slightly to look at the back of the girl in question, not for the first time Neville wondered just how he had gotten himself into this situation. However, the answer was all too easy to give. Ron and Seamus had made fun of Hermione at the end of a Charms class, in an effort to make friends and move away from the 'boy with comatose parents' he had laughed. That it seemed had been enough to put him in with Ron Weasley. Whilst it had seemed harmless at the time, childlike taunts had turned darker and uglier as they became teenagers.

"Snape will deny anything, anyway." Sighing half in disappointment over the truth they all knew too well. If any Slytherin had been found to have done something they shouldn't have, the Potions master had a reputation for stating he had no knowledge of it. "My dad wanted to complain once, but Padma talked him out of it." Shrugging as she tried to focus on the ingredients in front of her, Parvati knew exactly why her sister had done what she had. The complaint would have been pushed to the wayside by Dumbledore, however not before it made its way to Snape's ear. After that, the rest of the year would be a living hell for whatever pupil had complained.

"It doesn't matter, after next year it's only going to be the Slytherins taking the class." Lavender laughed softly not looking at her friend, neither was she pretending to pay too much attention to her class work either. She wasn't planning on being either an Auror or a Healer, and so had no intention of making potions after the end of the year. Turning her attention to the girl in front of them, knowing full well that the quiet whispers were about her, even if she was doing her best to ignore them. "Hermione's found people that like her for who she is, she needed that." Shrugging indifferently as she spoke. Lavender's tone lacked the sadness of Neville's when he spoke about Draco and Hermione, or Parvati's annoyance at Snape.

The blonde girl's final comment left the three of them with something to think over, although how much they thought about it differed from person to person. One thing was the same for all of them though, and that was none of them could argue Hermione didn't deserve people to like her for who she was. Her bookish nature was always going to leave her at an impasse with her fellow housemates. Who for the majority weren't thick by any means; they just didn't share her love of books. It seemed only natural that any friendships she developed would be done so, with students who shared her passion for knowledge.

"It's not just the Ravenclaws." Neville's not so muttered comment went ignored by the two females next to him, as he took the time to look over his shoulder to the ginger who was currently glaring down at his books. "Harry seems to like her just fine," trying once again as he threw the bait out there, the Boy-Who-Could-Have-Been wondered just how bad the relationships in Gryffindor were as neither girl bit. There was no denying what Neville had said however, Harry and his two Durmstrang friends had taken a shine to Hermione, some obviously more than others. It was enough to cause him to wonder if what they thought about her was right, or if it was nothing more than old rivalries going with them. Members of a different house had no problem with Hermione, even though his own had turned their backs on her. What was more; students from a different country and school treated her as a close friend, and seemingly had done from quite an early point in time.

"Padma won't tell me anything that goes on between them." Sounding like she was pouting, Parvati ignored Neville's comment for the most part, as the Indian girl's eyes flicked towards her best friend. "I've tried asking her about Hermione and Harry, but she just acts like she hasn't heard me." Rolling her eyes as she continued, Parvati could it to just be one of the things that showed how different she was from her twin. While she lived for gossiping, and knowing just what was happening with the other students in her year, her sister was her complete opposite. Padma more than fit in with the other Ravenclaws, sharing not only their intelligence, but also the desire to prove herself with it. As a result, it was often easier to forget that the two were identical twins, until you saw them standing side by side.

"You think Hermione tells them much?" Scepticism laced Lavender's question as she quickly turned to make sure Snape wasn't looking in their direction, before she turned towards the other girl. "She might tell them little things, but if it's something big, I doubt she'd say anything." It went without saying that what she thought was something big, differed massively from what Hermione would. There was very little Lavender wouldn't tell her friends, whether they had asked or wanted to know was another matter entirely.

Having been snickering to himself when he watched Snape hand the bane of his existence a detention, Ron's mood had since taken a turn for the worse. Not being particularly skilled at Potions, the fifth year Weasley hadn't been too surprised to see his potion turn a luminous blue. As opposed to the deeper shade it was meant to have been, as his attention was pulled to the trio three tables in front of him. Ron didn't need anyone to tell him that they were talking about Hermione, the brunette was less than five feet in front of them, not only that but a Snape punishment was always talked about. No, what bothered him was that it seemed Neville wasn't finding the situation was funny as he should have; if the way he was looking at the back of Hermione's head was anything to go by. There was no mocking smile on his face, no gestures to say that he found what had just taken place entertaining. Instead, from what Ron could tell from his position, it almost looked like he felt sorry for her.

As he continued to look towards the trio every few minutes, his potion now going completely ignored, Ron was trying to wrack his mind for just what they could have been talking about. It was obvious as Lavender and Padma leant towards one another, that they didn't want to be overheard, yet Neville continued to join in. The other boy was perhaps more subtle when he spoke, as he kept his attention on his work, but there could be no mistaking what he was doing.

"Mate, you look like you need to go the loo." Dean Thomas laughed looking at the ginger to his left, not looking at what caught his attention, even if he had a good idea as to what it had been. "You need to stop looking at her, people will think you've got a crush or something." Barely concealed humour laced his warning. The idea that Ron had a crush on Hermione was nothing short of ludicrous. Yet, some had thought the increase of his disdain for the brunette prefect, came from the attention she was receiving from one Harry Potter. Attention it had to be said, that Hermione appeared to slowly becoming more comfortable with.

"A crush on Hermione, are you bloody mental?" Scoffing at the absurd notion, Ron glared at his friend having no clue as to why he would think that.

"Ginny's been talking about how constant arguing is a sign of sexual tension." Covering his mouth as he tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face, knowing that it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. "Got it out of some book." Dean forced himself to keep his voice neutral as he spoke, giving away nothing as his eyes turned to Ron for a second. The other male didn't need to know that his sister had apparently read this in a Muggle book.

"Well Ginny's just as mental as you if she thinks that." Ron spat out, deciding that he'd need to have a talk with his sister about that. "Why would she even think I liked Hermione?" Only now turning to look at Dean, his eyes narrowed as he noted the shake of the black haired boy's shoulders. "If I ask her, she'll say it then? She'll say that she thinks I like Hermione?" It was a loaded question, as most in Hogwarts knew that Ginny's hatred of the older girl seemed to surpass Ron's. Whilst to some hatred might have seemed like a strong word, there didn't seem to be another way to describe the animosity between the trio.

Having nothing that he could say to that, that wouldn't make it obvious Ginny hadn't said anything of the sort, Dean shrugged in what he hoped was an indifferent manner. Despite him stretching the truth, he knew that Ron would inevitably question his sister, if for nothing more than to ensure that she hadn't said what he claimed.

"If your work is as inadequate as I believe it will be, then you can rest assured, neither you nor I will be pleased with the outcome." Snape's equally bored and mocking words cut short anything else that might have been said between the students in his class. He didn't have the need to stare out at them to have known for the majority, they had been talking just as much as doing their work. In the case of some he had no doubt they had been doing more of the former than the latter. "You will hand in whatever it is that you have, if there were any house points to be taken away this year, then you would find the results of your work by the end of the day." No one in the dungeon was unused to Snape's method of delivering their scores to them, if he was too pressed for time to deliver a scathing remark.

"I wonder if any Slytherins would have lost house points with their work." The muttered comment from the corner of the room bounced dangerously in the silent dungeon. Unfortunately it bounced right to Snape's ears, as he turned his death gaze in the direction it had come from, although he was unable to pin point just who had said it.

"If any member of Slytherin handed in a piece of work as poor as some of you," wanting nothing more than whoever had said it to make themselves known, Snape wasn't too shocked to see they didn't however. "Then you can rest assured they wouldn't have any Hogsmeade visits from now until Easter. Your head of house would no doubt overturn that punishment if I were to hand it out." Sounding disgusted with the favouritism he was talking about, as well as the not so hidden notion that the Slytherins somehow were better than them at Potions. Though the other three houses had their own ideas why that seemed to be.

"Does that mean there won't be any punishment?" Ron took another look at his discoloured concoction as he asked his question, feeling a small amount of bravado with what he wanted to hear compared to what had been said.

"If your potion is so poor that I feel a first year could have done better Weasley, then you will be handed a sufficient punishment." Sneering as he replied, Snape didn't know what was more annoying, that he was still capable to handing them detentions, or that he had to tell them that. "In no situation has what you've been told, translated itself to mean that you do not try in my class." Slowly making his way between the desks as he spoke, the Potions master noted as some students moved to hide their cauldrons from his view. Something that amused him to no end, considering he would be seeing them soon anyway. "In your case," raising both eyebrows as he looked down at the light blue liquid. "You should hope I don't decide one of your fellow students doesn't need to tutor you." Mockingly stirring the potion slightly as he stared down at Ron, Snape momentarily wondered why Hogwarts had so many mediocre students.

Gryffindor and Slytherin students alike looked at their own potions at their professor's words. Some like Ron had more trouble than they would want to openly admit. Although it was only the missing links Crabbe and Goyle, who had somehow managed to ensure their work was nothing like what the end product was supposed to be. The odds of even those two being punished to the same level a student from another house, was slim to none. Something that filled them with more confidence than they normally would have had.

"I expect all potions to be on my desk in the next minute," Severus Snape's bored tone gave the impression that he was talking about nothing more important than the weather. "That means Parkinson, if your potion isn't ready now, it never will be." Snarling at the dark skinned girl who was attempting to sneakily finish adding ingredients to her cauldron. The head of Slytherin house looked like he wanted nothing more, then to toss her in instead for not having finished the work on time. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts might give some cause to slack off, but I shall remind you that this is your chance to impress me to let you on my N.E.W.T course. Though I doubt many of you will be there." Speaking matter of factly as he stood in front of his desk, Snape sounded like he had picked just who would be on the class already, with each word.

The order had the desired effect on the room, as student after student rushed towards the large desk at the front of the dungeon, or hurriedly poured it into the glass vials they used. The expected amount of pushing other students out of the way happened near instantly. As students shoved one another, inadvertently or in the hopes that they would get to the front of the class first; ensured there was more than one broken vial. Experience had taught every Gryffindor and Slytherin present, that no matter how blatant it might have been, such events taking place weren't good enough for Snape to excuse them. It was with that being said, more than one student was forced to rush back to their cauldron and hope there was a spare vial next to it.

"Don't forget Granger, tomorrow night after your meal in the Great Hall, you're to come straight here." Refusing to look up as he spoke, rather inwardly marking the potions that were placed in front of him. Snape expected no response to his reminder, and wasn't disappointed when one didn't come. It always pleased him when students knew there was no reason to plead with him, or offer to do extra work as opposed to the detention. Snape couldn't say that he blamed them however, why should any student want to have a detention, let alone with him.

Hermione let the door slam behind her as she stormed out of the Potions dungeon, she didn't have it in her to ask just how long said detention was going to be. The brunette prefect had no desire to stay any longer in a room with someone, who if given the chance, would excuse the Slytherin's for what they had said to her. Whilst she might have complained as openly to the greasy haired professor, that wasn't to say that she felt how he treated the students of the other three houses was right. The problem was that there wasn't an awful lot students could do about it, a petition to the board of governors would fail before it started. At the same time, it wasn't like every student who wasn't a Slytherin could simply drop Potions either. A lot of them wanted to move into careers were they would need to take it as a N.E.W.T, they were simply left in a catch twenty two.

"Hermione," pushing past his friends as he spotted the girl walking down the corridor, Cedric smiled at her, not having been able to say much to her since the Yule Ball. Though that had partially been because he was worried he could have become the focus of her annoyance, at not warning her, her date would dance with other people. "I've got a pass for you, to get you out for your next class." Handing the folded piece of parchment over to her, not sure why she had been given one, though wishing he'd been allowed to miss classes from time to time. "McGonagall gave it to me, but she didn't say why." Shrugging as he turned to walk with her, the Hufflepuff champion had noted like everyone else, just how much more relaxed she was recently.

"I suppose I could always catch up on my homework." Frowning slightly as she spoke, Hermione was more than aware that this was her O.W.L year. It was that, which made her unsure as to why one of her professor's thought it was best if she didn't go to a class. "But if there was something important in Charms, I don't want to fall behind. Maybe Professor Flitwi..."

"Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore's overly friendly voice cut short whatever she had been ready to say, causing both teens to turn to the Headmaster and stare at him in shock, as he made his way towards them. "I can assure you that Professor Flitwick has no qualms with you missing his class. As I explained the nature of the issue with him, before I wrote that note." Tilting his head towards the as of yet unfolded parchment in her hand, the powerful wizard continued to smile at her. "Perhaps we could walk while I explain why I've pulled you out of a class?" Even though it hadn't truly been a question, Dumbledore waited patiently for Hermione to say her goodbye to Cedric.

The sight of Hermione Granger walking side by side with Albus Dumbledore in seemingly a peaceful silence, was cause enough for some students to stop in their tracks. Whilst it mightn't have been rare to see the Hogwarts Headmaster walking through the corridors, very rarely was he spotted alongside a student. If he wished to talk to someone, then it had seemed law he would merely summon that person to his office, were they would be able to walk privately and freely.

Able to note the dozens of eyes that followed their every step, Hermione found herself wishing that Dumbledore would say whatever it was he wanted to, and then leave her alone. It was a strange thought and not one she believed she would have about her Headmaster. It seemed awkwardly walking alongside the most powerful wizard alive, would change a person's opinion on it however.

"You needn't worry Miss Granger, I haven't removed you from your class for anything nefarious." Sounding more than happy to walk alongside a student, who up to now he had never had a conversation with, Dumbledore nodded politely to students scurrying past them. "Professors Karkaroff, Maxime and myself have finally come to an agreement on Harry's score for the first task for the tournament. I had planned on informing him during the Yule Ball, but it seems I found myself otherwise detained."

"Professor," cutting in, Hermione was unsure as to why he telling her this. She hadn't even been aware that Harry still hadn't received his score for getting past the dragon yet, it didn't seem overly efficient to make him wait this long. "I'm not sure what this has to do with me." Continuing as she finally looked up at the older wizard, confused to see that he was still smiling at her.

"No, I suspect you wouldn't." Pausing as he turned to look at the fifth year, Dumbledore reached into his robes, before pulling a second piece of parchment out. "I'm sure you're unaware of this Miss Granger, but unless a witch or wizard is welcome aboard the Durmstrang vessel, then the ship denies them access. Due to a misunderstanding that I have been unable to rectify, I am unable to board." A faint smile formed on his face as he continued his explanation, as he could see Hermione slowly putting the pieces together. "I'm sure you on the other hand, with your relationship with Mr Potter won't have this problem." Dumbledore's voice took on a jovial tone as he saw a spark behind her brown eyes. Studious student or not, he was for all purposes telling Hermione that she was being let out of class, to spend time with what many considered her boyfriend.

"You just want me to give this to Harry?" Hermione's question came out uncertain, as she seriously doubted Dumbledore was telling her what she thought he was. On the other hand, if the humour dancing in his eyes was anything to go by, he was telling exactly that.

"It is a pass for the entire class," a knowing smile was etched on his face, which nearly made her laugh. A more distrustful person would have wondered why he wouldn't simply wait until later in the day, when the Durmstrang students would join them for lunch or dinner. "There is one thing I must ask from you however," even know his words caused the smile that had been forming on her face to drop imperceptibly, Dumbledore also knew that there was no way she could refuse his request. Especially as it wouldn't seem like he was asking for much off Hermione in return for this. "Whilst he might be a Durmstrang student, while he is here Harry is under Hogwarts protection and by extension mine. It has come to my attention that he is living with a guardian back home, despite my requests neither Harry nor Headmaster Karkaroff will let me know just who this is." Keeping his tone neutral as he spoke. The Hogwarts Headmaster had always found that the best way to get information from someone was to simply act like you had every right to know it. "If you were to find this out for me, and let me know as soon as possible, I would be forever indebted to you Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't have any time to process the request, or even ask why he needed to know what he wanted, before Dumbledore turned back in the direction they had come from and walked away. If she had someone to talk to about what he had asked her to do, she may have come to the conclusion that it didn't seem as innocent as it had sounded.

Confident smile hidden from view as he walked away, Dumbledore knew that he would need to act concerned when the news was delivered, possibly that night. Afterwards, all it would take was one floo call to the Minister of Magic, with the concerned words of a troubled student, and this little situation would be solved once and for all. He'd give Harry the necessary time to cool down, but would eventually offer him a place at Hogwarts. If the boy refused, well then he'd go above his head. With no legal guardian, the Durmstrang champion wouldn't be able to live on his own.

The fact that a budding relationship would likely be crushed when the news came out, was of little concern to the Hogwarts Headmaster. He did what he did for the greater good, if other people couldn't see that, then they would simply have to trust his judgement over their own. It helped matters that the relationship between Harry and Hermione wasn't one that he would engineer himself. Once he had the powerful wizard in his school, Dumbledore would simply point him towards a witch who wouldn't betray him. If said witch just happened to be the same one who had come to mind before the Yule Ball, then that would simply be a strange twist of fate.

"Miss Granger's guilt would likely overshadow her desire to apologise to Harry," musing to himself as he walked, Albus didn't doubt his ability to be able to remove any of the blame pointed at himself. No, both Cornelius and Hermione would be handed the lion's share when events unfolded. If there was one thing that Dumbledore knew without doubt, was that Fudge, if given the chance to, would accept all the credit to capturing Sirius Black. Pulling it off, would give the Minister the chance to puff out his chest, and point to his administration doing something the last couldn't. As for Hermione, Dumbledore reasoned that she would become the source of Harry's ire. Something that once his transfer to Hogwarts was completed, would only grow.

Making her way along the all too familiar path towards the Durmstrang ship, the fifth year Gryffindor found it slightly odd she wasn't feeling the same nervousness she had done previously around Harry. Even during the Yule Ball, the Durmstrang wizard had been attempting to remind her she needed to relax. Something Hermione had thought was easier for him to say, he was a famous wizard, who if he had wanted, could of had a line of witches to go with him. She on the other hand, couldn't have felt more out of place on his arm; no matter what her friends said, or Harry's actions had told her.

Frozen grass crunching under foot and her breath hanging in the air, gave Hermione the brief chance to compare the three buildings holding the students. Hogwarts she always had and always would associate with the feeling of safety. Even now as she looked back towards the snow laden castle, would claim had a warm feeling. If other people disagreed with her, then that was their prerogative, but apart from her own home, there wasn't a place she felt was more welcoming. The Beauxbatons' carriages, minus their horses, didn't project the same welcoming feeling that Hogwarts did. Instead the French school had made their method of transport look as extravagant as possible. Even in the dreary Scottish weather, they looked more expensive than the Hogwarts Express. The immaculateness of them, gave off the impression that Madame Maxime would rather be personally insulted, than allow them to become soiled.

Turning her gaze to the Durmstrang ship, frozen sides and all, Hermione would safely say it looked even less welcoming than the carriages. Whereas the Beauxbatons students could claim profligacy over friendless where they were staying, the near black ship couldn't do the same. The wood perhaps looked darker due to the wet winter they were having, although even if that was taken into consideration, it didn't alter the feeling too much. To the Muggle born student, the Durmstrang ship looked the very definition of a ghost ship, the thinness of the mast, coupled with appearing like no one lived on it; did nothing to change her opinion. Having been aboard the ship once before, Hermione would say with self-belief that the bare walls inside the vessel only served to enforce the ghost ship feeling. It was with these thoughts that Hermione wouldn't have been surprised to find each bedroom was the same, apart from the one she had been in.

"What are you doing down there?" Harry's confused voice ringing out caused Hermione to look up from the spot on the inert ladder, she had been staring at. "Why have you been standing there like that?" Tilting his head as his gaze moved down the girl in front of him. Harry wouldn't say that the temperature was anything like he was used to back home. However, if the redness colouring her cheeks and hands was anything to go by, Hermione wasn't used to it being as unprotected as she was.

"What?" The confusion that was in his question, filled Hermione's as she stared up at the spot where the wizard had been standing. She had been too lost in her thoughts about the differences between Hogwarts and where the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students were staying, the Gryffindor hadn't noticed the cold pinching at her skin. "Harry, I need to talk to you." No sooner had the words left Hermione's mouth, then did the ladder emerge from the side of the ship, allowing the young witch to climb up, and escape the cold.

"I kind of figured that, unless you've suddenly decided to stand about in the cold." The Durmstrang wizard sounded nothing short of amused as he waited for her to join him on the deck. "If you have I'm rethinking this relationship." Harry's offhanded comment gave Hermione a moment of pause, before her head popped over the railing.

"Why aren't you wearing a..." her question was to why he wasn't wearing a coat when it was cold out died on her tongue, when she realised she hadn't be wearing one either. It was with that realisation that the cold suddenly hit Hermione, as she moved to wrap the black Hogwarts robe around herself. "How did you know I was out here?" Smiling in gratitude as she spoke, as Harry opened the door he had come through, to see her.

"It's a magical ship Hermione," moving his arm around her as he spoke, the Durmstrang champion noted just how cold she was, and was left wondering just how long she'd be standing outside. Women, he reasoned, were insane. "Karkaroff knew that someone was outside. Apart from Dumbledore there aren't a lot of other people who would stand out there." Laughing as he teased her, Harry directed Hermione towards his room once again. Unless they were instructed not to, he had planned on eating at Hogwarts, so there was no reason to take her to the galley.

Taking his answer at face value, having no reason as to why she shouldn't. Hermione found herself standing awkwardly, once again in Harry's room, only this time he wasn't above laughing at her. The calmness she had felt whilst walking to the ship had vanished, now she was alone with him. Despite what it should have done, watching Harry sprawl out on his bed, clearly having nothing of any importance to do for the immediate future. It merely made Hermione feel increasingly unsure of what to do.

"You can sit down you know." Speaking quietly as he stared at her, Harry wanted to bash his head against the wall when it came to this girl. Even though she was no longer as nervous as a kitten around him, when they were alone. It didn't seem like he could get her to relax completely unless her friends were with her. Sifting on his bed to offer Hermione more room, however stopping just short of sitting up himself. "You know I would have come to see you earlier, but I can't get into your room. I don't think it'd look as good if I just stood there staring at a wall." Harry's teasing comment was met with a roll of the eyes from Hermione, who didn't seem too willing to mimic his pose. Choosing to sit nearer the edge of the bed, than have her legs stretched across it.

"Prat." Muttering the insult under her breath, Hermione didn't miss the amused smirk that formed on his face, or his leg accidently knocking into hers, in retribution. "I had to bring this to you," handing him the parchment that held his score from the first task of the tournament, Hermione was taken aback as Harry merely put it on the stand next to his bed. "It's your score," confusion laced her words as she looked from the folded up parchment and back to the wizard who it was addressed to. That he didn't seem interested in seeing what it was, made no sense to her, especially when you took into consideration how long he had been waiting for it.

"Karkaroff told me a few days ago what I got, for getting past the dragon." Harry's response was filled with laughter, as he wasn't sure why they needed to have his score handed to him by someone. Considering his Headmaster was one of the judges, didn't they realise he would be told what he received as soon as they settled on a number. "You weren't just sent to give me that were you?" Frowning this time as he spoke, Harry wasn't against having an attractive member of the opposite sex visiting him. Not when he finally had a day to himself, Sirius had told him that he needed a day or two to himself; before they got him started on the second task. Krum and Sergei had taken the hint and had came up with appropriate excuses to leave him alone. Bored, Harry had decided, wasn't a strong enough feeling. Karkaroff either hadn't been told, or simply didn't care when he realised someone was outside the ship.

"Well," Hermione started before pausing, both wondering how she was meant to ask who he lived with, as well as looking down at the feet which had been deposited in her lap. Turning to Harry with a look that bordered on both unbelieving and slightly amused. Flashing him a smile, she wasted no time in pushing his feet off of her, and towards the edge of the bed. Not bothering to look at the puppy dog eyes he shot at her. "Do you ever have anything to do here?" Blurting the question out, as she attempted to come up with some way of asking what she was told to. If there were any pictures laying around it would have made her question easier, but from the unusually bare room, it appeared to Hermione that, that point was out.

"Not really," unperturbed at the sudden switch in the conversation, Harry didn't move from his position on the bed, even though his legs were only just resting on the bed in their new position. "We only use the ship when we've got to travel for a long time, and have nowhere to stay." Shrugging as he spoke, never having thought about the lack of anything to do on it during their stay. That he had never actually used the ship before, and with the Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place, there had been no need to put anything on the ship. "We've pretty much got free reign to go around your castle and the grounds, or even Hogsmeade. They didn't bring anyone to teach us." Shrugging once again, Harry hadn't really thought about it too much. He had been lucky enough to be drawn was one of the champions, so having nothing to do for the year wasn't a problem.

To Hermione the idea of not being taught for a year was inconceivable, something that was made worse by them being in their O.W.L or N.E.W.T year. As the brunette Gryffindor thought about that not so small fact, she realised that whilst it wouldn't be a problem for the Hogwarts students, they were still having their end of year exams. No announcements had been forthcoming about what would happen to the Beauxbatons or Durmstrang students, regarding how they would complete their exams. Surely they couldn't be expected to hold the tests off for a year; it wouldn't make sense to do so with the students who would be in their final year. Unless they were to be privately tutored and then have to do their N.E.W.T tests in their own Ministry of Magic. Even then however, it seemed to be overly complicated.

"It must be nice, having so much free time." Sounding anything but convincing, Hermione doubted there was anything believable about how she looked at the present moment in time. If the look that she was currently on the end of was anything to go by, then she needed to work on her poker face. "It wouldn't be _my_ idea of a good time." Lamely adding her comment on, Hermione knew that other teenagers didn't particularly have her love of learning; but it wasn't something she could help or change.

"I know," Harry laughed quietly, recalling one of the first times they spoke to each other alone, was in a bookshop. Even then, he could remember how the girl in front of him seemed overly conscious about the fact she liked books. It was something that made little sense to Harry, if books were someone's passion then there was nothing wrong with that. Unless someone was overly fond of watching someone else go to the toilet, he didn't think anyone else's opinion held much water.

"You don't have any pictures of you family in here," only hoping that he couldn't hear her swallow as she spoke, Hermione let her gaze roam around the room; as she tried to appear that she had only noticed this fact. "Didn't you want a reminder of home?" Trying to force a level of confidence into her question, as well as ignore a voice in the back of her head saying that none of her dorm mates of pictures of family on display. Hermione could spot the confused look on Harry's face at the change in conversation; she knew if the situation were reversed then she'd be thoroughly confused. That being said, she knew that allowing them to fall into any kind of normal conversation would be detrimental to what she had been asked to do.

"I guess," Harry replied, finally shifting from his position to follow her gaze that only settled on him for a second before moving again. It was something he filed away to mention at a later date, one for when Hermione wasn't looking like a skittish kitten. "There's no real point though, my Godfather came with us." Years ago he might have stumbled on the word, but it was no secret to anyone know knew who he was, that he was living with a guardian. "Who takes pictures of family on holiday?" Smiling as he asked his question, Harry was pleased that his comment earned him a half smile in reply. He could see the next question coming long before it left her mouth, it was one that Harry would guess, most orphans would be asked.

"Your Godfather?" Asking with no shortage of hesitation, Hermione didn't have to feign she had no idea as to who it was. The problem she was now faced with, was how to ask who that was. Something which have been made easier, if Harry had simply said he lived with family, or had even offered her a name instead of having to now ask. If she hadn't known better, Hermione would have guessed he knew what she had wanted to ask, had been deliberately vague. Something made all the worse, by the lack of any pictures around them, it would have been so simple to ask who someone in a one was.

"Didn't have too much of a choice did I." There was nothing cheerful about the smile that formed on Harry's face as he answered her, "couldn't exactly live on my own." Laughing bitterly, he turned to look at her; green eyes looked onto her brown ones, almost daring her to ask what she wanted to know. Although unknowing as to what her reasoning for wanting to know was.

"Who is it?" Nearly whispering as she asked, trying to control hear heartbeat as she would swear that it was beating loud enough to be heard in the room. Hermione was preparing to hear a name like Malfoy with how long Harry was taking to reply to her, something which would make Dumbledore's request finally make sense to her. "You..you don't have to tell me, not if you don't want to." Rapidly backtracking as she watched a wave of emotions flash across Harry's face, the uncertainty to tell her was clear as day. Just why it was there was all the more intriguing to her, and if she were asking in a different situation, Hermione would only be all the more curious. As it were, it only made her wonder if she wanted him to answer her honestly.

"He was one of my dad's best friends," finally replying after a prolonged silence, Harry opened his mouth to say something else before snapping it shut just as quickly. He ran his hand through his messy hair, as a distant look formed in his eyes, as his attention zoned in on the two small ring boxes on the bedside table. He could hear Sirius telling him that he was a man his parents would be proud of, that he was the son he never had. It wasn't that Harry had anything against telling people who his Godfather was, he was a brilliant man and wizard; he knew that. Any fears he had about what could happen to Sirius had long since vanished, having been acquitted by the Norwegian Ministry of Magic which had prevented him being sent to Azkaban. Yet, there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Watching him carefully, Hermione didn't need to say anything to see the internal struggle Harry was having about whether to tell her or not. His furrowed brow, as well as how he continually licked his lips, looking like he wanted to say something, before deciding against it. She was more than ready to tell him she had been wrong to ask who it was, and then tell Dumbledore he had refused to let her know. Whether her lie would be believed was another thing entirely.

"Harry," Hermione began, as she placed her hand on his leg. The brunette wasn't sure if it was the fear about just what name was going to pass through his laps, which caused her to want to stop him. Whilst she doubted he would be living with someone who could endanger him, there was a lingering thought that if he was, what would it mean if she had no choice but to tell her Headmaster.

"My Godfather is Sirius Black." Taking a deep breath as he finally answered her, Harry's eyes scanned her face to any signs of recognition, momentarily forgetting she was a Muggle born student. His relief was palpable as Hermione had no reaction to what he said, although even if she had been born into the magical world, the odds of her knowing it were slim. As it were, Harry felt like luck was shining on him, as she merely nodded her head idly. An act that went someway to pacifying any worries he had about telling her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Keeping her voice teasingly light as she offering him a smile. Hermione's mind was trying to cover every important wizard she knew, only to draw a blank on the name. It was her lack of recognition on the name, which made the Hogwarts prefect's mind up about whether she would tell Dumbledore or not.

It was only as Harry's expression changed once again, did she realise she was still rubbing up and down his leg. A realisation which caused her to drop her gaze to said leg. Fighting her immediate reaction, which was to jerk her hand away like it was on fire, Hermione slowly lifted her gaze to Harry. Instead of the look which would have been asking her, just what she was doing, she found herself met with a raised eyebrow and a slightly amused smirk.

"If this was an elaborate plan to get your hands on me, you only had to ask Hermione. I wouldn't have said no." Firing back the same teasing tone that she had used on him, Harry was trying to keep some small part of his mind on whether her hands was moving too far up. Her blush was a giveaway that she hadn't started rubbing his leg in anything other than comfort, and he didn't need to be able to read minds to tell she wasn't sure what to do. Harry decided that whilst she had slowed her hand at his words, but hadn't pulled away yet, was a good thing at least.

"If I wanted you on your back Harry, I doubt I would have to try that hard." A ghost of a cocky smirk formed on Hermione's face as she shot back at him. At the same time as she tried to channel someone, anyone who was confident with the opposite sex. That smirk quickly fell however, when his hand covered her own, as did any confidence she had felt. She wasn't stupid, but was perhaps a little too late to realise what her movement could have signalled to the boy in front of her. Hermione came to the conclusion that she had no idea just what she would do, if Harry decided this meant whatever they had was going to move to something more physical.

Before she could tell the Durmstrang student to stop, or extradite herself from his grip, Hermione found herself slowly pulled towards him, leaving her with little choice but to mimic his position on the bed. Holding her breath as she watched their joined hands from the corner of her eye, noting that he still hadn't let go. There was a sense of relief as he merely used it to tug her up the bed, opposed to inching further up like she expected most fifteen year old males would.

"Well Miss Granger," keeping his tone neutral although there was no mistaking the playful glint in his eyes as he stared up at her. "You happen to have gotten me on my back, besides stealing my virtue what _are_ your plans?" The smile that Harry gave her, had Hermione try and fail to hold back the laugh which bubbled forth, even as she continued the battle to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. Harry hesitated slightly before moving both of his hands to her sides. He didn't have to be a genius to know the slightest movement would cause the girl to jump and run out the room. "I suppose this isn't a good time to tell you it's my first time." There was no way he could keep a straight face after saying that, as Hermione's only laughed louder.

Any response that had been on the tip of Hermione's tongue was cut short, as the door was carelessly tossed open.

"Harry I know Sirius wants you left alone today, but seriously how much fun can you have on your ow..." Krum's words died in his mouth as he took in the pair on the bed. Pausing, his hand still on the door handle, the Bulgarian Seeker didn't know what to say, or even do for that matter as he stared wide eyed at his best friend. "Oh..you can have that much fun," adverting his gaze from the embarrassed pair who hadn't been able to move from their position just yet, the older student gestured vaguely behind him. "I'm just gonna...there are things that I've got to...Karkaroff wanted me to help out with that thing." Stuttering through his excuses, Krum turned on his heel before fleeing the room, barely remembering to close the door behind him.

The two teenagers in the room found themselves unable to tear their gaze from where the intruder had stood. The teasing atmosphere that had been present only seconds before, had rushed out the door when Krum had stormed in. Leaving behind one thoroughly embarrassed fifteen year old witch, and a wizard wondering if someone had just spat all over his luck.

"I'm...I'm going to go." Her voice coming out as nothing more than a squeak, Hermione wasted no time in jumping up from the bed as she quickly rushed towards the door. Thankful that she didn't need to pick anything up, as the blush forming on her face darkened with each second. "I'll see you later." Unsure if she was asking him a question, or telling him that she would. The Hogwarts student didn't look back at him, as she bolted from the room ignoring the calls of her name as she fled through the corridors of the Durmstrang ship.

Sighing in exasperation in his office, Albus Dumbledore glared at his model which showed Hermione Granger was still on the Durmstrang ship. If he had known it would take this long to get the information, he would have chosen against sending a student to get it for him, and simply inform the pair it was time to continue their conversation. He would of course, neglect to mention that the Minister of Magic would be waiting just outside his door.

"What if the girl was unable to get the information from him?" The sorting hat's voice rang out from its perch, voicing the concern that Dumbledore held.

"We'll simply wait until before the third task, the champion's families will be invited to Hogwarts to watch it in person. If Sirius fails to attend, then Harry will have no proof of a legal guardian and questioning will commence." More than thankful for the fact he had placed a silencing charm around his fireplace, after contacting Cornelius within minutes of sending Hermione away. Dumbledore was aware of the need to have contingency plans, for your contingency plans.

"There's a special place in hell for people like you Albus." If it had the ability to, the hat would have snarled at the Hogwarts Headmaster. Whilst the magical object had long known about Dumbledore's manipulative side, there were still times when it was shocked by what he would do for the 'greater good'.

"I simply do what I need to." Unconcerned with how the founder's object saw him, if not everyone agreed with it then that was simply their decision. "We will have to continue this conversation later, Miss Granger is outside the room and I believe she has some information for us." Lowering himself fully into his ornate chair. Dumbledore flicked his wand three times; once to remove the silencing charm around his fireplace, the second to silence the sorting hat and the third to open the door to the fifth year Gryffindor.

Still attempting to control her heart rate as she stood outside the Headmaster's office. Hermione had the sole hope, that she had been able to mask her face in the time it had taken to run back into the castle. The last thing she wanted was to be face to face with Albus Dumbledore and have him think the wrong thing, because she had been caught on top of a boy.

"Miss Granger, you're back sooner than I expected." Once again sounding nothing other than polite to the Gryffindor student, Dumbledore indicated to the seat in front of him. "I had Miss Chang collect the work from your Charms class, as I understand you're quite close friends." Folding his fingers together before bringing them to rest on the edge of his desk, the elderly and powerful wizard didn't need to probe her thoughts to know something had happened.

"Thank you professor, I thought I'd be back sooner than I was." Hermione's apology was merely waved away by the Headmaster, who stared at her patiently. Although there seemed to be a look in his eyes that she couldn't place. It was almost as if he knew exactly why it had taken so long but didn't want to say. "Harry does have a guardian who he lives with back home in Norway, but apparently he came with him and is currently staying on the ship as well." Frowning as she spoke, Hermione wanted to make sure she got everything right. After all, she had no reason to want Dumbledore to think she couldn't carry only a relatively simple task he had give him.

"He came with the Durmstrang contingent, that's interesting." Pondering the comment as his gaze flicked towards the fireplace, or rather the green flames what quickly ignited before dying back down, signalling someone on the other end of it. "Did Harry happen to tell you who this guardian is?" Taking on an aura of genuine concern, Dumbledore was pleased with the nod that he was answered with, albeit brief as it was.

"He did," Hermione replied, her voice quieter than it had been previously. "He said that he'd be living with them all his life." She was stalling, and she wasn't entirely sure as to why that was. Harry had given her the name of his Godfather, with the smallest comment of coaxing from her, when he seemed uncertain whether or not he should. The logical part of Hermione's mind reasoned he wouldn't have done so, if there was a reason for other people not to know.

"Miss Granger," sensing her hesitation, Dumbledore gave her a fatherly smile in the hopes it would ease the girl in front of him. "I promise you, nothing bad will come out of what you tell me here today." His assurance had the desired effect, as he watched Hermione let out a breath of air she seemed intent on holding in, before nodding once.

"Harry said he's living with someone called Sirius Black." As she got the words out Hermione quickly lowered her head from Dumbledore. As for the first time she could remember, she didn't feel like she wanted to be praised for doing as she was asked. In doing so however, she missed the triumphant look that formed on the Headmaster's face long enough to know he had won this particular game. "He didn't say much about him." Continuing as she kept her eyes down, she didn't want to say why Harry hadn't offered any information on Sirius.

"No Miss Granger, I'm not surprised Harry didn't tell you much about Sirius Black." Forcing graveness into his voice as he spoke once again, aware of the third person listening into their conversation. "Although as a Muggle born student such as yourself, you wouldn't recognise the name. Very few pure blooded witches or wizards would, and those who have would wish they rather hadn't." Memories of a lifetime past tinged Dumbledore's words with a bitter sadness as he too lowered his gaze. He had never wanted the Potters to die, but other people had seen to that.

"Professor?" Sounding nothing short of perplexed as she looked at the Headmaster. Hermione had no idea as to what brought his reaction about. From the way Harry had offered her the name, it seemed like there was no problem with whom he was living with. Yet, Dumbledore's reaction told a different tale, it seemed the opposite was true. Something which made no sense to her.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Miss Granger, you've done exactly as I have asked." Smiling once more, although this time it didn't reach his eyes, Albus indicated for her to leave his office. "I'm sure your friends will be wishing for your company at lunch." There was no mistaking this was his way of telling her to leave, even the most slow witted Hogwarts student would be able to tell that they had no say in the matter. "And Miss Granger, thank you." Dumbledore was offered a small smile in return for his own. Watching the door close behind Hermione, he waited a few seconds before turning back to the fireplace. "Cornelius?" The response he was waiting for didn't take too long to come.

"I'll be at Hogwarts in the next two days, with a squadron of Aurors to arrest Black."

~~~###~~~

So there you are, some people wanted more plot than character development and here it is, 4 chapters later aha. Also, no 17,000+ word chapter this time, but hey you didn't have a three month wait either.


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

**A/n: **A couple of people said that things went a little too quickly in the last chapter, from Hermione being told, to her telling Dumbledore. They did, I'll admit that but I was having a problem with if I didn't move the story on at that point, then the Harry/Hermione scene would have dragged on for too long. Also I'm pushing the second task back a chapter or two, because it was originally meant to take place in chapter 14. It'll probably be chapter 16(ish) now, unless I write another 17,000+ word chapter

Also all but one person reacted the way I thought they would to the last chapter, they weren't happy with Hermione but understood the decision. Mostly anyway

Once I've finished this story there's going to be a large author's note at the end, just to discuss things I liked/didn't like about writing it, my thoughts on the fandom and opinions I've had since doing the re-write. It won't be something a lot of people read, but my friends either don't read fanfiction or they don't like Harry Potter so

~~~###~~~

The air around Hogwarts was thick with an underlying tension. Although no one could say what the cause of it was, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts students alike could all feel it. Those who weren't inclined to get involved in the gossiping circles around the castle, were more than happy to ignore it; and if asked, would claim it was something to do with the three champions. It was something that held some weight, as the second task of the tournament was rapidly approaching. However, that ignored the simple fact that the three champions themselves didn't seem all too worried about the next task. Whether that was they felt dragons would be the worst thing they could possibly face, or as some students whispered, they knew what was coming, was yet to be seen. The more astute students, had pointed out that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champion's had seemed too casual during their first task. Something which had done nothing to stem the whispers, that their Headmasters were telling them what was coming.

For others the feeling was more akin to waiting for someone to detonate a bomb. People were letting their gazes linger on one another as they passed, as though something had been said that they didn't agree with. Or if they had insulted someone else's family and there were going to be swift repercussions to come.

It was how one Hermione Granger felt as she moved through the corridors of Hogwarts as she forced herself to keep her gaze forward. In the back of her mind, she kept reminding herself that not everyone was staring at her, even if she was sure that their eyes followed her with each step she took. All she had to keep from bolting down the corridor, was that her gut feeling was exactly that for the time being, a gut feeling. A gut feeling that had, after all, come to fruition after the slightly more triumphant than needed look Albus Dumbledore had given her, after telling him who Harry's guardian was. Despite inwardly agreeing that the Hogwarts Headmaster was more than a little eccentric in what he did, that didn't mean she thought he was some sort of diabolical mastermind either.

As such, Hermione was having a hard time as to why she now felt that Dumbledore shouldn't have been told what he had wanted to know, other than a mere feeling she had. For the normally logical driven Gryffindor, a gut feeling wasn't something she was known to make decisions on. Or judge people, who up until that point, she had nothing but the highest amount of respect for. The only problem with that train of thought, was one Harry Potter and the hesitation his voice had held when he mentioned Sirius Black. No matter how much she had tried, Hermione had been unable to shake the feeling that he had been expecting some kind of reaction from her upon hearing the name. She guessed that her reaction, or lack thereof had been more than confusing to Harry, even if she was confused as to why that was.

The Gryffindor prefect was half tempted to head back to her common room and stay there, at least until she was able to stop the gnawing which had formed. Although, Hermione doubted she would be given the chance to do that, if there were too many Gryffindors hanging around as well. It did however; leave her with few choices as to where she could go, either to find Cho and Padma and try to get their perspective of what had happened. Or head back to the Durmstrang ship and try to find out just why, Harry had seemed so uncertain about telling her. From what Hermione knew of the Durmstrang champion, appearing anxious wasn't something she would say fit his personality.

"Harry's probably busy; he needs to concentrate on the tournament." Muttering the words to herself, even though said champion had come and collected her from one of her lessons, to help prepare him for the first task. There was also the fact that she wasn't going to be able to run to Harry every time there was something on her mind, she had after all coped for four years without doing so. That she was in some sort of relationship with him, didn't mean she was suddenly turn into a Lavender or Parvati and become joined at the hip with Harry.

It was with those thoughts in her mind, that Hermione reasoned the best place for her to be was not with the Durmstrang champion. It went without saying that the pair would likely see each other during the day anyway, either during one of the meals, or whenever Harry and his friends wandered around the castle. With that decision made, that the brunette headed in the one place she could think, hopefully in peace, the library. She lacked the ability to pull her friends out of their classes without a valid reason, neither did she want to get caught in the situation were she had little choice but to join the class again.

Doubting that anyone would stop her if they came across the fifth year, as students in their fifth and seventh year were allowed prolonged access to the library when they had no classes. Having both O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, meant putting a time limit on how long they could study for pointless, even if some students didn't take it to the levels that others would do so. Nodding politely at Madame Pince as she moved towards her favourite desk, a voice muttered in the back of her mind that she hadn't thought ahead to bring any books with her. Neither did Hermione have any homework currently with her, such was the downside to not thinking about what just what she was going to do with her free time.

Cursing inwardly as she let her gaze move across the groups of Hogwarts students who were currently engrossed in either a book. Or bent over a desk as they attempt to finish whatever essay they currently had, the Gryffindor felt decidedly out of place for the first time, since she had entered the library in her first year. Sadly it left Hermione with two options, either leave the library and come back with a book, which ran the risk of her looking like a crazy person; or find a book that wasn't being used. Finding herself with little choice, the Gryffindor started moving around the stacks of books, even if she had no idea what she was looking for, other than the fact that she was simply looking.

"Hermione," looking up at the voice, the girl in question found herself staring into the friendly face of Susan Bones, who though never went of her way to talk to the Gryffindor, also didn't have anything against her. "The tournament is starting to become exciting isn't it?" Asking even though it wasn't really a question. The Hufflepuff like the rest of her house had found it exciting from the start, considering their school's champion was a fellow housemate. "Cedric's been nervous ever since his name got called form the Goblet, but he showed that he's just as good as Fleur or Harry." Susan's comment was followed with an embarrassed smile, as she quickly looked away from Hermione, unsure as to what the other girl's reaction was going to be.

"They're all doing well," offering a polite smile of her own, Hermione wanted to point out that there had only been one task so far. There was also the issue of no one knowing Harry's score, apart from the wizard himself and the judges, but respect for the Hogwarts champion, and Cho kept her from pointing this out. "I'm surprised all of them got passed the dragons without getting hurt too badly." It was of course an understatement, it was more surprising that none of them had been rushed to St Mungo's to be treated for nearly being burnt to a crisp, or having a chunk taken out of them.

"Dragons," Susan laughed quietly as she shook her head, only now noticing Hermione place a Potions textbook on the table she had led them back to. "I don't know how they managed to convince the Ministry that would be a good idea. But I guess, watching the champions nearly die is meant to be the fun part of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament for us?" Shrugging in confusion as she asked her question, Susan was only now thankful that she hadn't entered her own name into the Goblet of Fire. The odds of her aunt letting her take part were slim to none, if she had done so. There was also the fact that the longer the tournament went on, the happier she was about her decision not to do so. After all, it was one thing to watch as a possible friend, along with two people you didn't know risk their lives for entertainment. It was another thing entirely, for it to be you doing so.

"They should just make it easier for the next task," smiling over the rim of book as she spoke, Hermione had the sense to make it look like she was reading at least. As she saw the librarian glaring at them, from the corner of her eye. "Tie the three of them to a post and fire spells at them, the last witch or wizard to give up gets all tens from the judges." To the Gryffindor it didn't sound too farfetched, considering how barbaric some of the previous tasks were meant to have been in centuries past.

"So Harry doesn't know what the second task is then?" The not so innocent question was asked not so innocently as Susan quickly looked around the library. It was no secret that both the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions were far more relaxed when they walked out of the tent, than Cedric had been. Who had looked more than ready to turn around and run back inside, when he came face to face with the dragon that was guarding the golden egg.

"I don't know." Hermione's reply was carefully measured as she finally looked at the Hufflepuff, realising that you would have to have been pretty slow not to know why she was asking that question. If the first question had an all too clear reason as to why it was being asked, then the next seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"If you did know Hermione, you'd say wouldn't you?" Susan leant over the table as she asked her question, as she was the most likely person inside Hogwarts to know if Harry as being told what was coming beforehand. "We all want a Hogwarts victory, so it'd only be right to make sure Cedric would be on equal footing if the other schools were sharing information." Looking imploringly at the Gryffindor as she spoke. Susan didn't doubt for a second if Harry knew something about the tournament that would give him an edge, and let Hermione know, that the prefect would likely keep it to herself.

"Hermione." The not so whispered cry of her name caused both witches to look towards the doors of the library. One smiling in relief whilst the other was unable to hide their annoyance at being interrupted; no matter how fleeting the feeling was. "Cho doesn't know how lucky she is not having any exams this year," dropping into the seat next to the Gryffindor, Padma offered a small wave to the Hufflepuff sitting opposite them.

"Padma," sighing in relief at the sight of her friend, Hermione was more than pleased at the reprieve the Indian girl's arrival had given her. If she was honest with herself, the female Gryffindor had no answer to the question, on a basic level she knew that a Hogwarts victory was what she wanted. Though, she didn't think that would automatically mean she would have to tell Cedric something about the tournament, if Harry let slip he knew what was coming. At the same time, Hermione doubted Cho would be too happy with her if she had information thanks to Cedric, and Harry was informed about it. "We need to talk when Cho gets out of her class." Her comment drew a confused look from the two teenaged witches sitting at the table. Whilst Susan knew if there was anything private that Hermione needed to talk about, then she wouldn't be around when it was said. Yet at the same time, like most people at the school, she had an idea as to what might have been talked about.

"I think Cho said she had something she needed to do after Charms." Shrugging as she spoke again, Padma pulled the book that Hermione had been looking at over, before a scowl formed on her face. "You know her, she's probably trying to get some good favour so she can be Head Girl next year." Padma shared a smile with the brunette to her left, knowing full well that this time next year Hermione would likely be doing the same thing. "She probably won't be free until dinner, or later tonight if she doesn't have any homework." Frowning as she noted the slightly downtrodden expression form on the other girl's face at the news.

"I suppose it can wait until later then." Hermione briefly looked across the table, noting that Susan was still sitting there, even though the conversation whether politely or not, didn't include her. "Have you been preparing for the O.W.L.s?" Asking the first thing that entered her mind, even if at the same time it limited the conversation that could take place between the three of them. "I've been having trouble revising for it in the Common Room, it's not really the best place to try and focus on your work." Finishing on a quiet whine even if she wasn't really complaining about it. It was no secret that the Gryffindor Common Room was the most boisterous out of the four houses, when you had Fred and George Weasley in there, things were likely to be loud.

"Not really," not sounding as contrite as she possibly should have been at her answer, Padma turned her chair so that she was facing Hermione. "The tournament has stopped everyone from focusing on the exams. I'm surprised there wasn't anything that said about it, to let everyone know what was going to happen at the end of the year." Rolling her eyes as she continued. Padma, like the majority of the students who cared about their exams, was taken aback at the fact that there seemed to be little thought about how they would take place; whilst the Tri-Wizard-Tournament was on.

"I think they're happening before the third task, and Cedric has his N.E.W.T.s during the summer." Sounding less than convinced with her reply, Hermione knew that it was something she could trust one of her friends to take an interest in also. "I don't think anyone knows what Beauxbatons or Durmstrang are going to do for the exams."

Idly registering that the Hufflepuff who had been questioning her about Harry and the tournament had left at some point, when their conversation had turned to the exams, Hermione shifted her chair like Padma.

"Harry hasn't said anything to you about it?" Not sounding as shocked as she perhaps might have, if she hadn't known the Durmstrang champion. The Indian Ravenclaw lacked any teasing in her question that may have been present a few months ago, but there were only so many times you could watch someone blush or stutter. "I suppose he won't have any exams until they leave here anyway." Sounding almost wistful as she spoke, even if she was in a house that prized knowledge over everything else, having a few extra months before an exam sounded like heaven.

"No," Hermione's tone was slightly abashed as she answered her friend. "Harry hasn't spoken much about anything like that, it's more what his friends and him get up to." She wanted to add not telling her too much about his home life to that, even if she had been unsure how to best approach the subject with him. It hadn't seemed overly important until Dumbledore had brought up the question of who he lived with, that had got her thinking about what his life was like. Up until that point Hermione had simply been taking things as they came, part of her had simply reasoned that he would be leaving when the school year finished. As of yet, there had been nothing mentioned about what would happen once he did.

"That makes sense," Padma nodded as she tried not to laugh. "It's not like you've had a lot of time to talk to one another in between running around Hogsmeade alone, twice. Been spun around the Great Hall by him for most of the night, or been on the Durmstrang ship more than once. Alone." Finishing with a mocking smile that she shot towards Hermione, Padma continued to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent her laughter from bubbling out. "Tell me Miss Granger, just what do you and Mr Potter spend all your time doing with one another?" Putting on her best Professor McGonagall voice as she asked her question, the Ravenclaw knew that more than one witch had their ideas about what the two got up to.

"Take your mind out the gutter Padma." Huffing in annoyance, even if there was a slightest hint of a smile forming on her face. Hermione couldn't figure out how to say that Harry had been trying to boost her esteem with his antics, especially when he had spun her around the hall at the Yule Ball. "We talk, he asks about things are at Hogwarts." Looking around as she spoke, you didn't need to be a genius to know that she was uncomfortable with the subject they were talking about. Although, it was something that was only to be expected, as it was Hermione's first relationship. Not only that, but it could never be said that she was the type of girl who got involved in these conversations, when it was someone else's relationship either.

"Are you going to set your boyfriend on Draco?" Cocking her head to the side as she thought about her own question, Padma briefly wondered why they hadn't thought of it beforehand. "I bet you Harry would kick his arse if he was told some of the things Draco's said to you over the years." Smiling as she spoke, Padma couldn't say that she'd be too sad if Harry did go after the Malfoy heir, due to him making her friend's life as much of living hell as he could. "It's not like he'd get in trouble for it, their Headmaster doesn't seem to care for Dumbledore's rules." Less than pleased about that small truth, there was little Padma could do other than listen to the Hogwarts students complain about the lack of respect to their own Headmaster.

"I can't set Harry on Malfoy like he's some guard dog." Laughing through her comment, Hermione doubted it would be fair to the Slytherin, no matter how funny she would find it. She also doubted that he would be unable to be punished like Padma seemed to think. "Abo...about Harry," pausing as she struggled to find the words, Hermione stared at her friend, seemingly willing her to know what she wanted to ask, without having to say it herself. It was stupid of course, Padma had no way of knowing without being told, just like she hadn't. "If I said the name Sirius Black, would that mean anything to you?" Even as the question left her mouth, she doubted Padma would have more of a reaction than she did on the ship. Certainly less of one than Dumbledore by any means.

"Errm..no." Scratching her head lightly as she thought the question over, the Ravenclaw stared at her friend with no shortage of confusion on her face. "Should the name mean anything to me?" Padma was sure that it was in fact meant to have meant something to her, why else would Hermione ask her. However, as far as she could tell, it was nothing more than one of those odd, old fashioned wizarding names people were given. "What's this got to do with your boyfriend?" She somehow doubted that she was being asked, for nothing other than the sake of her health.

"It's who he's living with back in Norway." Hermione seemed less sure of herself as she offered her reason as to why she wanted to know. Without Dumbledore offering her any explanation as to why it was deemed important she find out, and now that she had the time to think about it, it seemed a stranger and stranger request to make. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to know who he was living with, he said it was because Harry was under Hogwarts protection during the tournament." Unable to keep the confusion out of her tone as she mimicked the words that had been said to her only a few days prior.

"Protection from what Hermione?" Padma mirrored the bemused expression that was on the Gryffindor's face, as she wracked her brains in an effort to follow the conversation. "He decided to put his name in the Goblet, he knows what the risks are and I'm pretty sure he's not going to be randomly attacked on the way back to the Durmstrang ship." Shaking her head as she couldn't think of a reason why he'd be in any danger, let alone enough for Dumbledore to claim he was under the school's protection. "Did you see how he got around the dragon in the first task? Harry isn't stupid enough to get into trouble." Not knowing just what the problem was, Padma took the time to glance around the library, though not seeing anyone at the same time either.

Frowning to herself as her friend's words sunk in, Hermione didn't find herself reassured by them. She could argue that Padma had a point, in that outside the dangers of the tournament itself, Harry didn't seem to be under any kind of threat. At the same time however, if Dumbledore was truly attempting to look after the wizard because he wanted him safe, did that mean he likewise found a way to ask Fleur about her parents? If she listened to what her gut was telling her, then she doubted that would have been the case. Sadly it left Hermione back at square one, as she was left to wonder if there was anything nefarious going on, or whether she was simply over thinking a situation.

Having had spotted all the signs of Hermione zoning out, or as she would tell everybody, simply being deep in thought, Padma had little choice but to flick through the book sat in front of her. Whilst a different student might have been annoyed at the Potions book that sat in front of her, she was merely looking at it for lack of anything better to do. Even then, the Ravenclaw didn't share the opinion that Potions was the worst thing in the world. While like many of the other Hogwarts students she didn't find it enjoyable; neither did she think Snape was the devil incarnate. Padma felt that things would go a lot smoother in the class if you didn't speak to, or look at the Potions master. At least that way he had no reason to hurl abuse at you.

Oblivious to the girl next to her, Hermione was only slightly more conscious to the world around her. Enough so at least, that if someone was talking to her she would be able to notice them, as opposed to staring into space like an addled child. She would of course vehemently deny day dreaming if someone accused her of doing so. One thing Hermione Granger never did was day dream, what was more, she didn't do so over a boy of all things.

"It's a name Hermione, a name. Be happy that he's telling you something about his life." Padma didn't so much as move her gaze from the textbook as she spoke, having been able to tell that her friend was still in her previous position. "With how worried you look, I thought you were going to tell me you two had slept together." Offering her friend a teasing grin as she spoke. Padma had no doubts that if the brunette to her side was ever thinking of doing so, then she would have known about it by now. Something that was in no small part down to her nature of needing to plan things out, even if she seriously doubted the Gryffindor had thought that far ahead just yet.

"On a ship full of his schoolmates Padma?" Sounding more than a little put out at the suggestion, that if she were to do so, it would be were all of his friends could walk in and see them. That Viktor Krum had walked into Harry's room during something much more innocent in nature, wasn't something that her friend needed to know. "And you haven't turned the page in my book since opening it." Shooting the same smile back at the Ravenclaw, Hermione could do nothing other than shake her head at her friend.

"You have to admit they'd get a shock if they walked in and saw that." Laughing through her words, Padma brought her arm up to stop the smack that had been aimed for her head by the Gryffindor. "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prefect and model student caught in bed with Harry Potter, Durmstrang champion." Nodding to no one in particular as she continued talking, neither witch noticed that Madame Pince was making her way towards them. "Of course they'd ask your closest and best friends about the relationship, I'd make sure they heard everything from me and Cho." Somehow Padma had managed to make the words sound less supportive than they should have been. If anything the glint that was forming in her brown eyes, seemed to say that if either Cho of herself were asked they would likely come out with story after story. Whether they would be true or not, was entirely debatable.

"Rita Skeeter wouldn't need to embellish anything she wrote with you two," doing her best to hide her smile as she nodded along with the Indian girl, Hermione resisted the urge to smack her friend once again. "'Hermione Granger's sordid harem..." before she had a chance to continue just what she thought her friends would come up with, a harsh cough interrupted the duo.

"Miss Granger, if yourself and Miss Patil aren't here to study for your assignments, then you leave me no choice but to ask you to leave the library." Glaring down at the two as she spoke, the librarian was fully aware that the three of them were now holding the full attention of the other students in the library. "I would have expected different from the pair of you, and never thought you'd come here to simply gossip like lovesick children." Looking out of breath as she finished her complaint, not an unusual feat considering Madame Pince rarely spoke to students or members of the staff. The two witches could do nothing other than watch, as she snatched the book from the table, before she stormed away with a face like thunder.

Head after head turned to stare in confusion as Hermione and Padma scurried out of the library. One of whom looking painstakingly embarrassed at what had just happened, whilst the other couldn't seem to keep the smile off of her face. The reprimand clearly not having the desired effect which had been looked for, once it had started. If her poor attempts to prevent herself from laughing were anything to go by.

Hermione glared down at Padma, thoroughly incensed as the Ravenclaw couldn't stop the laughter that had escaped now that they were safe from the librarian. Never in her five years at Hogwarts had she been kicked out of the library, never mind being spoken to like that by Madame Pince, and yet here, Padma found the situation funny. If you asked her, although the odds of anyone doing so were slim to none, then being kicked out of the library was anything but funny. Embarrassing, upsetting, being left to wonder if she was expected to hand an apology in yes, but not something to laugh at.

"Shut up." Hissing at Padma before she kicked her once, and then again, Hermione wasn't thinking about anyone spotting her attacking her friend. "It' .funny!" Smacking the Ravenclaw in-between each word even if she was hardly trying to hurt the other girl, it was the least that Padma deserved. "We got kicked out because of you."

"Come on," dragging the disgruntled Gryffindor behind her as she ran down the corridor, Padma knew that she should have been as annoyed as the other girl was. There was only one small problem however, she found the funnier than it should have been. "You should have seen your face when she came over." Pausing as she only just realised that Hermione hadn't been alone when she found her, the Ravenclaw stopped mid-step as she turned to look at the other witch. "What was Susan asking you about?" Eyebrow raised as she asked her question, holding little doubt at all that the Hufflepuff inquiring about something; from the way she had been staring at Hermione.

"She wanted to know if Harry knew about the tournament, and I knew, would I tell Cedric." Shaking her head as she replied, Hermione still didn't have an answer to that question. Whilst in theory she did want Hogwarts to win the Tri-Wizard-Tournament, she didn't think sharing anything Harry told her about it, would be the right thing to do. It was a matter of him entrusting her with something that he wished to be kept private.

"Would you?" Padma asked once again, although she had no reason to believe that Hermione would tell the Hufflepuff champion, neither did she believe she should. Something she knew, would undoubtedly be seen as traitorous by some students.

"I don't know," replying truthfully, she had never thought of what she would do if the situation arose. "It'd be a Hogwarts victory." Shrugging as she continued, the Gryffindor merely repeated the words that had been spoken to her, if she believed them or not.

"So, if Harry tells you the next task is scaling the side of the castle while fighting off a rampaging Hippogriff she'd expect you to run off and tell Cedric?" Shaking her head, perplexed at what she was listening to, Padma found it more than a little foolish. "I take it this gesture of fair play is going to go both ways?" Scepticism laced her words as the pair strolled past other Hogwarts students.

"He doesn't go to Hogwarts Padma." Speaking as though that was meant to close the issue, Hermione rolled her eyes. Having an idea that was what she would be told, if she raised that point with Susan, even if she didn't agree with it herself. "I don't know why she thinks he'd tell me what the next task was anyway."

"And if you start telling people things that Harry has told you," letting the rest of her warning go unspoken as she ignored the end of Hermione's comment. To the Ravenclaw witch, it was obvious as to why they thought Harry would tell her what was coming up in the tournament. When you thought about the time the pair had spent around one another, it wasn't that big of a push to think such a thing might have happened.

Padma's seemingly off handed comment as cause enough for Hermione to stop mid-step, even if she had said it in relation to the tournament and nothing more. Listening to the voice in the back of her head, which told her she needed to let him know, that Dumbledore knew who he lived with, whilst apologising to him for it. Little did Hermione know as the doors to the Great Hall opened, was that she wouldn't have the chance to tell him that, before the shit well and truly hit the fan.

The first signs that something was amiss when the two witches walked into the Great Hall, was the fact that nearly every head in the room was staring at the professor's table. Albeit whilst trying to look inconspicuous about it, even if they were failing badly at doing so. The second sign would have to have been the group of six Aurors who were standing at the top of the hall, but merely looking out at the students impassively. From her position near the doors, Hermione was unable to note anything special about them bar two. The shortest of whom was stood with a slight hunch, and from what she could tell had some type of walking stick. Not only that but one of his eyes seemed to be a vibrant blue compared to the other, and stood out more against his scared face.

The second Auror couldn't have appeared any different if she tried to Hermione, despite the fact that she barely looked old enough to be one. Whereas the other five seemed to be patiently waiting for their orders, the only female in the group looked like she couldn't wait to be out of the room, as her head turned one way and then the other. Whilst that mightn't have been odd in of itself, Hermione was sure that when she first saw the woman her hair had been a deep purple, but now it was a bright pink than anything else.

"Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out around the near silent hall, focusing all the attention on the fifth year prefect. "I was just telling the Minister how you have helped us out with our little problem." The Hogwarts Headmaster slowly moved towards where Hermione was standing, taking with him both the Minister of Magic and the Aurors he brought with him. "If it wasn't for you, then we would never have been able to come up with a solution. For something as serious as this, it would have been a travesty of justice." Dumbledore continued to talk as he came to a slow stop in front of Hermione, with the damnable twinkle in his eyes at full blast. The same twinkle that made student after student confess everything that Dumbledore wanted to know from them.

"Professor, I don't understand what you mean." Blinking up at him as she spoke, Hermione didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about, and why it seemed to involve the Minister either.

"Your help with finding out about Sirius Black, Miss Granger." Replying as though it was the last thing she should have forgotten, Dumbledore didn't consider that Hermione hadn't thought it would have resulted in the Minister being contacted. "After you informed me his identity, I contacted Cornelius that night. It would appear that Sirius Black has no legal rights to Harry, that he seems to have been living with him all this time raises some serious questions." His voice took on a graver tone as he continued to talk, before the Hogwarts Headmaster's attention turned to the Minister of Magic standing at his side.

"Indeed, not only does Black have to answer to the charge of kidnapping the only child to an old wizarding family. He also has a second charge going back fourteen years that also needs looking at," shaking his head morosely as he spoke, Cornelius looked towards the Aurors who were standing behind him. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say that Sirius will be wishing he didn't flee the country that night. Now he will likely face Azkaban at best." Sounding anything but saddened at the situation he was finding himself in, rather the Minister of Magic looked rather pleased by being able to have his Aurors arrest somebody.

"Azkaban, I...I don't understand." Repeating herself as she turned form the Minister and towards Dumbledore, as she scrunched her face in confusion. Silent as they were, the Hogwarts and small collection of Beauxbatons students had slowly inched themselves as close to the group, to try and listen in on the conversation.

"I have no doubt that you don't Miss Granger." Smiling in his grandfatherly manner down at her, Albus brushed past the Gryffindor before signalling for Cornelius and the Aurors to follow him. "As pleased as I am with the assistance you have already offered us, I find myself needing to make a solitary request of you. Of everyone here, and that is stay inside the castle until I return." Staring out at the students in the Great Hall as he spoke, Dumbledore's words held no room for someone to defy him.

Following the order every person in the hall was at a standstill, those who were close enough had heard what was said, and thus had their interests sparked. On the other hand, those who hadn't heard what had been said as clearly, were just as interested as to what had been said and why Dumbledore, the Minster and a squadron of Aurors had left. Unable to bring herself to turn around and look in the direction that they had gone in, Hermione found herself continuing to stare at the spot Dumbledore had stood before he had given his order. The final words of Cornelius Fudge were ringing in her ears, 'Sirius Black facing Azkaban at best', and it was because _she_ had told Dumbledore about Harry's Godfather.

Leading the group to the Durmstrang ship, Dumbledore was more than a little pleased about how things were playing out. With Hermione having handed the name over to him and the Minister of Magic having heard her do so, he had been given the perfect opportunity to remove his knowledge from the equation. Discrediting Sirius saying he had already known he was looking after Harry, wouldn't be hard if he was even given a trial. The Minister would likely claim that he was looking for any excuse to postpone his punishment. Even on the slim chance that Sirius' claim was listened to, as soon as his crimes were put in the public eye once again; wizarding Britain would demand the harshest of sentences for him.

"You are aware Minister, that unless explicitly welcomed onto the vessel, none of us will be able to board the Durmstrang ship?" Looking over his shoulder as he spoke, Dumbledore noted the brief look of irritation that flashed across the other man's features. "I have tried to find a way around it, but it seems that Karkaroff can lock the ladder to the deck for some witches or wizards, and unlock it for others." His tone betrayed how impressed he was by the level of charms work that had to be involved, for such a task, especially as it seemed unneeded once they were at their own school.

"I take it this Hermione Granger is one of the witches that just so happen to be allowed aboard the ship?" Not looking towards the elderly mage as he replied, Fudge could only let of an annoyed breath. "If we are unable to board the vessel Dumbledore, how do you propose we go about arresting Black?" Briefly looking towards the Headmaster before staring in front of him again, the Minister of Magic was pleased at least that the Hogwarts grounds weren't swarming with students. Students who were likely to get in their way, which would then result in angry parents.

"If Sirius believes he has little choice but to go with you and the Aurors he will do so, being unable to apparate or use a Port Key on the school ground. I doubt he has a broom with him, so the odds of him being able to escape are marginal at best." Sounding as reassuring as he could given the situation, Dumbledore would admit he could see no situation were Sirius would be able to escape from them, or the punishment for his crimes.

The answer was seemingly good enough for Cornelius who nodded idly to the older wizard, even if he couldn't deny he wasn't as confident about what he had just heard. Black was more than likely aboard the Durmstrang ship, they didn't have anyone present who could board it. Neither did he see a reason as to why Sirius would leave it of his own free will. All in all, it wasn't the easy situation that it had been made out to be.

Wandering around the school grounds with both Krum and Sergei behind him, Harry's day had naturally started with them questioning and then mocking him over what had been walked in on. Or in this case, what Krum had decided had been going to happen before he walked in and saved his friend's virtue. Even though he had done his best to play along with their jokes at the start, it hadn't taken long for Harry before his annoyance had come to the forefront of his mind. Whilst he was used to his friends teasing, and had often joined in when it was happening to either Krum or Styx. It also got to the point were you simply didn't want to hear it.

"We should buy something for when we go back to Norway," Sergei ignored the looks he was on the receiving end of from his friends, offering them nothing more than a shrug as he continued. "Harry's going to be taking back the cup and a thousand galleons prize money," nodding towards the black haired teen, as he took it for granted that his friend would win the tournament. "We should buy something to say, 'we were in Scotland and it kind of sucked'." Speaking to Krum now, as he turned towards the Seeker, he didn't miss the Bulgarian rolling his eyes. "It would have been better if Beauxbatons hosted the tournament, the south of France is a better location than Sco...

"Sirius Orion Black, you are charged with; treason of wizarding Britain to the former Dark Lord You-Know-Who, betrayal of James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who which resulted in their deaths. You are also charged with the kidnapping of Harry James Potter, son to James and Lily, and heir to the Potter name and fortune." Fudge's magnified voice boomed out across the castle grounds, easily audible to anyone that happened to outside, or the focus of it. "If you are found guilty of these charges then your sentence will either be a lifetime in Azkaban prison, or if the courts deem it so, the victim of a Dementors kiss." A few of the Aurors looked at one another at the end of the sentence, not many people had been given the sentence of a Dementors kiss, fewer still had witnessed such a thing.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Eyeing the group dubiously as he slowly made his way in front of them, Harry was forced to control his breathing from the near sprint he had done, having heard Fudge's voice echo over the grounds.

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore smiled at the teenaged wizard, knowing full well that it wouldn't hold much longer. "Could you call your Godfather out for me." If he thought the request would get him what he wanted, he was surely mistaken. As the wizard he was addressing looked like he was on the verge of laughing at him.

"My Godfather Headmaster," frowning to the slightly taller wizard, Harry shrugged in confusion as he kept his gaze on the adults in front of him. "I'm not sure who you mean." Keeping his voice as innocent as he could, something that wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination. Harry knew that Fudge's voice had to have been heard on the ship from this distance, he could only pray that Sirius didn't come out for any reason.

"Yes Harry, your Godfather. The man who you've been living with, since you were one." Trying once again, Dumbledore knew that he was unlikely to simply do what they had asked of him. In some ways it was a noble feat, to protect someone close to you, as misguided as it was in this situation.

"I don't know what to say," eyebrows reaching the top of his head as he shook his head at them, Harry flashed a pointed glance towards the ship and back to them. "The only people on the ship are Karkaroff and some students, unless you think I've been living with the Headmaster, which is beyond weird..." he let his sentence hang, trying to give the impression that whatever they were after might as well have been on the other side of the world.

"Black, boy! We want Sirius Black!" Fudge snapped at Harry as he glowered at the Durmstrang champion. His good mood was quickly evaporating in front of this teenager, who thought he could play games with them.

Standing to the side of Harry, both Krum and Styx shared brief nervous glances with one another. Whatever they wanted with Sirius, the pair doubted it was merely to have a conversation over drinks and something to eat, if it was then there was no need for the Aurors to be present. Or Albus Dumbledore, when they thought about it.

Harry's reaction was nearly non-existent as he continued to stare back at them, his gaze quickly snapping to the British Minister of Magic in his green suit and bowler hat. He could only hope that his expression was as confused as he hoped it to be, as he waited a few seconds before replying to the outburst.

"I honestly have no clue who you're talking about." Shaking his head lightly as he spoke, in an attempt to look as though he was wracking his brain as to who the name belonged to. Harry could only think of one solution to the situation. Try to rile some of them up enough, so they'd forget what they wanted and left. "Are you _even_ sure that you're in the right place?" He might have been pushing it, if the vein forming on Fudge's forehead was anything to go by, but when means must.

"Come now Harry," stepping in as he could see the clear signs as to what the Durmstrang champion was aiming for, Dumbledore kept the friendly smile on his face as he spoke. "Miss Granger informed us that you told her Sirius Black was your Godfather and guardian, not only that but he came with you on the vessel." Keeping his voice neutral, Dumbledore couldn't miss the way Harry's face darkened at the news Hermione had told them. It was all he needed to know that he had won this particular game. "I see you didn't know she was going to," pausing once again the Hogwarts Headmaster didn't miss the more defensive position Harry took up in front of the ship. "Nonetheless, we should stop playing these games, if you would simply call your Godfather out we can resolve this situation."

Unbeknownst to the group standing outside the ship, Karkaroff was looking over the side to see if there was any need for him to intervene. Failing that, if he would have to send Sirius outside, to ensure nothing would happen to one of his prized students. Although if he had to take an educated guess, then it seemed like nothing would escalate unless it was Harry who started it. Sadly from what he knew of the teenager, and his protectiveness of his Godfather, he didn't think it was too far removed from reality that, that might be the case.

Staring back at the fifteen year old wizard, who was slowly moving their hand to were their wand was, Cornelius was less than impressed. Durmstrang champion or not, heir to one of the richest wizarding families or not, he was not going to stand there and defy the British Minister of Magic. It was obvious to Fudge that the boy was given too much leeway back at his own school, no doubt due to who he was, but here he had to learn he did what he was told.

"Mr Potter," the words were spat out with venom, even if in another world he might have been pleased to see the child. "You will call your Godfather, the criminal Sirius Black out, so these Aurors can arrest him, or we will simply bypass you and get him ourselves." The threat lingered in the air as the pair continued to stare holes into one another. Try as they might, no one could miss the way Harry's hand tightened on his wand. If he attacked them, then the Aurors would have no alternative but to respond in kind.

"Harry," Krum slipped in front of his lifelong friend, although his back was to the group who had accompanied Dumbledore. He more than aware that the fifteen year old was vastly outnumbered if he decided to do something stupid. "You cannot attack a Minister of Magic and his Aurors," keeping his voice on all but a whisper, he didn't doubt for a second that if Harry thought Sirius was being threatened with Azkaban he would start flinging spells around. There was only one problem with that idea, and it was quite a big one if you asked Krum. It was the simple fact he doubted Harry would get one spell off before being knocked out, and had his Godfather taken from him.

"Well they might as well turn around and walk away, because they aren't getting on the ship." Not taking his eyes off of Fudge and the Aurors as he spoke, somewhere in the back of Harry's mind he knew this was a bad idea. Unfortunately however, there was a much louder voice telling him not only would they have to claim over his dead body to get to Sirius; but also it was Hermione who told them about his Godfather. It was safe to say that the betrayal and fear were only fuelling his desire to not let them on the ship.

"Minister Fudge, what brings you to the outside of my ship?" The mismatched group of students, a Head Master, Aurors and the British Minister turned to watch Karkaroff, as he made his way down the ladder. A flick of his wand quickly rendered it inert once again, as he waited patiently for an answer that didn't seem to be forthcoming. "I didn't realise that you would be coming to watch the tournament take place, the first task was truly something to behold." Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder as he moved in front of his student in an effort to calm him down, Karkaroff didn't offer them a fake smile to go along with his plans of playing dumb.

"Save your pleasantries Igor," looking impassively at the Durmstrang Headmaster, Fudge was in no mood in getting caught up with a tit for tat again. "We're here for Black, we know he's on the ship and I do have a warrant for his arrest as well." The smugness was nearly felt by everyone present as they listened to Fudge. There was no hiding the fact that he thought he had won this little battle, as he watched Karkaroff slump slightly at the word warrant, before turning to Harry behind him. "If you would simply allow us onto the ship, this will be over quite quickly."

Swapping his attention between his now present Headmaster, who looked like he knew the game was up, and the grinning Cornelius Fudge; Harry felt like he only had one thing he could do. It would never go down as an overly smart decision, or even the best one he had ever made, but when your back was to the wall, there wasn't much room for thinking.

Viktor saw the movement before anyone else had been able to register it and made an attempt to grab his friend's arm. Harry however, had expected the older male's move. A quick drop of his shoulder had him positioned in front of the older boy, with his wand firmly aimed at the Aurors who were all too quick to draw their own in response.

"Harry no!" Karkaroff's yell did nothing to stem the feeling in the air from turning hostile, as his school's champion refused to lower his wand. "Put your wand down, and think." It was sad to say, but also true at the same time, that his order wasn't going to get the best reaction from the fifteen year old; who could only see one outcome to the situation no matter what.

"Silex Iacio!" All eyes turned to watch the fist sized rock hurl towards Fudge, who could do nothing but stare wide eyed. Before it had the chance to connect with the Minster's jaw, it was promptly vanished as Alastor Moody stared at the Durmstrang wizard. His magical eyes twirling madly. "Reducto." The white jet of light this time shot towards the slouched Auror, although like the first effort, it never made contact with its target; this time merely connecting with a shield.

"Harry, stop this!" Karkaroff barked at his student in a vain effort to stop the brief battle before it had time to escalate. However, like his first warning it simply had no effect on his student who had all but decided this was the only way things could do.

"Stupefy," lazily firing an overpowered stunner at Harry, the grizzled Auror wanted to do nothing other than laugh when a shield was barely formed in time to deflect the attack. "You were lucky there boy, if he hadn't put that shield up." Moody offered what was his equivalent of a smirk as he stared down the two wands, as Krum's shield only now started to fade from existence.

Feeling like he might as well have started to pull his hair out over what was happening, Karkaroff debated whether it would be wise to raise his own wand to defend his students. The downside to that of course was Dumbledore copying him. Despite what he thought of the older wizard, he doubted he would be able to defeat him in a one on one duel.

It seemed like he wasn't the only wizard there who thought what was going to happen, was idiotic in the extreme either, as Dumbledore stepped closer to Moody. Even with the numerous wands raised, and the atmosphere turning increasingly heated, he still managed to exude an aura of being in control.

"Alastor, you aren't going to attack a student whilst they are on Hogwarts grounds." Failing to say anything about the students who were standing behind him. Dumbledore wasn't dumb enough to be under the impression that Harry would be so easily talked down.

"Mr Potter attacked me and then one of my Aurors, Dumbledore, you cannot defend him over this." Fudge's voice cut through whatever Moody had been ready to say in reply, as the Minister of Magic snarled at the pair. "Alastor, do what I have told you."

"You aren't taking Sirius." Harry's words were spat at both the Aurors and Fudge as he kept his wand trained on them. He had been more than close enough to hear the charges and there was no chance he was willingly going to let them walk away with Sirius, with Fudge's magnified voice broadcasting them across the grounds.

"He just attacked me in front of you all, and then tried to attack a Ministry Auror." Sounding incensed as _his_ Aurors continued to stand there as Dumbledore spoke. Cornelius turned to the pink haired witch at his side, eyes narrowing in unadulterated anger. "Auror Tonks, if you do not incapacitate Mr Potter and bring me Sirius Black, then you'll find your next wage docked." Fudge's words belied the polite tone he was trying to coat them with.

The rapidly paling pink haired Auror flashed a look between the Minister, Moody and then Dumbledore, noticing that the latter two were doing nothing to stop her from carrying out her orders. No sooner had she raised her wand, in an effort to show that she was in control of the situation, then did another spell shoot past her head. Whether it was due to a bad aim, or simply a warning shot, it didn't matter, however, as it served to be the signal for the Aurors to do what Fudge had ordered them to; and incapacitate Harry.

Throwing up a shield to block the bevy of spells that came flying back at him. Harry was neither stupid enough to think that he could take them all on, nor force them back enough to make them reconsider. However he was left with few options, considering they had orders to take the only family he had left and lock him in Azkaban at best. Firing two more blasting curses at them, as well as a cutting one he hoped for the best. However, it was clear within a few seconds the best wasn't going to happen, due to the lack of anyone crying out in pain. It could have only meant one of two things; the curses had been avoided to blocked.

"Protego!" Two translucent shields sprang into life in front of Harry, as both Krum and Styx quickly took up positions behind him. Even if they weren't attacking the Aurors themselves, the least they could do was defend their friend. Although when a series of banishers slammed into the shields, it seemed even the little they were doing wasn't going to be enough. As the strain to sustain them against a prolonged onslaught was obvious .

"Silex Iacio, Jacio, Diffindo!" Harry's trio of curses were easily dealt with by the Aurors, who for their part, looked like they weren't even trying. The fist sized stone looked heavier this time around, no doubt to the anger infused magic which had forced it out. Although it was quickly vanished before it could close the small distance between them. Tonks deftly stepped out of the way of the hurling curse that had been directed at her. Whilst Moody threw another shield up to prevent the school level cutting curse from getting to him.

Cursing inwardly at what he was seeing, Karkaroff knew that this was the worst outcome that he could have hoped for. Albeit it wasn't something that was unlikely to happen either, he had known Harry's mood had been rapidly moving towards one outcome having heard Fudge's voice. That didn't mean he had to like it however. Deflecting the banishing hex that had been flying towards the wizard in question, Karkaroff ignored the look that Dumbledore shot him; even as he refused to return fire on the Aurors.

A duo of bludgeoning curses were launched at Moody and Tonks, courtesy of Harry, though both were quickly shielded if the dull thuds that hit the air were any indication of his spell. Muttering under his breath, he had an idea about just how hard it would have been to prevent the Aurors from getting to Sirius. That being said, he had still expected at least one of his spells to hit them.

"Sloppy wand work Potter." Moody's taunt was followed up by an indigo spell that shattered the shield Krum had renewed in front of him, before it caught him in the chest. Whatever Harry had expected, it wasn't to have been hurled backwards to the edge of the Black Lake, with all the air having been driven from his lungs. Struggling to get any oxygen into his body as he lay on his side, the Durmstrang champion barely had any time to react before a rope was fired at his prone body. Only a low moan escaped his mouth as the rope wrapped itself around his legs. Within seconds it had curled its way around his waist and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Leave him." Moody barked the order at Krum, who had quickly rushed to Harry's side with a look of rage on his face, and the intention of freeing him from the binding etched in his very being. "He'll just get himself hurt." Firing the Incarcerous for a second time, to ensure that the fifteen year old had no chance to start firing spells at them again. His magical eyes swivelled from the bound fifteen year old, and to the deck of the Durmstrang ship as he slowly lowered his wand.

"Mad-Eye." Sirius stared down at the Auror and former member of the Order of the Phoenix sadly, having been able to hear what was happening from inside the ship. Black eyes settled on Harry for a second before moving swiftly on, not wanting to see the panic that was forming on his Godson's face. "You managed to beat a fifteen year old wizard with Aurors backing you up, I feel like I should buy you a drink." His mocking tone wasn't hidden as Sirius walked across the top of the ship, as he ensured he could see everyone that was below him.

"That you should," letting out a bitter laugh as he looked at the younger wizard, Moody wasn't surprised to see that the pair of them talking like acquaintances was met with annoyed glares. "Why don't you come down and we can talk about it." This time it was Sirius who gave off a bitter laugh, one that was asking just why he'd do that, even if it was clearly known where he was and who he had been living with.

"Sirius! Sirius don't!" Harry yelled at his Godfather as he continued to struggle against the ropes. With all the desperation a small animal would do so, if they were caught in a snare and had no way out.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are charged with betrayal of wizarding Britain to the former Dark Lord You-Know-Who, betrayal of James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who resulting in their deaths. You are also charged with kidnapping Harry James Potter, heir to the Potter name and fortune." Calming himself as he could taste victory know that the criminal in question had shown himself. Cornelius Fudge could only hope that he was portraying himself in a more dignified air than minutes prior, when he had to deal with Harry. "The punishment for these crimes are as follows; a life sentence in Azkaban prison with no appeal against the sentence, or if the courts deem it adequate you will be subject to a Dementor's kiss." Keeping his eyes on Sirius as he spoke, Fudge realised that there wasn't so much as a flinch from the other wizard, when he heard what could happen to him.

"I've already been tried in a court Fudge, and they found me innocent of all crimes. So you'll forgive me if I don't rush down and hand myself over." Making no effort to head towards the ladder as he spoke. Sirius made a point to keep his gaze off of Harry, knowing full well that he was pleadingly staring at him to run away.

"The British Ministry of Magic have no records of you having a trail since you fled the country," whether they truly had or hadn't was immaterial to Fudge, as he hadn't checked, neither did he have a reason to. A quick look towards the prone Durmstrang wizard, gave him his next move "We also have Harry Potter down here, your Godson attempted to attack me, attacked my Aurors and is known to have been helping a fugitive for the past fifteen years. If you do not hand yourself over, then we will take him to the Ministry and pass a judgement on his crimes. Rest assured I will not be lenient with the boy." The threat hung in the air as everyone waited to see what the outcome of it would be, although the reactions each witch or wizard had were different.

The collection of Aurors stared blankly up at Sirius, as they had no doubt Fudge would do exactly what he had threatened, and it would likely be with a sick relish as well. Albus Dumbledore was merely watching the situation impassively, ready to step in if the Minister tried to take Harry away, even if he did nothing during the brief duel. The Durmstrang Headmaster found he could do nothing with how things were playing out, apart from grinding his teeth in annoyance. If he attempted to step in, he had no doubt he would be carted away with either Harry or Sirius; depending on who was arrested.

"Don't, don't do it!" Crying out to his Godfather as he continued to writhe on the floor as he tried to get the ropes off of himself, Harry could do nothing other than stare at Sirius imploringly. Straining against the bindings as he felt the ropes dig into his wrists, ice cold dread filled his stomach as he could see Sirius was contemplating the situation.

Unable to stop the dark look that formed on his face at the threat, Sirius was resisting the urge to pull his own wand out and curse the Minister, having little doubt that it wasn't an empty threat. It did regrettably, only leave him with two options, either stand there doing nothing and watch Harry being carted off; with the hopes Karkaroff or Dumbledore would step in. Or, go down to the megalomaniac in question and let them cart him off, likely to Azkaban. Closing his eyes as he let out an angry sigh, Sirius cursed his fate and whatever gods decided having the Tri-Wizard-Tournament in Britain was a good idea. There was only one choice he could make.

Everyone held their breath, as they stared up at the wizard standing on the Durmstrang ship as they awaited his decision. Even if some had an idea what it was going to be more than others.

A victorious and smug grin formed on the face of Cornelius Fudge as he watched Sirius slowly lower his head, before he slowly made his way towards the ladder. He knew that the wizard would see things his way, everyone always did when they knew they couldn't win. You simply didn't become Minister of Magic by not knowing how to win. Although he had to admit, there was an almost mournful look on Sirius' face as his feet made contact with the Hogwarts grounds. As the adult wizard studiously avoided looking towards Harry.

"Alastor, if you could arrest Black and escort him towards Hogsmeade were we'll travel by floo to the Ministry." Turning away from the male that they were talking about, Fudge stared at the scarred and one eyed Auror, even if he was speaking to the one wizard who wouldn't dare mess this up.

"Sirius, your wand." Removing any familiarity between them as he asked for the magical instrument, Moody couldn't say he'd be shocked if he was told to go fuck himself. In fact he might have even laughed at the suggestion. As it were, there was no sarcastic remark from the other wizard as he pulled his wand out without so much as a word of complaint. "Thank you." Handing it over to Tonks, who was currently staring at Sirius as though he had ran over her owl. Moody found it strange that Sirius hadn't as so much look that the teenager who had attacked them, in his efforts to protect the older man. Especially given what they were told the relationship between the two was, and how long he had been looking Harry. "After you."

"NO!" Screaming after the group Harry could only watch in vain, as he continued to struggle against Moody's spell, with angry and desperate tears forming in his eyes as his Godfather was led away. "He hasn't done anything! Sirius!" The Durmstrang champion's cries went ignored, as Fudged too turned and started to follow his Aurors away from the castle. "He never betrayed my family! Sirius!"

~~~###~~~

**A/n:** So I was watching the opening to the Olympic games, being English but not really giving too much of a fuck about it, I wasn't paying too much attention. Then I looked up at the t.v. and saw a giant Voldemort puppet in the ceremony, weirdest moment ever

Finally this chapter has been broken up into two parts, so the next update will be taking place in the same day but it'll deal with the fall out of what's happened


End file.
